EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA
by konohasharingan
Summary: Natsu y Kagura siempre se han reunido a escondidas desde que eran niños y hasta la actualidad lo siguen haciendo. pero cuando el equipo de Natsu ve sospechoso esto después de tantos años no saben la sorpresa que se llevan una gran sorpresa y que pasa si Natsu nunca queda congelado los 7 años de la hisla Tenrou, Natsu x Kagura soy malo con los summarys clasificado M por LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA.

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando es puro Fairy Tail y es de una de mis parejas favoritas que es Natsu x Kagura y como casi no hay fanfic de esta pareja en español sentía que debía hacerlo y ya tengo una idea del rumbo de los capítulos, pero bueno no les digo más disfruten.

Natsu y Kagura serán un poco OC, un Natsu más listo, fuerte y varios ataques nuevos algunos de mi invención y otros sacados de otros animes y una Kagura un poco más amigable y un poco celosa pero también más fuerte y hábil.

La historia se coloca después de que regresan de Edolas y unos días antes del examen clase-s.

Edades:

Natsu: 18

Kagura: 17

Erza: 19

Mira: 20

Gray: 19

Lucy: 17

Etc.

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablanado.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

 **Capítulo 1: el secreto de Natsu.**

FLASBACK 13 AÑOS ATRÁS

Se ve en un gran prado a un pequeño niño de 4 años de edad buscando con desesperación a su padre-IGNEEL, donde estas, Igneel-gritaba viendo para todas partes-"me dejaste porque era débil, perdóname"- pensaba empezando a llorar levemente-no, no debo rendirme, me volveré fuerte y algún día te encontrare-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con su bufanda pero en ese momento escucho algo detrás de el-quien es- dijo volteándose para ver a un pequeño manchón purpura alejándose-espera-

Natsu corrió lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo el olor –espera no te hare nada-

-aléjate-grito una voz que era la de una pequeña niña.

Natsu rápidamente reconoció que se trataba de una niña que traía echo tirones su ropa y cargaba una espada que fácilmente se veía apenas podía levantar-déjame- dijo antes de tropezarse con una piedra u lastimarse la pierna- ahh-

El peli-rosa solo se acercó a ella muy despacio-calma no te hare nada-luego vio su rodilla golpeada.

Luego saco un pequeño trozo de tela y se agacho a su altura-a..le..Aléjate, vete, Ah-dijo intentando alejarse pero el coloco su mano sobre su cabeza empezando a acariciarla.

-calma no te hare daño-coloco la tela alrededor de su lastimado pie-listo eso debe ayudar-luego se levantó y le ofreció su mano-vamos no te vas a pasar todo el dia en el piso-dijo en un tono divertido y su típica sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo –per…perdón-dijo al fin tomando la mano de Natsu y con su ayuda logro ponerse de pie-gracias-luego se agacho para tomar su espada y luego lo vio a la cara-gracias y perdón por lo de antes creí que querías lastimarme como los que destruyeron mi pueblo-dijo lo último con algo de tristeza pero él vio esto y la puso la mano en la cabeza como antes, ella solo vio otra vez a él peli-rosa para sonrojarse nuevamente.

-bueno yo soy Natsu Dragneel, estoy buscando a mi padre desapareció hace dos días y no lo encuentro-dijo también algo triste- y tu cuál es tu nombre-dijo viendo a la pali-purpura.

-yo soy Kagura Mikazuchi, mi pueblo Rome fue destruido hace unos días por gente encapuchada y llevo todo ese tiempo buscando a mi hermano-dijo empezando a llorar pero en ese momento unos brazos la atraparon en un abrazo.

-calma, sé que él está bien y te prometo que te ayudare a buscarlo-dijo a el oído de la pequeña que solo empezó a llorar, no de tristeza si no de felicidad y luego correspondió el abrazo.

-gracias y yo te prometo ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre, Natsu-luego le dio una sonrisa que sonrojo a él peli-rosa que aparto un poco la mirada.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES.

Natsu y Kagura empezaron un viaje por todo Fiore para encontrar a Simon y Igneel pero ahorra Natsu estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de un gremio de magos conocido como Mermaid heel, que solo acepta mujeres.

Natsu abrazaba fuertemente a Kagura-no me dejes por favor, tu no-dijo entre sollozos la niña mientras Natsu la abrazaba fuertemente también con unas cuantas lágrimas.

-kagura, sé que estarás bien aquí pero eso no significa que no vamos a dejar de ver, que tal si hacemos otra promesa-dijo separando a Kagura y luego le limpiaba las lágrimas-que todo inicio de mes a partir de ahora siempre nos reuniremos y nos contaremos todo lo que hicimos en el mes-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente-tu eres muy importante para mi Kagura-

Ella solo se limpió sus lágrimas luego unió su meñique con el de Natsu-yo Kagura prometo siempre seguir luchando y algún día encontrare a mi hermano-dijo ella

-yo, Natsu prometo hacerme fuerte y siempre proteger a los que quiero y nunca dejarte sola-dijo esto último antes de darle otro abrazo que ella correspondió feliz.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

CUIDAD DE MAGNOLIA en la actualidad

Era un día pacifico en la ciudad de Magnolia todo estaba en paz, todos los comerciantes y gente trabajaba sin problemas pero esta paz fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo proveniente de un cierto gremio conocido como el más destructivo de todo el reino.

DENTRO DEL GREMIO.

En el gremio de fairy tail era como todos los días a alguien se le ocurrió iniciar una de sus muy famosas peleas donde se ven a Gajeel, Gray, Eflman y varios miembros más peleando entre sí.

Del otro lado se veía a Cana tomando un barril de cerveza entera al lado del maestro Makarov y Mira que estaba hablando con Lisanna.

En otra mesa estaban Macao y Wakaba, en otra estaban Levi y Lucy con Happy que estaba del otro lado con Charly y Wendy mientras Erza que estaba al lado de ella comía su preciado pastel, si otro día normal pero alguien ese día no estaba entre los bullicios habituales y este era Natsu Dragneel que llevaba un días de desaparecido y a todos les parecía esto normal menos a la maga de espiritus-oigan donde se mete Natsu, siempre desaparece cuando es principio de mes- preguntaba la rubia.

Levi dejo de leer su libro para verla- quien sabe, desde que entro al gremio siempre desaparece unos días la primera semana del mes ni siquiera Happy sabe porque-

-es eso cierto Happy- dijo Lucy viendo a un Happy con el estómago lleno y bien dormido- se durmió-

-sí, la hoguera siempre a echo esto y nunca quiere explicar porque- decía un semi-desnudo Gray sentándose al lado de Lucy seguido de Juvia-para mí solo se pierde intentando volver después de un trabajo-dijo en un tono de burla

-tu tampoco sabes Erza- dijo al ver a la peli escarlata terminar su pastel

-no Lucy y siempre que intento preguntarle cambia el tema o inicia una pelea- decía viendo a su amiga para luego poner una cara de determinación-pero esto termina ya que entre amigos y compañeros no debe haber secretos-hablo con determinación viendo a su equipo que asintieron felices.

-AYE- decía Happy volando sobre Charly.

-si pero no sabemos dónde está- dijo Charly desanimando a todos.

-yo sé dónde está- dijo Mira que estaba escuchando la plática- siempre toma los mismo trabajos y siempre siguen la misma ruta-dijo mostrando a todos los papeles de las ordenes de trabajo que eran muy sencillas hasta para el - pero siempre siguen una misma ruta que inicia en Era y para llegar es un día en carrosa pero conociendo a Natsu debe ir caminando por lo que si se van hoy llegaran al mismo tiempo que el-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Mira-san como sabe esto-pregunto Wendy a la albina-

-como trabajadora y ayudante debo saber sobre las misiones y donde son-dijo con un poco de superioridad- si se van hoy deben encontrarse lo en el camino o en la ciudad-

-gracias Mira, ya escucharon vayan por sus cosas y nos vemos en la central de trenes-dijo Erza autoritariamente mientras, Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Juvia asentían.-"descubriremos tu secreto Natsu, solo espera"- pensaba un poco emocionada la maga clase-s.

EN EL TREN.

Todos estaban ya a mitad de camino hacia Era y se veía a todos pensando en una manera de encontrar a Natsu rápidamente.

Erza dividio a todos por equipos.

Juvia y Gray buscarían en la parte norte de la ciudad, Wendy y Chaly en el sur, Lucy y Happy en el este y ella en el oeste y juntos buscarían en el centro de la ciudad.

CON NATSU.

Ya era de noche y Natsu había terminado el trabajo que era ayudar con un comerciante con una entrega y se veía caminado por los alrededores del parque que estaba completamente iluminado por las luces de la calle.

Se veían a varias parejas pasear felices mientras Natsu iba con rumbo fijo –"espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho la ultima vez se enojo conmigo"- pensaba llegando a un banco del parque un poco apartado de los otros y se veía que había alguien sentado en el banco –"hay esta"-apresuro el paso para llegar y vio que era quien lo esperaba-lo siento, llegue tarde-dijo viendo a una bella joven como de unos 17 años un año menor que Natsu.

Ella estaba vestida con un traje blanco en su mayoría que eran unas botas estilo militar de color blanco y unas medias negras y sobre ellas tenía una mini-falda blanda.

Llevaba una chamara blanca con detalles rojos y dorados en los brazos y unos guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos y una corbata roja.

Tenía un cabello lacio purpura cerca del oscuro que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y lo tenía en un estilo princesa oriental con dos mechones al frente de ella que llegaban hasta sus pechos, tenía una bella figura muy escultural bien definida y unos pechos copa"C" y unos bellos ojos color miel y una cinta blanca como diadema-no pasa nada-dijo levantándose- yo también acabo de llegar-dijo feliz viendo al peli-rosan que rápidamente la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo y ella colocaba sus brazos sobre su cuello viéndose cara a cara, ella estaba sonrojada fuertemente y el apenas con un tinte rojo pero con su típica sonrisa que la sonrojo más.

-perdón, es que me tarde con el trabajo pero el resto de la semana la pasare contigo como siempre-dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente y ella se acomodaba en su pecho hundiéndose en el calor del que era tan adicta ya que la hacía sentir segura y alegre-te amo-

Ella solo levanto la cabeza para darle un tierno y cariñoso beso en los labios del peli-rosa-también te amo, gracias por estar conmigo Natsu-dijo con un tono de pura alegría.

El solo sonrió-nunca te dejare-

EN LAS AFUERAS DE ERA.

Ya era cerca de las 10 de noche cuando el grupo de Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charly, Happy, Gray y Juvia llegaron a Era donde estaba el consejo mágico-bueno legamos pero ya es de noche y Happy y Charly se quedaban dormidos y Erza al ver esto hablo a todos- bueno busquemos un hotel y lo buscaremos mañana-dijo a todos que asentían.

-si hoy dormiré con Gray-sama-decía una emocionada Juvia.

-NI LOCO-

-bueno ya es de noche mañana nos dividimos y lo buscaremos-Lucy dijo con un bostezo por lo cansado del viaje.

CON NATSU.

Natsu y Kagura se habían quedado hablando de lo que habían hecho en el mes, Natsu le dijo lo ocurrido en edolas y como peleo al lado de Wendy y Gajeel para vencer al dormu armin- bueno eso fue lo más interesante, que bueno que le pedí a Wendy que me currara o sino no podría venir a verte.- dijo la ultima parte con ternura hacia la espadachína que le sostuvo la mano.

Ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro- está bien Natsu, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y sé que si algo te pasa estaré segura de que volverás a mi lado-dijo mientras el peli-rosa le sostenía la mano de igual manera.

-si, quien diría que esa pequeña niña que conocí en el bosque se convertiría en la persona más importante en mi vida-dijo

-si aun recuerdo ese día y una semana después el abuelo me encontró y me uní a Fairy Tail-dijo caminado de la mano con Kagura por el parque.

Ella disfrutaba el momento ella nunca rompió su promesa al igual que Natsu y cada semana de cada mes la pasaban juntos, iban a diferentes lugares que les gustaran a ambos desde que eran niños.

Natsu siempre guardaba dinero de sus trabajos para gastarlo con ella al igual que Kagura-bueno vamos a descansar te parce bien-dijo Kagura a Natsu-y haci mañana podremos hacer lo que queramos-

-si pero busquemos algo de comer primero-dijo frotándose el estomago.

Luego de eso ambos siguieron paseando por toda la cuidad, antes ellos se reunían en los bosque cuando eran niños pero conforme fueron creciendo ambos decidieron que la ciudad de Era seria el lugar perfecto para reunirse.

Kagura sabía que Natsu no era tan tonto como todos lo veían todos, él era muy listo y también era más fuerte que ella pero según el si fuera un mago clase-s tendría más responsabilidades y no podría venir a verla por lo que siempre que estaba en Fairy Tail se hacia el tonto o hacia tonterías o solo se la pasaba peleando pero todo con el fin de poder venir a verla.

Ella se sentía culpable de vez en cuando ya que por su culpa su gremio solo lo vea a veces como un idiota escupe fuego pero él le decía siempre que todo lo hacía para estar con ella, que no le importaba como lo vieran su gremio que por ella el haría todo por ella y verla feliz por eso le dolió mucho a Natsu contarle sobre la muerte de Simon y hasta la fecha se sentía culpable ya que si hubiera llegado antes el hubiera podido salvarlo, pero Kagura no lo culpaba por la muerte de su hermano ni poder haber podido matar a Jellal.

Ella sabía que Natsu no podría arrebatarle la vida a nadie por eso ella se sentía mal, ella no quería que Natsu se manchara de sangre las manos, después de eso ella logro aceptar la muerte de Simon y al lado de Natsu iba superando lentamente el odio que sentía hacia el peli-azul tatuado.

La pareja busco un restaurante donde cenaron y Natsu se devoro todo lo que pudo, después ambos se pasearon por las tiendas y las calles iluminadas de la cuidad, Kagura entraba en unas cuantas tiendas de armas buscando cosas para su archienemy y algo más y mientras Natsu veía en las tiendas mágicas del lugar buscando algo sobre una magia en especial.

Ambos siguieron haci durante un rato hasta que dio la media noche y entonces fueron en busca de donde quedarse hasta que encontraron un Hotel en la calle central, era un hotel muy conocido y semi lujoso.

Ambos entraron para y se hacercaron a la resección, una empreada de cabello lacio nagro y ojos castaños los recibió-buenas noches, que necesitan-dijo la empreada.

-queremos una habitación-dijo la oji-miel.

-la noche son 5,000 jewels- Natsu solo saco el dinero y se lo entrego- aquí están las llaves- ella entrego las llaves y ambos se fueron hacia ella.

AFUERA DEL HOTEL.

El equipo Natsu después de ver unos lugares estaba entrando al hotel que recientemente entraron Natsu y Kagura-buenas noche que necesitan-dijo la misma empleada.

-nos queremos dos habitaciones-dijo Lucy.

-serán 10,000 jewel por las dos-dijo y en ese momento todos sacaron dinero para pagar-gracias aquí están las llaves-dijo entregándoles las llaves.

-gracias-dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy y Charly dormirían en una y Lucy y Erza en la otra-si lo que dijo mira-san es cierto donde creen que este Ntatsu-san-dijo Juvia caminando con los otros hacia su habitación mientras todos tenían la misma pregunta en su mente, del torpe y alegre dragon-slayer les ocultara un secreto los preocupa un poco en especial a la espadachina peli-roja del grupo.

-no sirve que pensemos en eso ahorra, mañana lo buscaremos y le sacaremos la verdad de una u otra forma- dijo esto último con un aura asesina que intimido a todos y sintieron lastima por su amigo.

EN LA HABITACION DE NATSU Y KAGURA.

Ambos ya habían acomodado sus cosas, cuando entonces Natsu sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda-que pasa Natsu- pregunto al ver a su novio.

-nada, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo me pasara llegando a el gremio-dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba miedo-pero bueno no importa-dijo ya más calmado.

Su habitación era una habitación muy simple, tenía las paredes pintadas de color crema, una mesita de noche y una lámpara sobre ella y al lado una cama King Saiz lo suficientemente grande para los dos-Natsu me cambiare en el baño y cuidado si te veo espiando - dijo esto último de manera amenazante.

-a..aye-dijo un poco nervioso mientras Kagura entraba a el baño a cambiarse y mientras el también se preparaba para dormir.

Después de unos minutos Kagura salió ya lista con su ropa para dormir que eran una camisa blanco y un pequeño short rosado y se quitó la cinta en que siempre llevaba en la cabeza.

Del otro lado estaba Natsu que cambio su típico chaleco por una camisa de color negro un poco ajusta pegándose a sus músculos y unos short azules que se detenían antes de llegar a las rodilla y aun tenia puesta su preciada bufanda- te vez bien Kagura- elogio Natsu a su novia que se sonrojo y desviaba la mirada.

-gra..gracias-dijo aun roja antes de voltearse a ver a Natsu- tu también te vez bien Natsu-dijo la peli-purpura sonrojando un poco a Natsu que estaba con un pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de eso ambos se acostaron en la cama y se cubrieron con una pequeña sabana y aun que era una noche un poco fría Natsu no la necesitaba por su magia de fuego y Kagura tampoco ya que ella acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu mientras ella abrazaba de manera protectora-buenas noches hime-sama(princesa en japones)- le susurro al oído.

\- descansa mi amado dragon-fue lo último antes de que amos cayeran dormidos con una sonrisa que solo podía mostrar felicidad.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL HOTEL

El equipo Natsu estaba ya en sus habitaciones en un estaban Gray en una cama y en la otra estaban Wendy , Juvia y Charly ya dormidos y en la habitación de enfrente estaban Lucy ya dormida y en la otra cama estaban Erza que no podía dormir por pensar en cierto peli-rosa-"Natsu no importa que estés ocultando lo descubriré y eso te enseñara a no guardarme secretos"- pensaba la peli-roja antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ya era de día en la ciudad de Era donde los comerciantes apenas estaban abriendo sus comercios pero cierta pareja que ya les era costumbre estaban parados en un prado a las afuera de la cuidad.

Ambos estaban cara a cara como si estuvieran por pelear- esta lista Kagura-dijo el peli-rosa con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba entusiasmo.

-y tu Natsu-dijo también entusiasmada desenvainando su espada ya que aparte de Natsu no la desenvainaba para nada pero sus combates siempre eran algo intensos y ella sabía que no por ser su novia se iba a contener y ella tampoco se contendría.

El viento soplaba moviendo las hojas de unos árboles alrededor mientras que una pequeña hoja caía de un árbol moviéndose entre los dos magos moviéndose cayendo al suelo.

Como su fuera la señal ambos corrieron hacia el otro Natsu con su puño envuelto en llamas y Kagura con su espada- HAAAAA!-gritaban mie tras hacían contacto sus ataque y una explosión se escuchaba.

EN EL HOTEL

Los miembros de Fairy tail salían del hotel ya listos para iniciar su búsqueda- bueno sepárense y nos vemos ya saben dónde,-ordeno Erza mientras todos asentían y se separaban para buscar a Natsu.

CON NATSU Y KAGURA

El verde prado tenía grandes cráteres a los alrededores del lugar y varios rastros de fuego y algunos árboles quemados y en el medio estaban Kagura jadeando mientras Natsu la abrazaba fuertemente-te has vuelto fuerte Kagura- dijo ayudándola a mantenerse de pie aunque Kagura no estaba a el nivel de Natsu le podía dar pelea.

Estuvieron haci durante un tiempo mientras ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Natsu pensaba que era el más afortunado de poder estar al lado de una bella, valiente, fuerte y a la vez dulce y tierna mujer como Kagura y que siempre hará todo para protegerla.

Kagura pensaba lo mismo, ella era feliz al lado de Natsu desde el momento en que se conocieron hace años y aún más al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos cuando Natsu le pidió que fuera su novia.

Ella estaba feliz de estar con una persona tan fuerte, determinada y a la vez amable y cariñoso como Natsu.

-ya estás bien- dijo el peli-rosa soltándola mientras la veía aun fatigada pero ya mejor.

-si gracias-dijo ya de píe antes de ver a Natsu seriamente que sorprendió un poco a Natsu-Natsu me gustaría que cuando vuelvas a Fairy Tail ya no ocultes tu poder-dijo viéndolo directo a los ojo del peli-rosa.

\- pero ya sabes por qué no uso todo mi poder para..-

-Natsu-llamo ella mientras su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos- por favor, ya no quiero que te limites por mi quiero que les muestres a todos lo fuerte y listo que eres, quiero que muestres lo fuerte que es el Natsu Dragneel que amo- dijo esto último con una tierna sonrisa.

Natsu amaba locamente a Kagura y su bella sonrisa que adornaba su hermosa cara.

Él sabía que si mostraba toda su fuerza estaba a el mismo nivel que Laxus pero él siempre la oculto para poder estar con Kagura pero ahora la mujer que ama le pedía que mostrara esa fuerza que solo ella ha visto- ok Kagura ya no me ocultare más, mostrare a todos en mi gremio lo fuerte que soy y estaras orgullosa de mi Kagura- dijo antes de inclinar su cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en los labios pero a la vez apasionado y lleno de amor, luego se separaron y Natsu le paso la mano de manera tierna por su mejilla y ella tocaba la mano de Natsu con la suya.

-yo también me volveré fuerte Natsu y también estarás orgulloso de mí también Natsu-dijo Kagura un poco sonrojada al igual que él.

-bueno te parece si volvemos a la ciudad- dijo Natsu miemtras señalaba en dirección a la ciudad.

Ella asentido- si además te tengo una sorpresa en el hotel-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de natsu y la entrelazaba con la suya.

-ok vamos- dijo el mientras empezaban a caminar felices ambos tomados de la mano.

PARQUE DE LA CIUDAD.

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban sentados en unas de las bancas del parque, estaban descansando después de haber buscado a Natsu todo el día, buscaron por todas partes pero en toda la ciudad e inclusive fueron a ver el edificio del consejo mágico pero cuando los vieron los guardias salieron huyendo de ay- mooo, llevamos todo el día y no hay rastro de Natsu-dijo Lucy sentándose en una banca con Juvia y Wendy a los lados mientras los gatos volaban arriba de ellos.

-Juvia cree que Natsu-san ya debe de estar de regreso en el gremio- dijo la peli-azul.

-donde estas hoguera- grito el mago de hielo que estaba al lado de Erza.

-Gray tu ropa -dijo Erza al ver que ya no tenía nada puesto y Lucy le tapaba los ojos a Wendy.

-NO OTRA VEZ-grito corriendo en busca de su ropa.

-que hacemos ahorra Erza-pregunto la rubia a la maga clase-s que estaba pensando.

-por ahorra busquemos donde comer y luego buscaremos en el centro-dijo mientras todos asentían-"donde estas Natsu"- pensaba la peli-roja.

EN EL HOTEL.

Natsu y Kagura volvieron al hotel para bañarse una ducha rápida y limpiarse ya que quedaron un poco sucios después de la pelea y segun Kagura le tenía una sorpresa a Natsu y después de una rápida ducha ambos estaban listos.

-Natsu recuerdas de la sorpresa que te dije-dijo la peli purpura que buscaba algo entre sus cosas y según parece Natsu también.

Luego Kagura se acercó a Natsu con una pequeña caja de color rojo y un pequeño moño blanco-lo en una tienda y sabía que te iba a gusta- dijo entregándole la caja a Natsu.

El quito la tapa de la caja para ver un pequeño collar de oro con el símbolo de Fairy tail atado a una pequeña cadena de plata-wow, gracias Kagura- dijo mie tras se ponía el pequeño colgante sobre su cuello quedando sobre su bufanda dejándolo muy visible.

-sabría que te gustaría ya que siempre dices de lo grandioso y divertido que es haci que ..que - se empezó a poner nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos-uhm...para que veas cuanto te amo-dijo pero rápidamente Natsu la tomo de la mano y la acerco a él.

En ese momento él le da un beso en los labios, era un beso amoroso y a la vez apasionado, Kagura estaba tan metida en el momento que cerró los ojos.

Natsu aprovecho para poner en la muñeca de ella que era un brazalete al igual de oro con detalles en plata y en el medio estaba el símbolo de mermaid heell, la alianza que cuido de Kagura y le podría asegurar a Natsu el bienestar de su novia.-te amo, mi linda princesa-dijo terminando el beso, ambos muy sonrojados mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella.

Luego ella vio el brazalete y se quedó muy sorprendida-gracias Natsu, te amo y siempre lo hare- dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho disfrutando del calor de él.

-quería dártelo para nuestro aniversario número siete pero como es la siguiente semana quería dártelo hoy y además encontré una sorpresa mejor para la siguiente semana- dijo con su sonrisa marca registrada.

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kagura-Natsu eso significan-dijo un poco sorprendida.

-si lo que oíste vendré la siguiente semana a verte que te..uhf-fue derivado sobre la cama del cuarto mientras ella le daba otro beso apasionado y después luego se separaron- parece que te gusto la idea-dijo al ver la felicidad en los ojos de la espadachina.

Ella asentía entusiasmada al ver que podrán estar juntos en su aniversario-bien vamos por algo de comer para que mañana me regrese a Magnolia-dijo levantándose de la cama.

-espera nos estarás toda la semana como siempre, porque-pregunto Kagura haciendo un puchero pero se calmó cuando Natsu puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

-tranquila por eso vendré la otra semana no solo para darte tu sorpresa también para que pase más tiempo contigo-explico el peli-rosa a ella que entendía.

-está bien pero tendrás que invitarme a comer-dijo mientras tomaba la majo de Natsu y abría la puerta de su habitación.

-ok vamos conozco un lugar cerca para comer, vamos-dijo saliendo de su habitación seguida por ella.

ESTACION DE TREN.

Ya era de tarde en la ciudad y el grupo de Erza después de buscar en el centro fueron por sus maletas y Erza recogió su carrito lleno de sus cosas.

Estaban subiendo al tren que los llevaría a Magnolia, todos estaban cansados por la búsqueda fallida de Natsu, Wendy logro percibir el olor de Natsu pero nunca dieron con él por lo que decidieron que para la siguiente si lo encontrarían.

-demonios esa cabeza de fuego, en donde demonios esta- se quejaba Gray sentándose al lado de Juvia.

-Natsu donde estas- decía Happy con lágrimas de anime mie tras estaba sentado en las piernas de Lucy.

-cálmate Happy de seguro está bien-lo consolaba la rubia.

-esto no se quedara haci seguiremos buscándolo hasta descubrir que oculta- dijo una muy motivada Erza a sus compañeros.

-AYE SIR-decían todos mientras el tren empezaba a moverse.

-"Natsu espéralo descubriré tu secreto y te mostrare que no debes guardarle secretos a tus amigos"- pensaba Erza mientras veían como se alejaban de la ciudad.

FIN CAPITULO 1.

BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO DE ESTA MI NUEVA HISTORIA.

NO HABRA HAREM SERA PURO NATSU X KAGURA.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS EN LOS REVIEWS, RECOMIENDENME Y PRONTO LOS INVITO A QUE PASEN Y LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA "NATSU EL HEREDERO DE KONOHA" QUE ES UN CROOSOVER ENTRE FAIRY TAIL Y NARUTO.

BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPITULO Y PRONTO ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO.

CAPITULO 2: LA SORPRESA DE NATSU, ERZA VS NATSU.

BUENO KONOHASHARINGAN SE DESCONECTA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y LOS VEO LA OTRA. SAYONARA.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

 **Bueno estoy de vuelta aquí con otro capítulo de "el dragón y su sirena" y me sorprendió el número de personas que piensan igual que mí y en lo personal me gustaría que hubiera más historias de Natsu x Kagura en español y los que tengan una idea de esta pareja anímense a publicarla y verán que gustara mucho.**

 **Mando saludo a mis primeros 10 Reviews (ya hay un usuario repetido) que son "BrandonRivera", "Veizser", " ", "dark-feel", "Melodiosa", "Jesus Alfonso390", "Leo323", "Guest", "diegokpo30" y "Whiller".**

 **Y dos de esos comentarios hablan de Erza y su relación con Natsu y si hay más comentarios de este tipo veré que hago pero me mantendré firme con el Natsu x Kagura, pero bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 2: la sorpresa de Natsu, Erza vs Natsu.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

 **Capítulo 2: la sorpresa de Natsu, Erza vs Natsu.**

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo del "EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA" y mando saludos a

Bueno me sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo dos disfruten.

Capitulo 2: la sorpresa de Natsu, Erza vs Natsu.

En las afueras de ERA

Estaba amaneciendo en la cuidad de Era, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Natsu llego, durante ese tiempo se la paso haciendo todo tipo de cosas con Kagura.

Pero ahorra ambos estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, ambos se estaban abrazando fuertemente, esto siempre lo hacían cada vez que se despedían ya que era la última vez hasta que volvieran a verce hasta dentro de unos días.

Kagura disfrutaba el calor que Natsu emanaba y el disfrutaba el dulce aroma de ella-bueno tengo que irme si quiero llegar hoy a Magnolia-dijo el peli-rosa separándose de Kagura.

El tomo sus cosas del piso y se acomodo su nuevo coyar-recuerda Natsu muestrales a todos lo fuerte que eres-dijo Kagura un poco seria.

Natsu se limito a asentir feliz-si lo primero que hare llegando sera retar a Erza-luego se acerco a ella para darle un pequeño beso en la frente-bueno me tengo que ir princesa- dijo mientras se despedia de su novia.

Ella no podia evitar sonrojarse cada vez que Natsu hacia eso-si te vere pronto Natsu-dijo co una sonrisa.

Natsu solo le dio el beso de despedida en el cual capturo sus labios por ultima vez-si volvere pronto-luego se hacero a su oido-te amo-le susurro.

Ella solo se sonrojo mas-yo tambie te amo Natsu-dijo mientras volvia a su color normal.

Natsu le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar fuera de la ciudad mientras Kagura lo veia irse sabiendo que pronto volveran a estar juntos.

EN MAGNOLIA ESTACION DEL TREN.

Ya era medio día y Natsu iba llegando a Magnolia, normalmente le tomaría un día a pie pero si quería retar a Erza o Gajeel tendría que llegar rápido y aun que no le gustara sabia que la única manera de llegar era tomando el tren.

Natsu se detuvo en un pueblo a unos quilómetros de Era donde tomo el tren a Magnolia y durante todo el viaje a pesar de sus mareos se la pasó pensando en que ataque no ha mostrado y también ideaba alguna estrategia para poder ganar.

Estaba caminando por la calle principal de la ciudad, pasando por diferentes tiendas de todo tipo pero al ver una tienda en específico, una tienda de ropa.

Se detuvo enfrente de ella-si quiero cambiar la imagen que tienen de mi primero debo cambiar mi ropa-dijo al ver sus viejas ropas, la única vez que cambiaba de ropas era cuando estaba con Kagura pero si quería que los demás lo vieran diferente y no solo como un tonto escupe fuego tenía que mostrar que era más listo y serio si quería que todos lo empezaban a tomar más enserio.

En ese momento sin pensarlo más entro en la tienda-bienvenido, que necesita-dijo una empleada recibiendo a Natsu.

-si donde está la ropa para hombre-dijo buscando con la vista.

-está por este pasillo al fondo –dijo la empleada señalando la dirección.

-gracias-dijo el peli-rosa caminado hacia la ropa, logro ver que era una tienda de un solo piso pero un poco grande, tenia ropa de hombre y mujeres, tenia armaduras y diferentes armas.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

-gracias, vuelva pronto-dijo la empleada.

Natsu estaba saliendo de la tienda con su ropa nueva ya puesta-"yosh"(yosh: genial o grandioso en japonés)"-pensaba viendo su nuevo atuendo.

El dragon-slayer cambio por completo su ropa, en lugar de su viejo chaleco y pantalón negro llevaba ahorra una camisa de color negro un poco ajustada y msotraba sus definidos musculo, cambio sus sandalias por una botas negras de combate, su viejo pantalón y lo cambio por un pantalón estilo vaquero de mezclilla de color azul oscuro casi pegando por el negro y una chaqueta de color rojo escarlata, con bordados y botones de color dorado que llegaba hasta la cadera y como toque final su inseparable bufanda atada al cuello y el collar que le dio Kagura sobre ella.

Este lo atuendo llamo lo hacía parecer más maduro y serio-bien debo darme prisa para….- pero en ese momento su estomago gruño ya que era más de medio día y no había comido nada desde el desayuno-bueno primero comeré algo en el gremio-dijo para luego seguir su camino calle arriba donde se encontraba Fairy Tail.

CON KAGURA.

La espadachina peli-purpura estaba actualmente en su gremio, estaba sentada en una mesa con Beth y Arania, estaba hablando de manera muy alegre hasta que las puertas de gremio se abrieron mostrando a cierta mujer gato entrando-Milliana, como estuvo el trabajo-dijo Beth saludando a su amiga.

Milliana apenas llevaba unos meses desde que entro en el gremio y la única que sabía el secreto de Kagura-bien tenía que salvar a un gatito de un árbol-dijo sentándose al lado de Kagura, ella no pudo evitar ver el brazalete de su amiga y al instante descubrió quien se lo dio- oye Kagura que lindo brazalete-dijo con una voz zorruna.

La peli-purpura se sonrojo de golpe y oculto detrás de ella su mano-cu..cual..brazalete-dijo un poco nerviosa tanto que no vio a Beth ponerse detrás de ella y tomar el brazalete-oye, devuélvemelo- dijo un poco ruborizada.

Beth se lo lanzo a Milliana- wow, que lindo debió costar una fortuna-dijo al ver que era de oro.

A Kagura no le importaba que estaba hecho, incluso si fuera un brazalete sencillo ella lo atesoraría ya que es un regalo de Natsu-acaso te lo dio….mufufu-Milliana intentaba decir pero fue detenida por Kagura que le tapó la boca.

-milliana necesita hablar contigo afuera-dijo ya sonrojada tomando a Milliana sacándola fuera del gremio mientras todas veían extrañadas la escena.

FUERA DEL GREMIO.

Ya detrás del Kagura soltó a Milliana que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire-Kagura casi me matas-dijo una agitada Milliana.

-Milliana te he dicho que no digas nada sobre mi relación con Natsu-dijo una aun apenada Kagura.

-porque se supone que llevan años saliendo por que lo mantiene en secreto-dijo mientras la peli-purpura desviaba la mirada negándose a contestar-bueno no importa, como te fue-pregunto la amante de loa gatos.

Entonces Kagura le dijo todo lo que hicieron como siempre incluyendo su combate de práctica y también como estarán juntos en su aniversario y la sorpresa que Natsu le tenía preparada-ahhh, no sabía que Natsu fuera tan tierno, la primera vez que lo conocí creí que solo se la pasaba peleando y destruyente todo..auch-dijo cuándo Kagura le dio un golpe en la cabeza ya que no le gustaba que hablaran así de él- pero bueno vamos-dijo tomando a su amiga de la mano y llevándola hacia las tiendas.

-adónde vamos-dijo mientras era jalada por Milliana.

-a las tiendas no puedes llevar siempre lo mismo cuando vez a Natsu y menos ahora que es su aniversario.-

Kagura dejo de poner resistencia y luego siguió a su amiga ya que le pareció buena idea.

EN MAGNOLIA.

COLA DE HADA.

El equipo que había ido a buscar a Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa, Erza comiendo su pastel de fresa muy metida en sus pensamiento, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Lucy le hablaba-Erza, Erza-dijo hasta que la peli-roja.

-que sucede Lucy-pregunto al ver que a su amiga la llamaba.

-qué crees que estás haciendo Natsu ahora-pregunto la rubia.

-no lo sé y no me importa lo que haga la hoguera-dijo un muy despreocupado Gray.

-Gray-san su ropa-dijo Wendy viendo a Gray solo con sus bóxers azules.

-Gray-sama su ropa-dijo Juvia mientras se acercaba a el mago de hielo.

Gray tomo sus ropas antes de irse a vestirse.

-que creen que este haciendo Natsu-san-pregunto Wendy que estaba sentada al lado de Lucy.

-no lo sé Wendy de seguro….-pero justo en ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

En ese momento entra Natsu con sus nuevas ropas.

Más de uno se sorprendieron por el cambio de ropas de Natsu ya que se veía más maduro y serio y de alguna manera la atmosfera a su alrededor era diferente, demostraba poder y fuerza-ya volví maestro-dijo el peli-rosa con una pequeña sonrisa, no era su sonrisa infantil habitual era una sonrisa seria y madura.

El maestro solo se limito a contestar-muy bien ya te estabas tardando para la misión que tomaste-dijo el anciano tomando una cerveza- bueno no importa qué bueno que volviste ya que falta poco para el examen clase-s-dijo mientras saltaba de la barra.

-de eso mismo quería hablarle maestro-dijo mientras todos se extrañaron ya que Natsu siempre se dirigía a el maestro como "abuelo" y esto preocupo a más de uno en especial a Erza.

Natsu vio por el rabillo del ojo lo que murmuraban todos y no se extrañaba ya que después de tantos años de fingir ser un tonto inmaduro rindió frutos ya que al fin estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad, aquella que solo Igneel y Kagura conocen-le parece si lo discutimos en privado-

Makarov sabía que Natsu no estaba siendo el mismo de siempre no solo se veía más serio también más calmado pero fuera de eso era el mismo de siempre-claro ven a mi oficina-dijo como siempre empezando a subir las escaleras.

Natsu lo seguía pero entonces una mano se puso en su hombro deteniéndolo, el volteo para ver a Erza con una cara seria y un poco amenazante- a donde crees que vas Natsu-dijo con un tono autoritario.

El solo se voltio a verla-voy a la oficina del maestro tengo algo que decirle-dijo como si nada.

-no es solo eso Natsu, quiero que me digas a dónde vas todos los meses, que es lo que nos estas ocultando-dijo la peli-roja con un tono autoritario exigiendo que Natsu hablara.

Esto le cayó por sorpresa a Natsu ya que estaba Erza enfrente de el exigiendo una respuesta, el no iba a hablar y mucho menos exponer a Kagura, a el no le importaba que su relación se hiciera pública pero conforme ambos fueron creciendo y caba ver eran mas conocidos esto le dava miedo a Natsu ya que temia que algunos de los enemigos que se a echo le hiciera daño a Kagura-"tal vez esto me ayude"- pensó rápidamente antes de ver a Erza con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante-si quieres que te diga tienes que vencerme en una pelea aquí y ahorra-dijo el drago-slayer con confianza y un poco emocionado.

Todos dentro del gremio dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y Cana dejo de beber para ver a Natsu.

Erza se sintió sorprendida por esta declaración, ella conocía a Natsu desde que eran niños y ni una vez le había ganado en un combate pero ahora sentía algo diferente al ver a Natsu serio frente de ella pero sabía que si quería descubrir el secreto de Natsu no tenía otra manera-de acuerdo Natsu si eso quieres acepto-dijo seria mientras invocaba una espada en su mano.

-pero con una condición-dijo antes de empezar a caminar hasta las puestas del gremio-si yo gano olvidaras este tema y dejaras de insistir-dijo mientras salía del gremio.

Erza se sorprendió mas ante esto ya que si perdía tendría que dejarlo, pero que le pasaba ella pensaba que iba a perder aunque era una maga clase-s y Natsu no, tenia la sensación de que esta pelea no sería fácil.

FUERA DEL GREMIO.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban en la playa que estaba detrás del gremio mientras que Natsu y Erza estaban parados cara a cara-que esta pensado ese idiota retar a Erza que estupidez -decía Gray al lado de juvia y su equipo.

-no lo sé Gray-san algo es diferente en Natsu-san-decía la pequeña slayer del cielo que estaba al lado de Charly y Happy.

EL maestro Makarov estaba parado entre los dos viendo que ambos se veían serios en especial Natsu pero lo que paso después sorprendió un poco a el anciano y a sus compañeros.

El peli-rosa se estaba quitando su preciada bufanda blanca para luego lanzársela a el anciano que la atrapo-cuídemela un segundo maestro-dijo mientras el anciano se alejaba de los dos.

Natsu solo se quedo con su nuevo collar que le dio Kagura antes de tomarlo entre sus manos-"Kagura ganare lo prometo"- luego se lo acomodo para que estuviera visible ante todos-estas lista Erza-dijo el peli-rosa.

-y tu Natsu-dijo re-equipando en su armadura emperatriz del fuego.

-INICIEN-grito el anciano.

Erza en ese momento se lanzo frontalmente hacia Natsu que aun estaba parado en el mismo lugar-"no piensa moverse"- pensaba quedando justo enfrente de Natsu.

-"bien comencemos"- pensaba viendo como Erza estaba ya enfrente de el blandiendo horizontalmente su espada.

En ese instante una explosión se escucho y una gran nube de arena se veía-demonios creo que Natsu murió-pensaba Lucy un poco asustada.

Pero en ese momento el polvo se disperso mientras todos veían asombrados, se veía a Natsu sano y salvo mientras sostenía con su mano la espada de Erza-imposible como detuviste mi ataque-pregunto Erza intentando destrabar su espada pero Natsu se negaba a soltarla.

-eso es fácil Erza-dijo con soltando una pequeña risita-tu armadura y tu espada están echos de una lacrima de fuego y en otras palabras sigue siendo fuego pero en una versión solida pero no importa, el fuego siempre será fuego-dijo mientras de la nada su cuerpo se cubria de fuego y también Erza que ahorra estaban dentro de un gran pilar de fuego tan podero que sentia la temperatjra subir rapidamente.

-LLAMAS DEL DRAGON, PILAR DE FUEGO!-dijo mientras las llamas anaranajadas tipicas de Natsu se convirtieron en poderosas y brillantes llamas de color rojo carmesi.

La armadura de Erza se empezó a cuartear amenazando con romperse-como, mi armadura deveria debilitar los ataque de fuego-

-si tu armadura reduce el daño a la mitad -dijo mientras las llamas se hacian mas fuertes-entonces solo debo atacar con un ataque dos veces más fuerte-dijo mientras en ese momento la armadura y espada de Erza se destruían.

-"no, mi armadura se…"-los pensamientos de Erza se interrumpieron cuando recibió una poderosa patada en el estomago enviándola fuera del tornado de llamas cayendo a unos metros de distancia.

Natsu detuvo las llamas antes de caminar calmado hacia Erza-eso es todo, Erza-dijo de manera calmada.

Ella veía con un poco de enojo-"cuando se hizo tan fuerte"- rápidamente se levanto del piso re-equipando en su armadura rueda del cielo.

Natsu veía mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire-CIRCULO DE ESPADAS- grito mientras invocaba varias espadas que se disparaban hacia Natsu.

-COLMILLO ESCARLATA¡- dijo el peli-rosa disparando pequeñas bolas de fuego que chocaban con las espadas pero lo que sorprendió a Erza fue ver como sus espadas eran desviadas y se clavaban en el piso.

Natsu seguía disparando más bolas de fuego pero a mayor velocidad.

Entonces la peli-roja intento esquivar todas las bolas de fuego pero no pudo y al ser golpeada estas explotaban al instante-"que técnica es esta y desde cuando tiene tanto poder es casi tan fuerte como Laxus"- pensaba mientras caía otra vez al suelo con su armadura destruida.

Todos los que veía estaban sorprendidos ya que Natsu el idiota escupe fuego estaba superando a Erza-desde cuando Natsu es tan fuerte-decía Mira al ver a él peli-rosa teniendo el control de la pelea.

Todos estaban viendo pensando cuando se volvió tan poderoso menos Gajeel-"así que alfin muestras tus colmillos salamander"-pensaba viendo como Erza estaba toda fatigada-"el último ataque será el último"-

Erza estaba jadeando mientras apenas se podría mantener en pie-ríndete Erza no te quiero lastimar-Natsu dijo de manera calmada y con su nueva expresión seria que solo se le veía usar cuando peleaba con enemigos poderoso.

La espadachina empezaba a pensar que estaba perdida ya que de un momento a otro Natsu tomo la ventaja del combate pero-no-dijo llamando la atención de todos-aun no estoy acabada-dijo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar re-equipando en su armadura FAIRY-no importa si te volviste más fuerte o no pero te venceré Natsu y descubriré lo que has ocultado durante tantos años-Erza declaro apuntando con su espada a su amigo de la infancia que solo estaba parado viendo en varias direcciones-NO ME IGNORES¡-grito la peli-roja haciendo un puchero al ver que Natsu no le había hecho caso.

-perdón dijiste algo me distraje un poco-dijo como si de nada se tratara mientras Erza no podía estar más enojada pero lo que hizo Natsu después la sorprendió tanto que su ira se esfumo.

-"espera acaso el.."-

-hoguera-

-Natsu-San-

-Natsu-

Dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver a Natsu tomar una de las espadas de Erza que estaban en la arena-de acuerdo, terminemos esto Erza-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en guardia sosteniendo con ambas manos la espada-"espero que esta cosa aguante"- pensaba biendo la espada mientras ceraba lentamente los ojos y respiraba serenamente.

-que intentas hacer Natsu- dijo Erza viendo a su amigo que no se movía solo estaba hay con los ojos cerrados.

Natsu repasaba en su mente el entrenamiento que le dio Kagura con la espada y aunque no estuviera a su nivel el logro perfeccionar una tecnica que solo se podria uniendo su magia de dragon-slayer pero le tomaba un poco de tiempo utilizarla y si la hacia mal el resultaria seria el lastimado y derrotado-"solo tengo una oportunidad"- pensaba mientras que a su mente se le venia la imagen de Kagura mientras sonreia y de golpe abrio los ojos con una explesión seria.

Erza se estremecio por la mirada de Natsu ya que era un mirada seria y sus ojos reflrejaban determinación como queriendo decir TE VENCERE-"Natsu que es lo que tanto quieres proteger, que es Natsu"-Erza solo dejo sus dudas y pensamientos de lado para ponerse en guardia.

Ambos estubieron sin moverse pero en eso Erza se lanza rapidamente hacia Natsu.

-MUY BIEN ESTE SERA MI ULTIMO ATAQUE ERZA!-grito tambien lanzadose hacia ella.

Las espadas de los dos chocaron frntalmente dejandolos cara a cara-cuando aprendiste a usar una espada- dijo mientras empezaban un combate de espadas, Erza blandia de diferentes maneras su espada pero Natsu logro esquivarlos todos mietras tambien respondia.

-"no tengo tiempo debo acabar con esto"- penso rapidamente al ver una apertura en la defensa de Erza la aprovecho-GARRA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-grito mientras golpeaba con una patada el estomago de Erza ganando distancia entre los dos-"ahorra"- en ese momento el poder magico de Natsu se elevo mientras era rodeado por un aura de energia rojisa y se podia ver como su magia se hacia tan podersa que era visible ante todos-IMPULSO DE FUEGO!-grito mientras que en el suelo aparecia un circulo de fuego.

Todos estaban que no lo podian creerlo Natsu y Erza estaban igualados era todo lo que creian todos menos Makarov-"Erza si no acabas rapido.."-

-HAAA!-gritaba Erza dando un gran salto mientras leventaba su espada.

-"AHORA"-penso rapidamente el peli-rosa-PILAR DE FUEGO!-grito mientras otro pilar de fuego aparecia pero esta vez solo cubria a Natsu.

-ESO YA NO FUNCINA CONMIGO...NATSU-dijo mientras bandia raidamente su espada cortando el pilar de fuego y de paso su ataque tambien alcanzo a Natsu-se acabo-dijo aterisando en el suelo confiada de que todo habia acbado al igual que todos pero no.

Para su sorpresa el peli-rosa empesaba a convertirse en fuego desapareciendo por completo-QUE DEMONIOS-en ese momento rapidamente Erza levanto la mirada para ver a Natsu arriba de ella mientras la espada era rodeada y cubierta por las llamas y empezaba a romperse.

-ARTE DEL DRAGON-SLAYER:LLAMADA DUPLICADA, CORTE SERIENTE DE FUEGO!-gritaba mientras blandia su espada hacia Erza.

Erza no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo pudo levantar su espada para defenderse.

Ambas espadas chocaron mientras un explosion de llamas rojas y escarlata cubrian todo el lugar, el ataque fue tan poderoso que la explosión se escucho en toda Magnolia y todos los magos de Fairy Tail tubieron que cubrirse para protegerse-QUE DEMONIOS PASA-dijo Gray que intento protegerse con su brazo de la onda de choque que cuaso el ataque.

-AAAAAH-gritaban Wendy, Lucy y Juvia mientras Lily, Happy y Charly salian expulsados fuera dl lugar ya que la explosion fue tan poderosa que no pudieron evitar salir volando a quien sabe donde.

Despues el polvo de la explosion empezo a dispersarse-quien gano-dijo Mira al lado de Lisaana y Elfman.

En ese momento el polvo se disperso por completo mientras que de la nube polvo alian Natsu con un pequeño corte en la mejilla dereha mientras traia cargando a Erza al esilo nupcial, estaba llena de golpes y algunos cortes mientras se aferraba a su destruida spada de cual solo quedo el mang de ella-lo hiciste bien Erza-dijo miemtras se hacercaba hacia los demas que estaban en shock ante la derrota de Erza a manos de Natsu se derigia hacia dentro del gremio.

-ERZA!-gritaron todos al ver el estado de su amiga.

-calma solo esta inconciente, Wendy te la encargo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le decia a Wendy-"gane Kagura"-fue u ultimo pensamiento antes de dirigirse a la enfermeria seguida por los demas.

ENFERMERIA.

Wendy ya habia terminado de sanar a Erza que actualmente seguia inconciente por su pelea con Natsu y estaba en una cama con su cabeza y brazos vendados-cuando creen que despierte-preguntaba Lucy que estaba con Gray, Juvia ,Wendy y los dos exceel que estaban dormidos esperando en la enfermeria.

-no tardara en despertar solo esta agotada-dijomWendy biendo a su compañera inconciente.

Gray estaba callado recordando la pelea-"Erza perdio ante Natsu y lo peor fue que perdio ante una espada"-pensaba apretando los puños-"maldición cuando te hiciste tan fuerte Natsu, cuando me quede detras de ti"-pero en ese momento sus pensamietos fueron interrumidos cuando vio que Erza empesaba a despertar.

-ERZA-dijeron todos incuyendi Happy y Charly que ya estaban despiertos.

Ella abrio los ojos para er a sus amigo-Lucy, Gray, Wendy-luego volteo para el otro lado-Juvia, Happy, Charly-dijo levemente cuando de momento se levanto de golpe-LA PELEA QUIEN GANO LA PELEA!-dijo un poco sobresaltada mientras sus amigos la intentaban calmarmar pero en ese momento recordo los ultimos mometos de la pelea - _ARTE DEL DRAGON-SLAYER:LLAMA DUPLICADA, CORTE SERPIENTE DE FUEGO!-_ recordando el ultimo ataque de Natsu-yo...perdi..no es cierto-dijo de manera entrecortada mientras todos ponian una mirada triste.

-si despues de que Natsu te venciera te trajo hasta la enfermeria y espero hasta que Wendy termino de curarte-dijo Happy sentandose sobre Erza.

Ella aun no creeia que habia perdido ante Natsu y peor perdio ante una de sus propias espadas-y donde esta ahorra-pregunto al ver que faltaba el.

-el esta con el maestro en su oficina-dijo Lucy.

-me pregunto que es lo que Natsu-san queria hablar con el maestro-Juvia dijo sentandos al lado de Erza.

OFICINA DE MAKAROV.

Se ven a Natsu que parecia terminar de hablar con Makarov sobre su secreto y segun parece lo tomo muy bien ya que estaba sentado sin nada hasta que CRASH-MAESTRO, ESTA BIEN-Natsu se levanto de su asiento para revisar pero el rapidamente se levanto con lagrimas de anime en sus ojos.

-ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI HIJO MÍO TU DEDICACION Y AMOR HACIA ELLA TE PROHIBIO USAR Y MOSTRAR TODA TU FUERZA GILDASTH SE ENORGULLECERA CUANDO REGRESE Y LE DIGA ESTO- dijo pero rapidamente Natsu le cubrio la boca.

-No grite esto aun sigue siendo un secreto y no quiero que se enteren que me e contenido todos estos años y mucho menos que se enteren de Kagura por lo que cuando se lo diga a Gildsth que ya no se lo diga a nadie, entendido-dijo liberando a su Maestro que ahorra estaba con una mirada seria dirigida hacia Natsu.

-Natsu estas seguro sobre lo que vas a hacer-dijo en un tono serio mientras Natsu solo tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-nunca e estado mas seguro en mi vida, yo daria todo por ella y estar a su lado...-sero los ojos-es lo que mas deseo-dijo con su clasica sonrisa marca registrada(patente pendiente jaja).

Makarov vio esto y no podia estar mas orgulloso el estaba decidido por la mjer que ama-ok Natsu acepto tu petición-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-gracias maestro-dijo a tes de salir de la oficina pra ir a el bar del gremio.

Todos estaban en lo suyo y como otro día normal mientras Natsu se hacercaba a la barra del bar donde estaba Mira limpiando los vasos-Mira me prodias servir un trago por favor- dijo de manera alegre mas de lo usual y esto fue visto por Mira.

-por que tan feliz Natsu sera por que por fin vesiste a Erza-dijo sirviendole su trago.

-e...eh...si pero por otra cosa tambien por algo mas-dijo recordando la pratica que tubo hace unos instantes.

La albina vio la respuesta de Natsu y estaba por preguntar cuando las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron mientras salian Erza ya con su clasica armadura con una venda en la cabeza y detras de ella venian Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Juvia y los gatos alados.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a Erza hacercandose hacia la barra donde estaba Natsu que estaba sentado sin siquiera voltear a verla-que pasa Erza-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su a bebida.

-Natsu cumpliré mi promesa, ya no me meteré con tu secreto lo dejare-dijo seria mientras Natsu solo se levantó de su asiento antes de verla.

El solo sonrió como siempre-gracias Erza pero no te preocupes-dijo empezando a salir fuera del gremio-pronto sabrán que es lo que he estado haciendo durante tantos años-dijo saliendo del gremio seguido por Happy que comía un pescado.

Todos pasaron de la seriedad a el ambiente animado de siempre mientras sus amigos se sentían calmados ya que Natsu a pesar de su nueva actitud era el mismo pero la más feliz era Erza que no se sentía triste por haber perdido si no por que pronto sabrá que tanto ha escondido Natsu y que fuera tan buen amigo que no le dio importancia a su actitud autoritaria-"gracias Natsu"-fue el último pensamiento mientras veía como el peli-rosa se alejaba.

CON KAGURA.

Se ven a las dos amigas en su gremio hablando en una mesa un poco alejada de las otras-conseguiste cosas lindas Kagura de seguro Natsu se sorprenderá cuando te vea-dijo Milliana mientras Kagura se sonrojo levemente.

-tu..crees Milliana, es la primera vez que uso otra ropa cuando veo a Natsu-dijo recordando que siempre que lo ve a Natsu siempre usa su traje blanco.

La chica gato solo suspiro-Kagura Natsu te ama y no importa que uses él te seguirá amando o que solo porque Natsu se tiña el pelo y cambie de ropas lo dejaras de querer-dijo en broma.

-ESO NUNCA-dijo mientras algunas de las magas volteaban a verla-yo quere a Natsu no importa si cambia de apariencia siempre lo amare, él fue el que me protegió cuando lo conocí y me apoyo cuando murió Simon, no importa que-dijo tomando inconscientemente su brazalete-yo siempre lo amare y nada me haría más feliz que estar siempre a su lado-dijo muy decidida mientras Milliana veían con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-bueno vamos a hacer un trabajo para matar el tiempo aún faltan unos días para que te veas con Natsu-dijo Milliana saliendo del gremio seguida por Kagura que tomo su espada.

CON NATSU.

Ya era de noche y Natsu estaba acostado en su hamaca pensando en cuantos días faltaban para volver a ver a Kagura-"te veré pronto princesa"- pensaba mientras se acomodaba su collar antes de cerrar los ojos.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES.

Ya habían pasados unos días después de que Natsu empezó a mostrar su verdadera actitud ya casi no se metía en peleas innecesarias y se le veía más atento y también ya no hacia tantas tonterías y cuando Gildasth volvió después de alegrar unas cosas el maestro le conto todo y no pudo estar más feliz por él y la sorpresa que le preparo a su novia pero ahorra Natsu estaba parado enfrente de la estación de tren –bueno Happy me voy recuerda darle esto a el maestro-le dijo dándole una carta.

-por qué no puedo ir Natsu además falta poco para los exámenes clase-s-dijo el gato azul con un pescado en la boca.

-ya te lo dije Happy además no tengo suficiente pescado-dijo.

-que te vaya bien Natsu-dijo volando lo más rápido posible hacia el gremio mientras Natsu solo tenía una gota en la cien estilo anime antes de entrar a él tren que tenía rumbo a ERA.

CON KAGURA.

Kagura estaba saliendo de su casa con sus ropas nuevas que eran unas nuevas botas estilo militar de color café, unas medias negras que llegaban hasta una mini falda de color negro y ya no llevaba su clásica chaqueta blanca ahora llevaba una blusa de color rosado oscuro que mostraba un poco su escote y reflejaba su atractivo cuerpo y sobre ella una chaqueta de cuero abierta de color blanco con líneas negras en los y ya no llevaba los guantes dejando sus manos descubiertas y en su muñeca derecha llevaba el brazalete que le dio Natsu y su cinta blanca que siempre llevaba la cambio por una de color rojo oscuro, a ella le gustaba su nueva ropas y esperaba que a Natsu también-bueno tengo que irme si quiero llegar temprano-dijo antes de dirigirse a la estación del tren.

ES MAGNOLIA Dentro de cuento de hadas

En fairy tail había más ruido de lo habitual ya que era la temporada de los exámenes clase-s y el maestro había dicho los nombres de los 8 candidatos que eran Natsu, Gray,Freed,Levi,Juvia, Cana, Eflman y Mesth.

Los mencionados festejaban menos la bebedora del gremio por sus razones personales-Pero hay un último aviso-dijo el maestro aun en el escenario con Mira, Erza y Gildasth-hoy habla un nuemro irregular de candidatos ya que uno decidió no hacer el examen de este año-dijo mientras los festejos se volvieron murmullos ya que quien decidió no hacer el examen.

-quien no hará el examen maestro-pregunto Mira detrás del maestro.

Gildasth y Makarov sabían quién no lo haría- el que no hará el examen de este año por voluntad propia es Natsu Dragneel-dijo mientras todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que se escuchó un.

-QQUUUUEEEEEEE-gritaron todos en el edificio mientras el anciano maestro y Gildasth tenían tapones en los oídos ya que esperaban esta reacción por parte de todos-"como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí"-pensaban los dos con pequeñas y discretas sonrisas.

-si esta mañana dejo una carta con Happy-dijo sacando la carta de su bolsillo para empezar a leer-

 _Maestro me voy en un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento de unas semanas por lo que no podre participar este año del examen por favor díganle a Happy que hay comida en casa suficiente pero que no se la coma toda y volveré pronto._

Era todo lo que decía la carta mientras todos pensaban en lo idiota que era Natsu ya que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad-cálmense el maestro y yo decidimos hacer una prueba extra oficial para ver si se convierte en mago clase-s o no-dijo mientras sus amigos se calmaban un poco-pero-dijo Gildasth desprendiendo un aura asesina-será el infierno en la tierra ha ha-dijo en un tono oscuro y con una pequeña risita que les daba escalofríos a todos.

Todos pensaron en lo peor y algunos estaban preparando el funeral de Natsu todos menos Erza que pensaba en Natsu y su idiotez como para no hacer el examen-"Natsu esto tiene que ver con tu secreto"-

CUIDAD DE ERA.

Ya era de tarde en la ciudad cuando al fin Natsu llego y se estaba dirigiendo a el parque ya que era el lugar donde siempre se encuentra con Kagura y pensar en ella lo hacia acelerar el paso.

EN EL PARQUE.

Kagura estaba sentada en la misma banca de la otra vez mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse!-"espero que Natsu me reconosca"-

-te vez hermosa Kagura-dijo una voz detras de ella que reconocio facilmente y rapidamente se voltea para ver a Natsu con sus nuevas ropas que lo hacian ver mas maduro y ella se sonrojo un poco.

Natsu apesar de las nuevas ropas de Kagura la reconocio facilmente por su nariz de dragon y esas ropas se le veia bien a su novia ya que casi nunca usaba ropas formales.

Pero ambos tanto Natsu como Kagura se pusieron felices al ver que usaban el collar y brazalete que se dieron.

El sin pensarlo tanto abrazo cariñosamente y a la vez de manera protectora como queriendo decir nunca te dejare-te extrañe Kagura-dijo mientras él ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella se resguardaba en su pecho dejándola sentir el calor que tanto amaba y la hacía sentir segura y feliz.

-llegaste tarde, creí que no me reconocerías-dijo ahora viéndolo a los ojos.

El amaba esos ojos color topacio de ella-tonta, como no reconocería a la mujer que amo-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente-además te queda muy bien el rosa-dijo mientras ella se alegraba ya que a Natsu le gusto su ropa nueva.

-gracias y a ti ye queda el negro-dijo ella viendo las nuevas ropas de su novio que lo hacían ver más atractivo pero igual que Natsu a él lo amaría no importa que ropas usara.

El sonrió al ver como Kagura seguía pagada a su pecho-"Igneel me dijiste que hiciera esto con la persona que ame y yo nunca estuve más seguro toda mi vida y yo daría todo por estar al lado de ella"-fue lo último antes de apartarla un poco a la peli-purpura de el para darle un fuerte y apasionado beso que ella correspondió rápidamente.

El beso era apasionado y mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse las luces de la calle se encendían y después se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire y ambos se veían a los ojos mientras sus frentes estaban juntas-feliz aniversario princesa-dijo con su sonrisa marca registrada mientras ella le daba otro pequeño beso.

-te amo Natsu y siempre lo hare-dijo mientras la luz de la luna los iluminaba a ambos.

FIN CAPITULO 2.

Bueno pido perdón por la tardanza es que estado muy ocupado pero logre acabar a tiempo y espero que lea haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus críticas, comentarios y opiniones en los reviews y los veré para la otra.

Capítulo 3: el sello del dragón y la tragedia de las hadas.

Bueno me despido y espero sus reviews, konohasharingan se desconecta y los veré pronto.

Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

 **Capítulo 3: el sello del dragón y la tragedia de las hadas.**

Volví mis estimados lectores con el tercer capítulo de "el dragón y su sirena" y les digo que en este capitula habrá un LEMON ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo un lemon.

Y después de ver los rewies y el apoyo que tiene el Erza x Natsu x Kagura tomare mi decisión con los comentarios que dejen en este capítulo para ver si pongo a Erza pero tomara unos cuantos capítulos para que se haga y para decirles que no habrá un harem y en eso si me mantendré firme y el Natsu x Kagura será la pareja principal eso no cambiara pero Mira les echara leña al fuego y esto dejara a Natsu, Kagura y Erza en diferentes situaciones muy, muy embarazosas.

Y mando saludos a "Veizser", " ", "dark-feel", "diegokpo30", "Leo323", "Guest", "Whiller" y a "E.N.D" y "Rygart arrow" que dejaron sus comentarios el pasado capitulo.

Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo 3 disfruten.

Capitulo 3: el sello del dragón y la tragedia de las hadas.

CUIDAD DE ERA CON NATSU Y KAGURA.

-te amo Natsu y siempre lo hare-dijo mientras la luz de la luna los iluminaba a ambos.

EN MAGNOLIA.

Ya la noche había llegado la noche y todos los magos de fairy tail estaban en sus respectivos hogares.

Fairy hills cuarto de Erza.

En la habitación de la maga clase-s estaba lista para ir a dormir por que mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para partir a la isla Tenrou donde serían los exámenes.

Pero ella estaba parada enfrente de la ventana mirando la luna cuando de repente unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-porque….-dijo entrecortada mientras se limpiaba con con la manga de su piyama-por que estoy llorando, que es lo que me pasa-dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a su corazón, sentía como si le doliera como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento y solo la imagen de alguien se le venía a la mente-Natsu, por favor regresa rápido…por favor-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo.

CON NATSU Y KAGURA.

La pareja se quedo un rato en el parque hablando de lo que paso los últimos días, Natsu conto su pelea con Erza y como gano con la técnica que Kagura le ayudo a inventar.

Kagura no podía estar más feliz ya que Natsu no solo le gano a uno de los más fuertes de su gremio que eran Erza si no que gano con la técnica que los dos dedicaron tanto tiempo y esfuerzo.

Después de eso Natsu tenía a Kagura de la mano mientras corrían a las afueras de la cuidad-Natsu a donde me llevas, espero que no sea una broma como la otra vez o si no-dijo pero Natsu solo se detuvo ya en la entrada de la cuidad.

-calma no es una broma y después de lo que me hiciste la otra vez-dijo mientras ambos empezaban a salir de la cuidad metiéndose un poco a el bosque.

Natsu creo una pequeña llama para iluminar el camino-Natsu a donde vamos-dijo Kagura caminando al lado de él.

-calma es parte de tu sorpresa-dijo mientras se detenía en una parte del bosque que por la noche apenas se podía ver y lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos de los animales y el flujo del agua-ademáS este es tu regalo-dijo mientras el fuego se esfumaba y en ese momento Kagura quedo sorprendida por lo que vio.

Enfrente de ella había un pequeño lago que era iluminado por las luciérnagas y alrededor del agua bailaban al lado de las libélulas y del otro lado del lago había dos pequeñas rosas una de pétalos rosas y la otra de pétalos blancos y purpuras que desprendían un pequeño brillo y empezaban a florecer.

Kagura estaba sin palabras el lugar era hermoso-te gusto tu regalo-dijo Natsu viendo a su novia que estaba sin habla hasta que de golpe ella se lanza a sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente.

-me encanta-dijo mientras daba otro vistazo a el bello paisaje y ver como las rosas brillaban hermosamente.

Natsu noto eso-esas son flores mágicas tardan años en florecer y representan los sentimientos que dos personas sienten hacia el otro y cuando brillan significa que es hora-dijo viéndola directo a los ojos mientras buscaba algo en sus chaqueta.

-tiempo de que Natsu-dijo mientras desasían su abrazo y Natsu la veía hacia abajo.

-Kagura e pasado los mejores momento de mi vida a tu lado y nada me haría más feliz que estar siempre contigo-dijo mientras que en su mano sostenía una pequeña caja de color carmesí que Kagura vio.

Los ojos de ella mostraban un poco de asombro tanto que no podía pensar bien.

-Ya no quiero mantener en secreto lo que siento por ti quiero que todos se enteren que te amo y que eres la persona más importante en mi vida por eso-dijo abriendo la caja donde había un pequeño anillo de oro y en medio de el un pequeño diamante-Kagura te casarías conmigo-dijo mientras que en ese momento ella se llevo las manos a la boca mientras pequeñas lagrimas de alegría salían por sus ojos no creía lo que escuchaba ni lo que veía se sentía la mujer más feliz de la vida.

Natsu se quedó en silencio cuando de repente ella se lanzó nuevamente a él pero esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente con una gran sonrisa-si…-dijo con felicidad y se alejaba un poco de Natsu para que el pudiera verla-si me casare contigo, Natsu-dijo mientras Natsu le limpiaba con su manos s

las lagrimas.

El solo sonrió con su sonrisa habitual mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo de ella-a partir de ahora yo siempre estaré contigo te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste y nunca dejare que algo te pase-dijo mientras que sigilosamente se acercaba a su cuello-perdóname esto dolerá un poco-dijo mostrando sus colmillos.

-que quieres Ahh..Natsu que ah-dijo con una voz de dolor ya que Nastu la mordió en el cuello y después de un momento paso del dolor a la calidez, una calidez reconfortante como si el calor de Natsu le empezara a recorrer todo su cuerpo-"pero que es esta sensación"-dijo antes de que se desmayara.

Natsu después quito sus colmillos del cuello de ella del cual apareció un pequeño círculo mágico donde la mordió de color rojo y después desapareció.

Después la levanto al estilo nupcial-perdóname-dijo con una voz un poco dolida ya que la lastimo pero ella tenía una cara de felicidad y el mechón derecho del cabello de ella empezaba a cambiar de color, cambio de su color purpura original a un rosa salmón como el de Nastu.

Luego Natsu empezaba a caminar fuera del bosque sin darse cuenta de que su cabello también cambiaba, las puntas de su cabello cambiaron a un color purpura oscuro como el cabello de Kagura.

Luego de eso Natsu se la llevo de regreso a la ciudad al cuarto de hotel de la última vez.

EN EL HOTEL UNAS HORAS DESPUES.

Después de que Natsu trajera a Kagura devuelta al hotel la recostó en la cama quitándole sus botas y su chaqueta mientras él estaba sentado a un lado de la cama esperando a que despertara pero en lo que esperaba recordaba lo que Igneel le dijo sobre el hechizo que solamente los Dragon-slayer podrían usar-"el sello del dragón, un vínculo inquebrantable que es cuando un dragon-slayer marca a alguien como su compañera y solo funciona cuando sus sentimientos son correspondidos"- pensaba viendo como el cabello de Kagura cambio y también el suyo.

Natsu se quedó mirándola cuando parecía dar señales de despertar mientras habría lentamente los ojos-Natsu..donde estoy-dijo levantándose de la cama para ver que estaban en el cuarto del hotel y luego ver ya bien a su novio y ver como su cabello había cambiado ya no solo era de color rosa también tenía unas cuantas puntas de color purpura como el suyo-Natsu que le paso a tu cabello-luego el nuevo mechón rosa de ella se puso entre sus ojos-Que le paso al mío-dijo al ver que ahora un mechón de su cabello era de color rosa pero en ese momento recordó cuando Natsu le mordió el cuello.

Natsu sintió un escalofrió cuando la vio emanar un aura amenazante y levantaba su puño-Ka..Kagura espera déjame-intentaba hablar pero.

-IDIOTA¡-grito tan fuerte mientras balanceaba su puño hacia el rostro de Natsu que no se dio cuenta que su puño se cubrió de fuego.

-"esto dolerá"-pensó cerrando los ojos cuando- AAAhh¡-grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el hotel.

Natsu estaba en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza mientras Kagura estaba de pie y hasta entonces vio que su puño estaba cubierto por fuego -Natsu que me pasa-dijo mientras el fuego se desvanecía y vio rápidamente el mal estado de su prometido que parecía no poder levantarse-Natsu reacciona, por favor-dijo preocupada.

Natsu aunque estaba inconsciente sintió de alguna manera angustia lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo despertar y encontrarse con Kagura que estaba muy cerca del el-hola princesa-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso con ayuda de Kagura.

-estas bien-dijo con un tono de preocupación ya que ella fue quien lo noqueo en primer lugar.

-si, no fue nada grave, parece que el sello si funciono-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sentándose en la cama y Kagura al lado de él.

-quieres decirme que me pasa por que puedo usar tu magia Natsu-dijo ya más calmada mientras Natsu solo la veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-esa es la otra parte de tu sorpresa-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella y encendía fuego pero por alguna razón ella no entro en pánico sentía como si fuera algo natural, anqué sentía el calor su mano no se quemaba o le afectaba el fuego-hay en el bosque cuando te mordí te di una parte de mi magia y de mi alma, eso se llama la marca del dragón que es cuando un dragon-slayer marca a alguien como su compañera con la cual pasara toda su vida-dijo mientras veía a Kagura a los ojos-esta marca te convierte en un dragon-slayer del fuego y yo poder usar tu magia de gravedad por eso una parte de tu cabello se volvió rosa y el mío de color purpura-explico extinguiendo el fuego de su mano-y también nos permitirá sentir los sentimientos del otro por ejemplo si tu estas muy feliz to también podre sentir esa felicidad y si aunque los dos estemos separados por una gran distancia podremos saber si alguien está en peligro ya que siempre podremos encontrarnos-explico mientras Kagura intentaba procesar toda la explicación que Natsu le dio.

-por eso-se bajo de la cama y se ponía de rodillas-a partir de ahora no solo mi magia te pertenece también te pertenece mi vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que tú quieras y siempre iré contigo y te protegeré con cada gramo de mi ser ya que eres la persona más importante en mi vida-hizo una pequeña pausa-ya que tú eres la mujer que amo,...Kagura-dijo con su sonrisa característica mientras Kagura estaba llorando de alegría tan bellas palabras ya que ella pensaba igual, ella amaba a Natsu con todo su ser y saber que pronto seria la esposa de alguien tan maravilloso como el la hacía más feliz.

Ella no lo soporto más y se lanzó de la cama para abrazar fuertemente a Natsu que rápidamente correspondió el abrazo-gracias..-decía con lágrimas de alegría-a partir de ahora yo también te pertenezco, me has dado tanto que no sé cómo pagarte, tú fuiste el único que me ayudo cuando nadie más lo hizo y me apoyaste cuando Simon murió-dijo mientras veía fijamente a Natsu a los ojos, ojos que solo refregaban amor y derretían el corazón de Natsu que se sonrojo-por eso la única orden que te doy es que nunca me dejes sola y nunca dejes de amarme-dijo mientras hacia la más bella sonrisa que nunca antes había hecho.

Natsu solo le dio el beso más apasionado que nunca antes le había dado que mostraba todos sus sentimientos hacia ella-no necesitas pedírmelo yo nunca dejare de amarte y nunca me separare de ti-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y ayudaba a Kagura a levantarse.

ACVERTENCIA INICIA LEMON.

Ambos estaban con grandes sonrisas de felicidad cuando Natsu le dio un beso rápido y luego Kagura le dio otro iniciando una lucha de lenguas que Natsu no pensaba perder.

Se sumergieron tanto en el beso que no se dio cuenta que Kagura le quito su chaqueta lanzándola a el piso y jugaba con sus manos pasándola por su musculoso cuerpo-"él es tan fuerte"-

Natsu no se quedó atrás y le quito el listón de su pelo lanzándolo a un lado de la habitación, solo se separaban para tomar aire y seguir con el beso que cada vez era más apasionado "que sexi es ella sí que soy afortunado"- era lo que pensaba el peli-rosa que ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerlo con ella.

Ambos sin darse cuenta ya estaban acostados en la cama ya ambos sin la parte superior de sus ropas dejando el torso musculoso de Natsu descubierto y estaba arriba de Kagura que estaba recostada en la cama nada más con un sujetador de color rojo con encaje-Natsu..-dijo ella mientras terminaban su beso dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre los dos.

Kagura se apresuró a quitarle el pantalón y los bóxer a Natsu y el la desalojo del resto de su ropa dejandolos tal como llegaron a el mundo y no cabe decir que ambos estaban más que sonrojados ya que era la primera vez de ambos.

Natsu no podía dejar de verla y ella lo noto-no..me mires-dijo intentando ocultar su cara pero Natsu tomo su barbilla para darle un pequeño beso.

-te amo-dijo ayudándola a sentarse arriba de él que rápidamente se dispuso a lamer el peson derecho mientras pejiscaba el otro.

-Nat...Natsu..que bien se siente-dijo entre gemidos mientras ella usaba su mano para estimular el ya erecto miembro de Natsu.

-a...Kagura-gimio el peli-rosa soltando el pezón de ella antes de empezar a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de ella que se volvió a recostar en la cama y el seguía su camino hasta llegar a su feminidad para empezar a lamer y degustar los jugos de ella que estaba gimiendo de placer.

-a...Natsu..me voy a ..AAAhh-gimio fuertemente una última vez aferrándose a las sabanas mientras tenía un fuerte orgasmo.

Natsu bebió todos los jugos que salían de ella para luego alinear su miembro con la entrada de ella-Kagura-dijo mientras ella asentía para dejar que el continuara-ok aquí voy-dijo entrando lentamente y cuando iba a mitad de camino se escuchaba como Kagura soltaba pequeños gritos de dolor que el peli-rosa noto y se preocupo por el estado de su prometida-estas bien, quieres que me detenga-ella solo se levanto un poco para darle un beso y luego una dulce sonrisa.

-está bien al fin seré una contigo-dijo moviendo sus caderas para empalarse a si misma soltando un fuerte grito de dolor y la sangre salía de ella y jadeaba rápidamente que no se dio cuenta que entero sus uñas en la espalda de el intentando calmar el dolor que poco a poco se convertía en placer-lo vez ya soy una contigo, al fin somos uno-dijo viéndolo a los ojos mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas lentamente.

Natsu sentía placer con cada movimiento de ella mientras el seguía degustando de su duro pezón mientras intentaba ahogar los gemidos de placer.

El la acostó otra vez en la cama para que el tomara esta vez la iniciativa moviéndose cada vez mas rápido metiendo su pene en lo mas profundo de ella-A ..SI NATSU MAS..MAS!-rogaba mientras volvía a mover sus caderas junto con las de Natsu haciendo más grande el placer de ambos-NATSU..ME VOY A CORRER!-gritaba mientras ambos se movían cada vez mas y mas rápido.

-YO TAMBIEN..A...KAGURA!-le dijo mientras besaba otra vez a su prometida que tenía una cara de excitación total y el ya no pensaba claramente.

-KAGURAAA!-

-NATSUUUU!-

Gritaron a el unisonó mientras ambos llegaron a el clímax a el mismo tiempo.

Natsu soltaba su caliente esperma dentro de ella que se arqueo por unos segundos antes de caer rendida sobro la cama y el sobre ella-eso fue...grandioso-dijo con una voz de cansancio pero al mismo tiempo de alegría y excitación.

-si eso fue lo mejor de mi vida-dijo mientras el aun estaba dentro de ella mientras seguia liberando su esperma en ella-hay que hacerlo más seguido-dijo acostándose en un lado de ella mientras la abrazaba de manera cariñosa.

TERMINA EL LEMON

-Natsu gracias-dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de él cogiendo y llenándose del calor que tanto amaba pero por el momento aun sentía en su vientre un calor más grande de lo normal.

El peli-rosa le dio una cariñosa sonrisa que Kagura correspondió con una igual.

Ambos no tardaron mucho en caer dormidos aun desnudos mientras solo eran cubiertos por una delgada sábana blanca y ambos se abrazaban y Kagura inconscientemente toma la mano de Natsu y la entrelazo con la suya para por fin ponerse a descansar.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE-con Erza.

Los magos clase-s ya habían llegado a la isla Tenrou la tierra sagrada de su gremio Mira y Gildasth ya estaban listos y esperando a que los demás llegaran pero Erza estaba parada en la playa viendo las olas.

Se sentía triste por alguna razón que era el mago peli-rosa que no veía desde hace dos días ya que había decidido no hacer el examen que daría el titulo de clase-s algo que el siempre soñó durante tantos años y sabia que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad pero de todos modos la rechazo y lo peor es que no dijo nada ni una sola palabra solo una pequeña carta y esto no solo entristecía a Erza también la ponía furiosa, tanto que re-equipo una espada para poder destruir una roca que estaba detrás de ella-porque-dijo mientras su espada desaparecía y se quedaba quieta viendo el mar-por qué me siento así, porque de repente me importa tanto el idiota de Natsu-pero en ese momento parece que sus propias palabras la lastimaron ya que sentía que su corazón se pudiera romper si seguía como si su cabeza le dijere una cosa pero su corazón otra y esto le dolía-"Natsu que estás haciendo, que es más importante que estar con tu gremio-pensaba pero-que es más importante que estar conmigo..-susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que ella se pusiera a llorar otra vez-"ya lo descubrí…..ya se lo que siente mi corazón"-pensaba muy feliz ya que al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Natsu-"yo lo amo"-pensaba todavía más feliz que antes pera luego dirigirse a su área de la isla viendo como en el mar se veía el barco de Fairy Tail llegando a la isla para que dentro de poco dieran comienzo los exámenes clase-s.

CON NATSU Y KAGURA.

Después de la noche de sorpresas y placer que pasaron la pareja ya estaban en una pequeña cafetería desayunando y hablando de manera amena, Kagura se sentía feliz de ser la prometida de Natsu sentía como su estuviera en un sueño.

Natsu podía sentir la felicidad de ella atrabes de su vínculo, él no podía dejar de contemplarla y el anillo en su mano ya que pronto ella sería su esposa con la que compartiría toda su vida y eso es lo que siempre ha querido-así que Natsu ahorra que soy una dragon-slayer también podre usar tus poderes-pregunto dándole un sorbo a un café que estaba tomando.

-creo que eso quedo muy claro anoche-dijo sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras ella reía ligeramente-si pero hay mas, también tienes mis sentidos mejorados, vista, olfato y audición mejorada como la mia-dijo antes de crear una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano y ponérsela frente a Kagura.

Ella capto rápidamente lo que Natsu quería hacer y ella también tenía curiosidad; ella empezó a aspirar el fuego hasta que lo comió todo y tenía que admitir que fue de lo más delicioso que había probado y él tenía una sonrisa-lo vez ahorra eres una dragon-slayer como yo pero tus poderes aún son muy débiles ya que en si yo te los di no los obtuviste como yo que Igneel me la enseño-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano-pero no pasa nada eres muy fuerte y talentosa de seguro te convertirás en una gran maga de fuego después de todo eres mi prometida-él dijo con su clásica sonrisa.

-Natsu-dijo ella con una sonrisa y un sonrojo pero de momento se acordó de algo muy importante que se levantó de la mesa sacando a Natsu de la cafetería.

-que pasa a donde vamos-dijo mientras era jalado fuera del local por su novia.

Ella sonrió sin decir nada mientras corrían sin rumbo.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

Ambos estaban parados dentro de una tienda de armas que a diferencia de las otras esta estaba parecía muy antigua con armas que no se veían mucho-"que estará haciendo Kagura, porque me abra traído aquí "-pensaba viendo las armas cuando entonces ella había vuelto con algo entre las manos que parecía envuelto en tela.

-perdona es que no la encontraban-dijo mientras ambos salían de la tienda.

-que tienes hay Kagura-pregunto dudosa viendo lo que llevaba entre las manos.

Ella sonrió antes de dárselo-este es tu regalo, espero que te guste-entonces Natsu rápidamente se apresuró a desenvolver la tela.

-esto es-dijo asombro al ver una espada de color negro.

La espada era de color negro casi por completo, era una espada a dos manos de doble filo como una espada medieval que en lavase de la empuñadura salían dos púas haciendo como si fuera una cruz y la punta de la espada era un poco más ancha de lo normal (imagínense a el "dark repulsor" de Kirito pero de color negro no soy bueno describiendo armas).

Era una espada hermosa tenia tantos detalles-según el dueño esta espada fue hecha con la carne y huesos de un dragón hace miles de años (no quiero decir que esta echa de excremento)por lo cual el dueño me la dio ya que le dije que mi prometido era un dragon-slayer me la dio sin cobrar ya que según él solo un dragon-slayer puede tenerla-dijo mientras Natsu seguía embobado viendo la espada y reconociendo la inconfundible esencia de un dragón salir de ella como la que tenia Igneel tanto que sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar al recordar a su padre.

Kagura se dio cuenta pero se le olvido que ella también podría sentir las emociones de él y sintió la nostalgia que sentía Natsu, se dio prisa y lo abrazo y el solo la abrazo con su brazo libre ya que con el otro sostenía la espada-gracias….gracias Kagura, me encanto-dijo con un tono cariñoso mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Entonces tomo otra vez a Natsu del brazo para dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad-adonde vamos-d pregunto con una sonrisa empezando correr al lado de ella.

-a entrenar quiero aprender a usar mi nueva magia lo más pronto posible-dijo muy entusiasmada.

Natsu solo la tomo de la mano para que los dos corrían fuera de la ciudad-de acuerdo pero tu me enseñaras a usar a usar una espada adecuadamente y como usar mi nueva magia también-dijo refiriéndose a la magia de gravedad ya que no quería quedar aplastado o destruir el gremio sin querer.

Después de eso ambos salieron de la cuidad para ir a el prado donde siempre peleaban pera iniciar su entrenamiento.

MAGONOLIA unos días después.

Ya había pasado cerda de un mes desde que Natsu y Kagura habían iniciado su entrenamiento para que Natsu dominada la magia de gravedad y su nueva espada y digamos que fue un reto aprender una magia que fuera la que le mostro Igneel ya que más de una vez termino aplastado por sí mismo y Kagura también le enseño como usar una espada mas adecuadamente y el entrenamiento de ella fue muy dura pero logro mejorar rápidamente y ahorra llevaba su nueva espada colgada en la espada del lado derecho (como Kirito) y su estilo de pelea lo llamo "Shigure Soen Ryu"(estilo de pelea de Yamamoto) o" la espada invencible".

Para Kagura también le costó mucho ya que si no iniciaba un incendio terminaba quemando a Natsu pero en ese corto mes logro aprender la mayoría de los ataque básicos de un dragon-slayer y ahorra estaban saliendo de un tren que acababa de llegar a Magnolia ya que Natsu se decidió a ya no mantener su relación en secreto y decirles a todos de Kagura que estaba un poco nerviosa de la reacción de los compañeros de Natsu al conocerla eso la preocupaba pero gracias a Natsu ella dejo esas preocupaciones de lado y ahorra estaban en Magnolia para decirles a todos de que se iban a casar y como ya había pasado un mes Natsu estaba ansioso de ver quién era el nuevo mago clase-s para pelear con él.

-estoy emocionado ya quiero ver quién es el nuevo mago clase-s-dijo muy entusiasmado pensando quien gano paso el examen tal vez fue Cana ya que era su quinto intento o tal vez Freed ya que Laxus lo había ayudado a entrenar.

-cálmate Natsu hay que pensar como se lo contaras a tus compañeros, no podemos entrar y decir que soy tu prometida-dijo un poco fastidiada del comportamiento de Natsu ya que abecés era muy idiota.

Después de eso ambos siguieron hablando de cómo se presentaría Kagura y como explicarían a los demás y decidieron que primero entraría Natsu y después ella pero algo estaba mal ambos estaban ya afuera del gremio y no se podría escuchar el típico ruido ni las peleas era como si algo anduviera mal y esto tenso a Natsu como si algo hubiera pasado y Kagura podía sentir esa preocupación por el vínculo que los conecta y por la expresión de el-que pasa, algo anda mal-dijo con un tono preocupado pero Natsu solo se apresuró a correr a la entrada-NATSU-grito intentando llamar su atención.

DENTRO DEL GREMIO.

Natsu abrió de golpe las puertas para ver que todo el gremio estaba en un estado deprimente varios miembros al azar estaban llorando luego volteo para todos lados pero nunca encontró a Lucy, Gray, Wendy ni a sus compañeros alados.

Después volteo para ver que en la barra del gremio no estaban Cana, Gildasth o el maestro Makarov.

Luego volteo para ver que tampoco estaba ni Levy o Gajeel y tampoco podía sentir el olor de Juvia o la tribu del rayo o Elfman.

En fin no podía ver a nadie de los que fueron a la isla Tenrou y al ver el comportamiento de los demás solo pudo imaginar una cosa-MACAO, DONDE ESTAS¡-grito llamando a el mago d fuego que se acercó a el-que paso aquí donde están todos-dijo un poco alterado.

Macao no sabía cómo contárselo-será mejor que nos sentemos-dijo mientras ambos se sentaron en una mesa con Wakaba-Natsu lo que te diré no será sencillo así que escucha-dijo el mientras se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

Natsu estaba perplejo de lo que escucho le acababan de decir lo que paso en la isla Tenrou, sobre el ataque de Grimon Heard por Hades y el ataque del dragón del fin Acnologia y como talvez sus compañeros siguen vivos pero no saben cuándo volverán- así que eso sucede y después de eso más de la mitad del gremio se fue ya que sin el maestro muchos perdieron la esperanza-dijo Wakaba terminando su cigarro.

Natsu sentía furia ya que si él hubiera estado talvez hubiera podido vencer a Acnologia, tristeza por todo lo que pasaron sus amigos.

FUERA DEL GREMIO.

Kagura aún seguía esperando pero en ese momento sintió la furia y la tristeza de Natsu-NATSU!-grito entrando a el gremio y haciendo gala de sus nuevos sentidos de dragón logro encontrar a Natsu.

Ella corrio lo mas rapido que pudo y lo abrazo por la espalda poniendo sus brazos detras de el-Kagura-dijo mientras todos pensaban quien es ella y como conece a Natsu.

-por favor no me gusta que sufras y sea lo que haya pasado lo resolveremos juntos-dijo en un tono cariñoso que calmaba a el peli-rosa que ahorra era mira de las muradas de sus compañeros.

-Natsu quien es ella-pretunto Laki a un oado de Jet y Droy.

-y por tu cabello ahorra es purpura-pregunto Busca a un lado de Alzack Al ver que ahorra una parte del cebello de Natsu habia cambiado de color.

Los dos espadachines no sabian que hacer haci que Natsu solo suspiro-Kinana me podrias sergir un trago-

-que sean dos-dijo Macao-siento que sera una larga tarde.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES.

Natsu habia terminado de contar su hIstoria de como conocio a Kagura, por que siempre desaparecia y que ahorra estabam comproletidos-y eso es todo-dijo mientrar nadie sabia como raccionar hasta...

-QUUUEEEE!-gritaron todos mientras Natsu le cubria los oidos a Kagura ya que aun no estba acostumbrada a su nueva audición.

-estoy tan orgulloso de ti Natsu-dijoMacao con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras que del otro lado todos se presentaban con Kagura y a ella le gusto la cálida bienvenida que le dieron pero ahorra tenian que afrontar su otro problema.

Natsu solo se levanto de su lugar para caminar a el centro del escenario del gremio con una expresión seria-atención escuchenme todos-dijo con un tono serio ganando las miradas de todos que ahorra lo veian- se que estamos en una situacion muy complicada y no sabemos que pasara despues-dijo mientras todos oian -pero algo si se y estoy seguro que a el maestro no le gustaria vernos haci, se aue duele haber perdido a nuestros compañeros, a nuestros amigos Y no sabemos cuando volveran pero mientras mantegamos la esperanza no importa cuanto esperemos se que ellos volveran algun día por esas puertas-dijo señalando la entrada del edificio- y hasta entonces debemos luchar por ellos Y por nosotros Ya que no solo somos compañeros...somos una familia y no importa si caemos nos levantaremos y seguiremos adelante ya que eso somos una famia somos MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL!-Grito mientras todos gritaban igual de alto.

Despues de eso los animos de todos volvieron a la normalida y todos se apresuraron a tomar trabajos y otros a volvian a sus peleas habituales pero ahorra todos tenian un objetivo y una meta.

Kagura veia a Natsu y por que todos confiaban en el, el era una luz de esperanza ej un mundo de tristeza.

CASA DE NATSU.

Ya era de noche y Kagura y Natsu se preparaban para dormir pero no antes de que Kagura pusiera a Natsu a limpiar todo el lugar dejandolo impecable y ahorra ambos estaban acostados en la amaca donde Kagura quedaba arriba de Natsu-tu gremio es animado-dijo con una risita y jugaba un poco con los cabellos de Natsu.

El vio que nunca se quitaba su anillo o su brzalete como el nunca se quitaba su collar y eso lo hacia feliz-Si Lo son-dijo mientras el acariciaba la mejilla de ella-Kagura ya soy el hombre mas feliz de todos por tenerte a mi lado y pronto sere mas feliz dijo mientras ella se acurucaba en su pecho.

-te amo Natsu-dijo ella mientras Natsu usaba su mano para levantar su barbilla y darle un beso apasionado.

-yo tambien te amo Kagura-dijo antes de que ambos calleran profundamente dormidos.

TERMINA EL CAPITULO.

bueno mis estimados lectores aqui les dejo el capitulo tres del DRAGON Y SU SIRENA y quiero pedir disculpas por demorarme es que tambien empeze a escribir el siguiente capitulo de mi otra historia.

Dejen sus criticas y comentarios en los REWIST y sin mas que decir me despido y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el atraso.

CAPITULO 4: MEERMAIL HEEL.

Sin mas que decir me despido y los vere la proxima y les digo sayonara y recuerden tomare mi decisión del NatsuxKaguraxErza con los rewies que dejen pero eso si les recuerdo el Natsu x Kagura seguirá siendo la pareja principal.

Bueno ahorra si me despido y mis estimados lectores les digo sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

Bueno estoy de regreso con el capítulo 5 de "EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA" y pido perdón por tardarme es que me atarse un poco y pido disculpas ya que por las prisas creo que se me pasaron unas faltas ortográficas pero fuera de eso todo bien.

A y quiero decir que esta es la primera vez que tengo tantos reviews como en el anterior capitulo y quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de que a mucha gente le gusta mi historia y como es costumbre mía siempre pongo los nombres de quienes comentaron pero como eran tantos lo hare de esta manera y mandare saludos a todos los que hayan dejado su comentario desde la última vez que actualice que fue el 24 de noviembre hasta el 14 de diciembre que fue el último comentario y ese será el nuevo sistema y todos los que dejen preguntas se las contestare con gusto y las respuestas las dejare en el siguiente capítulo así de esa manera y antes que se olvide diré el resultado de la votación y a partir de ahora esto será un NatsuxKaguraxErza y como siempre sus deseos son órdenes y Erza se tendrá que esforzar mucho si quiere recuperar terreno y sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 disfruten y les dijo **FELIZ NAVIDAD**.

 **Capítulo 4: mermaid heel.**

Magnolia una semana después.

Ya había pasado un semana desde que Natsu y Kagura le habían dicho a todos sobre su relación y que pronto se iban a casar y también ya había pasado mese y medio desde lo ocurrido, en la isla Tenrou y aun que fue difícil para Natsu sabía que debía ser fuerte por el resto de sus amigos y por Kagura que ya dominada casi por completo su nueva magia al igual que Natsu que ahorra los dos estaban entrenando.

BOSQUE DE MAGNOLIA.

-¡ 1º Forma: EJE DE FUEGO!-grito Natsu mientras que con su espada deba una estocada frontal en un árbol que lo atravesó con facilidad, después rápidamente la saco del árbol la espada para luego soltarla hasta que estaba a la altura de su pie casi tocando el suelo- 3º Forma: ULTIMAS LLAMAS¡-grito pateando la espada desde la empuñadura para que saliera disparada hacia una roca donde se clavó y después se partió a la mitad

después se acerco para recoger su espada de los escombros de la piedra-aun me falta mucho para alcanzar a Kagura-dijo levantando su espada del suelo y luego verla con cariño y aprecio para luego colocarla en su funda que estaba en su hombro derecho para luego utilizar la magia de gravedad para aplastar los escombros dejando el terreno limpio-esto es muy útil de vez en cuando-dijo alejándose del lugar-espero que Kagura no haya iniciado otro incendio-dijo con una risita para ver a su prometida.

CON KAGURA.

En otra parte del bosque cerca de un pequeño rio la peli-purpura estaba entrenando con la magia de dragon-slayer que aun estaba lejos de dominar perfectamente pero según Natsu ella logro dominarla increíblemente rápido-¡GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO¡-grito lanzando una patada con su pie cubierto en fuego mientras golpeaba a un árbol destruyéndolo.

Luego dio un giro mientras su puño se cubría de fuego-¡COLMILLO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-dijo cortando por en diagonal otro árbol con su mano abierta dejando una estela de fuego detrás de ella para que luego callera de rodillas toda cansada-aun…me falta mucho-dijo la peli-purpura sentándose en la base del árbol que acababa de destruir-"la magia de Natsu es más poderosa que la mía por eso necesito entrenar si es que quiero usarla en batalla"-pensó poniéndose de pie antes de que sus manos se cubrieran de fuego para luego levantarlas sobre su cabeza mientras las llamas se hacían más fuertes creando una pequeña bola de fuego que cada vez se hacía más grande hasta que tenía un tamaño considerable-LLAMA BRILLANTE DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO¡-grito pero en ese momento la esfera de fuego exploto en sus manos-HYAAaa¡-grito mientras salía disparada hacia atrás apunto de estrellarse contra una roca de gran tamaño-"maldición"-cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego en vez de eso sintió que alguien la atrapaba sintiendo un calor familiar.

-estas bien-

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos para ver que Natsu la sostenía entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial-Natsu…yo-intento decir pero en ese momento Natsu le da un pequeño beso en la frente dejándola muda-lo siento-dijo apenada mientras la dejaba en el piso.

Natsu le dijo que no usara ningún ataque avanzando de dragon-slayer hasta que lo aprobara.

-que intentabas hacer, la llama brillante requiere que concentres una gran cantidad de fuego en un punto y luego lo lances pero perdiste el control de esa energía-dijo en un tono un poco serio mientras Kagura veía al piso apenada ya que Natsu le había advertido que era peligrosos ya que aún no podía usar ataque muy poderosos y aun que ella lo supiera lo quería intentar-pero lo hiciste muy bien a este paso pronto serás una de las magas más fuertes en Fiore-dijo quitándole el polvo de su cabello para luego abrazarla de manera cariñosa y sabía que tenía ese tono con ella porque no le gustaba que hiciera algo que la pudiera lastimar ya que era su magia la que hubiera causado eso pero no podía enojarse ya que ella aprende rápido al igual que el.

Ella solo correspondió el abrazo y sabía que Natsu estaba un poco molesto ya que pudo haberse lastimado pero feliz de que cada vez se hacía más hábil con su nueva magia al igual que el-gracias-dijo mientras ambos se soltaban-y tu como vas con tu entrenamiento-dijo ella de manera un poco autoritaria mientras él sonreía.

En ese momento un círculo mágico de color rojo aparecía debajo de la roca donde iba a chocar Kagura y Natsu se concentro unos instantes hast que la roca se empezara a enterar en el suelo por su peso; esto la alegro ya que el también es este poco tiempo había dominado la magia de gravedad aun que un estaba lejos de poder usarla como ella.

despues de la demostración de magiam ambos decidieron descansar.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de varias cosas sin sentido y Kagura le conto como Kinana, Bisca y Laki ya empezaron a planear algunas cosas para la boda y al parecer Natsu estaba en la misma situación ya que Alzack, Max y Warren le estaban ayudando con algunos trajes pero aún les faltaba mucho ya que aún faltaba que le dijeran a el gremio de Kagura mermaid heel que ella que era una de sus magas más fuertes se iba a casar ya que era un gremio solo para mujeres y esto ponía un poco nervioso a los dos ya que según ella la maestra de mermaid heel era conocida por no llevarse con otros gremios y rara vez se le veia y muy pocos sabian como era y se veia pero dejaron eso de lado para que ambos salieran del bosque para ir a el gremio.

En fairy tail.

-ya llegamos-dijo Natsu entrando a el gremio al lado de Kagura para ver el típico bullicio de siempre al cual ya se había acostumbrado Kagura.

-Natsu, Kagura necesito que vengan a la oficina un minuto-dijo el mago de fuego que había ocupado el puesto de maestro del gremio ya que el consejo mágico lo pedía.

Los dos mencionados subieron hasta la oficina de Macao pero algo los incomoda ya que como Kagura no era una maga de fairy tail no tenía ningún asunto con el gremio.

OFICINA.

Macao estaba sentado en el escritorio que antes le pertenecía al maestro Makarov revisando algunos papeles hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta-pasen-dijo mientras los dos magos de fuego tomaban asiento.

-que sucede Macao porque nos llamaste-pregunto mientrasmacao estaba serio sacando un papel con el sello del consejo mágico para dándoselo a Kagura que lo empezo a leer.

Todo parecía normal hasta que Natsu sintió un poco de preocupación proveniente de su vinculo-que pasa que dice-pregunto antes de que Kagura le diera el papel.

-dice que a menos de que no sean del mismo gremio no pueden casarse-dijo el maestro mientras el peli-rosa se quedo en shock -pero-dijo sacando del shock a Natsu-a menos que el maestro de los dos gremios esten de acuerdo y les den sus bendiciones podrán casarse-dijo aliviándolo.

-imposible-dijo Kagura con una cara seria y preocupada-la maestra no aceptara que una de sus magas se case con alguien del gremio mas destructivo de Fiore-dijo mientra Natsu se hacercaba a una pared para golpearla y apoyaba la cabeza en ella.

-"MALDICION, esto no puede pasar si no logro que la maestras de mermaid heel me de su bendición jamas podre casarme con Kagura, que hago"-penso frustrado pero en ese momento sintio unos brazos detras de el envolviéndose en su pecho.

Era Kagura que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro-esta bien saldremos de esta recuerdas...despues de todo estamos unidos-dijo en un tono que calmaba la frustración de su prometido.

Macao al ver esto vio lo mucho que se amaban y como estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por el otro-Natsu, Kagura aun hay una opcion pero es puede que sea riesgoza-dijo el mago de fuego.

Natsu solamente puso sus manos en el escritorio-CUAL, dígamela -exigió el peli-rosa.

Macao saco otra enmendia del consejo magico que decia "union de gremios" para luego darselo a Kagura-este documento segun el consejo magico permite a dos gremios unirse de manera permanente-explico mientras los dos se sentaban otra vez- esta union le permite a dos gremios poder trabajar juntos, compartir secretos, informacion de sus miembros y de las misiones-dijo mientras los dos escuchaban atentamente ya que ninguno de los dos sabia que dos gremios podian unirse-no me extraña que no lo sepan, hoy en día hay muy pocos gremios que esten dispuestos a unirse con otro pero si Fairy tail logra una alianza permanente con mermaid heel podran casarse ya que los gremios serian uno en teoria-dijo antes de levanarse para ver por la ventana detras de el-por eso-dijo volteandose a ver a Natsu-a ti Natsu te doy la mision de que consigas la alianza con mermaid heel-dijo mientras Natsu sonreía.

-acepto-dijo muy recuperando la alegria de siempre al igual Kagura.

Macao saco del escritorio una bandera de Fairy Tail y se la dio a Kagura-si la mision es un exito denle esta bandera a la maestra de mermaid heel y ella les tendra que dar una igual pero con su emblema para que la pongamos en el edificio-dijo mietras señalaba la salida-okey, fuera que tengo mucho trabajo-dijo sonriente mientras los dos salian de su oficina.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES estacion de trenes de magnolia.

Despues de lo que les dijo Macao ambos se prepararon ara salir lo mas rapido posible para que llegaran lo mas rápido que pudieran al pueblo Rindu donde estaba mermaid heel (nunca dicen en el anime o en el manga donde estaba el gremio por lo cual yo invente el nombre) pero en el momento en que el tren comenzó a moverse Natsu fue víctima de su mareo cayendo a el suelo-Natsu si ahorra soy una dragon-slayer por que no sufro los mismos mareos que tu-pregunto levantando a él peli-rosa del piso para colocarlo al lado suyo en su asiento.

-tus poderes aun soy muy jóvenes…por eso no sufres de estos estúpidos mareos como yo-dijo intentando no vomitar cosa que hacia Wendy con su magia pero sin ella solo podía soportar y no vomitar sobre Kagura.

La peli-purpura tomo la cabeza de Natsu para colocarla sobre sus pechos sonrojando a él peli-rosa que sintió el confortante y tranquilizante calor que ella ..que haces-dijo mientras intento moverse pero ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor se su cabeza impidiendo que pudiera alejarse.

-dijiste que aun no sufriré mareos por un tiempo-dijo colocando su barbilla arriba de la de el-por eso solo cálmate, espero que esto te ayude-dijo de manera cariñosa mientras le daba a él peli-rosa una linda y reconfortante sonrisa que hacia latir el corazón de Natsu.

-gracias-dijo cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido sobre ella.

Kagura solo lo dejo descansar mientras jugaba con su cabello mientras ella solo cerró los ojos quedándose dormida ya que iba a ser un viaje un poco largo.

PUEBLO DE RINDU medio día.

El tren había llegado a el pueblo de Rindu un pueblo cerca del mar (hasta donde vi el gremio estaba en la playa).

Era un bello pueblo donde se podía ver todo tipo de tiendas y como era un pueblo cerca del mar había varios lugares donde se vendían todo tipo de pescados o restaurantes-ya veo por qué a Milliana le gusta este lugar, es perfecto para ella-dijo el peli-rosa caminando a un lado de Kagura que tenía una expresión un poco preocupara-que pasa, estas nerviosa-

-si un poco, es que me da miedo como reaccionara la maestra cuando sepa que me voy a casar-dijo pasando de preocupada a nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus pulgares; esto hizo que Natsu riera ya que aunque Kagura era una mujer seria y centrada a veces era un poco infantil y se avergonzaba de fácilmente y eso le daba ternura-NO TE RIAS-.

MERMAID HEEL.

Los dos estaban ya en la entrada y para Natsu el gremio no había cambia casi nada, estaba en la playa sobre la arena, era un edificio de un solo piso y echo de madera y con lo que parece un pequeño restaurante al aire libre-este lugar no ha cambiado nada-dijo recordando el día cuando se separo de Kagura-siempre me pregunte como es por dentro-

Kagura lo tomo de la mano mientras abría la puerta del edificio-no es nada especial es muy humilde-dijo entrando a el gremio pero para la sorpresa de Natsu el lugar no era nada humilde parecía la recepción de un hotel de lujo, el piso estaba tapizado por una gran alfombra de color rojo con detalles en dorado, las paredes estaban cubiertas por una pintura azul cielo y tenía varias pinturas y cuadros muy elegantes y el tablero de solicitudes estaba en un marco dorado y en todo el lugar había mesas rectangulares con un estilo elegante y cada una tenia sillas tapizadas con cojines rojos y un pequeño escenario a el fondo,

EL lugar parecía la fiesta de un noble por la gran cantidad de mujeres que hablaban de manera feliz.

-"se supone que esto es humilde"-pensó viendo todo el lugar pero en ese momento todas las mujeres detuvieron sus pláticas para ver a Natsu ya que era la primera vez que un hombre entraba al gremio y lo que más las impacto fue que Kagura una de las aspirantes a la maga más fuerte del gremio lo traía de la mano-"parece que soy el primero hombre en entrar a este lugar, no sé si sentirme honrado o nervioso"-pensó viendo las miradas serias y un poco amenazantes de todas las magas, algunas lo veía de manera amenazante esperando para atacarlo, otras de manera seria y de manera inexpresivaa, otras lo veía de manera tímida o con miedo y lo que más le desagrado a Kagura fue que un pequeño grupo lo veían con lujuria revisandolo y segun ella desnudandolo con la vista esto le hizo hervir la sangre dejando salir un pequeño gruñido ya que era muy posesiva con Natsu y ahorra que era una dragon-slayer las veía como amenazasy sus nuevos instintos la hacian todavia mas posesiva-cálmate Kagura-dijo acercándose a su oído-solo soy tuyo…recuerdas-le susurro al oído calmando sus instintos dragonéanos y luego sonrojándose.

Esto lo vieron todas y algunas ya estaban listas para atacar pero en ese momento un borron cafe salto cayendo encima de Natsu-sabia que eras tu Natsu-.

Natsu solo vio de quien se trataba-Milliana..te podrias levantar-dijo ya que ambos cayeron a el suelo.

La fanatica de los gatos se levanto y lo ayudo a pararse-en donde estabas la maestra estaba preocupada-le dijo viendo a Kagura que intantaba buscar una excusa ya que no le podia decir que estubo con Natsu casi dos meses; pero en ese momento la maga atadura ve el pequeño anillo y estallo de alegria por su amiga abrazandola-felicidades, parece que al fin Natsu dio el gran paso-dijo de manera socarrona mientras los dos se sonrojaban de golpe-bien hablaremos de eso luego-dijo soltando a Kagura-la maestra esta furiosa se suponia que regresarias en una semana y quiere hablar contigo-dijo un poco preocupada mientras Kagura tragaba saliba pero Natsu la calmaba tomando su mano.

-que significa esto-dijo una voz de manera autoritaria y seria.

Todas pusieron su mirada en la mujer antes de hacerles una reverencia, todas menos los dragon-slayer y Milliana-maestra-dijeron las dos mientras la mencionaa se hacercaba poniendose cara a cara a cara con Natsu.

Natsu se quedo viendo un rato-"haci que ella es la maestra"-penso viendo a la mujer que tenia enfrente, era una bella mujer que a la vista parecia tener entre 20 o 25 años algo que inquieto un poco a Natsu ya que segun Kagura siempre se a visto igual por lo que le conto.

Ella era de una tes clara palida con una bella figura, unas largas y esculpidas piernas, unos firmes muslos y unos pechos copa "D", tenia una cara muy bella que seria mas bella si no tubiera una mirada seria en estos momentos, tenia un hermoso y largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos atado en cola de caballo con un liston blanco en forma de moño desde la base del cuello y un pequeño mechon de cabello de su frente pero lo que mas llamo la atención de natsu fueron sus ojos ya que su ojo derecho era de un iris compretamente negro y el ojo izquierdo era de color cerde jade.

Ella estaba vestida con un kimono tradicional de color rojo y un estampado de flores negro; el kimono se detenia un poco mas abajo de sus muslos dejando ver sus piernas y tenia unos tacones de color negro.

Natsu la tenia enfrente que lo veia fijamente pero por alguna razon ella tenia un aire de poder y experienciaalgo que solo habia visto en Gildasth y el maestro makarov-que no te engañe ella tiene mas de 60 años-le susurro Milliana a el oido.

-es...espera, 60 años como es eso posible-dijo shokeado.

-corpuris ?-

-si corpuris es una magia que les permite a quien la use tener un control completo sobre su cuerpo, pueden incrementar su fuerza por miles de veces y de la misma manera pueden hacelerar el proceso de curacion, heridasm cortes, quemaduras y fracturas pueden curarse en un instante y de la misma manera pueden alentar el proceso de envejecimiento-explicaba la castaña que de la nada habia sacado unos lentes y una bata blanca.

Natsu solo escucho hasta que fue interumpida por la maestra-disculpa por mi descortesai-dijo de manera seria-mi nombre es Tsuky, Tsuky Black, la maestra de mermaid heel y a que debo esta situación Kagura-

kagura no sabia que decir o por donde iniciar-soy Natsu Dragneel mago de fairy tail y estoy aqui por una misión-dijo de manera firme.

-y que clase de misión requiere su presencia aqui, joven Dragneel-dijo caminando alrededor del peli-rosa viendo que las puntas de su cabello eran purpura y luego vio a Kagura y uno de sus mechones se habia vuelto rosa.

-que mermaid heel y Fairy Tail logren una alianza permanente-pero en ese mismo momento sintio como lo golpeaban con una increible fuerza demoledora en las costillas derechas-aaah-grito saliedo disparado hacia una pared del edificio estrellandose con ella.

-NATSU!-gritaron Kagura y Milliana corriendompara ayudarlo.

Natsu intentaba levantarse pero estaba seguro que tenia daño interno-"que fuerza tan demoniaca, debe ser mas fuerte que Gildasth-"penso escupiendo un poco de sangre-"Tsuky Black, no por nada es la maestra de mermaid heel"-penso cayendo a el suelo por el dolor pero levanto la cabeza para ver que algunas de las magas se preparaban para atacarlo.

Un grupo de magas carria para atacarlo pero entonces sus pies y manos fueron atadas y otras cayeron a el suelo por una gran fuerza que no les permitia levantarse-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO-grito Tsuky desatando a sus magas y con un chasquido el hechizo de gravedad termino-KAGURA, MILLIANA!-grito viendo como Kagura lo ayudaba apoyandolo sobre su hombro y Milliana parada enfrente de todas evitando que alguien se acerque.

Kagura creo una pequeña llama en su mano-Natsu estas...estas bien-tartamudeo un poco ya que hae unos instantes habia escupido sangre y respiraba de manera un pesada pero se empezo a er mejor cuando comia el fuego de Kagura.

Kagura solo dirijio unamirada amenazante a todas con un gruñido que todas escucharon y les daba miedo ya que ella nunca se habia comportado haci-Kagura-dijo Natsu llamando su atención comiendo por completo las llamas y poniendose de pie.

-"cuando aprendio Kagura magia de fuego...espera"-penso recordando su cabello y el anillo en su dedo-imposible...acaso estas marcada...Kagura-dijo ya mas calmada.

La peli-purpura aun estaba enojada por lo que solo asintio con la cabeza-maesta como conoce sabe que estoy marcada se supone que solo un dragon-slayer pueden marcar sus parejas-dijo mientras Natsu solo decidio quedarse callado y escuchar ya que era imposible que alguien que no fue criado por un dragon conosca sobre la marca del dragon.

-Maestra Tsuky, por favor deme una oportunidad-dijo serio pero a lavez con dificultad por el golpe de antes-y para que usted me de unas explicaciones-dijo serio mientras veia a los ojos a la peli-negra.

Todas las magas de gremio se quedaroj en silencio esperando la respuesta de su maestra.

Del otro lado estaban Arania, Beth y Risley preocupadas por sus amigas ya que nuna se habian revelado o desafiado a la maestra-Beth, busca el botiquin perece que ese sujeto un esta lastimando-dijo la mujer con traje de diseño de telaraña.

La pequeña castaña se apresuro a buscarlo seguida de Risley.

Tsuky aun no estaba convencida de confiar en el pero que Kagura tubiera ese anillo y que estubiera marcada solo podia significar una cosa pero parece que no era lo unico de lo que queria hablar-esta bien, esuchare lo que me tienes que decir-dijo camiando a su oficina.

Kagura ayudo a Natsu ya que aun no podia caminar pero cuando estaban por entrar a la oficina Beth, Arania y Risley los estaban esperando con el botiquin-espero que desues nos cuenten todo-dijo Arania dandole la caja a Milliana.

Las amigas se sonrieron mutuamente-NO SE QUEDEN SIN HACER NADA...EMPIECEN A LIMPIAR Y REPAREN LA PARED-grito la maestra desde su oficina.

-AYE-gritaron todas las magas empezando a limpiar mientras Kagura y Natsu entraban a la oficina.

EN LA OFICINA

La oficina era muy parecida a la de Macao solo que estaba pintada de un rojo opaco y tenia una vista a el mar-bien ahorra explicame por que Fairy Tail el automproclamado gremio nuemro uno de Fiore quiere aliarse de manera permanente con mermaid heel y por que una de mis magas mas fuertes tiene la marc del dragon y un anillo-dijo en un tono serio y tajante.

Kagura le habia quitado a Natsu su chaqueta y su camisa empezando a vendar su pecho-esto tomara un poco de tiempo-dijo quejandose por el bolor.

-no te muevas, es increible que no tengas un hueso roto despues de ese golpe-dijo terminando de poner las vendas.

-no importa tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo sacando una botell de sake y una pequeña copa.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES.

Natsu habia terinado de contar a Tsuky lo que ocurria como la isla Tenrou, que fue atacada por Acnologia y Kagura le conto su historia, como conocio a Natsu y por que desaparecia una semana cada mes, como Natsu la marco como su compañera que la hacia una dragon-slayer y como Natsu le propuso matrimonio y que necesitaban la aprovación de ella para casarse pero tambien Fairy Tail necesitaba ayuda ya que sin sus magos mas fuertes y como muchos de sus magos dejaron el gremio estaban en una situación critica-eso es lo que sucede entonces ehh-dijo la peli-negra terminando su tercera botella de sake viendo el mar que ya empezaba a anochecer-Natsu-dijo sin verlo-que tanto amas a Kagura-dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Natsu solo tomo la mano izquierda donde esraba su anillo-la amo con todo mi ser, tanto que jo solo le di mi corazon si no mi magia y mi alma-dijo viendola a los ojos mientras ella sonreia con un pequeño rubor-ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y daria todo por ella-dijo viendo a la maestra que ya no tenia una expresión seria si no una pequeña sonrisa tomando las manos de los dos.

-Natsu, Kagura tiene mi bendición...pero-se rio un poco- con la condición de que yo sea la dama de honor-.

-ESPERE-grito Milliana entrando a la oficiona con Arania, Betn y Risley detras de ella con otro grupo de magas(todo el gremio)que habian escuchado la historia de Natsu-no es justo yo conosco a Natsu y a Kagura desde mucho mas que usted yo debo ser la dama de honor-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tsuky nego con la cabeza-soy la maestra haci que puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo con superioridad mientras Milliana sacaba humo.

Natsu vio a las demas magas detras de Milliana como queriendo decir algo-a...a Natsu-san queria pedir disculpa por parte de todas por lo de antes-dijo una maga como de unos 16 años de cabello verde corto que llegaba hasta sus hombros, vestida con una polera azul celeste que mostraba su escote que al parecer era copa "C" y de tes blanca palida.

Tenia una falda de color blanco que se detenia antes de llegar a sus rodillas y una sandalias abiertas-no tienes por que preocuparte Marin ustedes no sabian nada solo estaba defendiendo el gremio-dijo la maestra a la ahorra conocida Marin.

Natsu no le dio importancia y solo se limito a sonreir pero en ese momento Tsuky subio a el escenario mientras todas miraban-por lo visto ya saben de la situación...Fairy Tail esta en un gran problema y esto es algo que nunca antes hubiera echo pero estoy dispuesta a hacer una alianza con Fziry Tail...pero yo hare lo que hustedes digan ya que ustedes son mi gran familia y solo me importa su bienestar-dijo mie tras Natsu y Kagura subian a el escenari tomados de la mano-que deciden-dijo mientras todas se vieron unos minutos.

-si-dijo una maga

-claro-dijeron otro grupo de magas.

-!SIIIII!-despues todas las presentes gritaron felices.

-gracias...muchas gracias-dijo Kagra con alegria apunto de llorar ya que sus compañeras estaban dispuestas a unirse a Fairy Tail no solo para ayudarlos si no tambien para que los dos puedan casarse.

-muy bien esta decidido...apartir de hoy Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heel trabajaran juntos ya no solo como gremios amigos...si no como gremios hermanos-dijo mientras Natsu le daba la bandera de Fairy Tail y Tsuky le daba una bandera purpura con el emblema de Mermaid Heel en dorado-bien despues de todo esto celebremos ya que hoy es un día especial mostremoles a las hadas que las sirenas tambien saben festejar-grito muy animada sacando de quien sabe donde dos botellas de licor.

-AAAYYEEE-gritaron todas feliz poniendo musica muy fuerte y empezando la gran fiesta.

Natsu no podia creer el tamaño de la celebración en tan poco tiempo se sentia como si estubiera en casa-y que te parecio mi gremio-dijo Kagura poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu y el puso sus manos en su cintura acercandola a él.

-es muy animado parece que todos nos llebaremos muy bien-dijo dandole un beso que se olvidaron ue aun estaban en el escenario y todas las magas se reian y sonreian de manera socarrona haciendo que Kagura se apenara y avergonzara como nunca antes.

-hey tortolos consigan una haitación-dijo Milliana al lado de Beth, Arania y Risley.

-CALLENSEEEE!-grito tan alto que se escucho en todo el lugar.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES.

Natsu ya se habia presentado con todas las magas del gremio mientras Kagura les mostraba unos trucos con su nueva magia de fuego.

Natsu no podia creer que hubiera otro gremio que puera hacer tanto ruido como fairy tail ya que la fiesta era tan divertida como las de ellos.

luego Natsu les conto sobre fairy tail a todas y como agunos hombres eran un poco pervertidos pero ella le contaron como terminar con eso mietras reian de manera siniestra.

Haci estubieron hasa que ya era muy de noche y la mayoria de las magas estabn dormidas en el piso con caras de alegria y de un lado estaba la maestra Tsuky dormida arriba de una montaña de botellas de sake.

FUERA DEL GRMIO.

En la pequeña plataform donde era el restaurante Kagura estaba viendo las estrellas que se podian ver brillar en todo el cielo-este fue un día muy divertido-dijo al peribirmel aroma de Natsu acercandose a ella abrazandola por detras.

El peli-rosa solo puso su barbilla en su hombro dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-tu gremio si que sabe celebrar no tenia una fiesta tan divertida hace mucho tiempo-dijo pero en ese momento la musica fuerte que se escuhaba dentro del gremio cambio a una balada muy calmada-te gustaria darme esta piesa-dijo tomando su mano y poniendose de rodillas.

-qu..que haces-tartamudeo despues de lo que le dijo el peli-rosa.

-tenemos que practicar para la boda-dijo poniendose de pie tomando la otra mano de ella llevandola al centro del lugar-ya que no se bailar muy bien-dijo mietras ella solo adomodo sus manos en la clasica posición de vals.

-me encantaria bailar con usted-dijo mientras los empezaban a bailar a el ritmo de la canción bajo la luz de las estrella.

Los dos estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que todas las magas veian como bailaban ambos muy felices.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Ya era de día en Rindu y Natsu y Kagura estaban en la entrada del gremio con la maestra y las demas magas agunas con una bolsa de hielo intentando calmar su resaca de anoche-Natsu despues de que el maestro Macao firme esto la alianza estara completa-dijo dandole la bandera de anoche con un papel con el sello del consejo firmado por ella-recuerda apartir de hoy las sirenas y las hadas seran hermanos inseparables-dijo dandole la bandera y el tratado.

-gracias, le dire cuando Macao firme-dijo tomando sus cosas y ajustando su espada.

Tsuky se hacerco a Kagura con una sonrisa-Kagura estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado aguien tan especial como Natsu y estoy agradecida con ello ya que si no lo hubieras conocido no podrias ser parte de mermaid heel-dijo sacando un libro de cuero negro con la imagen de un dragon tribal-Natsu este libro a estado en mermaid heel desde que la primera maestra lo fundo, despues se lo dio a la segunda y ahorra yo que soy la tercera maestra me toca cuidar de el-dijo dandole el libro a el peli-rosa que quedo perprejo cuando lo abrio-este libro tiene la historia de los primeros dragon-slayer que existieron, su historia, su origen y en ella esta todo sobre la marca del dragon por eso logre saber que Kagura estaba marcada pero como ahorra nuestros gremios son hermanos se que este libro estara bien contigo-dijo mientras sonreia.

Natsu estaba aun atonico pero muy feliz ya que tenia en sus manos la pista que le podria decir en donde estaba su padre-gracias...-dijo soltando una lagrima solitaria que se limpio y le daba la mano a Kagura-volveremos pronto dijo empezando a alejarse cn Kagura que le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Todas las magas se despidieron pero Tsuky se quedo observandolos-"Natsu, Kagura tiene mucho que recorrer, buenos y malos momentos y desafios que pareceran imposibles algunas veces pero mientras enten juntos ustedes los podran superar y llegaran muy lejos"-penso soriendo volviendo a su oficina.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES.

Después de que Natsu y Kagura volviera y Macao firmara el tratado los demás colocaron la bandera de mermaid heel al lado de la suya en el centro del gremio.

Unos días después la maestra Tsuky fue a visitar a Fairy Tail con un grupo de magas que fueron recibidas por todos los de fairy tail para que pudieran hacer equipo con ellos, de inmediato todos se llevaron bien desde el principio a exención de los típicos pervertidos del gremio que fueron obligados a servirles a ellas en lo que quisieran para mostrarles que no tolerarían su comportamiento.

Natsu y Kagura gracias a el libro que les dio la maestra ya que Natsu se había acostumbrado a decirle por su título descubrieron mucho sobre los antiguos Slayer, como su historia y algún ataque que nunca le había enseñado Igneel y algo que dejo sorprendidos a los que tenía relación con la marca del dragón (se los explicare luego pero no es nada malo y que le causara problemas a Erza)

Mientras tanto todas las mujeres de los dos gremios habían terminado los preparativos y hoy era el gran día para los todos donde se suponía solo iban a estar los magos de Fairy Tail y mermaid heel en la iglesia de Magnolia pero al final terminaron asistiendo magos de Lamia Scarle, Blue pagasus y cuatro ceberus todos felices por su amigo.

IGLESIA DE MAGNOLIA.

En la iglesia los asientos estaban llenos de los antes mencionados y hasta el frente en el altar estaba Natsu vestido con un traje completamente blanco por completo zapatos, pantalón de vestir blanco.

También tenía una camiseta blanca de gala y sobre ella un chaleco gris, también tenía un saco blanco un poco más grande de lo normal pero para sorpresa no tenía su bufanda, solo su collar de oro que le regalo Kagura y su cabello estaba igual y esperaba la entrada de su prometida.

En el lugar se escuchaba la clásica melodía de bodas que era la señal para que iniciar y las puertas se abrieron del cual entraban Kagura acompañada de su maestra.

Ella estaba vestida con un vestido muy siempre que resaltaba su belleza; el vestido era de una sola pieza sin tirantes dejando un poco de su escote descubierto y con unos guantes blancos que llagaban hasta sus codos, el vestido tenía costuras rosadas y un velo blanco trasparente con diseño de flores y tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores rosadas atadas con un lazo purpura atados en un moño pero lo que resalto un poco más para Natsu fue ver que su mechón rosado lo tenía atado en una pequeña trenza y llevaba la bufanda de el atada al cuello mientras caminada al altar escoltada por Tsuky.

Ambos estaban a minutos de casarse al fin con la persona que amaban dándole inicio a otra etapa de su vida tanto para ellos como para sus gremios.

 **FIN CAPITULO 4.**

Bueno ese fue el capítulo 4 y espero que les gustara y también quiero recordarles que espero sus comentarios en los Reviews.

A y como se dieron cuenta creare unos cuantos OC ya que como saben solo se sabe que Kagura, Milliana, Risley, Arania y Beth son las únicas magas que se conocen de mermaid heel por eso cree a la maestra Tsuky y Marin y espero que me digan que opinan de ellas y algunas recomendaciones para crear otros o si quieren pueden dejarme sus propios OC en los comentarios y algún personaje de otro anime pero ustedes deciden y yo obedezco.

Y pido Perdonen la espera es que tenía varios problemas con unos trabajos y sé que había algunos problemas ortográficos es que no me dio mucho tiempo para darle otra revisión pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado y espero que ustedes también les guste y decirles que intentare actualizar antes de que vuelva a la escuela y bueno sin más que decir konohasharingan se despide y les digo **FELIZ NAVIDAD** , adiós.

 **Capítulo 5: siete años, las cosas cambiaron.**

Bueno y les nos vemos pronto y espero que disfruten de las fiestas y que disfrutaran mi regalo adelantado de navidad que es este capítulo y los veré pronto; Konohasharingan se desconecta diciendo sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

CAPITULO 5: siete años, las cosas cambiaron.

Bueno estoy de regreso con el capítulo 5 y pido perdón por la demora es que tuve un problema con la historia bueno (se borró el capítulo) cuando ya lo había terminado y tuve que comenzar de nuevo pero todo está bien y mando saludos a todos los que comentaron desde el 23 de diciembre del año anterior hasta el 11 de enero que fue mi último Reviews y que en este capítulo inicia Erza a moverse pero no les digo nada mas no me gustan los spoilers y para los tengan dudas de Erza no se preocupen el NatsuxKagura será el principal pero Erza se unirá ya que no solo tendré que ganarse a Natsu si no también a Kagura pero bueno sin más que decir aquí está el quinto capítulo y disfruten.

CAPITULO 5: siete años, las cosas cambian.

AÑO X791 (siete años después)

Ya habían pasado cerca de siete años desde el ataque de Acnologia el dragón del Caos y también habían pasado siete años desde que Meermaid Heel y Fairy Tail y también ya eran siete años desde que Natsu y Kagura se habían casado.

Esta noticia había creado gran escándalo ya que Jason al enterarse no escatimo para que se supiera lo más rápidamente posible y como quería esto produjo un gran escándalo pero de esa manera ya no tendrían que ocultarse más y podrían mostrar a todos lo fuerte que eran tanto solos como pareja y eso jamás cambiara.

EN ALGUNA PARTE EN EL MAR.

En el mar había un barco con el símbolo de Fairy Tail con cuatro de sus magos que eran Jet, Max, Warren y Droy (en mi historia el no engorda ya que tenía que cuidar la apariencia) todos vigilando el más intentando encontrar una rastro de la isla Tenrou o sus amigos-como vas Warren-dijo Max al ver a su amigo intentar usar su telepatía pero era inútil.

-nada, como siempre-dijo arto-maldición siete años y nada-

-recuerda parece que Blue Pegasus encontró rastros mágicos provenientes de aquí y al le basta eso para que sigamos aquí-dijo Jet subiendo los ánimos.

-cierto por que no damos otra vuelta y después volvemos, Warren contamos contigo-dijo Droy animando a su amigo.

El dejo escapar un suspiro antes de sonreír-es cierto parece que aunque él no esté aquí siempre nos anima-dijo recordando a su actual maestro que les había contagiado de su terquedad.

Después de unos minutos siguieron buscando hasta que el telepate vio algo en el agua o mejor dicho alguien-OIGAN VENGAN A VER ESTO-grito mientras todos los demás se acercaban.

-que pasa-dijo Droy para ver a donde estaba viendo sin poder creer lo que veía.

-eso…es-intento hablar Max aun sin creer lo que veía.

-esta….en el agua-dijo Jet viendo que en medio del mar a varios kilómetros de lejos de tierra había una pequeña niña parada en el agua.

La pequeña tenía un bello cabello ondulado de color rubio que casi llegaba hasta sus tobillos y arriba de su cabeza tenía algo parecido a unas pequeñas alas con vestido de color rosa.

Todos estaban intentando llamar su atención ya que solamente estaba hay parada viéndolos con una sonrisa pero de la nada el mar se empezó a agitar y el barco se movía de un lado a otro y una gran luz dorada salía del mar haciendo meciendo más violentamente el barco-que pasa ahorra-dijo Max intentando no caer y ver como unos grandes pilares de luz salían del agua y algo detrás de ellos

-VEAN-grito Jet al ver como del mar salía una enorme esfera de energía con el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

-tenía razón el maestro, si se trataba del Fairy Sphere-dijo emocionado el mago de arena al reconocer uno de los tres grandes hechizo de su gremio.

-es la isla Tenrou-dijo Droy muy alegre ya que tal vez sus amigos estaban bien al igual que Levy.

-oye espera-dijo Warren al ver a la rubia empezar a caminar hacia la costa-rápido sigámosla-dijo dirigiendo el barco a la costas.

ISLA TENROU.

El barco había llegado a la costa-rápido Jet síguela-dijo Max.

Jet empezó a correr a toda velocidad siguiendo a la pequeña niña pero cada vez que se acercaba la perdía de vista mientras los demás le seguían el paso-"demonios se supone que soy de los más rápidos en el gremio y esta niña esta delante de mi"-pensaba al ver que había perdido a la niña en detrás de un árbol como si fuera un fantasma solamente desapareció y apareció detrás de el-"rayos a donde va ahora"-pensó corriendo a toda velocidad para intentar seguirle el paso pero cada vez se metía mas en el bosque como si lo quisiera llevar a alguna parte.

Max, Warren y Droy intentaron seguirlo pero no lo alcanzaban y cada vez se alejaban más y más de la costa y aún no había rastro de sus amigos o de esa niña-"quien será esa niña a donde nos lleva"-pensaba el mago de arena creyendo que los estaba guiando a alguna parte.

Todos estuvieron siguiendo a Jet que cada vez corría mas rápido pero nunca logro alcanzar a la pequeña que desapareció-adonde….se…fue-se quedó mudo al ver lo que estaba viendo.

-Jet, que…pasa-pregunto Warren que al igual que él se quedó mudo de lo que veía también Droy y Max, no creía lo que veían.

Estaban en un gran prado donde todos sus amigos que se congelaron en el tiempo estaban.

Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, Lissanna, Elfman, Eveergren, Bixlow, Freed, Levy, Gajeel, Gildasth, Laxus, el maestro Makarov y los tres gatos alados todos estaban igual a cuando se fueron hace siete años como si siete años solo hubiera sido un días para ellos.

Estaban felices tenían enfrente de ellos a sus queridos amigos que durante siete años estuvieron sellados gracias al Fairy Sphere que también los salvo de Acnologia -rápido hay que ver que nadie este herido-dijo Max intentando contener las lágrimas de felicidad pero los demos no tenían la misma suerte.

Los cuatro fueron corriendo al ver que algunos ya estaban despertando o levantándose del suelo entre ellos Erza que se despertó por escuchar algunas voces que le eran familiares pero se escuchaban un poco diferentes y escuchaba a Levy que intentaba despertarla.

POV ERZA.

-"porque estoy en el suelo"-pensé al abrir los ojos y ver que estaba acostada en el suelo y escuchaba a Levy –Levy que paso-dije frotándome los ojos pero recordé rápidamente a Acnologia y como estaba por matarme-LEVY QUE PASO, QUE PASO CON ACNOLOGIA-pregunte alarmada ya que lo último que recuerdo fue como todos nos juntamos de las manos y como Acnoligia estaba por usar su rugido.

-cálmate Erza parece que seguimos vivos, no sé como pero parece que Jet y Droy no lo pueden decir-dijo calmándome y luego vi a Jet, Droy, Warren y Max que no deberían estar aquí pero por alguna razón se veían un poco más grandes como si hubieran pasado años para ellos cuando solo nos habíamos ido por un día-Levy que pasa por favor explícame-le pregunte pero ella parecía no saber nada igual que todos los demás, como estábamos vivos y por qué parecen que nos fuimos durante años.

-parece que yo puedo explicar eso- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del campo.

-quien eres tu-pregunto Lucy a una pequeña niña que parecía tener entre 10 y 12 años de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos verdes que parecían muertos ya que no tenían brillo y vestía un vestido rosa y tenía una especie de alas en la cabeza, quien ere ella y como llego aquí si esta es un lugar único para los magos de Fairy Tail.

Todos tenían esa pregunta en la mente quien era, de donde salió y porque estaba aquí pero por alguna razón no la veía como una amenaza-eres tú la niña de hace unos instantes-dijo Jet al reconocer a la rubia oji-verde ya que no logro alcanzarla.

-Jet la conoces-pregunto el maestro Makarov.

-si ella nos guio hasta aquí-dijo Max.

FIN DEL POV DE ERZA REGRESAMOS A LA NARRACION NORMAL.

La joven solo dejo escapar una risita como si fuera un chiste para ella-por favor cálmense no soy su enemiga-dijo acercándose a todos-mi nombre es Mavis Vermilion-se presentó la pequeña.

-eso es imposible ese es el nombre la primera maestra una de las fundadores del gremio-dijo Gildasth en shock ya que se supone que había muerto hace años.

-así que la primera fue la que nos salvó-dijo Laxus.

-yo solo utilice uno de nuestros hechizos para protegerlos-dije ella.

-el Fairy sphere-dijo Max y ella asentía.

-si utilice el Fairy Sphere que es uno de nuestras tres grandes magias como el Fairy Law o el Fairy glitter pero lo que de verdad los salvo fue su espíritu y su unidad como la familia que son-dijo ella alegrando a todos-ya que esa fe que tienen fue lo que hizo que el fairy sphere funcionara y tercero quiero felicitarle ya que el gremio ha crecido y también se ha hecho tan unido-dijo felicitando a el tercer maestro que intentaba no llorar-y ahorra les diré por que sus compañeros se ven diferentes-dijo interrumpiendo el momento-cuando el Fairy sphere se activó todos estuvieron sellados durante siete años por lo que para ustedes fue un día para los demás fueron siete años-dijo dejando a todos en shock ya que en si perdieron siete años de sus vidas

Hora de que regresen a casa….a Fairy Tail-

ENTRADA DE MAGNOLIA UNAS HORAS DESPUES.

Después de que todos subieran el barco y llegaran a Haregon todos se dirigían a la ciudad de Magnolia en donde estaba su hogar que desde hace siete años no veían aunque para ellos solo les pareció un día.

En lo que recorrían la ciudad se daban cuenta que no había cambiado mucho aun había gente por todos lados y algunas nuevas tiendas pero fuera de eso todo parecía normal pero a la vez era diferente para ellos como si tuvieran que iniciar de nuevo tanto como magos ya que en este tiempo tal vez aparecieron magos más fuertes e intentar retomar sus vidas pero sabían que tenían a sus amigos para ello y al nuevo maestro que por alguna razón nadie hablaba de ello o intentaban no tomar el tema y eso les daba todavía más curiosidad ya que no sabían quién estaba al mando de Fairy Tail.

Todos los de la isla Tenrou no podían creer aun que habían pasado siete años y aunque les contaron como habían cambiado algunas cosas aun no sabían que esperar como había cambiado el gremio si seguía siendo igual de animado que siempre o algo había ocurrido mientras no estuvieron esa idea les corría en la cabeza a todos pero cierta peli-roja parecía la más ansiosa, de como si tuviera la necesidad de ver a alguien-"Natsu"-

FAIRY TAIL.

El grupo había llegado a la entrada sin poder creer lo que veían-es…es-intento decir Lucy.

-ENORME¡-gritaron todos al ver el edificio de su gremio.

El lugar tenía casi el mismo aspecto que cuando se fueron pero ahora era más grande tenía dos pisos más haciéndolo un edificio de siete pisos contando el campanario hasta arriba y la planta baja donde estaba el bar.

Afuera del edificio había unas mesas y sillas con sombrillas y algo parecido a un bar con bebidas y barriles de todo tipo que ya era víctima de Cana ya que nadie vio cuando se movió y en los alrededores había grandes árboles de cerezo cuyas flores empezaban a brotar ya que la primavera se acercaba -increíble el gremio ha cambiado mucho en siete años-dijo el maestro Makarov al ver cómo había cambiado el lugar.

-sí y esperen a verlo por dentro-dijo Max mientras guiaba a todos hacia la entrada que aún seguía siendo una puerta de madera pero tenía tallada la imagen del símbolo de Fairy Tail del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho estaba el símbolo de mermaid heel.

-qué significa esto-pregunto Laxuz al ver el emblema.

-por qué esta ese símbolo en nuestra entrada-pregunto Gray que no se dio cuenta que no tenía su camisa.

-ah, conozco ese símbolo-dijo Cana volviendo con los demás y con un barril de cerveza-es el símbolo de Mermaid Heel se supone que es un gremio que solo acepta mujeres-dijo haciendo que las incógnitas se hicieran más grandes como porque estaba su emblema en la entrada de su gremio.

-a eso es porque Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heel tiene una alianza permanente desde hace siete años-dijo Max antes de que Gildasth lo tomara de los brazos y empezara a zangolotearlo.

-MAX DIME QUIEN LOGRO ESTE MILAGRO, DIMELO¡-gritaba el as del gremio para luego ser golpeada por su hija rompiéndole el barril vacío en la cabeza.

-maestro escuche de alianzas pero que es una alianza permanente-pregunto Lucy.

-si Juvia quiere saber qué es eso y por qué esta su emblema en nuestro gremio-pregunto la maga de agua que después de escuchar que era un gremio de mujeres y esto le daba la idea de que iba a tener mas rivales que le intentarían arrebatar a Gray.

-una alianza permanente es cuando dos gremios se unen pero ya no actuando solamente como amigos si no como gremios hermanos-explicaba el anciano-esta alianza les permite a ambos gremios intercambiar información de sus miembros, misiones y más y les da acilo a e sus magos y también pueden tomar trabajos con otros magos en este caso las magas de meermaid heel pueden hacer trabajos con nosotros-dijo empezando a imaginar a todas las bellas mujeres que tenía mermaid al igual que los demás hombre que querían derriban la puerta-pero eso no explica por qué Fairy Tail y Mermaid se unirían-dijo de manera calmada.

-creo que eso se lo explicaran en unos momentos pero será mejor que entren no creen-dijo Warren mientras Jet y Droy abrían las puertas.

El interior del gremio era más grande que cuando se fueron había más mesas y sillas para más gente, en las paredes había varias fotografías de lo que parecen ser equipos echo de los magos y magas de Fairy Tail con las magas de Mermaid Heel y algo parecido a un estante dividido en dos.

Con seis trofeos la mitad en el estante de Fairy Tail y los otro tres en el estante de Mermaid Heel.

Había tres grandes tableros para solicitudes que abarcaban una pared entera y todos con grandes recompensas, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue ver la gran cantidad de personas había magos y magas de Fairy Tail que parecían hacer lo de costumbre que era beber, hablar y pelear ya que eso era algo que nunca cambiara pero lo que si fue visto por todos fue la presencia de las bellas magas de Mermaid todas eran hermosuras al igual que las nuevas magas de Fairy Tail.

-ES EL PARAISO-dijeron todos los hombres al ver a las bellas mujeres.

-si como todos se enteraron de su regreso hoy está aquí todas las magas de mermaid heel-dijo Droy antes de que todos entraran bien y se acercaban a los demás.

Todos estaban viendo por todas partes como los magos de ambos gremios no importaba si eran hombre o mujer convivían muy felices menté, se veía a Kinana junto con otras magas de Fairy Tail trabajando como camareras mientras los hombres peleaban-ERZA¡-grito alguien detrás de todos.

-MILIANA-dijeron-Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Happy y Erza al reconocer a la fanática de los gatos que no habían visto desde el incidente de la torre del cielo.

Milliana salto delante de ellos atrapando a Erza en un fuerte abrazo-que bueno que estés bien-dijo Milliana intentando no llorara ya que no había visto a su hermana desde hace mucho.

Erza podía ver que su amiga había cambiado mucho ahora tenía unos zapatos negros con unas largas calcetas de rayas blancas y purpuras y tenía un bikini negro que mostraba su más maduro y desarrollado cuerpo que era cubierto por una capa con una capucha igual de color negro.

Aún tenía sus marcas triangulares y su cabello castaño era más largo en si era toda una mujer ahora-te uniste a Fairy Tail Milliana-pregunto Lucy mientras la amante de los gatos abrazaba a Happy, Lily y Charly.

-no pertenezco a Mermaid Heel-dijo mostrando su marca en su espalda-pero por ser una ocasión especial todo el gremio vino a verlos-dijo con una sonrisa-vengan les mostrare el lugar-dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras seguida por Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Levi, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Gildasth, el maestro Makarov y los tres gatos alados mientras los demás se quedaban en el bar en la planta baja.

Mientras todos subían una maga de cabello verde menta y ojos azul cielo y de piel pálida veía subir a los recién llegados-"entonces ellos son los magos que estuvieron congelados…..ya quiero hablar con ellos"-pensó un poco emocionada.

Esta era Marin que había cambiado mucho en siete años, ella tenía unas botas negras unos jeans de color azul claro que se pegaban a sus tonificadas piernas.

Tenía una nueva blusa blanca de manga larga con una franja negra en centro que dejaba ver un poco de su escote gran escote copa "D".

Tania un pequeño collar con un zafiro; su cabello había crecido en estos años y ahora llegaba hasta su cintura pero lo tenía atado en una larga trenza que dejaba ver a todos su bella y hermosa cara y sus claros ojos azules.

 **Primer piso.**

-aquí están el salón de juegos y descanso donde todos pueden descansar-dijo Milliana mostrando la gran cantidad de juegos y algunos sillones para los que no les gustaba el ruido.

 **Segundo piso.**

-Esta es la biblioteca aquí hay registro de todas las misiones, magos y clientes y también hay diferentes libros de magia y para entretenerse-dijo mostrando el lugar donde había mesas y sillas con lámparas y grandes estantes todos llenos de libros.

-Milliana como sabes tanto del lugar-pregunto Gray.

-ah, eso es porque las magas de mermaid podemos quedarnos en Fairy Tail cuando estamos en algún trabajo o podemos venir de vivita cuando queramos por eso conozco el lugar-explico la castaña-por ejemplo si ustedes estuvieran en un trabajo podrían quedarse unos días en Mermaid Heel unos días y en lo que están ahí pueden tomar trabajos-explico antes de guiarlos a las escaleras.

-wow, tener una alianza permanente es grandioso-dijo Lucy asombrada de los beneficios que tenía Fairy Tail al tener un gremio hermano.

-Milliana porque nuestros gremios están unidos-pregunto Erza.

Milliana dejo su sonrisa a una sonrisa triste recordando los primeros días cuando se enteró de su accidente en la isla Tenrou-bueno cuando ustedes desaparecieron muchos magos de Fairy Tail habían dejado el gremio ya que sus magos más poderosos no estaban al igual que sus maestro-dijo llegando a el **tercer piso** -su actual maestro se dispuso a buscar una alianza con nosotras ya que de esa manera podríamos trabajar juntos y apoyarnos mutuamente hasta que Fairy Tail fuera estable de nuevo-dijo ya más animada-pero eso será mejor que se lo explique el-

-el de quien hablas-pregunto Erza pero lo que ella de verdad quería saber era donde estaba Natsu ya que no estaba en ningún lugar del gremio

-pronto sabrán de quien hablo pero por el momento este es el tercer piso aquí nos quedamos cuando estamos de visita-dijo Milliana ya que todo lo que habai era barias puertas con números que iban desde el 1 al 20, cada cuarto era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran 3 personas por cuarto-NO ESPIEN-grito al ver a Gildasth y Makarov entrar en las habitaciones pro fueron rápidamente golpeados por Erza y Cana para dirigirse a el cuarto y último piso.

 **Cuarto piso.**

-Este es el último piso es este lugar están las oficinas de los maestros, creo que mi maestra no está por el momento pero si el suyo él les dirá todo lo que necesitan adiós-se despidió Milliana bajando por las escaleras con Charly y Lily.

-oig espera…Milliana-dijo Erza dejándolos solo-creo que lo mejor será entrar-dijo la peli-roja acercándose a la puerta con el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

-quien será el maestro-dijo Mira dudosa.

-por qué no lo averiguamos-dijo Gajeel abriendo la puerta.

EN LA OFICINA.

La oficina era en si igual ala del maestro Makarov aún había papeles tirados por todas partes y un pequeño librero y había un hombre de unos veinte años de edad parado viendo por la ventana.

Cuyas vestiduras eran en su mayoría rojas y negras y tenía un cabello de color rosa con puntas purpuras que llegaban hasta sus hombros.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver de quien se trataba mientras Gray y Gajeel se desmayaban de la sorpresa mientras todos los demás incluso Makarov y Gildasth también sonreían-NATSU¡-gritaron todos al reconocer a su amigo que para la sorpresa de todos se veía exactamente igual que hace siete años solamente que era un poco más alto al igual que su cabello en si tenía la apariencia de un joven de veinte años.

Natsu ahorra estaba vestido de manera diferente; tenía unas nuevas botas de color café oscuro con unos nuevos jeans de color negro con un cinturón también de color negro con una hebilla de plata.

Tenía puesta una camisa blanca con el collar que le había dado Kagura pero ahora había un pequeño anillo de oro colgado al lado y ya no tenía su preciada bufanda.

Había cambiado su chaqueta por una gabardina de color rojo escarlata con capucha (como la Edwar de fullmetal) y tenía unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus brazos pero por la gabardina no se notaban.

-Natsu enserio eres tu-dijo Mira antes de verlo por todas partes-te ves tan joven-dijo terminado de examinarlo ya que Natsu tenía 18 años cuando se fueron por lo que debería tener entre 24 o 25 pero su apariencia era igual a la de un hombre joven de veinte años como si el tiempo para Natsu se hubiera detenido.

El rio ligeramente-bueno pasaron muchas cosas en estos años-dijo intentando evadir la pregunta antes de acercarse a los demás-que bueno que están bien tendré que recompensar a Jet, Droy, Max y Warren por esto-dijo antes de que todos lo saludaran.

Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Gray y las hermanas Strauss fueron las primeras después fueron Gajeel Y Juvia y por último el anterior maestro y Laxus con Gildasth que le decían lo orgulloso que estaban, era un ambiente de felicidad tanto para Natsu ya que después de mucho tiempo podía verlos otra vez.

Todos lo habían saludado menos Erza que aún seguía en la entrada-"demonios que esperas lo tienes enfrente de ti"-pensó caminado lentamente hace el antes de quedar cara aunque ella solamente veía el piso intentando que nadie viera su gran sonrojo-"HAZLO"- en ese instante ella se lanzó a Natsu atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo que dejo sorprendidos a todos.

Natsu se sorprendió por un instante pero al ver a Erza tan indefensa no pudo negar a devolverle el abrazo-que bueno que este de regreso…..Erza-dijo antes de que ambos se soltaran y él se dirigiera a su escritorio-como ya les explico Milliana desde hace mucho tenemos una relación con Mermaid Heel y desde ese momento ellas pertenece a nuestra familia como nosotros a la suya y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a hacer algo que afecte esta relación…-dijo en un tono autoritario liberado su gran poder mágico que era fácilmente tan grande como el de Gildasth o Makarov y debajo de todos los hombres menos ellos dos aparecieron círculos mágicos de color rojo-….los castigare de diferentes maneras que no se imaginan-dijo mientras todos calleron a el suelo como si la gravedad para ello se hubiera multiplicado.

-Natsu-san de miedo-dijo Wendy abrazada de Lucy.

-cuando aprendió la magia de Gravedad-dijo Lucy de igual manera.

-"parece que Natsu tiene nuevos trucos"-pensó Gildasth al ver su gran poder.

-bien parece que entendieron-dijo desapareciendo se hechizo-maestro después de la fiesta usted volverá a ser el maestro del gremio-dijo mientras el anciano intento huir pero entonces cayo a el suelo por la gran fuerza de gravedad al igual que los demás-entendió-

-A…aye-dijo mientras su diminuto cuerpo era aprestado.

El dejo escapar un suspiro antes de tomar un papel y quemarlo-ya estoy harto de sellar estos papeles todos los días…apenas tengo tiempo para entrenar o estar con mi esposa-dijo poniendo su cabeza en el escritorio sin darse cuenta lo que había creado.

(CUENTEN CONMIGO 3….2….1)

-QUUUEEEE¡-fue el grito de todos que logro escucharse en todo el edificio.

-enserio quien es, cuanto llevan casados-pregunto Mira con una gran sonrisa al igual que Lisanna.

-increíble que Natsu este casado-dijo Laxus atónito aun sin poder creer lo que dijo.

-wow salamander no perdiste el tiempo-se carcajeo Gajeel con Gray al ver a su rival todo sonrojado por las preguntas que hacían Mira y Lisanna al igual que Happy mientras Makarov y Gildasth lloraban de la felicidad ya que Natsu era todo un hombre.

Todos hacían preguntas incluso Juvia, Wendy y Cana, todos menos Erza que sentía a su corazón dolerle ya que el hombre que amaba ya estaba casado sentía que su corazón timbraba antes de acercarse otra vez a el-Natsu-dijo en un tono serio de siempre-me podrías decir quien es-pregunto de la misma manera.

-ha es cierto ella no está ahora en el gremio ya que salió en un trabajo pero ella pertenece a Mermaid Heell-dijo explicando a Erza-ella se llama…-

-Papá-dijo una voz infantil en la entrada de la oficina-que pasa que fue ese grito-era una pequeña niña de cabello rosa con mechones purpura oscuro.

Natsu se levantó de su silla antes de acercarse a la pequeña y levantarla-no pasa nada solo explicaba unas cosas a unos amigos-dijo en un tono paternal y cariñoso-me gustaría presentarles a mi hija-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pequeña parecía tener cinco años tenía el cabello lacio que llegaba hasta su cintura y era de color rosa con varios mechones de color purpura oscuro y lo tenía peinado en un estilo princesa oriental.

Tenía puesto un pequeño vestido de color plata y sobre ella una pequeña sudadera de color rosa abierta y tenía unas sandalias negras.

Tenía un pequeño listón en su cabeza de color blanco atado como una diadema; la pequeña tenía unos lindos ojos de color miel ámbar (como los de su madre) y lo que sorprendió a todos fue ver que tenía la preciada bufanda de Natsu.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Aki-dijo con una linda e infantil sonrisa que le dio ternura a todas las mujeres en especial a unas ciertas albinas.

-papa quienes son ellos nunca los he visto-dijo la pequeña viendo a los presentes.

-a ellos son los amigos de quienes te hable-dijo Natsu antes de que Mira y Lisanna se la arrebataran de los brazos.

-aaaahhh, eres tan tierna-dijo Mira estrujando a la pequeña ya que según ella se parecía a su padre pero al ver sus ojos y el cabello se preguntaba quién era la madre.

-gra..gracias usted también es muy linda-dijo la pequeña entrecortadamente ya que apenas podía respirar por el abrazo.

-increíble que el idiota de Natsu sea el maestro y que tenga una familia-dijo con un poco de indiferencia el Gray al ver como su rival se le había adelantado.

-si quiere podemos iniciar ahorra Gray-sama-dijo Juvia tomando a Gray del brazo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-ESO JAMAS-dijo intentando alejarse de la maga de agua.

Todos ya se habían presentado con la pequeña oji-miel mientras Mira y Lisanna le insistían para que les dejaran tías y Happy volaba arriba de ella.

Erza fue la única que no se había presentado con Aki ya que teína en mente quien era la madre por los ojos y el cabello pero fue interrumpida por Natsu que los llamo a todos-vengan no querrán perderse su propia fiesta-dijo tomando a su hija para salir de la oficina.

-cual fiesta-pregunto Laxus mientras el peli-rosa dejo escapar una risita.

-vengan y lo verán-dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras seguidos por todos.

Todos bajaron por todos los pisos hasta la planta baja-BIENVENIDOS¡-gritaron todos los presentes al ver a Natsu bajar seguido por todos.

El bar del gremio estaba completamente decorado, también había comida y bebida por mayoría y una gran pancarta con la palabra "bienvenidos" con el símbolo de Fairy Tail y todos los magos de ambos gremios estaban reunidos mientras la maestra Tsuky Black estaba en el escenario, ella no había cambiado por su magia solo su atuendo ya que antes tenía un kimono rosa ahora tenía el mismo kimono pero de color negro aun mostrando su bello cuerpo.

Natsu dejo a su hija en el suelo antes de subir el al escenario y ponerse al lado de su compañera-hoy es un gran día, hoy después de siete años celebramos el regreso de nuestros amigos….de nuestra familia-dijo mientras todos y todas vitoreaban al igual que los mencionados-recuerdo ese día cuando me dijeron lo que paso pero ese mismo día yo y todos los presentes aquí prometimos proteger y defender este gremio para que cuando ellos vuelvan por esas puertas tengan un lugar al cual puedan seguir llamando hogar –dijo señalando la entrada mientras los magos y magas del gremio gritaban mas fuerte-y durante siete años hasta hoy mantuvimos esa promesa y al mismo tiempo ganamos un gran aliado como es Mermiad Heel-dijo mientras ahora las magas saltaban de felicidad mientras los magos de Tenrou intentaban no llorara de las palabras que decía ya que después de tanto tiempo el los seguía apreciando tanto y durante ese tiempo eso nunca cambio-y yo como el quinto maestro de este gremio solo quiero decirles una cosa…..bienvenidos a casa-dijo con su clásica sonrisa.

-BIENVENIDOS-volvieron a decir todos mientras ellos ya no podían evitar el llanto ya que ahora estaban en su hogar.

-que están esperando hadas que inicie esto-dijo Tsuky antes de que la gran celebración iniciara.

La fiesta era tan grande y ruidosa como siempre que se escuchaba el ruido en toda Magnolia, Milliana les presento a su equipo que eran Beth, Arania y Risley al igual que la maestra que no tardo en golpear a Gildasth y Makarov por su comportamiento inapropiado con las mujeres.

Los nuevos miembros se presentaron con ellos ya que ahorra había más gente que antes y no paso mucho antes de que Gray, Gajeel, Elfman e incluso Loky que había vuelto del mundo espiritual iniciaran una pelea mientras todos los demás veían.

También Bisca y Alzack les dieron la noticia de que también estaban casado y tenían una hija llamada Asuka.

Era un ambiente de alegría, un ambiente de amistan entre todos había magos de Fairy Tail y magas de Mermaid Heel hablando y riendo juntos como si todos pertenecieran a un mismo gremio.

Todos se divertían menos Erza ya que aún no le entraba en la mente que Natsu tuviera una esposa y una hija y solo quería descubrir quién de todas las magas le había arrebatado a su Natsu por lo que decidió preguntarle a Kinana y Laki ya que eran las más informadas de todas-Erza que pasa-dijo la camarera al verla caminar hacia ella.

-a Kinana quería preguntare por algo-dijo la peli-roja-quien es la esposa de Natsu-pregunto sin rodeos queriendo ir al grano.

-ha es cierto ella salió en una misión-dijo recordando cuando la esposa de Natsu había ido en un trabajo-pero no tardara mucho ya que cundo Natsu nos la presento ella era un poco más fuerte que ti Erza-dijo Laki sorprendiendo a Erza-creo que te caira bien-dijo mientras la peli-roja empezaba a perder un poco la paciencia.

-si pero cuál es su nombre-pregunto un poco desesperada.

-a se llama….-estaba por hablar Kinana antes de que las puertas se abrieran y ver de quien se trataba-a mira es ella-dijo señalando a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada enfrente del gremio.

Era una mujer que parecía tener unos veinte años con vestimentas principalmente blancas; tenía unas botas de color blanco que llegaban hasta antes de sus rodillas donde también tenía unas medias de color negro que cubrían sus hermosas y esculpidas piernas que llagaban hasta una mini-falda blanca.

Tenía una blusa de color blanco como la de Erza con una corbata roja que cubría sus grandes pechos copa "D" y encima de ella vestía una chaqueta de cuero también de color blanco con decoraciones rojas en los hombros y costuras doradas (imagínense su clásica chaqueta pero de cuero y abierta), tenía unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos mientras que en su mano derecha había un brazalete de oro con el símbolo de Mermaid Heel.

Tenía un bello cabello de color purpura oscuro que llegaba hasta su cintura peinado en un estilo de princesa oriental con dos pequeños mechones que llegaban hasta sus pechos pero el mechón derecho era de color rosa y tenía un pequeño listón blanco atado en su cabeza pareciendo orejas de conejo; tenía unos bellos ojos color miel ámbar y en su mano derecha tenía una katana en una funda blanca pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue ver un pequeño anillo de oro en uno de sus dedos de su mano izquierda.

Para los recién llegados era una belleza la que rivalizaba con Mira o Erza.

-MAMA¡-dijo la pequeña Aki antes de correr a los brazos de ella.

Ella se inclinó y abrió los brazos para atrapar a la pequeña-ella es Kagura Mikazuchi la esposa de Natsu-dijo Laki mientras Erza la veía era una mujer de uno veinte años también como si para ella también se le hubiera congelado el tiempo pero en ese momento como una cubeta da de agua recordó algo.

-"espera Mikazuchi ella es.."-pensó de recordar de donde conoce ese nombre-"la hermana de Simon"-recordando a su amigo muerto ahorra tenía a su hermana enfrente de ella y era la esposa de Natsu y la madre de la pequeña Aki

 **Segundo piso.**

En una mesa en el segundo piso había cuatro persona entre ellos Marin-por estamos aquí-dijo haciendo un puchero ya que Tsuky le había dicho no podía bajar.

La otra persona al lado de ella era un joven de cabello negro-no lo sé parece que el maestro tiene algo planeado-se quejó igual que ella.

-no se quejen si el maestro dijo que esperemos hay que hacerlo-dijo otro muchacho de cabello castaño.

-ya no quiero esperar-dijo una muchacha haciendo berrinche-quiero conocer a los magos de la isla Tenrou-dijo mientras Marin y el joven peli-negro la detenían.

-cálmense pronto podrán conocerlos-dijo Natsu bajando las escaleras-por favor sean pacientes-dijo a los cuatro.

-si maestro-dijo la misma castaña sentándose con los demás.

-gracias les prometo que se los recompensare-dijo el maestro antes de bajar hacia el primer piso mientras los cuatro lo veían bajar.

FIN CAPITULO 5.

Bueno con esto termina el capítulo 5 y pido perdón por la tardanza y espero que ya no me ocurran más problemas como con este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado y estaré actualizando pronto ya que estoy en exámenes y quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus recomendaciones ya tengo la nueva magia de Natsu y Kagura y los OC que aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo.

También quiero decirles que Aki se llama asi porque nació en otoño y otoño en japonés significa Aki.

Bueno me despido dejen sus comentarios, criticas o comentarios en los Reviews.

Konohasharingan se desconecta.

 **Capítulo 6: Kagura vs Erza hermanas o rivales.**

Los veré pronto y les digo feliz año nuevo y sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

CAPITULO 6: Kagura vs Erza, hermanas o rivales.

Bueno estoy de vuelta con el gran capítulo 6 donde envió saludos a todos los que me dejaron sus desde el 13 de enero hasta el 3 de febrero que fue mi último comentario.

Bueno hoy revelare la identidad y apariencia de los 4 OC que cree y le quiero agradecer a **todos por sus opiniones** ya que gracias a ellas me puse a investigar y tuve buenas ideas y también que siempre dejan sus críticas y que gracias a ustedes me motivo a escribir y mejorar y recuerden se aceptan críticas, comentarios, etc, etc y sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 6, disfruten.

A y pronto actualizare mi otra historia es que tuve un pequeño problema que me impidió pensar en ella pero no más e intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero sin más disfruten.

Capítulo 6: Kagura vs Erza, Hermanas o rivales.

Ciudad de magnolia, Fairy Tail.

El gremio actualmente estaba disfrutando de una gran fiesta por el regreso de los que quedaron congelados durante siete años todo era un ambiente de alegría clásico de Fairy Tail pero ahorra todos los que volvieron estaba boquiabierta viendo a la maga peli-purpura que acababa de volver de un trabajo y estaba abrazando a la pequeña Aki después de que le dijera mamá.

Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman y los demás estaban viendo a la bella mujer que después de vieron y escucharon se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la esposa de su actual maestro y no más de uno sintió envidia de lo afortunado que era Natsu de estar con alguien como ella pero los que menos sorprendidos estaba eran Gildasth y Makarov como si supieran algo de ante mano, pero parece que la más sorprendida era Erza que le resonaba en la mente el nombre de ella resonaba y verla con la hija de Natsu solo le hacía preguntarse más donde y cuando sucedió y porque de todas las personas tenía que ser la hermana de su difunto amigo que dio su vida para salvarla en aquella ocasión.

POV KAGURA.

Estaba abrazando a mi pequeña hija que era el fruto del amor de Natsu y mío y después de una misión nada me hace más feliz que volver con mi familia.

Luego vi a varias personas que no conocía como unas bellas albinas junto con un hombre también peli-blanco, a otro muchacho sin camisa huyendo de una peli-azul y unos pequeños gatos alados y a otras personas que rápidamente supuse que eran los magos que estuvieron en la isla Tenrou y al fin tendría el placer de hablar con esa personas pero ahorra lo que quería era ver a mi esposo-dime donde está tu padre-pregunte a mi hija.

-está arriba-dijo señalando las escalera.

-esta otra vez dormido en la oficina-dije mientras me reía con ella.

-oi..No estoy dormido-voltie para ver a Natsu bajando por las escaleras con una sonrisa y acercándose a nosotras-como estuvo el trabajo-pregunto tomando a Aki y levantándola poniéndola en su brazo derecho.

-muy fácil para una misión clase-S-dije acercándome más a él y darle un abrazo y el usaba su brazo libre para abrazarme de igual manera; Natsu y Aki son lo más valioso en mi vida además de mi gremio y amigos.

Después Natsu me tomo por sorpresa cuando sin aviso me beso enfrente de todos fue un pequeño y tierno beso-po..por qué hiciste eso-dije un poco ruborizada ya que aunque no me molestara me daba un poco de vergüenza al estar enfrente de todos y enfrente de Aki.

-no necesito una razón para besar a mi esposa-dijo con una pequeña risita al igual que Aki que reía un poco.

-mamá estas toda roja-dijo ella mientras yo intentaba mantener mi vergüenza.

FIN POV KAGURA volvemos a la narración normal.

Todos los de la isla estaban sin abra tanto hombres como mujeres veían la escena antes de que Natsu se acercara a todos ya que estaban reunidos-me gustaría presentarles a mi esposa.-dijo a todos que tenía su atención en la peli-purpura.

-soy Kagura Mikazuchi es un gusto conocerlos-dijo ella de manera muy cortes-están bien-pregunto al ver que nadie respondía.

-oigan es descortés no decir nada-dijo Lisanna –yo soy Lisanna Strauss y ellos son mis hermanos Elfman y Mirajen-se presentó al igual que sus hermanos.

-Natsu me dijo mucho de ustedes-dijo de manera amigable para luego ver a todos-en si me conto de todos ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si es así yo soy Cana-dijo la bebedora.

-soy Lucy y ellos son Happy, Lily y Charly-se presentó la maga de espíritus estelares junto con los gatos alados.

-yo soy Wendy es un placer Kagura-san-se presentó la pequeña.

-es un gusto conocer a la esposa de Salamander-dijo Gajeel en su típica manera pero eso no la enojo ya que le había contado mucho sobre él come hierro y como era y según parece estaba de verdad feliz de conocerla-ya veo por qué él te mantuvo en secreto-susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara a epsecion de Natsu y ella que se sorprendieron por un momento pero sabían que esto no se le podía ocultar a otro dragon-slayer como ellos.

Después de eso pasaron Gray, Juvia, Levy, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen y al final el maestro Makarov y Gildasth todos se presentaron ante Kagura y ella al fin conoció a las personas de las cuales le había contado tanto Natsu, todos menos una persona que durante ese momento se había escondido detrás de un pilar para que nadie la viera ya que no quería que la vieran llorara y esa era Erza que después de lo que vio hace unos momentos como Natsu se besaba tiernamente con ella le dolía demasiado sentía que ya no podía aguantar más ya no quería contenerse lo único que quería era alejarse de todos y estar sola.

Ya estaba por salir del edificio con unas pequeñas lágrimas pero en ese momento sintió como alguien la detenía tomándola por su pierna-disculpe quien es usted-dijo una pequeña voz; Erza bajo la mirada para ver que se trataba de la pequeña niña oji-miel-usted es Erza Scarlet mi papá me conto de usted-dijo la pequeña con una linda sonrisa sorprendiendo a Erza.

-"le hablo de mi"-pensó un poco sorprendida al ver a la pequeña sonreír-si yo soy Erza-dijo inclinándose a su a su altura.

-mi papá me conto mucho de usted dijo que era de las más fuertes en el gremio y mi mamá siempre me dice que sin usted no hubiera conocido a mi papá-dijo de manera muy alegre impactando a Erza por lo último que dio ya que esta era la primera vez que conocía a Kagura y cómo es que ella hizo que se conocieran.

-Erza-dijo Natsu acercándose a ella al lado de Kagura que veían a su pequeña hablando con ella.

Erza se dio la vuelta para limpiarse las pocas lagrimas que aun tenia y luego verlo-que sucede Natsu-pregunto ya que no quería parecer descortés ante Kagura que parecía una persona amable y gentil y parece que todos hablaban muy bien de ella.

-es un gusto conocerte Erza-dijo la peli-purpura antes de tomar a Aki.

-donde estabas te estaba buscando-dijo Natsu.

-quería ver cuanto a cambiado Magnolia e iba a dar una vuelta-dijo ya que en realidad quería volver a su casa y estar sola.

Kagura le puso una mano en su hombro derecha y verla directamente a los ojos-gracias-fue lo único que dijo confundiendo a Erza.

-pero porque me agradeces-dijo aun confundida.

Ella solo dejo a la pequeña con Natsu-vamos tu mamá tiene que mucho que hablar con Erza-dijo poniendo a la pequeña sobre sus hombros alejándose de las dos.

Erza veía a los dos peli-rosa alejarse dejándola sola con Kagura-por qué me agradeces esta es la primera vez que nos vemos-dijo en un tono normal pero la dragon-slayer negaba con la cabeza.

-eso no es verdad-dijo ella-si tengo razones para agradecerte…una de ella es por quedarte al lado de mi hermano todo el tiempo-dijo mientras Erza empezaba a temblar ya que al fin sus sospechas eran confirmadas ella era la hermana de Simon.

-no merezco que me agradezcan no pude hacer nada para salvarlo y para colmo defendí a Jellal deberías odiarme- dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas desviando la mirada ya que sentía que no podía verla a la cara.

-eso mismo me dijo Natsu hace mucho tiempo-dijo ella en un tono comprensivo que estremeció a Erza-pero después me di cuenta que no puedo odiarlo por algo de lo que no fue responsable y aunque el aún se sigue culpando por no llegar a tiempo no fue su culpa mi hermano murió salvando a alguien que era importante para él...tu Erza-dijo mientras Erza ya no podía contener el llanto estaba llorando frente a la esposa de Natsu que según debería odiar pero no podía era la hermana de su difunto amigo y al mismo tiempo la pareja y madre de la hija de Natsu eso causaba un conflicto en su mente-por eso te doy las gracias por nunca abandonar a Simon en ningún momento-dijo Kagura mientras Erza ya estaba más calmada y se volvía a limpiar el llanto.

-y cuál era la otra cosa por la que me agradeces-pregunto la peli-roja ya con una pequeña sonrisa.

-también por haberme salvado hace muchos años-dijo la peli-purpura.

-espera…tu eres…tú estabas-tartamudeaba al maga re-equipar al fin recordándola.

-si yo vivía en el pueblo de Rome junto con Simon justo cuando los seguidores de Zeref atacaron-dijo Kagura; Erza en ese momento recordó todo lo que había sucedido y como antes de que fuera atrapada logro salvar a una pequeña niña metiéndola a una caja de madera-esa era yo tú me salvaste Erza aquella vez por eso te doy las gracias ya que sin no me hubieras salvado no tendría la vida te tengo ahorra-dijo mientras veía a Natsu y Aki que estaban hablando de algo.

-a que te refieres-dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Y cuando voltearon vieron a todos los magos que se congelaron en el tiempo que según parece habían escuchado toda la historia.

-desde cuando están hay-pregunto Erza muy enojada.

-cálmate Erza teníamos curiosidad eso era todo-dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa mientras Erza echaba humo.

-si querríamos escuchar la historia eso es todo-dijo Gray al lado de los demás-por qué dices que si no fuera por Erza no tendría esta vida?-pregunto Gray que ya no tenía su camisa ni sus pantalones.

-es normal que pase eso?-pregunto Kagura al ver como el mago de hielo corría en busca de sus ropas mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

-por qué no les decimos toda la historia-dijo Natsu caminando a los demás al lado de Aki.

-papá vas a contra esa historia-dijo la peli-rosa sonriendo.

-claro después de todo ellos no saben cómo tu mamá y yo nos conocimos-dijo sentándose en una mesa vacía mientras los demás se sentaban para escuchar-recuerdan que desde que me uní al gremio siempre desaparecía una semana cada mes sin falta-dijo el mientras todos asentían.

-si, siempre tomabas las mismas misiones y nunca nos decías a donde ibas-dijo Mira recordando todas las veces que desaparecía y nunca decía nada.

-bueno la verdad es que todas esas veces iba a encontrarme con Kagura-dijo mientras la mandíbula de todos caía.

-espera quieres decir que todas esas veces ibas a verla a ella-dijo Lucy de manera incrédula mientras los dos asentían.

-Kinana nos puedes traer uno trago siento que me tardare un poco-dijo teniendo una sensación de deja bu al igual que Kagura.

Después de que la camarera les sirviera a todos Natsu y Kagura les contaron toda su historia de cómo Natsu conoció a Kagura cuando apenas eran unos niños y después de que estaba solos.

Luego les dijeron sobre cuando Kagura se unió a Mermaid Heel y su promesa que explicaba por qué Natsu desaparecía y después se adelantaron hasta cuando Natsu le pidió matrimonio a ella y más de una suspiro ya que no creían que Natsu fuera tan romántico mientras todos los hombres se reían pero fueron aplastado otra vez por Natsu y por ultimo cuando les dijo cuándo se enero de lo de la isla Tenrou y al final como Natsu logro que Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heel se unieran-y eso fue todo lo que sucedió y quiero disculparme ya que les dije nada de Kagura en especial a ti Erza ya que la última vez actué como un patán y quiero pedir disculpas-dijo al recordar su actitud de la última vez.

Erza se levantó de su lugar con Mira antes de dirigirse a donde estaban el maestro Makarov y Gildasth aun atados y sabían que iba a pasar-USTEDES SABIAN DE ESTO Y NO NOS DIJERON NADA¡-grito Erza mientras re-equipaba a su armadura purgatorio y Mira usaba su satan sould.

-ahora sabrán lo que pasa si le guardan secreto a su gremio-dijo Mira en su típica voz amenazante.

-esperen Natsu nos dijo esto antes de los exámenes clase-s y desde ese momento no sabíamos nada de Kagura-intento defenderse Gildasth tratando de escapar pero estaban atrapados.

-eso no importa debieron decirnos cuando pudieran y ahorra pagaran las consecuencias-dijo Erza mientras que en sus ojos solo se veía dolor y sufrimiento para ellos.

-Erza, Mira cálmense…por favor…NNOOOO¡-grito el anciano tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Después del castigo los dos estaban con heridas en casi todo el cuerpo pero la fiesta siguió con tranquilidad y Erza decidió irse a su casa sin decir nada mientras los demás seguían hasta que todos tanto hombres como mujeres estaban inconscientes todos con caras de felicidad y alegría todos menos Natsu, Kagura, Gildasth, el maestro Makarov y Tsuky-Natsu llevare a Aki a casa-dijo Kagura con la pequeña peli-rosa que dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de su madre-tiene mucha energía para su edad-dijo al verla dormir ya que era una niña muy activa.

Natsu vio a su pequeña dormir en calma-te veré pronto tengo algo que hablar con el maestro-dijo jugando un poco con el cabello de su hija y le daba un pequeño beso a Kagura y otro sobre la cabeza de Aki.

Después las dos salieron con rumbo a su hogar mientras Natsu las veía salir-eres un buen hombre Natsu-dijo el anterior maestra detrás de él.

-ellas son lo más importante en mi vida al igual que ser el maestro-dijo en un tono alegre viendo a todos los magos dormir placenteramente tanto de Fairy Tail como de Mermaid Heel en la sala del gremio-maestro necesito que me explique algo-dijo en un tono y expresión más seria-que es exactamente lo que está en el sótano del gremio-dijo mientras veía a su antecesor que tenía una mirada seria.

El dejo escapar u suspiro ya que sabía que no podía evitar este tema-vamos a otro lugar tengo mucho que contarte-dijo mientras los dos subían las escaleras hacia la oficina.

OFICINA.

El maestro Makarov había terminado de contarle la historia de lo que había debajo del edificio del gremio-no creí que algo así existiera-dijo Natsu terminando se asimilar todo lo que le habían contado ya que era un poco difícil de creer que Fairy Tail tuviera un secreto así.

-Natsu esto es algo que solamente el maestro y los que hayan sido maestro saben, es el mejor secreto de nuestro gremio y debe permanecer así hasta que llegue el momento-dijo el anciano sentado en una silla de la oficina.

Natsu solo suspiro un poco –bien no se le puede hacer nada entonces-dijo dejando su seriedad de lado.

Makarov sonreía al sentir unas presencias detrás de la puerta-y me podrías decir quiénes son los que nos han estado escuchando todo este tiempo-dijo el anciano al sentir el poder que emanaba de esas presencias, era tan fuerte como alguien de clase-S.

Natsu se rio un poco-ya pueden entrar-dijo y en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió mientras cinco personas entraban eran dos hombre de unos 20 años uno de cabello castaño o el otro de pelo negro azabache y detrás de ellos entraron tres mujeres también parecían tener unos 20 años.

Una tenía el cabello castaño, la otra tenía un cabello corto de color vino y al final entraba Marin-ya es hora maestro me estaba cansando de esperar-dijo la castaña un poco emocionada pero en joven azabache le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza del peli-negro-porque fue eso-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-te dije que teníamos que esperar-dijo en un tono serio dejando escapar un suspiro que parecía no molestarle a nadie a epsecion de la castaña.

-cálmate no tienes que ser tan duro con ella ya sabes cómo es-dijo el castaño poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro.

Makarov veía a los cinco y como cada uno parecía emanar un gran poder mágico.

-ellos son nuestros nuevo clase-s y también los de mermaid heel-dijo colocándose al lado de ellos mientras Makarov tenía una sonrisa desafiante.

-creo que ya entendí por qué están aquí-dijo el maestro Makarov entendiendo lo que Natsu quería hacer.

-está bien Natsu mañana veremos cuán lejos has llegado como maestro en este tiempo-dijo en un tono desafiante pero entusiasmado mientras los demás solo sonreían de emoción ya que no solo iban a conocer a los magos que pelearon contra Acnologia si no que tendrían el placer de ver sus habilidades.

FAIRY HILS.

Ya eran cerca de la media noche en fairy hils y la mayoría de las magas ya habían vuelto y estaban descansando menos una peli-roja que estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama con las luces apagadas mientras que se aferraba a una vieja foto donde estaba con Natsu de cuando eran niños pero lo que era especial era que Natsu la estaba abrazando por la espalda y ella no llevaba puesta su peto y tenía un sonrojo muy notable y parecía avergonzada.

Era uno de sus mejores recuerdos ya que Natsu le daba calor y seguridad por lo que no necesitaba su peto en ese momento ya que sabía que estando al lado de el nada le iba a pasar se sentía segura pero ahorra sentía que ese calor y seguridad ya no era de ella pero lo que más le dolía es que en realidad tal vez nunca tuvo una oportunidad de estar con él después de lo que vio hoy sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba tenía una familia, una esposa y una hija pero lo que más le enfurecía es saber que no podía tenerle un rencor hacia ella ya que era la hermana de Simón y saber que la había salvado hace años de sufrir al igual que su hermano y todos los que estuvieron en la torre del paraíso y eso le alegraba-por que…..POR QUEEE¡-grito tomando con una mano la foto y levantándola para lanzarla…. pero no podia y no quería-por qué no puedo sacarlo de mí nunca me paso esto con Jellal con el me sentía feliz pero con Natsu me sentía así y mucho más-dijo empezando a llorar y si alguien la viera en ese estado jamás podrían reconocerla ya que no era la fuerte y poderosa Erza de siempre se veía indefensa como solo pocos la han visto-no quiero…no quiero abandonar esto que siento…jamás lo hare….Natsu hare lo que sepas lo que siento-fue lo último antes de quedarse dormida.

AL DIA SEGUIENTE.

Ya era de mañana en Magnolia y todo iba con normalidad incluso después de la gran fiesta de anoche y en Fairy Tail todo iba con normalidad y la mayoría de las magas de Mermiad Heel decidieron regresar a su gremio dejando solo a un pequeño grupo como Arania, Beth, Risley, Miliana y Marin y la maga peli-vino de anoche.

La mayoría de los magos ya había llegado a el edificio y tenían su rutina normal algunos comían y otros tomaban misiones y también había la típica pelea en la que estaban Gray, Gajeel y Elfman, del otro lado estaba Mira y Lisanna trabajando como camareras al lado de Kinana, Lucy, Juvia y Wendy estaban en una mesa hablando con Romeo mientras Happy comía despreocupadamente al lado de Charly y Lily.

Y en una mesa estaban Laxus con los Raijinshuu y mientras Cana en la barra bebiendo despreocupadamente viendo una carta que Gildasth y del otro lado estaban Bisca y alzack jugaban con la pequeña Asuka.

Era un día normal Natsu estaba enserado en la oficina con Kagura y Aki todos estaban presentes menos Erza que iba llegando a el gremio-o Erza donde estabas-dijo Mira al ver a su amiga.

-perdón me quede dormida-dijo con un pequeño bostezo-donde esta Natsu-pregunto al ver que no estaba por ninguna parte.

-a esta en su oficina dijo que cuando llegaras Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel y yo que lo fuéramos a verlo-dijo la albina.

-quien sabe para que nos necesita el cerebro de llama y no me interesa-dijo Gray de manera petulante y desinteresada.

-Gray-sama recuerda que Natsu-san es el maestro y tenemos que obedecerlo-dijo Juvia al lado de Lucy y Wendy.

-que creen que quiera para llamarlos a ustedes únicamente-dijo la rubia con duda.

-no sé lo que ese mocoso tenga en mente pero es un fastidio que sea el maestro-dijo Laxus detrás de ellos junto con Gajeel que comía una barra de acero-por cierto donde esta Gildasth-pregunto al ver que el as del gremio no estaba.

-él se fue durante la noche-dijo Cana desde la barra tomando un barril de cerveza-solo de dejo esto-dijo mostrando una carta con la imagen de el- me la dio para que pueda comunicarlo si lo necesito-pero en ese instante ella la tomo con ambas manos rompiéndola por la mitad.

-Cana por lo hiciste-dijo Lucy al ver como su amiga destruía la carta que su padre le dio.

-ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle y ya no necesito más de el-dijo con una sonrisa de alegría volviendo a su bebida mientras todos los llamados se disponían a ir a la oficina y ver que necesita Natsu que requería a varios a los más fuertes del gremio.

En la oficina.

Natsu estaba en esperando en su oficina con el maestro Makarov, Tsuky, Kagura y Aki y al lado de ellos estaban las mismas personas de anoche y la misma castaña impaciente de anoche estaba jugando con la pequeña Aki mientras los demás veían hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta- pasen- dijo Natsu mientras Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus y Mira entraban y vieron a los presentes pero no reconocieron a las cinco personas que estaban al lado de Natsu y los demás.

-ya estamos aquí para que nos necesitas Natsu-dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa viendo a los presentes que ninguno reconoció.

-sé que se preguntan por los llamamos y porque ahora-dijo el maestro Makarov sentándose en su antigua silla –y si ya volví a ser el maestro-dijo con varias lagrimas bajando como cascadas-Natsu volverá a ser a partir de ahora un miembro normal del gremio y tomara el título de clase-S por lo que pueden hacer misiones con él como antes-dijo mientras los seis sonreían ya que los emocionaba la idea de volver a trabajar con él.

-y para que más nos llamaron no solo es para darnos las buenas noticias y aun no nos dicen quienes son ellos-dijo Laxus con una sonrisa burlona viendo a los presentes.

-bueno puedo decirles que dentro de poco habrá un gran evento dentro de tres meses y ustedes serán la selección de este año-dijo Natsu sentando al lado de Kagura.

-que es exactamente ese evento-pregunto Gajeel sin quitarles la mirada a los cinco delante de él.

-hace siete años el imperio creo un evento llamado los Grandes juegos mágicos donde los mejores gremios del reino se reúnen y compiten en varios eventos durante una semana-explico Kagura cargando a Aki.

-por lo que me explico el ganador de estos juegos gana el título del gremio número uno del reino y durante seis años Fairy Tail y Mermiad Heel han ganado y cada año desde seis años Mermaid Heel y Fairy Tail mantienen orgullosamente ese título-dijo Makarov-pero lo más importante es el premio de 30 millones imagínense todo lo que podemos hacer con ese dinero jajaja-rio con una gran sonrisa antes de que Natsu y Tsuky lo golpearan en la cabeza estrellándose con el suelo mientras todos tenían una pequeña gotita de sudor en la cien.

-eso explica los trofeos de la sala-dijo Erza al recordar los trofeos.

-si siempre asemos una selección para ver quienes participaran siempre es de manera voluntaria pero como este año participaremos bajo el nombre de Fairy Tail decidimos que ustedes que podrían ser la siguiente selección y ellos les ayudaran a entrenar-dijo Natsu caminado a los presentes-ellos son nuestros actuales magos clase-S-dijo con un poco de orgullo- ellos son Fudo Akira, Kazuki Nebulos y Elisabet Miwa-dijo presentando a tres de ellos.

-es un placer soy Fudo Akira-dijo el peli-negro de tés blanca; tenía unos ojos de color rojo, vestía casi por completo de blanco y negro y su cabello era de color negro corto peinado de manera puntiaguda con un pequeño mechón blanco que cubría un poco su ojo derecho.

Tenía unas botas y unos pantalones de vestir blancos de estilo vaquero con un cinturón negro.

Tenía una camisa negra y arriba de ella vestía una filipina blanca con seis botones negros que estaban descentrados hacia la izquierda; tenía franjas negras a los lados y unos guantes negros que cubrían toda su mano

-yo soy Elisabet es un gusto conocer a las personas que el maes…digo Natsu nos contó-dijo la castaña viendo a su ex-maestro.

Elisabeth era de piel clara un poco bronceada y de presentes era de las más pequeñas entre todos midiendo cerca de 1,50 tenía unas botas negras que se ataban con una correa morada, tenía unas medias que abarcaban sus hermosas piernas y se detenían antes de llegar a sus muslos, tenía unos shorts de mezclilla azul oscuros con un cinturón negro y una hebilla de plata.

Tenía una blusa negra que dejaba descubierto su estómago y mostraba sus grandes pechos copa "C", tenía una chaqueta de cuero morado como la de un motociclista y unos guantes sin dedos.

Su cabello castaño lacio llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía dos pequeños mechones enfrente de ella y tenía unos bellos ojos de color morado como los de su chaqueta era una joven bella y hermosa que cualquier hombre que solo se fijara en el físico caía en su encanto.

-al fin puedo conocer a quienes pelearon contra Acnologia yo soy Kazuki- dijo el castaño.

Tenía un cabello de color café claro de manera puntiaguda con un pequeño mechón en medio de su frente, tenía un tenis negro (unos convers) tenía un pantalón de mezclilla grises con una cadena de plata atada en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros, tenía una camisa roja con cuello en "V" dejando ver un poco sus músculos pectorales con un collar de plata con la forma de una flama; vestía un chaqueta blanca con una franja roja en los brazos que dejaba descubierto sus ante-brazos y en el ante-brazo derecho tenía su marca de gremio de color azul y unos guantes sin dedos y placa metálica.

Después de que los tres se presentaron los tres de Fairy Tail la maestra Tsuky se acercó con Marin y la peli-vino.

-es un gusto mi nombre es Marin Auros maga de Mermaid Heel-se presentó la peli-menta oji-azul.

-yo soy Aoi Tempest-se presentó la peli-vino; la maga de Mermaid Heel ella vestía unas largas calcetas como las de Milliana pero tenía unas botas negras que llagaban hasta sus rodillas atadas con un tres coreas que cubrían sus bellas piernas; tenía una mini-falda purpura oscura con una cinta de color blanco atada en su cintura con un nudo del lado derecho de ella.

Tenía una hermosa figura bien esculpida como Elisabeth y Marin y unos pechos copa "D", tenía una blusa de tirantes de color purpura que mostraba un poco de su escote con unos calentadores en ambos brazos que cubrían la mitad de sus manos y dejaban descubiertos sus hombros y en la parte lateral izquierda tenía la marca de Mermaid Heel en color purpura.

Su cabello lacio de color vino llegaba hasta sus hombros atada en una cinta blanca y con un mechón que cubría su ojo-derecho y para terminar tenía unos lindos ojos cafés que combinaban con su bello rostro-ellas con Kagura son las magas clase-S de Mermaid Heel y contra ellos pelearan y después de la pelea pueden decidir si quieren participar también tenemos a Lucy, Wendy, Cana y Elfman como candidatos también luego hablare con ellos-dijo Natsu-bien los combates serán en este orden Fudo tu peleares contra Laxus, Elisabet tu contra Gajeel, Kazuki tu iras contra Mira, Marin tu contra el stripper-dijo refiriéndose a Gray que estaba en pantalones y enojado-Aoi tu pelearas contra Juvia-termino antes de que Erza se diera cuenta que fue la única que no menciono.

-y yo contra quien-pregunto pero en ese momento Kagura dejo a Aki con Natsu y ella tomaba su katana caminando hasta estar cara a cara con Erza-yo seré tu oponente Erza-dijo con una sonrisa dejando a Erza sorprendida.

En ese momento los dos maestros sonrieron y Natsu-bien la pelea será ahora mismo-dijo Makarov levantándose hablando con un tono emocionado mientras Tsuky sonreía ansiosa de ver la pelea.

Todos los y las magas que iban a pelear incluso Laxus y eso era raro pero de todos Erza se sentía no solo emocionada si no que podía mostrarle a ella lo que sentía con su espada.

EN LA PLAYA.

Después de que todos salieran de la oficina les contaron a los presentes sobre lo que hablaron y la pelea y más de uno empezó a ser apuestas Romeo, Wakaba, Macao, Lisanna, Wendy, los Raijinshuu, Redus, Laky, Kinana, Bisca, Alzack, Levy, Nad, Jet, Dray, Warren, Max, Vijeeter, Happy, Charly y Lily apostaron por sus amigos y Arania, Beth, Miliana y Risley por sus compañeras y el resto del gremio por sus compañeros pero ahora ya todos en la playa detrás del gremio para ver las peleas –bien la primera pelea será entre Erza Scarlet contra Kagura Dragneel-anuncio Tsuky al lado de Natsu y Makarov.

-papá crees que mamá pueda perder-pregunto la pequeña oji- ámbar con incredibilidad mientras su padre le sonreía.

-tu mamá es de las más fuertes en el gremio al igual que Erza pero yo confió en ella y sé que tu también-dijo con una sonrisa-"esto será interesante"-

Ella sonrió ya antes de saludar a su madre y ella devolvió el saludo, estaban en el mismo lugar que cuando Erza y Natsu pelearon pero ahora era diferente era ahora Erza contra la hermana de Simon y esposa de Natsu-"ganare tengo que ganar"-pensó con determinación más que cuando pelea contra Natsu.

-e esperado esta pelea mucho tiempo pelear contra ti Erza desde que Natsu me conto por primera vez de ti y parece que al fin poder hacer eso realidad-dijo con un tono emocionado y una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía en guardia con su espada enfundada.

-que quieres decir-pregunto la peli-roja.

-Natsu siempre me conto de ti de desde que entro al gremio por eso quería conocer más a la persona que me salvo y mejor amiga de mi hermano por eso pelea con todas tus fuerzas…Erza-dijo apuntando con su espada enfundada a la peli-roja que tenía su típica expresión seria con una espada en la mano.

-bien parece que están lista-dijo Tsuky-INICIEN¡-

En ese momento Erza re-equipo a su armadura rueda del cielo invocando un circulo de espada alrededor-bailen espada mías-dijo mientras las espadas volaban hacia Kagura que no se movía estaba parada sin hacer nada.

Pero en ese momento las espadas se detuvieron enfrente de ella cayendo al suelo-pero que…-dijo intentándolo de nuevo pero fue de nuevo se detuvieron enfrente de ella cayendo al suelo-"como lo hace"-pensó analizando antes de ver un círculo mágico de color rosa debajo de ella-"no sé cuál sea su magia pero si un ataque a distancia no sirve entonces seré más directa"-pensó re-equipando a su armadura ala negra-MOON FLASH¡-grito volando asía ella lanzando su ataque al cual Kagura blandió su espada desviando el rayo de energía pero en ese momento Erza ya estaba cerca de ella pero en ese momento otro círculo mágico apareció debajo de Erza estrellándose contra el suelo sintiendo como si su cuerpo le pesara-que..es…esto….no me puedo mover-dijo con dificultad intentándose levantar y en ese momento recordó el día anterior en la oficina-"magia de gravedad"-pensó con al ver a Kagura.

Todos en las gradas veían como Erza fue fácilmente sometida ante la esposa de Natsu-levantate Erza-dijo Gray al ver a su amiga en el suelo.

-parece que la mujer de Salamander es mucho para Titania-dijo Gajeel entre risas-pero me lo esperaba después de todo está marcada-dijo viendo su mechón rosa.

-que quieres decir con marcada?-pregunto Levy viendo a él azabache.

-la marca del dragón es la magia que solamente los Dragon-slayer pueden usar-

-que es exactamente eso?-pregunto Laxus ya que nunca había escuchado de eso.

-la marca del dragón es un hechizo que nos permite marcar a una pareja con la que pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida eso explica el cabello de los dos no solo es estética el cabello de Salamander y ella cambio ya que de esa manera se demuestra están marcados-explico mientras todos los de Tenrou oían atentamente.

-pero como ella puede usar la magia de gravedad?-pregunto Mira viendo a Erza seguir luchando por levantarse.

-la marca no solo demuestra que se pertenecen mutuamente si no que también se unen las almas de los dos, magias y su vida por eso es que salamander se ve tan joven ya que al unir sus vidas su tiempo de envejecimiento de los dos se altera por cada tres años su cuerpo solo envejecerá uno-explico mientras todos veían con asombro ya que en si la magia de gravedad le pertenece a ella –pero lo más sorprendente es que a la pareja que marquemos también podrá utilizar nuestra magia-dijo con una risa.

-eso quiere decir que –intento decir Laxus.

-si ella es una Dragon-slayer como Natsu-san-dijo Wendy al ver a Erza sometida ya que estaba viendo a su amiga perder tan fácilmente.

-la gravedad esta aumentada cincuenta veces y con tu armadura se vuelve más difícil moverse-explico pero en ese momento se sorprendió al ver un rayo de luz disparado hacia ella por lo que tuvo que levantar su hechizo y bloquear la espada de Erza.

-no me subestimes-dijo dando un paso atrás y re-equipar a su traje de espadachín con una Katana-si mis armaduras no funcionan solo debo derrotarte de un golpe-dijo antes de correr hacia ella que estaba en guardia esperando el contacto.

Kagura también corrió hacia ella y cuando ambas estuvieron ambas espadas chocaron una gran onda de choque se escuchó en todo el lugar levantando una nube de polvo dejando a todos sin poder ver qué pasaba.

-que sucede-dijo Juvia al no poder ver nada.

-no lo sé-dijo Lucy al lado de Happy pero cuando la nube se dispersó las dos estaban teniendo un gran duelo de espadas pero a fácilmente se veía como Kagura ganaba terreno cada vez más y más mientras Erza intentaba no retroceder-"demonios es buena y ni si quiera esta su espada desenfundada"-pensó con frustración ya que ella había ganado a cientos de enemigos con armas pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien más hábil que ella en la espada-"maldición"-pensó al tropezar, pero en ese momento recibió una poderosa patada en el abdomen tan fuerte que retrocedió unos metros y cayo poniéndose en rodillas sosteniéndose con su espada pero lo que más le sorprendí fue ver como se rompía en dos.

-eres muy fuerte Erza tal y como me contaron pero yo gano ríndete no quiero hacerte daño-dijo la peli-purpura caminado hacia ella.

-jamás…..me daré…por VENCIDA-grito antes de re-equipar a su armadura normal y con dos espadas volviendo a chocar con la de ella quedando cara a cara-

-eres fuerte pero yo tampoco me rendiré-dijo volviendo a iniciar otra lucha de espadas pero esta vez estaban iguales-"se volvió más rápida tendré que usar eso"-pensó la peli-purpura al ver el rostro de determinación de Erza.

-EMPERATRIS DEL RAYO¡-grito re-equipando en su armadura del rayo con una lanza disparando relámpagos azules hacia Kagura que ella sin ninguna dificultad bloqueo con su espada que estaba rodeada de una energía rosada-toma esto-dijo mientras disparaba un poderoso relámpago que era bloqueado por ella-"ganare, ganare, ganare, GANARE"-pensó siguiendo con su ataque.

Kagura seguía bloqueando el relámpago-"ahorra"-pensó mientras Erza volvía a caer al suelo por la magia de gravedad.

-"MALDICION"-maldijo en su mente al sentir nuevamente su cuerpo aplastado por la gravedad.

Kagura tomo una gran bocanada de aire-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO¡-grito lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego de su boca mientras Erza veía asombrada al ver las fuertes llamas acercarse a ella.

-"MALDICION"-pensó al ser golpeada por las llamas-AAAAAhhhh-grito cuando el fuego la golpeo.

-ERZA¡-gritaron todos al verla envuelta en llamas.

-"parece que Kagura gano"-pensó Natsu al ver el combate y el último ataque.

-parece que mamá gano-dijo la pequeña Aki al ver el último ataque de su madre.

Pero cuando el rugido acabo Erza aún estaba de pie con su armadura emperatriz del fuego que tenía unas cuantas fracturas-acabemos con esto….KAGURA-grito mientras liberaba su poder mágico que hacía que su armadura y espada liberaran fuego.

-que poder no por nada es una clase-S-dijo Kazuki viendo el combate con su equipo.

-si pero Kagura-san no ha mostrado todo su poder-dijo Elisabeth viendo a Erza-Erza-san no podrá ganar-

Kagura tomo con ambas manos su espada empezando a liberar también una parte de su poder mágico mientras un circulo de fuego la rodeaba –IMPULSO DE FUEGO-grito haciendo que su poder mágico se disparara elevándose al nivel de Erza y cada segundo se hacía más grande.

-"como puede incrementar tan fácilmente su poder y como tiene la magia de Natsu, no importa debo acabarla en este momento"-dijo mientras su cuerpo emano un fuerte brillo-RE-EQUIPAR, FAIRY¡-grito re-equipando a su armadura más fuerte que recién había reparado-"esto se parece a la otra vez"-pensó recordando aquel día donde según ella perdió a Natsu pero esta vez no perderá-"Natsu mírame esto es lo que siento por ti"-pensó viendo a Natsu mientras él tenía la mirada en Kagura-"y le demostrare a ella que no es la única que siente algo por ti"-pensó con un poco de ira.

Kagura encendió sus puños en fuego y la funda de su espada también se rodeó de poderosas llamas anaranjadas-esta es mi manera de demostrar mi respeto así ti….te venceré con uno de mis ataque más fuertes, LOTO CARMESI…¡-grito corriendo hacia Erza mientras hacía lo mismo ambas apuntando sus espadas Erza de manera vertical y Kagura horizontalmente pero con su espada en llamas.

-FORMA CORTANTE: GARRA EXPLOSIVA¡-grito moviéndose tan rápido que nadie vio cuando ya estaba detrás de Erza que estaba inmóvil solo estaba en la misma posición antes de atacar-se acabó-dijo la peli-purpura mientras la armadura Fairy se cuarteaba y se rompía junto con su espada y Erza caía al suelo con sus ojos en blanco.

-SE ACABO LA GANADORA ES KAGURA DRAGNEEL¡-dijo Tsuky mientras Miliana, Juvia, Lucy, Mira, Wendy y Gray corrían a verla.

-está bien se detuvo en el último segundo-dijo Tsuky al ver a Erza desmayada-si hubiera ido enserio estaría peor…aun lado yo la sanare-dijo la peli-negra antes de poner su mano derecha en su frente que se cubrió de un aura rosa que sano todos sus moretones-ahora los cortes-luego en un aura verde mientras todos los cortes se estaban cerrando y parecía empezar a abrir los ojos.

-increíble me hubiera tardado unas horas en curarla por completo-dijo Wendy viendo a Tsuky alborotándole un poco el cabello.

-qué clase de magia es esa-pregunto Lucy ayudando a Erza que empezaba a despertar.

-se los explicare luego-dijo ella sonriendo antes de ver a Erza despertar.

Lo primero que vio fue a todos sus amigos y a la maestra Tsuky y después a Kagura y después recordó el último el último ataque-perdí no es cierto-dijo de manera susurrante y débil aun en la arena usando su brazo derecho para ocultar sus ojos ya que perder ante una espada enfundada era igual de humillante que perder ante una de sus espadas pero lo que sentía no solo era eso si no que tenía que ganar debía para poder mostrar a Natsu lo que sentía pero fallo era inferior a ella tanto como maga como usuaria de espada no podía dar la cara pero en ese momento sintió como alguien le quitaba el brazo de la cara-por favor déjenme-dijo entre sollozos sin querer mostrara su cara-Gray por favor-

-no soy Gray-

Esa voz resonó en su cabeza lo suficiente para que moviera su brazo y viera a Natsu enfrente de ella-hace tiempo que quería verte pelear ahora se en que fallas y como ayudarte y esa es la finalidad de estos combates ayudarlos ya que no están al nivel de los magos de la actualidad y como sus compañeros y amigos estamos aquí para ayudarlos-dijo en un tono comprensivo ayudándola a ponerse de pie-sigues igual de siempre nunca te rindes igual que como te recuerdo-dijo con cariño y comprensión ayudándola a levantarse antes de que Kagura pusiera su mano enfrente de ella.

-gracias por esta pelea Erza-dijo con una sonrisa; ella dudo un minuto antes de estrechar sus manos.

-ganare la próxima….lo prometo-dijo también de manera alegre pero interior mente estaba frustrada pero no enojada ya que ahora sabía que debía esforzarse más.

-¿cuándo me enseñaran a usar una espada? –pregunto Aki aun emocionada después de ver la pelea.

Los dos dejaron escapar una risita mientras su madre la levantaba-cuando seas más grande-dijo en un tono amoroso típico de una madre mientras Natsu le despeinaba el cabello.

Después de que todos dejaron el lugar Tsuky estaba por anunciar los siguientes combates-la siguiente pelea será entre Laxus Dreayer y Fudo Akira-dijo mientras los dos se acercaban al centro.

En las gradas los dos eran animados algunos a Fudo y otros a Laxus en lo que seria una gran pelea.

-INICIEN¡-

Fin capitulo.

Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo 6 y espero que les haya gustado es que tuve unos problemas con el tiempo que tenía disponible para escribir pero ya no y pronto estaré actualizando mi otra historia y el siguiente y el octavo capítulo se basaran en las peleas entre los magos de fairy tail quien ganara los antiguos o los nuevo clase-s.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido dejen sus comentarios y críticas en los Revies, konohasharinga se desconecta diciéndoles sayonara.

 **Capítulo 7: el dios del sol y el fuego oscuro.**

Los veré pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

 **Capitulo 7: el dios del sol y el fuego oscuro.**

Bien volví con un nuevo capítulo donde inicia la pelea de Fudo vs Laxus y espero que les guste donde se verá quien es mejor antes de llegar al arco de los juegos mágicos pero bueno no diré más pasen a leer y déjenme sus comentarios, criticas y recomendaciones en los reviews.

Mando saludos a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios en los reviews desde el 28 de febrero hasta el 8 de abril que fue mi último comentario y pido perdón por atrasarme es que me llego un comentario de una idea interesante en mi otra historia y la estoy desarrollando además de que mis exámenes están cerca.

Y sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo 7 disfruten.

 **CAPITULO 7: EL DIOS DEL SOL Y EL FUEGO OSCURO.**

 **FAIRY TAIL, ATRÁS DEL GREMIO.**

Después de que la pelea de Kagura y Erza terminara solo estaban en la arena Fudo Akira el nuevo clase-s y Laxus esperando a que la maestra Tsuky diera la señal.

Todos los demás veían desde lo lejos la pelea en especial los que seguían por pelear ya que los que estuvieron congelados en el tiempo no saben mucho de sus nuevos compañeros y después de ver a Erza perder contra Kagura se preguntaban qué tan fuertes son los magos de la actualidad-"Laxus no bajes la guardia o será tu fin"-pensó con seriedad Makarov viendo a Fudo examinándolo a fondo buscando sus fortalezas y debilidades y a simple vista no podía encontrar nada ni una pista de qué clase de magia utiliza al igual que con los nuevo clase-s y si todos ellos tuvieran magias raras y poderosas como Kagura las siguientes peleas no serian nada fáciles.

Erza fue atendida por Wendy que le puso unas cuantas vendas en los brazos y alrededor de la cabeza-con eso debería bastar Erza-san-dijo la slayer del cielo viendo a su amiga que se veía aun deprimida y decaída-fue un gran combate estuvo….-

-Wendy…..por favor…no quiero hablar de eso-fue la respuesta de la pelirroja silenciando a la pequeña que se dio cuenta que perder la había afectado más de lo que había pensando y al igual que ella Gray, Mira y Gajeel al verla intentaban pensar una manera de ganar contra sus adversarios pero ahorra se concentraban en la pelea de Laxus que estaba por iniciar.

Erza veía a Natsu sentado con los demás clase-s que parecían muy calmados pero lo que le dolía era ver como Natsu tenía a la pequeña Aki en sentada en sus piernas y ella sostenía la mano de su padre y madre dándoles la imagen de una bella familia pero en ese momento Tsuky vio a ambos antes de levantar su mano-listos…INICIEN-grito mientras se hacía aun lado pero nada paso ninguno de los dos se movía solo estaban viéndose Laxus con una mirada seria y Fudo con una expresión inexpresiva como si fuera un monolito inmutable pero al mismo tiempo con un gran instinto asesino que el rubio descubrió fácilmente-parece que esta lucha será muy entretenida, que esperas para atacarme-dijo el mago eléctrico con su típica sonrisa arrogante pero por dentro estaba en guardia, tenía que saber cuáles eran sus poderes para poder atacar.

El peli-negro cerró los ojos y suspiro-el maestro Natsu nos habló a todos de ustedes y quisiera saber que tan fuerte eres por lo que te dejo el primer movimiento Laxus-san-dijo con calma y tranquilidad como si no estuviera en una pelea y esto molesto al rubio ya que su actitud lo enfurecía.

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a liberar pequeñas chispas hasta estar cubierto de rayos-desearas nunca haber pedido eso-dijo con su clásica sonrisa arrogante antes de desaparecer en un destello y aparecer atrás de Fudo con su puño listo-"te tengo"-pensó antes de golpear y un explosión de polvo cubriera el lugar.

Todos los miembros veteranos veía a Laxus creyendo que había ganado pero-sí que es alguien fuerte, Laxus-san-dijo Fudo que después de que se dispersara el polvo estaba bien, su mano derecha estaba cubierta de una rara energía dorada que detuvo el golpe de Laxus que estaba atónito ya que muy pocas personas habían logrado eso-ahora, es mi turno-dijo mientras todo su cuerpo se cubrió de la misma luz dorada de la cual el rubio tubo que alejarse.

En las gradas todos veían con asombro como Fudo era cubierto por un aura dorada donde la luz se concentraba más en sus puños-parece que Fudo está emocionado-dijo Kagura viendo como el peli-negro poniéndose en guardia-crees que use eso-dijo la esposa del peli-rosa.

-papá, parece que Fudo va a ganar-dijo la oji-ambar al ver a el mago de blanco liberar cada vez más poder.

Todos los demás veían asombrados como Fudo liberaba cada vez más magia-increíble que clase de magia es esa, se siente tan cálida y noble muy diferente a la mía-dijo Mira al sentir como en su cuerpo la sensación causada por la magia de Fudo pero al mismo tiempo muy peligrosa como si ocultara aún más poder.

-de que hablas mira, no hay manera de que Laxus pierda-dijo Gray viendo a Laxus prepararse mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por rayos.

-eso decíamos de Erza y perdió contra Kagura usando la magia de Natsu, no hay que confiarnos-dijo Lucy al recordar la pelea de su amiga.

Mientras tanto Erza no decía ninguna palabra solo observaba a los dos enfrente y como Kazuki, Aoi, Elisabeth, Marin, Kugura y la pequeña Aki de manera muy calmada.

-aquí, Laxus-san-dijo el peli negro antes de correr hacia el rubio que rio.

-si piensas atacar to no anunciaría cuando lo hago-dijo antes de levantar sus brazos cubiertos de rayos-RESONANDO EN EL AIRE EL RUGIDO DEL TRUENO, CAE DE LOS CIELOS Y COSECHA DESTRUCCIÓN, FURIA ELECTRICA-dijo creando una gran esfera de electricidad para lanzarla hacia Fudo.

El oji-rojo levanto sus manos deteniendo el ataque-interesante pero no es suficiente-entonces lanzo la gran esfera de rayos hacia un lado explotando en el suelo; El rubio estaba sorprendidos al igual que los demás ya que nadie antes había detenido uno de sus ataque con tanta facilidad-ahorra mi turno-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa desapareciendo en un destello dorado.

-donde-Pero apareció enfrente de el con su mano en cara.

-EXPLOSION SOLAR-grito mientras una gran luz dorada cubrió todo el cuerpo de Laxus creando una gran explosión-sé que eso no lo vencerá tan fácil….no, Laxus-san-dijo para ver que no había nadie y Laxus apareció detrás de él.

-BALAS DE TRUENO-grito creando mientras que de sus manos varios rayos que estaba por impactar contra el azabache.

Fudo no se movía solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire-BRAMIDO DEL DIOS SOLAR-grito lanzando un poderoso destello que salo de su boca que desvió los rayos mientras el poderoso ataque golpeo a Laxus impactándolo de lleno.

Todos veían asombrados al ver como Laxus era golpeado por ese ataque dejándolos sorprendidos-que demonios que clase de magia es esa-dijo Makarov-dijo bramido del dios….es un god-salyer-dijo el anciano al reconocer la magia ya que había peleado contra Zadocrow en Tenrou.

-exacto, Fudo es el god-salyer del sol pero a diferencia del tipo de Grimon Heard el aprendió directamente del espíritu de un Dios, de Solaris la diosa del sol fue quien le enseño-dijo Natsu caminado hacia el maestro-Laxus tiene que hacer algo o Fudo acabara con el-dijo el peli-rosa sorprendiendo a todos.

Laxus estaba mal herido ese ataque fue más poderoso de lo que espero-"demonios no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte…."-pensó viendo que su oponente ni siquiera había sudado nada.

-que pasa eso es todo….Laxus-san, esperaba más del nieto del gran Makarov Drayer…-pero en ese momento tuvo que esquivar un rayo que iba a golpearlo.

Después los dos terminaron en una pelea de puñetazos sin magia donde Laxus usaba su fuerza para intentar golpear a Fudo que esquivo fácil y hábilmente cada uno de sus ataques-"maldición es rápido"-pensó frustrado antes de volver a desaparecer-qu...-fue interrumpido ya que Fudo tomo su cara con su mano derecha.

-DESTELLO-dijo mientras una poderosa luz blanca salía de su mano que dejo segado al mago de rayo segándolo y desorientándolo.

Tomo distancia para luego dar un gran salto con sus pies y puños cubiertos de luz dorada –RAFAGA DEL DIOS SOLAR-grito antes de golpearlo en la después patearlo en un lado del abdomen darle una patada en el rostro y así siguiendo una serie de golpes consecutivos que cada vez se hacían más rápidos hasta que todos los demás solo veían como Laxus era apaleado por el pelinegro.

Por ultimo un upercup derecho que lo levanto unos cuantos metros del suelo y caer de espaldas con sus ropas y cuerpo muy rasgadas y lastimadas.

Cabe decir que sus amigos, el maestro y la tribu del rayo estaban más que en shock ya que él durante mucho tiempo fue de los magos más fuertes de su generación al igual que Erza y Mira pero ahora era diferente los nuevo clase-s mostraban una gran superioridad tanto en poder como en habilidad-demonios los nuevos son más fuertes de lo que creí y si así de fuerte es el que tan fuerte será salamander ahora-dijo Gajeel viendo como Laxus intentaba levantarse y seguir peleando.

Mira, Lissanna, Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Wendy y los gatos alados veían incrédulos-increíble Laxus perdió-dijo Happy.

-idiota el aun no pierde pero a este paso-dijo Charly viendo al rubio.

-si, quien diría que su oponente sería más poderoso que el-dijo Panterlily.

Laxus después de escuchar eso se llenó de ira y enojo los rayos y magia salían expulsados de su cuerpo mientras la tierra empezaba a temblar-no permitiré que alguien como tu venga a humillarme…NO LO PERMITIRE-dijo mientras soltaba un gran rugido que se escuchó en todo el lugar su camisa se desgarro hasta no quedar nada dejando al descubierto su torso mostrando su marca del gremio y tatuaje mientras sus músculos se hacían más grandes y voluminosos y se sentía cada vez más el poder emanar de su cuerpo y un par de escamas aparecían en sus codos y sus colmillos se afilaban.

-LAXUS DETENTE-grito su abuelo al ver lo que iba a intentar y lo peligroso que era y estaba listo para intervenir pero Natsu le bloqueo el camino-que haces, Natsu sabes lo peligroso que es cuando entra en ese estado, déjame pasar-reclamo el anciano al ver a Laxus entrar por completo en el DRAGON-FORCE; sus colmillos se volvieron más grandes al igual que sus músculos y unas marcas parecidas aprecian en sus codos, había entrado en el dragon-force y todos veían asombrados ya que sabían lo poderoso y destructivo que podía ser en este estado-ya es tarde-dijo el anciano viendo a su nieto-porque, porque Natsu-preguntaba esperando alguna respuesta del espadachín peli-rosa que solamente sonreía al ver a su exdiscípulo.

-está bien….Fudo ganara-dijo confiado sorprendiendo a los que se quedaron congelados en el tiempo ya que Laxus era un mago clase-s al igual que Fudo pero que fuera más fuerte que él no se lo creían.

Fudo veía con admiración ya que fuera de Natsu o Kagura que había logrado entrar en DRAGON-FORCE era increíble pelear contra alguien así y aunque era una persona muy seria y disciplinada sentía como subían sus ansias por pelear más enserio…y parece que así será-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-OOOOoohhhh-Fudo soltó un poderoso grito elevando cada vez más su presión mágica que aunque ahorra era menos fuerte que la de Laxus según todos los que no sabían nada del pero para Natsu y los demás sabían que era el inicio del fin para el rubio-bien, bailemos-dijo mofándose de él.

El tomo un gran respiro antes de libarlo-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE RAYO¡-grito lanzando la poderosa ráfaga de rayos hacia Fudo.

El corrió directamente hacia el ataque mientras todos decían y pensaban que estaba loco hasta que su puño derecho se cubrió de luz nuevamente-CUCHILLA SOLAR-dijo mientras su magia que cubría su brazo se afilo como si se hubiera vuelto una espada con la cual impacto contra el rugido cortándolo en dos acercándose a Laxus que empezó a correr hacia el con sus puños cubiertos de rayos y Fudo igual solo que con su magia en el puño izquierdo.

-PUÑO DE RUPTURA DEL DRAGON DE RAYO/PUÑO SOLAR-los dos atacaron chocando sus puños creando una gran explosión de rayos y energía dorada que destruían todo a su alrededor.

Cuando la energía bajo se veía a ambos en un cráter aun chocando sus puños empujándose unos a los otros, Laxus aún estaba en su modo dragon-force pero las escamas y su cuerpo volvían a la normalidad y cada vez se sentía más débil tal vez solo tenía un último ataque-"use mucha energía mi último ataque y apenas parece que le hice algo"-pensó viendo como la chaqueta blanca de Fudo desapareció dejándolo en un polo negro de manga corta y con unos pequeños cortes en cara y brazos pero nada serio-"qué demonios"-pensó asombrado al ver como empujo con más fuerza pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fue ver que sus heridas, cortes, golpes y más empezaban a sanar como si pequeños destellos salieran de él.

-el sol está en su mejor punto… aquel que trae vida y sana….mi madre Solaris la diosa del sol….me encontró en su templo en el desierto al norte del continente, sabía que era un fantasma pero no me importo, me lleno de amor, cariño y me entreno me dijo que al igual que el sol brillara en lo más alto con una luz que jamás flanquea que cuide de los demás….Laxus-san, Laxus gracias por esta oportunidad y por ello-dijo dejando de chocar sus puños dando un salto para salir el cráter-vamos acabemos con esto, Laxus-grito elevando su poder mágico mientras una estela de luz que salía del cielo e iluminaba a Fudo dándole el aspecto de tener unas grandes y brillantes alas abiertas en todo su esplendor.

Laxus al escuchar esto elevo lo más que pudo su poder mágico asiendo que sus escamas volvieran a aparecer y sus músculos se volvieran a inflar y los rayos que salían de su cuerpo pero ahora eran más poderosos que antes-si eso quieres….VEN-grito antes de que un círculo mágico aparecía arriba de él.

Freed sabía lo que venía al igual que Eveergren y Bisxlow-vaya, hace mucho que no veía eso-dijo Natsu recordando lo que sucedería ahorra.

Arriba de Fudo junto sus manos entrecruzando sus dedos y levantándolas arriba de su cabeza-este es mi último ataque-dijo mientras la luz de su cuerpo había desaparecido menos de sus puños que aún mantenía arriba de su cabeza, era una luz blanca parecida a la del sol-IMPULSO SOLAR¡-declaro mientras la luz se volvía más fuerte y su poder se elevaba rápida y demencialmente superando el de Laxus que intento nivelar su poder con el de él pero ya no podía más.

El rubio metió sus manos en el círculo mágico sacando una lanza echa de rayos viendo a Fudo-ALABARDA DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO¡-grito lanzando la lanza con gran fuerza hacia Fudo.

El oji-rojo al ver esto bajo sus manos apuntando a la lanza viéndola con una sonrisa-se acabó-dijo antes de –ARTE DEL GOD-SLAYER: REVOLUCION SOLAR¡-grito mientras un gran destello de luz dorada de gran tamaño fácilmente más poderoso que la lanza.

Ambos ataques colisionaron durante un momento la lanza resistió todo lo que pudo pero después de unos segundos antes de ser consumida por la luz que iba a todo poder contra Laxus que estaba inmóvil apenas de pie antes de ser golpeado de lleno con la revolución solar, era un gran poder….había perdido-AAAAAAAHHHHHhhhh¡-grito antes de que el god-slayer se detuviera parea ver a el rubio en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y varios cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo.

-SE ACABO..ELGANADOR ES FUDO AKITA¡-grito Tsuky viendo a Laxus noqueado, todos vieron anonadados, Laxus el orgulloso nieto de Makarov había sido derrotado enfrente de todos mientras que Fudo gracias a su curación se veía como si nada hubiera pasado solo un poco agitado-Laxus…perdió-dijeron los tres gatos alados, Gray, Mira, Erza y su abuelo.

Wendy corrió a ayudarlo pero se detuvo al ver a la maestra de Mermaid Hell hacerle lo mismo que hiso con Erza-que paso-pregunto abriendo los ojos y ver a la pelinegra.

-perdiste, Fudo gano-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero el rubio al verlo alejándose dándole la espalda había sentido algo que hace mucho que no sentía o experimentaba…la derrota total ante alguien más fuerte.

-gracias Laxus espero pelear contigo otra vez-dijo dándose la vuelta y verlo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Antes hubiera salido y acabado con el pero ahorra tenía una meta-la próxima no se te será tan fácil…Fudo-contesto con el mismo entusiasmo que el sabiendo que ahorra las cosas serian más interesantes.

El ojirojo vio a Natsu sonreírle y él le regreso la sonrisa mientras los que Mira, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Lissanna, Eveergreen, Bisxlow, Freed, Gajeel,Elfman Charly, Happy, panterlily y el maestro Makarov estaban anonadados no podían creer aun que Laxus fuera derrotado y pero lo que más los sorprendió fue la manera en que tomo la derrota después vieron a Aoi, Elisabeth, Kazuki y Marin preguntándose qué tan fuertes eran pero su tiempo no duro mucho antes de que Tsuky fuera al centro-Kazuki Nebulos, Mirajane Strauss pasen al centro-dije mientras el castaño oji-verde (sus ojos son verdes oscuros, se me habían olvidado escribirlo) hasta quedar cara a cara.

-será un gusto pelear contra ti Kazuki-dijo de manera amable la albina pero él sabía que no podía confiarse.

-igualmente-Mira-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-vamos Mira, tu puedes-grito Lucy apoyando a su amiga.

-puede ganar Mira-san-grito Wendy también apoyándola.

-Mira-nee/one-chan-gritaron sus hermanos también animándola.

La pelinegra levanto la mano para bajarla rápidamente-INICIEN¡-grito antes de irse.

Los dos estaban quietos sin moverse, Mira cambio su vestido rojo por su traje de combate que era como un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color negro con unas botas negras de cuero que llegaban hasta sus rodillas-que esperas parece que todos están esperando-dijo la mayor de los Strauss esperando a que él se moviera.

-lo siento pero el maestro Natsu me enseño que no hay prisa cuando se trata de una pelea, puede iniciar si quiere-dijo mientras sonreía viendo a su maestro.

Mira no creía que Natsu le enseñara eso pero no tenía nada de malo en atacar primero-si eso quieres, así será, TAKE OVER, SATAN SOUL¡-dijo convirtiéndose en su satan soul normal con alas negras, cola y garras con botas y traje rojo que dejaba mucho a la vista, después voló arriba de el –DEMON BLAST¡-grito formando una esfera de energía oscura en sus manos de la cual un rayo de energía purpura oscura salía disparado hacia el castaño.

Todos veían la energía apunto de impactar contra Kazuki que levanto su mano derecha interponiéndose entre el ataque y el-interesante-dijo antes de que la energía maligna chocara contra su mano que detenía el poderoso ataque como si nada-muy interesante-dijo antes de serrar su puño anulando el ataque.

-que..-dijo anonadada Mira viendo como su ataque fue detenido fácilmente.

-detuvo el ataque de Mira-dijo Erza viendo a Kazuki ileso.

-son unos moustros-dijo Lucy-jamás había visto que alguien detuviera un ataque de Mira tan fácilmente-dijo la maga de espíritus estelares.

Mira veía analizando la situación ya que aun no sabía qué tipo de magia utilizaba pero con el simple hecho de haber detenido su Demon Blast ya era alarmador.

Después de pensar decidió intentar algo diferente dijo poniendo su mano arriba de ella antes de que una gran cantidad de energía oscura se formara en forma de esfera más grande que la anterior-DETEN ESTO, SATANIC BULET-grito antes de que de la esfera de oscuridad un poderoso haz de oscuridad más grande que el anterior fuera disparado hacia Kazuki que dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

El solo levanto sus manos para detener el ataque de la misma manera que el anterior pero esta vez un poderoso fuego negro apareció en ellas, era negro con bordes rojos sangre (como el reisui de ichigo pero en fuego)-GOLPES DE RUPTURA DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO¡-grito mientras quede sus puños las poderosas llamas negras y rojas chocaban con la energía oscura produciendo una gran explosión.

Cuando ambos ataque colisionaron se anularon mutuamente mientras la demonio de Fairy Tail estaba asombrada ya que nadie antes había detenido sus ataques con tanta facilidad pero lo que más le asombraba eran esas llamas negras y rojas que el tenia-tu….¿qué clase de magia es esa?-pregunto ya que esas llamas la alteraban un poco era como si su magia fuera inútil contra él apago sus llamas antes de verla-yo soy un Devil-slayer, un cazador de demonios-dijo con una sonrisa que por alguna cuestión sintió un escalofríos.

-un….de..de…devil…..slayer-tartamudeo un poco al echarlo decir eso ya que en si su magia fue hecha para pelear contra ella.

-si mi padre fue Hokuro el demonio del fuego, el me enseño todas las debilidades de los demonios y como pelear contra ellos…..como que todo demonio es débil cuando se le golpean justo en medio de las alas, que su cola es muy fuerte pero al mismo tiempo muy frágil y en especial en los demonios femeninos que sus orejas son muy sensibles…y también-

-BASTA, YA NO DIGAS MAS¡-chillo ella desde el cielo de manera muy cómica-eso es muy vergonzoso ya no digas mas-dijo ya que sabía que sus orejas eran sensibles cuando usaba el Take over en cualquiera de sus formas sus transformaciones.

Todos veían con una gota en la nuca ya que esto le causaba vergüenza-Mira concéntrate-le grito Cana con una botella en la mano.

-tu igual ya no pierdas el tiempo-le gritaron Aoi y Elisabeth mientras que Marin veía con una sonrisa nerviosa y Fudo con desaprobación por su comportamiento-KAZUKI-gritaron para que esquivara una mano gigante echa de oscuridad que iba hacia él.

-no pierdes el tiempo verdad Mira-dijo al ver a la albina que otra vez estaba seria-que bien ya que yo tampoco-dijo antes de que invocara sus llamas otra vez pero esta vez en sus pies aumentando increíblemente su velocidad.

-BLAMIDO DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO¡-grito desde atrás de ella que no se dio cuenta cuando llego detrás de ella mientras las llamas rojas y negras la golpeaban en sus alas dejándolas lastimadas inhabilitándola para volar.

-AAAHhh¡-grito la albina de dolor ya que a diferencia del fuego normal este la lastimaba de manera más profunda como si la dejara paralizada por momentos.

-y ahora, IMPULSO DE FUEGO-grito mientras que su magia se elevó tan rápido que todos sintieron la energía subir rápidamente mientras que en sus pies las llamas de sus pies se volvieron más grandes incrementado su velocidad.

Se movía tan rápido alrededor de Ella, arriba, abajo en sitzac, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y aleatorios que la confundía y no sabía en donde atacaría pero en un momento lo perdió de vista y lo buscaba por todas partes-donde est…ahh-dijo recibiendo una poderosa patada con llamas en el estomago.

-GARRA DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO-dijo antes de que Mira fuera lanzada hacia atrás cayendo en el mar-vamos esto se pone interesante-dijo al ver como el mar se empezaba a mover-y se pone mejor-dijo al ver como Mira salía del agua con una corriente de agua rodeándola.

-EXPLOSION DEL MAL-grito mientras una gran corriente de agua era disparada hacia Fudo que movió de manera circular sus brazos mientras sus llamas crecían.

-ALAS DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO-dijo mientras el calor de su ataque evaporo el agua pero no puedo evitar ser mojado un poco-"eso fue inesperado no sabía que pudiera usar magia de agua pero según parece solamente puede usarla en lugares con mucha de ella reunida"-pensó analizando la situación ya que el vapor no le permitía ver claramente a su contrincante hasta que vio una luz destellan detrás de la niebla y era Mira su forma Halphas con rayos en sus manos –"parece que tiene más transformaciones"-pensó al ver su nueva transformación que se veía más poderosa con alas azules alzadas y con un nuevo traje azul y blanco mientras que en sus manos sus garras llegaban hasta sus codos y eran parecidos a unos guantes azules al igual que sus piernas, ahorra le daban la apariencia de unas grandes botas azules, pero ya había descubierto su plan.

Todos en las gradas del lado de Natsu y Kagura veían como Mira se había transformado en su forma Halphas ya que desde hace mucho no llega a esos extremos tanto como para usar Halphas pero dado que peleaba contra alguien cuya magia y poder eran superiores a la de ella no la culpaban-"Mira, los ataques normales no funcionan contra Kazuki"-pensó Natsu al ver la pelea y lo que quería intentar.

Kagura veía a uno de sus alumnos suyo y de Natsu ya que durante siete años Kazuki, Fudo, Elisabeth, Aoi y Marin fueron sus primeros alumnos ya que sus magias eran muy raras y ellos eran muy jóvenes e inexpertos por lo que lo9s tomaron bajo su ala y Kazuki al controlar el fuego al igual que Natsu no solo le enseño como controlarlo si no que le enseño una que otra técnica suya-"esto terminara pronto"-pensó viendo la pelea y como los rayos dentro de la neblina se hacían más fuertes pero Kazuki no se movía.

La neblina se estaba se estaba dispersando para que los demás magos de Fairy Tail vieran más claramente-Mira-nee/nee-chan-dijeron sus hermanos al verla en su forma Halphas que era más fuerte que su anterior forma con grandes relámpagos en sus manos.

-"Mira acaba rápido con el"-pensó alarmada Erza al ver que Kazuki le daba la espalda.

-Mira que te detiene termínalo-dijo Laxus que fue vendado por Wendy.

Mira al escuchar esto pudo las manos en el suelo -!MALA CHISPA¡-mientras la electricidad siguió el camino residual de agua de su EXPLOSION DEL MAL hacia el castaño que no se movía y fue impactado y cubierto por la electricidad produciendo una poderosa explosión-lo….logre-dijo entre jadeos ya que los ataques anteriores le habían causado más daño del que esperaba tanto que volvió a su SATAN SOUL normal, pero cuando vio a donde se supone estaba Kazuki lo vio convertirse en fuego-eso es…-

Erza reacciono rápidamente al ver esto-MIRA CORRE-grito desde las gradas mientras la albina intentaba encontrar a su oponente que lo veía por ninguna parte hasta que una gran columna de fuego oscuro apareciera de la nada atrapándola-MIRA/NEE/ONEE-CHAN/SAN-gritaron todos al verla atrapada dentro de las llamas.

Pero lo que nadie vio fue a Kazuki cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo con su pie derecho y manos cubiertos de fuego-ya veo aprovecho que Mira estaba cargando su poder para crear un clon de fuego y poder preparar su contraataque-dijo Kagura al reconocer la maniobra.

-sí y cuando Mira fuera por el clon la magia de enlace que tenia activaría el círculo mágico debajo de ella, lo planeo desde el principio-dijo al verlo caer a toda velocidad.

-y como sabía que iba a funcionar-dijo Aki viendo a su mamá y papá.

-por qué no lo sabía solamente creyó en sus habilidades y no dudo de que caería en ella-le contesto con sabiduría y conocimiento, La pequeña oji-jade veía asombrada ya que la confianza, habilidad y planeación podían hacer una gran diferencia en la pelea-pero recuerda lo que siempre decidirá una pelea es ….. la voluntad de cada uno, ya que esa voluntad te impulsa a seguir adelante y seguir creciendo cada día mas-le contesto mientras veían a Kazuki estar a punto de golpear a Mira aun atrapada en el fuego.

-ARTE DEL DEVIL-SLAYER: FLECHA PURICADORA, EN PICADA¡-grito dándole una poderosa patada a Mira que esta al darse cuenta se transformó en su SATAN SOUL: SITRI con sus últimas fuerzas liberándose de el fuego pero ya era demasiado tarde además ya había recibido mucho daño que solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos esperando resistir el ataque pero ya era muy tarde ya que Kazuki había golpeado sus brazos con su pie cubierto de fuego pero fue tan poderosa que paso su defensa golpeando su estómago provocando una gran explosión de llamas negras y rojas más poderosa que las otras-MIRAAA¡-gritaron todos al verla caer con su vestido en la parte del estomago destruida con pequeñas quemaduras y golpes.

-ALTO EL GANADOR ES KAZUKI NEBULOS-anuncio Tsuky a todos que estaban anonadados ya que no solo fueron Erza y Laxus también Mira la que antes era conocida como la demonio estaba tendida en la arena derrotada por uno de sus nuevo clase-S.

-Mira/nee, nee-chan-corrieron Lucy, Elfman y Lisanna para ver cómo estaba hasta que Tsuky le dio la vuelta para verla de frente.

-sí que esta lastimada….pero estará bien-dijo la peli negra antes de ponerle su mano en la frente para que un aura verde cubriera su cuerpo sanado sus cortes y moretones, después una roja que curo sus quemaduras sin dejar ninguna cicatriz visible-bien ya está-dijo alejándose y alejando a los recién llegados-estará bien despertara enseguida-dijo para que después la albina mayor se levantara-lo ven-dijo pasar a sus hermanos que la ayudaron a levantarse.

-estas bien Mira-nee-pregunto su hermana.

-nee-chan-dijo Elfman con unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría de que este bien.

-si…estoy bien no deben preocuparse-dijo tropezando un poco pero la sostuvieron para que no cayera-solo necesito descansar-dijo mientras Wendy corría con unas cuantas vendas.

-Mira-san espera la vendare enseguida-dijo viéndola sus ropas destruidas.

-sí y yo iré por otro de tus vestidos-dijo Lucy corriendo al edificio.

Pero Kazuki se acercó a los Strauss-gracias por esta pelea, hace mucho que no tengo una pelea así-dijo el castaño oji-verde-parece que me pase un poco es que mis instintos de cazador me alteraron-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que ella le correspondió-perdonen Lisanna, Elfman-tambien se disculpó con los hermanos.

-no importa fue emocionante ver a Mira perder de vez en cuanto-dijo de manera juguetona Lisanna mientras su hermana le daba un golpecito.

-eres un hombre-contesto Elfman.

Después de eso Lucy volvió con el vestido que era idéntico al anterior, después los cuatro volvieron a sus asientos mientras la albina se sentaba al lado de Erza y Laxus-"ellos si que son fuerte, no quiero saber qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvieron que pasar"-pensó el anciano viendo a Natsu y las 3 chicas que faltaban y a Tsuky caminado al centro-"ya va a iniciar"-

-bien la siguiente pelea será entre Elisabeth Miwa y Gajeel Redfox pasen al centro-llamo a los dos mencionados mientras la castaña y el azabache pasaban al centro.

-tu puedes Gajeel-kun-animo la maga de agua a su amigo al igual que Gray y Wendy.

Elisabeth se levantó de su asiento dando una pequeña reverencia a Natsu que el correspondió-tu puedes Elisabeth-animo Aki.

-gracias Aki-chan-le dijo de manera amistosa.

-más vale que ganes-le dijo Kazuki de manera burlona antes de que ella le diera un golpe.

-cállate baka-dijo enojada antes de ir al centro.

Cuando los dos llegaron al centro la peli-negra levanto la mano antes de bajarla-INICIEN-

 **Fin capítulo 7.**

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 7 espero que les haya gustado y el siguiente capitulo será de las ultimas peleas que faltan que son la de Marin contra Gray, la de Gajeel vs Elisabeth y la de Aoi contra Juvia antes de pasar al arco de los juegos mágicos.

Los veré pronto déjenme sus comentarios, criticas, regaños y más en los Reviews y ya estaré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda esta y mi otra historia y sin más que decir Konohasahringan se desconecta diciéndoles sayonara.

 **Capítulo 8: agua, sonido y hielo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

Antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón por la tardanza es que me centre en mi otra historia y en mi nuevo proyecto que espero publicar para antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano y al leer los comentarios les pido perdón a los lectores que no les gustó mucho el capítulo anterior y un gracias a los que vieron lo bueno en él, es que este era el prólogo y la presentación oficial de mis OC por lo que espero que este capítulo este al nivel de sus expectativas.

Mando saludos a todos los que dejaron su comentario desde el día que fue mi última actualización el 18 de abril hasta el 19 que fue mi último comentario y con sus comentarios y criticas me mostraron en que falle y como puedo seguir mejorando ya que toda crítica es buena y te motiva a seguir escribiendo pero bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 8: Agua, sonido y Hielo, disfruten.

 **Capítulo 8. Agua, sonido y hielo.**

 **En fairy tail.**

La castaña y el pelinegro se acercaban a paso lento al centro mientras todos veían pero en las gradas de los magos más antiguos de Fairy Tail Erza se levanto de su asiento para ir a el grupo de Natsu y Kagura que veían como la pelea estaba por iniciar hasta que ella llego-puedo sentarme-pregunto con un pequeño tinte rojo en su cara que apenas se podía ver.

El peli-rosa tomo a su hija que estaba sentada al lado suyo para ponerla en su regazo-sí, claro solo espera un minuto-dijo antes de tomar su espada y acomodársela en su hombro.

Esto sorprendió a Erza ya que aparte de su última pelea nunca había visto a Natsu usar una espada-Natsu de quien es esa espada-pregunto señalándola viendo cada detalle que a pesar de estar enfundada se veía que toda la espada era negra con detalles rojos y verdes y que era a dos manos; una espada de alta calidad superior a la mayoría de todas sus espadas que había tenido y con extraño aire que emanaba una atmosfera de antigüedad como si existiera desde hace siglos.

Aki al ver que Erza no despegaba la vista del arma de su padre le sonrió-es de mi papá, mi mamá se la dio-contesto la pequeña sentada en su padre.

Ella reacciono al escuchar esto ya que después de que perdiera por primera vez contra el sentía que alguien le estaba enseñando-sí, yo se la di hace siete años-dijo la peli-purpura tomando a su hija-fue el día después de que nos comprometimos….se la regale y le enseñe a usarla-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo ya que eran de sus recuerdos más preciados también para Natsu pero para Erza verlos compartir este momentos sintió una oleada de celos que le costaban mucho controlar, aunque había pasado solamente dos días que volvieron de Tenrou pero los acontecimientos recientes le habían causado un gran cambia a la pelirroja que ahora tenía como meta pasar más tiempo con Natsu y Aki pero también lograr que Kagura la acepte y la reconozca como su igual tanto en la magia como espadachina pero después de perder contra Natsu antes de que irse al examen clase-s y ahora contra Kagura la dejaba como la más débil de los tres tanto como en habilidad como en magia y después de ver perder a Laxus y Mira contra los alumnos de estos sabían que debían entrenar mucho para alcanzar a los magos de la actualidad pero ahora debía estar atenta al combate entre Gajeel y Elisabeth

La castaña había arribado a la parte central al igual que Gajeel que esperaban la señal de la maestra Tsuky que veía a los dos magos de Fairy Tail teniéndole cierto preferitismo a Elisabeth sabiendo lo poderosa que era su magia en especial contra alguien que puede manipular el metal como Gajeel esto le daba todavía más ventaja sobre el azabache que no sabrá que lo golpeo, literalmente pero después de ver las ultimas 3 peleas sabían que Aoi, Kazuki, Fudo, Elisabeth y Marin se parecían a ellos nunca estarían dispuestos a rendirse hasta el último aliento-los dos al centro-dijo la peli-negra mientras los mencionados se acercaban más todavía dejándolos a dos metros de distancia tanto que Gajeel con su olfato logro captar y aprender su aroma natural que por alguna razón hizo una mueca de seriedad que esta vio y sonrió ante esto-bien,…..EMPIECEN-dijo bajando la mano rápidamente y saliendo lo más rápido del lugar.

Ahora solo estaban los dos cara a cara en un silencio mortal donde se podía escuchar desde el viento soplando y moviendo la arena del suelo y las olas que provenían del mar que estaba a su derecha y algunas cuantas voces proviniendo de las gradas-"que está haciendo"-fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los magos que estaban del lado del maestro Makarov, Erza que estaba al lado de Natsu y su familia y de Gajeel y esto lo causo al verla levantar los brazos lo más alto que podía, cerrar los ojos y con una sonrisa delicada dejándose llevar por el viento-que demonios haces, se supone que estamos en una pelea-dijo Gajeel irritado ya que pensaba que no se lo estaba tomando como algo serio a pesar de ser un simple sparrin.

-shuuu, silencio por favor-dijo causando que El dragón de hierro al escuchar esto sentía hervir su sangre pero no debía dejar que sus instintos lo controlaran ya que si quería ganar tenía que examinar cada y minúsculo detalle-el sonido del viento es muy bello este día…no crees-dijo la castaña aun con los ojos cerrados dejando que el viento soplara sobre su largo cabello-por favor escucha con atención el viento soplando calmadamente, las aves volando en lo más alto del cielo, el mar que nos rodea y todos los animales del bosque todos en armonía en un solo sonido….es hermoso-dijo bajando sus brazos-mi madre me dijo que todas las almas tiene un sonido, todos diferentes que conviven en un solo mundo y si escuchamos con atención sabremos lo que quiere decir cada una de ellas….como tú-señalo al peli-negro-un sonido fuerte y metálico…poderoso…agudo y que con el tiempo crece cada vez más y más pero al mismo tiempo muy contenido y encapsulado por una coraza rígida…-quería decir más pero tuvo que esquivar una barra de acero a gran velocidad que iba a su cara-parece que ya se acabó el tiempo para hablar-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Gajeel estaba con sus brazos cubierto de escamas metálicas-ya me canse de tu parloteo yo vine para pelear y si tu no lo harás yo si-dijo apuntando con su mano derecha que se convirtió en una punta de lanza –LANZA DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO: ASTILLAS DEL DEMONIO¡-dijo para que de la lanza salieran disparadas muchas más a gran velocidad hacia la castaña-"no me debo arriesgar acercándome, por el momento esto servirá"-pensó sabiendo que debía tener cuidado ya que por su temperamento arruino su plan original.

La oji-purpura no se movía solo esperaba a que las hojas de hierro llegaran a ella que puso su mano derecha interponiéndose entre el metal a gran velocidad y ella-"que el sonido sea mi escudo"-pensó antes de que de su mano una rara energía plateada saliera en forma circular bloqueando y deteniendo el ataque del azabache que sintió una punzada en los oídos como si un chirrido resonara por unos minutos en todo el lugar pero parece ser el único que logro escucharlo.

 **En las gradas.**

Todos en las gradas de los miembros más antiguos vieron a Gajeel sostener su cabeza como si le doliera y esto alarmo acierta peli azul –Gajeel que le pasa-dijo al verlo con las manos en la cabeza y agitándola ligeramente-"ella no movió ni un dedo y detuvo el taque de Gajeel, será magia de gravedad como Kagura-san…no la magia de gravedad tendría en el suelo a Gajeel entonces que será-penso sacando un libro de quien sabe dónde recordando y analizando cada palabra que dijo anteriormente.

-que encontraste, Levy-chan porque Gajeel no se ve nada bien-dijo al verlo quitarse sus manos de la cabeza pero con una mueca de dolor-Wendy, que paso-dijo al ver a su la maga del cielo con las manos en la cabeza.

La pequeña gata banca volaba alrededor de ella al lado de Happy-toma Wendy, mi pescado te ayudara-dijo pero Charly lo tomo y lo lanzo lejos-eeeh...porque-dijo incrédulo.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada-no es momento de tu tonto pescado gato inútil-dijo mientras Happy se dedicaba a llorar.

-ya estoy bien, es que de la nada me dolió la cabeza como si un chirrido sonara en todo el lugar-dijo reincorporándose.

-que dices nosotros no escuchamos nada Wendy-dijo Juvia preocupada con or su amiga ya que nadie escucho nada.

Laxus se tenía sus auriculares puestos-aun no lo entienden...sí que son tontos-dijo el rubio mientras todos menos Levy negaron-sí que son idiotas-dijo volviendo a poner su mirada en la arena.

-es sonido-dijo Levy.

-como que sonido yo no escuche nada-dijo Gray.

-nosotros no podemos oírlo porque la frecuencia es muy alta para nosotros-dijo mostrando un enorme libro con el dibujo de una onda sónica y una enorme explicación que nadie entendía a excusión de Lucy-Wendy y Laxus pueden oírlo por ser dragon-slayers y sus sentidos son más agudos que los nuestros-explico viendo por qué les dolía la cabeza.

-pero porque parece que Gajeel-san le afecte más que a nosotros-pregunto Wendy al verlo aun aturdido.

-es por su hierro, el sonido rebota en el metal como una campana intensificándolo-dijo Levy al ver a Elisabeth caminar hacia él azabache que solo había logrado hacer un ataque fallido.

 **En la arena**

Gajeel se levantó finalmente aun con dolor-"demonios siente que tengo la cabeza metida en una campana….qué demonios me hizo"-pensó buscando la razón por la que su ataque fallo y logro causarle tanto dolor, ella estaba cada vez más cerca de el hasta que acelero el paso empezando a correr con su puño que se cubrió de la misma energía plateada transparente-"hay viene"-se puso en guardia mientras las escamas de hierro cubrieron todo su cuerpo-PUÑO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO¡-

-PUÑO DEL HIERRO DEL DRAGON DEL SONIDO¡-dijo la castaña mientras los dos chocaban sus puños generando una gran explosión de sonido amplio que todos escucharon resonar en todo el lugar como si una fuerte campanada aguda y poderosa.

Todos taparon sus oídos esperando que el sonido pasara pero los que la pasaban peor eran Laxus y Wendy que tenían una cara de dolor y molestia por el sonido y si ello que no estaban peleando estaban tan mal no querían imaginar cuanto estaba sufriendo Gajeel.

 **Con Natsu**

Natsu, Kagura y Aki parecía que no les afectaba el sonido al igual que a los demás clase-s y a la maestra Tsuky-"que increíble poder"-pensó Erza que veía a Gajeel en el suelo sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza mientras que las escamas de hierro de su brazo derecho estaban rotas-"alguien que no me permite acercarme y limitar mis ataque como Kagura, alguien que no le afectan los ataque eléctricos y puede auto curarse y alguien cuya magia fue creada para pelear contra demonios y ahorra magia de sonido para Gajeel que es muy efectiva contra él, son todas nuestras debilidades"-pensó sorprendida con lo que descubrió ya que en si todos los combates que tuvieron fueron contra magos que tenían magias contrarias a las suyas y eran más poderosas, viendo como Natsu y Kagura tenían una sonrisa-"no sé porque dejaste el puesto de maestro Natsu si lograste entrenar a magos tan poderosos, son todos unos monstros"-pensó con frustración ya que no era rival ara cualquiera de ellos 6 incluyendo a Kagura que era la que más quería derrotar.

-esto acabara pronto-dijo la espadachina peli-purpura viendo el estado de Gajeel-el metal de Gajeel incrementa los ataques de Elisabeth haciéndolos peor-dijo viendo a la castaña preparar su siguiente ataque-no crees que deberíamos…-

-no, Gajeel no es de los que se rinden fácilmente y detener la pelea seria tenerle lastima-dijo Natsu-solo espéralo, además Elisabeth fue la última en volverse clase-s recuerdas-dijo mientras Kagura dejo escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa-porque sonríes-pregunto con una sonrisa igual.

Ella negó-no, por nada verdad Aki? –le dijo viendo a su hija quien sonrió.

Él iba de decir otra cosa hasta que otra gran explosión de sonido sonó en todo el lugar-"esto acabara pronto"-

 **Con gajeel**

Gajeel había recibido otro poderoso golpe con la magia de sonido que lo hizo caer boca abajo en la arena-Gajeel deberías rendirte mi magia puede causar daños internos graves en un oponente normal pero como tú puedes volver tu cuerpo metal los daños en tu organismo son mayores-dijo la castaña pero el azabache se levantó de nuevo-si eso quieres acabare rápido con esto-dijo la castaña con sus puños cubiertos de magia-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAaaa…-fue interrumpida por sentir un poderoso golpe en su estómago con una barra de hierro.

-BASTON DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO¡-grito Gajeel antes de que el bastón de hierro se alargara rápidamente con Elisabeth aun él y luego chocar contra la pared cerca de las gradas.

Todos vieron con asombro ya que pudo reaccionar en último instante-no te creas tanto porque tu magia es más efectiva contra mí, ni por que seas una dragon-slayer…ya que eso no basta para que yo me rinda-dijo mientras un círculo mágico apareció enfrente del él-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO¡-dijo lanzando un rugido metálico hacia la castaña que ya estaba de pie pero un poco desubicada por lo que había pasado.

Coloco sus dos manos abiertas enfrente de ella como lo hizo antes-BARRERA DEL DRAGON DEL SONIDO-dijo antes de que un medio domo de energía plateada transparente apareciera enfrente de ella y bloqueando el ataque pero el ataque anterior la desestabilizo un poco por lo que tuvo que pensar en otra forma ya que cada vez más el ataque era más poderoso-"maldición, no"-pensó al ver una fisura en su escudo que empezaba a crecer y Gajeel parecía no querer detenerse; elevo lo más que pudo el escudo antes de que se rompiera-"YA"-en ese instante el rugido choco con todo su poder creando una gran explosión.

Todos los presentes vieron con asombro en especial los que ya habían sido derrotados como Gajeel había derrotado a una clase-s-esto aún no acaba-dijo Natsu.

Gajeel jadeaba ya que uso más magia de la que quería en ese último ataque-"lo logr..utt"-fue interrumpido por una poderosa patada en su espalda seguida de ese sonido, cuando cayó al suelo vio a Elisabeth detrás de el sin su chaqueta dejándola únicamente con su top negro-imposible como escapaste de mi ataque –dijo con incredulidad ya que no había manera de que escapara, estaba acorralada.

Pero de la nada desapareció en un zumbido sordo y apareció delante el-se llama zumbido del dragón, una técnica que permite moverme a la velocidad del vértigo en una distancia corta en un rango de dos metros-dijo volviéndola a hacer y aparecer detrás de él que se desplazó lejos de ella-cuando detuve mi barrera había una pequeña brecha que aproveche para esquivar tu ataque-termino de explicar dejando asombrados a todos-pero en que estaba-dijo llevándose el dedo a la barbilla-a te di una oportunidad para que te rindieras pero ya expiro esa oferta ahora acabare con esto-dijo mientras su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía plateada transparente y alzaba sus manos al cielo.

Gajeel se levantó rápidamente y convirtió su mano derecha en una larga espada-ARTE DEL DRAGON SALYER: ESPADA DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO-dijo creando una gran espada de hierro de más de 10 metros de altura-ROAAAA-dijo bajándola rápidamente arremetiendo contra Elisabeth de lleno creando una gran explosión de arena y escombros y él tenía su típica sonrisa arrogante-eso es lo que pasa por meterte conmigo-dijo mientras su brazo volvía a la normalidad y veía a todos con la boca abierta-vieron no son invencibles-dijo a sus amigos que aún estaban si habla pero por otra cosa.

-qué gran sonido-dijo alguien detrás de él.

-Gajeel que DEMONIOS HACES-le grito Gray para ver al azabache que volvió la vista al lugar donde había caído su espada y solo había un gran cráter una gran roca partida a la mitad.

Ella sonrió mientras no había cambiado de posición seguía con los brazos arriba-no puedo moverme en este momento ya que esta técnica necesita tiempo-dijo mientras la luz plateada se volvía más fuerte-no puedo usar el zumbido del dragón de sonido pero no lo necesitaba ya que yo no me he movido-dijo9 dejando todavía más aterrorizado al azabache.

-imposible yo vi cuando mi espada te ataco-bramo apenas pudiendo moverse-como-

Ella bajo las manos mientras la luz de sonido y magia seguían brillando más que nunca en sus manos-mis ondas súper sónicas afectó la resonancia de tu cerebro alterando y confundiendo tu sistema de percepción y tu sistema nervio por lo que normalmente generan paraliza y limitan los movimientos de mis rivales y puede causar una gran confusión-explico extendiendo sus brazos mientras dos círculos mágicos aparecían en sus manos-lo que viste solo fue una imagen mía en el último momento pero tu cerebro no se dio cuenta que estaba del lado equivocado por lo que fallaste-fue su última palabra-fue una gran pelea Gajeel con bellos sonidos y este es mi manera de mostrarte mi respeto-dijo juntando lentamente sus manos- _arte del dragon-slayer:grito plateado_ -dijo juntando sus dos manos antes de que una gran explosión sónica diez veces más poderosas que las anteriores se escuchara esta vez en toda magnolia destruyendo casi todas las ventanas atrapando a Gajeel en un domo de energía plateada mientras todos cubrían sus oídos y ayudaban a Wendy y a Laxus que eran los que más sufrían y del otro lado Kagura le tapaba los oídos a su hija que sintió esta vez el ataque y Natsu se puso enfrente de ellas y Erza que parecía muy dolida por el poderoso sónico.

Puso su mano enfrente de el donde apareció una llama blanca diferente a sus muy clásicas llamas anaranjadas, esta cubrió todo su brazo antes de ponerla en el suelo y un muro de fuego blanco con bordes rojos apareciera del piso y cuando el fuego desapareció había un muro de roca sólida que era Del largo y ancho igual al muro de una pequeña casa anulando las ondas sonoras extrañando y sorprendiendo a Erza ya que era la primera vez que veía esas llamas y como produjo ese muro de roca pero le dejo de importar al ver que la protegía también junto a su esposa e hija y esto la hacía sentir feliz pero aun quería saber que había pasado con la pelea.

Una vez terminada la gran explosión toda la arena alrededor de Elisabeth había desaparecido dejándola dentro de un cráter junto con el inconsciente cuerpo de Gajeel que tenía sus ropas destruidas y varios golpes en la parte frontal de su cuerpo-se acabó la ganadora es Elisabeth Miwa- anuncio Tsuky caminado calmadamente al centro de la arena mientras que Levy y Juvia corrían a su auxilio mientras Wendy y Laxus aún tenían los oídos tapados que fue un alivio para ellos ya que no soportaban un minuto más.

Levy al llegar vio con horror la escena de un Gajeel con sus ropas destruidas; su camisa había desaparecido y su cabello estaba todo desordenado cubriendo su cara dejando descubierto su boca que estaba abierta y con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices nuevas con un poco de sangre escurrir de sus oídos que estaban hinchados y de color morado como si se los hubieran pisado hasta el cansancio.

Ella lo ayudo a levantarse al igual que Juvia que al ver al que consideraba su hermano también quería llorar al ver a la castaña tomar del suelo su chaqueta, limpiarla y ponérsela antes de hacer una pequeña inclinación ante el desmallado azabache en forma de redención y después alejarse a su asiento.

La maestra de Mermaid Heel se acercó a paso hasta llegar a donde estaba el inconsciente y las dos peli-azules-sí que eres un idiota-dijo suspirando-pero fue una gran pelea-coloco su palma derecha en su frente y dijera unas pequeñas palabras en susurros; su mano se cubrió de una aura morada sanado las heridas más serias de Gajeel, la sangre que salía de sus oídos desapareció y sus oídos volvieron a tomar su color original, dio una gran bocanada de aire respirando muy agitado-listo, solo tiene que descansar-dijo la peli-negra.

Después vio a Levy y a Juvia, ambas sonrientes con pequeñas lágrimas-enana, Juvia….-intento levantarse pero cuando estuvo de pie sus piernas empezaron a temblar y volvió a caer al piso pero esta vez Tsuky le veía con enfado.

-idiota acabo de decir que necesitas descansar aun estabas bajo el efecto paralizante de las ondas sonoras-dijo dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza-chicas llévense a este cabeza de tornillo a la enfermería y que no se mueva-dijo a las dos quienes le ayudaron pero las detuvo quedando cara a cara con Juvia-más vale que te pongas seria…en especial tu que usas magia de agua-le susurro la maestra al oído-demuestra lo fuerte que eres y lo fuerte que te volverás, ya que eres como el agua siempre fluye, nunca se detiene-dijo antes de dejarlas pasar dejando a la peli-azul muy confundida y después ver por el rabillo del ojo a Aoi que también la observaba con una sonrisa como si fuera consiente que le estaba mirando, dejo eso fuera para llevar a Gajeel a la enfermería.

Unos minutos después.

Después de ayudar a Levy para llevar a Gajeel a la enfermería espero su turno y a su oponen que era la peli-vino Aoi Tempest pero ahora estaba más centrada en Natsu viendo como regañaba a Elisabeth diciéndole de los costos que había creado al destruir todas las ventanas y cristalería con su ataque y a pesar de no ser ya el maestro serlo durante años le dejo ese sentido de responsabilidad y los gastos pero después la felicito por su victoria-pasen al centro la siguiente pareja, Juvia Loxar y Aoi Tempest-dijo Tsuky mientras las dos mujeres pasaban al centro-puedes lograrlo, Aoi-dijo Aki con alegría mientras la peli vino la despeinaba y sus padres veían con sonrisas.

-gracias, Aki-chan después de esto jugáremos un rato con tu mama y el gruñón de tu papa-dijo mientras la familia Dragneel tuviera una sonrisa hasta que Natsu proceso lo que había dicho y esta al darse cuenta salió a paso veloz hacia el centro de la arena.

Erza tenia curiosidad ya que si sus magias eran las debilidades de las suyas se preguntaba qué clase de magia tenía que fuera muy efectiva contra Juvia y su aptitud era muy infantil pero sentía un toque un poco misterioso en ella-Natsu que clase de persona es ella-pregunto Erza mientras el se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

-Digamos que es alguien muy alegre pero también muy peligrosa-dijo viéndola caminar con seguridad y tardeando una canción; el peli-rosa ya sabía a donde quería llegar Erza con esa pregunta y al ver los anteriores combates ya sabía de qué trataban estos encuentros más a fondo-pero digamos que si es una pelea contra Juvia en su estado actual será una pelea corta pero muy educativa para Juvia en especial contra oponentes como Aoi-dio con una seriedad que la dejo desconcertada ya que esa información no fue relevante pero a la vez si ya que dijo que era superior a Juvia pero nunca menciono su magia o habilidades dejándola como en el principio.

-"Juvia ten mucho cuidado"-pensó con preocupación por su amiga viendo a todos animarla.

-tú puedes-Juvia/san-grito Lucy y Wendy animándola pero esta estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ya que después de ver lo poderoso que eran los nuevos clase-s y como vencieron fácilmente a gente más poderosa que ella le hacía dudar-tu puedes Juvia no te dejes intimidar-grito Gray desde las gradas; este comentario le basto para que se sonrojara y se sintiera segura ya que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y de Gray y no necesitaba nada más

Y después recordó el fin de estos combates donde las dos partes daban lo mejor además de que ahorra ella no era ningún enemigo era su aliada y ella pensaba igual.

Las dos estaban en el centro de la arena esperando la señal, Tsuky vio a las dos con una sonrisa de lo interesante que se pondrá este combate ya que después de ver los anteriores ya sabía el porqué de sus entrenamientos infernales y las lecciones para que se volvieran los grandes magos que son ahora y lo parecido que eran y que todos compartían el mismo espíritu indomable que los hace grandes y solo había una manera de ver quienes mostraban más espíritu-INICIEN-grito sonriente antes de irse.

 **EN LAS GRADAS.**

Todo era tensión esperando que iba a suceder entre Juvia y Aoi cuya magia al igual que los combates anteriores era un misterio pero se veía muy confiada-Juvia mantente en guardia-dijo Lucy.

-AYE, tu puedes Juvia-grito Happy animando a su amiga.

Los demás por otro lado era un manojo de nervios ya que ya que el ambiente era tan tenso pero a la vez emocionante de ver que iba a ocurrir ya que Gajeel estuvo cerca en el último encuentro-"Natsu, no entiendo porque quisiste dejar de ser el maestro si lograste entrenar a tan buenos magos como ellos"-eran los pensamientos del maestro Makarov que después de ver el muro de roca que había creado con esas llamas blancas estaba aún más intrigado de su poder pero ahora solo importaba Juvia.

 **En el centro.**

Las dos magas seguían viéndose, Juvia con seriedad mientras que Aoi con una sonrisa que por alguna razón no le desagradaba pero tampoco le gustaba era como si no pudiera leer lo que haría por lo que debía tomar el camino más seguro y lógico que era mantener su distancia y para su fortuna ella tenía una gran cantidad que podía usar para mantener su distancia-"tengo que tener cuidado ya que aún desconozco que clase de magia usa-pensó analizando a su oponente que solo estaba parada en el mismo lugar sin hacer ni un movimiento, ni siquiera un ruido-y si usa una magia que pueda anular a la mía como a Gajeel-kun y Mira-san-sus emociones y miedo empezaron a nublar su juicio alarmándose y poniéndola aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba por el temor al tener a alguien más fuerte que ella enfrente, empezó a sudar y temblar, quería salir corriendo y lo iba hacer.

-CALMATE DE UNA VEZ, JUVIA-Todos escucharon a la peli-vino Aoi gritarle dejándola congelada en su al igual que todos ya que su voz había pasado de calmada y tranquila a una de mando-recuerda cual es el fin de que estemos peleando…para que podamos ver no solo la diferencia de poder si no para saber en qué podemos ayudarlos, aunque sea de mermaid heel nuestros gremios son compañeros, amigos y familia por lo que no importa quien gane si, lo que importa es que des todo en la batalla y nunca olvides eso, entendido ya que yo iré con todo y espero lo mismo de ti-dijo esto último con una sonrisa que al igual que todos los otros clase-s incluyendo a Mira, Erza y Laxus sonrieron ya que ella a pesar de ser de otro gremio tenía una gran determinación y sentido del compañerismo y de la amistad ya que a pesar de llevar un día de concurse ella ya consideraba a todos sus amigos y familia ya que eso eran Fairy Tail y mermaid heel…una familia y eso quedó demostrado con esas palabras y al ver a las magas de mermaid heel tenían la misma sonrisa que ella.

El maestro Makarov y Tsuky veían con alegría esto ya esto demostraba lo fuerte que se había vuelto el lazo de los dos gremios en estos años, apoyándose, cuidándose y cada día creciendo juntos.

La maga de agua dejo de temblar y ahora tenía una mirada de determinación igual a la de Aoi-Aoi-san….no, Aoi, prepárate ya que Juvia dará todo en esta pelea-dijo la peli-azul mientras pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a flotar a su alrededor y debajo de ella aparecía un círculo mágico azul en sus pies.

La peli-vino de vestimentas moradas sonrió poniéndose en guardia-ve, estoy emocionada-dijo en un tono que a le recordaba a Natsu y esto hizo reír a los Dragneel.

Juvia concentro agua en su mano derecha convirtiéndose en agua-WATER CANE¡-dijo creando un gran látigo de agua que movía intentando arremeter contra Aoi que lo esquivaba fácilmente mientras que Juvia se movía mas rápido hasta que logro golpearla en el estómago haciendo que cayera y retrocediera unos metros atrás.

Todos vieron con emoción esto ya que parece que Juvia tenía un buen inicio hasta que…-buen golpe….rápido, certero y poderoso, justo como el maestro Natsu me conto-dijo para que de repente un círculo mágico de color purpura oscuro apareciera debajo de ella levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado haciendo que Juvia se pusiera en guardia otra vez ya que su ataque no tuvo ningún efecto sobre ella y ese raro círculo mágico debajo de ella la ponía nerviosa ya que no sabía si iba a atacar o defender-vamos Juvia muéstrame lo que tienes-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras una rara aura azul y purpura empezara a salir de su cuerpo sintiendo como su poder aumentaba gradualmente.

La peli-azul sentía su magia subir cada vez más por lo que tenía que acabarla ahora, movió su mano derecha enfrente de ella de la cual apareció un círculo mágico azul-WATER SLICER-dijo mientras una gran corriente agua aparecía tomando forma de cuchilla que estaba a centímetros de golpear a Aoi pero esta no se movía solo coloco su mano enfrente de ella antes de que el agua se detuviera y callera al suelo dejando sorprendida a la peli azul pero al fin sabía cuál era su magia y esto la ponía en la peor situación posible-eres una maga de agua-dijo viendo a Aoi que esta creo una esfera de agua que por alguna razón tenía un tono purpura oscuro-eso no es magia de agua-dijo al ver el líquido en su mano.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa-sí, es magia de agua, pero…..es más que solo eso-dijo antes de que el líquido cubriera su puño y empezara a brillar de una manera extraña.

Aoi se quedó para antes de su cuerpo se volviera agua y desapareciera de la vista de todos-donde esta-dijo Wendy desde las gradas al no poder encontrarla.

-se puede convertir en agua como Juvia y detener sus ataques como si nada-dijo Lucy preocupada buscándola al igual que todos pero nunca la encontraron.

Juvia sabía que los magos de agua podían volver sus cuerpos en agua para evitar ataques y camufrajearce con cualquier cuerpo de agua cercano pero no volverse agua por completo y desaparecer, nunca había escuchado de un mago de agua que pudiera hacer esto-concéntrate Juvia-escucho la voz de la peli-vino venir de la nada; ella busco con la mirada ya que era como un eco sin proveniencia-siente el agua no solo del mar…siente el agua que fluye debajo de la tierra en la que estas parada, de las plantas en el alrededor, del aire que te rodea….mira más allá de su forma líquida ya que la magia del agua es mucho más que ello-la voz de Aoi resonaba en toda la arena mientras todos escuchaban atentos pero sin entender nada a excepción del maestro Makarov, Natsu, Kagura y Juvia en algunas partes.

Estaba en alerta pero de la nada apareció atrás de ella con su mano sobre su hombro-"cuando llego hay…no hiso ningún ruido"-pensó alarmada y sorprendida ya que no sabía qué hacer.

La sirena coloco su mano derecha en su espalda antes de que el agua morada apareciera-puño de hierro…..DEL DEMONIO DE AGUA-dijo antes de darle un poderos golpe en su espalda mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros hacia adelante rebotando con violencia contra la arena hasta quedar enfrente del océano.

Todos veían en shock por lo que dijo Aoi-espera….ella..es…una…una-dijo Mira con dificultad al escuchar lo que dijo.

-una demon-slayer-dijo Erza del otro lado de las gradas l reconocer la magia y ver que era del mismo tipo que usaba Kazuki, magia para matar demonios, eso daba a un god-slayer como era Fudo, dos dragon-slayer que eran Elisabeth y Kagura y dos demos-slayer que eran el peli-marrón y ahora Aoi, todos usuarios de Lost-magic y para empeorarlo eran magias Slayers que se consideraban de las magias más poderosas y saber que Natsu era el más fuerte de su nuevo grupo al lado de Kagura ya que los dos usaban la magia de gravedad y eran poderosos usuarios y amos de la espada la fruto ya que en siete años se quedó atrás de él y ahora no solo se podía decir que estaba en otro nivel si no que ahora estaba en un mundo diferente de poder y habilidad a la que los mejores podían llegar como eran los magos santos o inclusive tal vez era más fuerte que ellos-"maldición, MALDICION, PORQUE NO PUEDO ALCANZARTE….natsu"-pensó con rabia dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima que la no fue pasada de alto por los Dragneel.

 **En la arena.**

Juvia se levantaba con dificultad ya que después de ese poderoso golpe en su espalda le había debilitado las piernas y la parte superior de su cuerpo-"logro volverse agua por completo es más fuerte que Juvia, pero esto…."-se levantó mientras el agua del mar se juntaba a su alrededor-AUN NO SE ACABA-dijo mientras una doble hélice aparecía-WATER NUBULA-dijo mientras la doble hélice de agua arremetía contra Aoi que solamente coloco su mano enfrente deteniendo el ataque otra vez pero el agua bloqueo parcialmente su visión-WHIRLPOOL (remolino)-dijo grito golpeando con un puño cubierto de agua en el estómago mandándola disparada hacia atrás dando varias vueltas sobre sí y terminar estrellándose sobre el piso pero Juvia no se detuvo hay al ver que se volvía a levantar uso el agua de los alrededores para incrementar su velocidad para llegar rápido a donde estaba ella con su puño izquierdo cubierto de agua esta vez-GOLPE DE AGUA-grito apunto de golpearla en la cara pero la peli-vino logro esquivarlo agachándose y su pierna derecha se cubriera de agua purpura.

-GARRA DEL DEMONIO DE AGUA-grito dándole una poderosa patada en el estómago levantándola del suelo después sus manos se cubrieron de magia purpura-ALAS DEL DEMONIO DE AGUA-dijo haciendo un movimiento circular mientras dos hélices igual a la wáter nebula de Juvia pero más poderosa la galopeara de lleno destruyendo sus ropas.

Juvia logro crear un círculo mágico-no me rendiré….WATER CYCLONE-grito uno de sus ataques más poderosos mientras un poderos tronado de agua más poderoso de los que había creado con anterioridad pero Aoi solo coloco sus dos manos enfrente de ella volviendo a anular su ataque mientras el agua del ataque era absorbido por su cuerpo como las anteriores veces pero esta vez un aura purpura cubrió todo su cuerpo y todos en especial Juvia se preguntaban que sucedía ahora.

Con Natsu.

-parece que todo acabo para Juvia-dijo el ex-maestro haciendo que Erza lo viera con curiosidad pero a vez con preocupación por Juvia ya que en si ese fue su último intento para ganar.

-hace mucho que no pelea con otro mago de agua hace que comprendo por qué quiere usarlo-dijo Kagura al saber lo que venía.

-de que hablan que es lo que viene y que es esa magia-casi grito la peli-roja al ver como su poder se incrementa más y más.

Pero Kazuki llego y se sentó al lado de ella-deja que yo te explique que pasa-dijo con un tono de confiado-como sabes Aoi es una demon-slayer igual que yo mientras que Fudo es un god-slayer y Natsu-sensei, Kagura-sensei y Elisabth son Dragon-slayer y a todos nos diferencia algo que es la capacidad para consumir nuestro elemento-explico recordándole que todos los Slayers eran capaces de consumir su propio elemento para recuperar su fuerza-por ejemplo un Dragon-slayer debe comer su elemento para recuperar energía pero con los god y demon-slayer es diferente ya que un god-slayer al comer su elemento para incrementar su fuerza pero también lo pueden absorber por la piel para sanar sus heridas en algún momento durante la pelea tal y como lo hiso Fudo-dijo mientras Erza recordaba cuando esa luz dorada cubrió su cuerpo y sus heridas sanaron.

-sí, pero es algo que solo los god-slayer completos a diferencia de ese sujeto de grymon Heard que era una copia que solo recuperaba su magia pero no pueden sanar-dijo el azabache recordando a Zackcrow.

-si eso lo entiendo pero que le pasa a ella-dijo al verla golpear a Juvia que intentaba defenderse como pudiera-es como….-

-una bestia….eso se llama IMPULSO, eso es lo que hace diferente a los demon-slayer….nosotros absorbemos el eterioh de los ataques que tengan nuestro mismo elemento deteniendo ataques que sean igual o menor poderosos que los nuestros, es por eso que los ataques de Juvia fueron anulados ya que no tenían magia….pero lo interesante es lo que hacemos con esa magia….ya que la magia que consumimos sirve para iniciar ese impulso que es liberar toda esa magia incrementando nuestra fuerza y agilidad y nuestras propia magia que es todo lo contrario a un god-salyer o un dragon-slayer-termino de explicar el castaño antes de ver otra gran explosión venir de la pelea-y por lo que parece todo acabara pronto-dijo al ver a Juvia jadeando con sus ropas destruidas y rasgadas.

Juvia se negaba a perder pero tenía que enfrentar la verdad era menos fuerte que ella-Juvia aún no se rinde-cayo de rodillas-aún puede seguir-dijo levantándose de nuevo-"Juvia casi no tiene magia pero no puedo rendirme sin darlo todo, no defraudare a Gray-sama, no defraudare a Gajeel-kun y no defraudare a mis amigos"-eran sus pensamientos negando a rendirse al igual que sus amigos-Juvia…..te….DERROTARA-grito sorprendiendo a todos por su determinación ya que siempre demostraba una gran determinación.

Un gran circulo azul apareció debajo de ella mientras el agua del mar cubría todo el lugar formando una gran hélice de agua-WATER NUEBULA¡-grito lo más fuerte que pudo mientras el agua formaba una ola de unos 10 metros de alto que iba a chocar contra Aoi que sonreía desafiantemente.

-NO ESPERABA MENOS DE TI…PERO AHORA YO TERMINARE CON ESTA PELEA-grito mientras cruzaba sus brazos y dos círculos mágicos de color purpura uno sobre otro aparecían enfrente de ella mientras su magia se incrementaba de manera violenta-y esto es mi manera de agradecerte por una gran pelea Juvia….ARTE DEL DEMON-SLAYER: INFIERNO ACUATICO DEL DEMONIO SERPIENTE¡-grito extendiendo sus brazos y que gran infinidad de serpientes con cuernos echas de agua y magia purpura salieran de los; cada serpiente media de alto por lo menos 8 metros chocando contra la gran ola anulándola-se acabó-dijo al ver su ataque golpeando de lleno a Juvia.

-AAAAAAHHHHhhhh¡-su grito se escuchó en todo el lugar que y todos los espectadores que resultaron mojados cuando el agua del ataque llego a ellos como una pequeña lluvia y cuando paso todos vieron a Juvia en un pequeño charco noqueada.

-SE ACABO, LA GANADORA ES AOI TEMPEST-grito Tsuky corriendo a ayudar a Juvia-"diste gran pelea, eres un orgullo para fairy tail y tus amigos…"-pensó con alegría al ver su esfuerzo y ver como sus amigos corrían a ayudarla-"y ellos son de tenerte"-dijo la peli-negra-vamos a curarte, estarás bien en un segundo-dijo poniéndola boca arriba y poniendo su mano derecha en su frente y la izquierda en su pecho mientras una luz azul cubrió su cuerpo su cuerpo sanando sus heridas y golpeas más serios dejándola con algunos pequeños cortes y raspaduras empezando a desertar-diste buena pelea igual que tus compañeros-dio ayudándola a levantarse.

-maestra Tsuky…gracias por curar a Juvia-dijo caminando con dificultad ya que estaba demasiada cansada para caminar por su cuenta.

-JUVIA-gritaron Wendy, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy y Cana y para sorpresa Gray venía con ellas que corrían para ayudarla-Juvia-san, estas herida-dijo Wendy preparando su magia curativa pero ver que sus heridas estaban curadas como en los anteriores encuentros.

-fuiste grandiosa Juvia, no creí que tuvieras tanto poder-dijo Lisanna a su amiga-Juvia…estas bien-pregunto al verla apretar los puños y soltar pequeñas lagrimas-Juvia-la menor de las Strauss al verla llorar.

Juvia no podía contener las lágrimas por haber perdido-Juvia, cálmate, por favor, diste lo mejor pero no llores-dijo Cana consolándola ya que la última vez que la vio llorar fue durante su pelea con Freed y eso también la hacía llorar.

-fue una gran pelea todos están felices por ti-dijo Lucy que junto a Levy la abrazaban para calmarla y escuchar sus sollozos las hacían sentir mal ya que esta pelea era importante para ella; Lucy le hiso señales a Gray para que se acercara más-verdad Gray-dijo Lucy tomando del brazo a Gray acercándola a Juvia.

La peli-azul dejo que se abalanzara sobre el-GRAY-SAMA….lo siento….Juvia no pudo ganar….lo siento-sollozaba en su pecho mientras Gray escuchaba cada palabra, se sentía incómodo, no la abrazaba pero si dejarla estar cerca de él la hacía sentir mejor solo sería esta vez-di todo lo que tenía…me esforcé y aun hacia perdí….perdón Gray-sama…lo siento mina-dijo sin poder ver a sus amigas por haberlas decepcionado.

-no pidas perdón-dijo Aoi detrás de ellos-recuerdas lo que te dije al principio…la finalidad de estas peleas-dijo caminando hacia ella con una manta para cubrirla ya que sus ropas estaban destruidas-era para medir nuestros poderes y poder ayudarlos a entrenar y se pongan al nivel de los magos actuales y después de esto segura que no tardaran mucho en volverse más fuertes-dijo Aoi ayudándola a limpiarle las lágrimas-te diré algo que Natsu-sensei y la maestras Tsuky me dijeron cuándo entre a mermaid Heel…en estos gremios habrá amistad, rivalidades y fraternidad pero nunca odio ni rencor ya que todos somos una familia, una familia que crece cada día y se vuelve más fuerte e igual que los lazos que los une…eso es lo que significa ser parte de mermaid heel y fairy tail…-dijo mientras todas escuchaban con alegría al igual Tsuky y Natsu que veían felices como habían crecido sus alumnos.

-gracias, Aoi a partir de ahora Juvia se volverá más fuerte lo promete-dijo ya con una sonrisa hacia la peli-vino que le correspondió con una igual.

Todas llevaron a Juvia al gremio para que pudiera cambiarse y volver para la última pelea-bien la última pelea será entre Gray y Marin, los dos pasen al centro-dijo mientras los dos salían de sus lugares-vamos Gray, tu puedes vencerla-dijo Jet con esperanzas de que ganara la última pelea.

-Gray-sama usted puede-grito Juvia desde su asiento y des otro lado veía a la peli-menta caminar al centro de la arena.

-por fin llego mi turno-dijo Marin saliendo de su lugar que después de ver las emocionantes peleas estaba feliz de que siguiera ella.

-Marin, no te sobrepases no quiero volver a pasar todo el día reparando la ciudad-dijo Kazuki recordando un cierto día que tú que pasar todo el día ayudando la ciudad.

-Marin….tenle piedad al striper, no sabe lo que le espera-dijo con una sonrisa Natsu antes de que Kagura le diera un codazo en las costilla.

-que te dije de usar esas palabras cuando Aki está presente-le regaño ya que no quería que su hija aprendiera esas palabras que eran inadecuadas para una dama; él dijo escapar una sonrisa.

-papá, eres un tonto-dijo burlándose de su padre la pequeña Aki antes de que este la despeinara.

-lo siento Aki es que ha pasado mucho que no veo pelear a al stri…a la princesa de hielo-se detuvo al ver a Kagura con un aura amenazante-además creo que jamás se ha enfrentado a alguien como Marin-dijo a su hija viendo a su amigo/rival.

-no entiendo mucho de lo que dices papá-dijo confundida la pequeña ya que conocía las habilidades de Marin pero no las de Gray.

-bueno lo entenderás pronto-dijo su madre esperando este último combate ya quería ver hasta donde llegaba la magia de Gray.

Aki al ver a su madre emocionada también la emocionaba-ya quiero que empiece-dijo de manera inocente y esto fue visto por Erza que al verlos hablar como la familia que eran y eso la hacía sentir que le clavaban varios pinchos directo al corazón y le dolía mucho.

Kagura vio como Erza se ponía la mano en su pecho y sintió como la marca del dragón empezara a arder y a pesar de ser una dragon-slayer sintió un calor un poco molesto y que la hacían sentir triste; Natsu vio a su esposa hacer una pequeña mueca como si algo le molestara pero no sintió nada atravez de su vínculo-Kagura, te sientes bien-pregunto preocupado y ella sintió su preocupación haciendo que el calor que la incomodaba desapareció.

Ella asintió-si estoy bien solo un poco cansada de la pelea-dijo intentando calmar a su marido que sabía que se sentía preocupado por ella pero creyó que solo era por su pelea anterior pero jamás le había pasado y que Natsu no sintiera esa sensación la alarmaba; sintió como tomo su mano en un reconfortante apretón que la calmo-"tengo que darle una revisada al libro después de esto"-pensó sabiendo que las respuestas que buscaba estaban en ese libro y no quería preocupar ms a Natsu ni a Aki.

Los dos magos estaban en la arena esperando la señal de inicio-escucha ganare esta pelea y le mostrare al maestro y a la caldera que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser un clase-S-dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras Marin escuchaba de manera neutral.

La peli-menta sabia de la rivalidad que tenía el y uno de sus maestros pero ahora lo que le llamaba la atención era-eso lo entiendo….que sientas que Natsu-sensei sea un clase-S pero no olvides que yo también lo soy-dijo haciendo que el azabache dejara salir un chasquido de molestia ya que por alguna razón esa actitud le recordaba a cierto peli-rosa-pero Gray….tengo una pregunta-

-sí, cual es-dijo como si nada.

-porque no tienes camisa-dijo al ver al azabache sin camisa dejándolo solo con sus pantalones.

Él no se dio cuenta hasta que se lo dijo y ver que solo estaba en sus pantalones marrones-no le des importancia, es una mala costumbre-dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Del lado de Natsu todas veían con una gota en la cien-enserio es normal que haga eso-pregunto Fudo ya que solo le parecía un pervertido más.

-es un pervertido de closet-dijo Elisabeth al verlo desnudarse como si nada.

Kazuki solo dejaba escapar unas risitas por lo que decían sus amigos-bastas, ya va a iniciar la pelea y hace mucho que no veo a Marin pelear-veamos quien es el mejor de los dos-dijo ansiosa esperando a que su maestra de gremio diera la señal.

En el centro.

Tsuky se colocó en medio de los dos alzando su mano-EMPIECEN-dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Gray rápidamente dio unos saltos hacia tras para tomar distancia entre él y la peli menta decidiendo atacar desde lejos-"primero veamos cuál es su magia"-pensó juntando las manos liberando un aura helada-ICE MAKAE: LANCE-dijo disparando de sus manos varias lanzas echas de hielo hacia Marin que sonrió antes de colocar su mano enfrente de ella liberando un Aura fría igual a la de Gray solamente que esta era de color blanca con toques menta –"ella es…"-Un muro de hielo se levantó en medio de ella y las lanzas de hielo bloqueándolas-eres una maga de hielo ?-pregunto sorprendido ya que estaba peleando contra otro mago de hielo como él.

Ella tomo una de las lanzas de hielo que estaban en el muro-digamos que sí y no-dijo antes de comer la lanza como si fuera comida o un helado-tu hielo es delicioso pero muy genérico-dijo degustando el hielo hasta que no quedo nada mientras Gray veía con sorpresa y asombro ya que después de la gran demostración de magias raras no sabía si era una Dragon-slayer, una demon-slayer o god-slayer pero después de ver las peleas anteriores ya no le importaba ya que estaba en problemas-"maldición y justo cuando creí que ir al último me ayudaría a ganar"-pensó poniéndose en guardia; Marin de comer el hielo empezó a caminar y posteriormente a correr a toda velocidad hacia Gray que cabe decir era muy veloz ya que su velocidad podía compararse a la de Erza pero ella en lugar de tener una espada tenía sus puños cubiertos de hielo blanco y verde y al ver lo cerca que estaba solo podía defenderse-ICE MAKE: SHIELD-dijo creando un escudo de hielo que salía del piso.

Ella sonrió-eso no funcionara….PUÑO DE LA DIOSA DE HIELO-grito golpeando el escudo de hielo destruyéndolo, Gray se cubrió de los escombros que no se percató cuando el pie derecho de ella emano una luz blanca y verde-PATADA ESCARCHADA DE LA DIOSA DE HIELO-grito dándole una poderosa patada en el estómago lanzándolo hacia tras cayendo de rodillas-tus creaciones son muy creativas y resistentes-dijo ya que el escudo de hielo fue un poco más duro de lo que esperaba-tuviste un buen maestro, te enseño bien-alago al azabache desnudista al ver lo creativas que eran sus creaciones sin perder la durabilidad ni el nivel ofensivo.

Gray se levantó con su mano derecha en su estómago justo en donde había recibido la patada-y que hay de ti…donde aprendiste la magia-pregunto con curiosidad.

Ella vio el cielo naranja de la tarde antes de que la noche callera-fue hace muchos años-dijo con nostalgia sin dejar de ver el cielo-yo era huérfana…crecí en un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Fiore…..caía nieve todos los días era un bello lugar y hasta la fecha sigue siéndolo-relataba con felicidad-aunque crecí en un orfanato tuve amor de mis amigos con los que vivía y quienes nos cuidaban, nos contaban historias de un viejo templo donde vivía una princesa que vivió hace cientos de años, se decía que era una maga buena y amable y lo que más amaba era vivir en ese bello lugar cerca de la nieve toda su vida al lado de las personas-dijo creando con su magia una pequeña de hielo blanco y pétalos verdes-cuando ella murió se dice que su espíritu fue bendecido por los dioses y se quedó atrapado en esas ruinas donde podría vivir para la eternidad mientras su divino poder protegía a las personas que Vivian hay, quede fascinada con esa historia y un día decidí buscar, tenía unos 8 años y decidir ir a las ruinas fuera del pueblo y cuando llegue en el trono destruido había una lacrima blanca con un brillo verde-explico mientras todos escuchaban atentos el relato-por alguna razón me sentí atrapada por esa luz, me acerque para verla más de cerca, era una luz confortable que cuando la toque una figura salió de ella y cuando se acabó la lacrima ya no estaba y mis manos tenían el mismo brillo y por alguna razón sabía que era magia de hielo…la magia de la princesa cuyo espíritu se volvió leyenda y sus bendiciones cuidaban a todos…la magia del god-slayer estaba dentro de mí, a los 13 años la maestra Tsuky me ofreció enseñarme a usar mi magia adecuadamente y hay me uní a mermaid heel-dijo mientras Tsuky recordaba el día que le ofreció a Marin ser parte del gremio-después Natsu-sensei y Kagura me enseñaron a usar mi magia al lado de Fudo más tarde que el sí tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar con su madre-dijo mientras los mencionados sonreían con felicidad-y al igual que la princesa jure proteger a mis amigos no importa que-dijo mientras todos escuchaban con sonrisas al ver el buen espíritu que poseía Marin-Gray, sigamos con esto-dijo antes de que juntar sus manos y crear una guadaña de hielo de gran tamaño con decoraciones florales-GUADAÑA DE LA DIOSA DE HIELO-dijo corriendo con ella.

Gray junto sus manos y extenderlas-ICE MAKE: COLD ESCALIBUR-dijo creando una gran espada de hielo en su mano derecha-VEN, TERMINEMOS CON ESTO-grito corriendo con la espada que dejaba grandes pedazos de hielo por donde pasaba al igual que la guadaña de Marin.

-AAAAAAAHHHH/OOOOOOOHHHH-gritaban los dos acercándose más antes de chocar formando una gran explosión de hielo que salía volando por todas direcciones.

Cuando el humo se dispersó los dos estaban cara a cara sosteniendo sus armas-tienes grandes creaciones tu también-dijo alagando al ver la elegante oz de hielo.

-ya lo dije ante y lo diré otra vez, tienes mucha creatividad….pero-dijo empujando con más fuerza su oz hasta que la espada de Gray se rompió-no es suficiente-dijo mandándolo a volar levantándolo del suelo.

Gray rápidamente se reincorporo juntando sus manos-si eso no es suficiente…esto si...ICE MAKE: LANCE FREEZING-grito creando lanzas como la otra pero esta vez eran más grandes y rápidas yendo en todas direcciones y esta vez eran muchas más.

Marin uso su guadaña para bloquear todas las lanzas que pudo pero estas eran más rápidas y venían de todas partes siendo golpeada por algunas haciendo que soltara su oz-"puede mejorar sus creaciones al usar más magia"-analizo el ataque al verlo usar más magia-"debe tener un límite si sigue usando esos ataques"-pensó empezando a idear una estrategia para acabar con el combate-vamos Gray….eso no es suficiente debes ser más rápido-dijo esquivando las lanzas –y certero-dijo antes de tomar dos de las lanzas y comerlas enfureciendo al azabache.

Gray al caer al suelo puso sus manos en el suelo-ICE MAKE: GEISER-dijo mientras que debajo de Marin aparecía un círculo mágico azul y una gran cantidad de hielo aparecía en sus pies levantándola del suelo y ver a Gray con un gran martillo de hielo con picos-HAMMER FREEZING-grito golpeando a Marin lanzando directo al suelo estrellándose-AQUÍ ACABA TODO, ICE MAKE: ICE BRINGER-creo dos espadas curvas en cada mano cayendo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Marin esperando que estuviera aturdida por el ataque anterior pero del lugar una luz de varios colores invernales salió disparada al cielo-QUE DEMONIOS…-grito Gray viendo a Marin con sus manos cubiertas de la misma luz

-congelando el norte con mi mano derecha y el sur con la izquierda juntas congelen el mundo….-conjuraba acercando más sus manos-REVOLUCION DE AURORA¡-grito mientras juntaba sus manos haciendo un solo puño con lo que aparecían dos alas de hielo en su espalda disparando un haz de luz perecida a una aureola boreal.

-AAAHHHHhhhh-grito Gray ya que recibió el rayo de luz de lleno sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se congelaba-"dejo que la atacara para que bajara la guardia"-fueron los últimos pensamientos antes de caer noqueado al suelo.

-SE ACABO LA GANADORA ES MARIN-grito Tsuky anunciando la victoria de la god-slayer.

En las gradas todos estaban sorprendidos por la estrategia y que nadie se esperaba ese ataque-se dejó golpear para que Gray bajara la guardia y ella pudiera hacer ese ataque-dijo el maestro Makarov analizando la situación-sí que es una maga clase-s, logro idear una estrategia en tan poco tiempo y con tan poco conocimiento de Gray sí que es increíble-dijo el anciano reconociendo las habilidades de la peli-menta.

-GRAY-SAMMAAA-corrió hacia Gray acompañada de Lucy, Wendy y Happy.

Cuando llegaron vieron a un Gray noqueado con sus ojos en blanco y restos de hielo en sus brazos-Gray…despierta-dijo Happy alarmado por su amigo ya que era la primera vez que lo ve en ese estado fuera de una pelea de Erza-sugoi…..en un solo ataque-dijo el gato azul viendo a Juvia intentar despertarlo.

-Gray-sama despierte, por favor-dijo la peli-azul pero no mostraba señales de despertar u oírla.

-todos a un lado-dijo Tsuky examinado al azabache viendo que su temperatura era muy baja hasta para un mago de hielo; puso su mano en su pecho antes de que su cuerpo se cubriera de un aura roja curando sus moretones y calentándolo-listo necesita descansar, llévenselo a la enfermería y que no se mueva de ahí-dijo esto último con autoridad.

-que paso-dijo despertando.

-GRAY-SAMAAA….ESTA DESPIERTO….Juvia estaba feliz-dijo la peli-azul que se aferraba al mago de hielo y este solo intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

Marin caminada hacia ellos con una sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano para que se levantara; el la tomo y con su ayuda y la de Juvia se puso de pie-peleaste bien Gray, no esperaba esos últimos movimientos-alago al azabache ya que en si su magia era bastante flexible para toda ocasión y la de ella no, solo podía crear flores y unas cuantas armas.

El sonrió aceptando su derrota-hace mucho que no me hacen comer el polvo…-dijo mientras los dos sonreía –crees que me puedas ayudar a ser más resistentes mis creaciones?-pregunto a la peli menta-

-solo si me enseñas a crear más cosas….ya que solo puedo hacer flores-dijo haciendo una pequeña rosa de hielo.

-es un trato-dijo firmando su acuerdo con un apretón de manos y ella le entregaba su camisa que encontró tirada; este rápidamente se la puso.

-me gustó mucho su historia Marin-san-dijo Lucy aun encantada por la historia.

-a mí me gusto la parte de los pescados-dijo Happy aterrizando en la cabeza de de Wendy.

-creo que nunca hubo pescados en ese historias-dijo Wendy mientras todos reian.

Después de eso todos los magos que pelearon pasaron al centro haciendo dos filas, en la primera estaba Kagura, Fudo, Kazuki, Elisabeth, Aoi y Marin y en la otra estab Erza, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia y Gray y en medio de ellos estaban Natsu, Tsuky y el maestro Makarov- despues de ver las pelas ya entendieron la diferencia de los magos de la actualidad y ustedes mocosos-dijo Makarov a sus los miembros más antiguos y que habían perdido.

-ahora sabemos en que los podemos ayudar para que dentro de tres meses puedan estar al día con ellos-dijo Tsuky motivándolos para que en este tiempo se pudieran a entrenar al lado de sus nuevos compañeros, amigos y rivales.

-tenemos dos semanas de descanso antes de ponernos a entrenar y decidir quiénes serán la selección de este año-dijo Natsu mientras todos escuchaban atentos-bien todos reverencia-dijo mientras todos hacen reverencia a sus oponentes y después se daban la mano.

-recuerda nuestro trato-dijo Gray a Marin.

-no lo olvidare-le contesto la peli-menta.

-gracias por la pelea Aoi, Juvia aprendió mucho-dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

-y seguiremos aprendiendo mucho más Juvia-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de su nueva amiga.

-escucha no te confíes por haberme derrotado una vez campanita-dijo de manera arrogante a la castaña que dejo escapar unas risitas de su forma de ser.

-descuida no lo hare pero espero que podamos hacer equipo pronto-dijo Elisabeth de manera muy emocionada-nunca había llegado a tener sonidos un sonido tan alto y bello como ese-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos ya que parece que había encontrado a su pareja de equipo perfecta.

Dejo escapar una risa con su típica sonrisa-eso sería divertido-dijo Gajeel mas sonriente.

-increíble que peleara contra la demonio de fairy tail, gracias por esta pelea Mira-dijo Kazuki con alegría ya que siempre había querido pelear contra ella.

-para mi es igual, un demon-slayer es de temer-dijo Mira con su sonrisa mientras sus hermanos veían con alegría a su nuevo compañero y amigo.

-ganaste esta vez, pero recuerda no eso no se quedara así-dijo Laxus a el god-slayer que sonreía.

-calma pelearemos otra vez y el resultado será el mismo-dijo de manera desafiante poniendo más fuerza en su agarre al igual que Laxus.

Y al final estaban Kagura dándole la mano a Erza-gracias por esto, espere mucho poder pelear contigo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Erza sostenía una sonrisa medio extraña.

-pienso lo mismo Kagura-dijo feliz la peli-roja que por dentro estaba decepcionada de sí misma por haber perdido pero a la vez contenta de que la hermana de Simon sea una gran maga que tal vez siempre fue mejor que ella y con celos ya que aún no le entraba en la mente que tuviera una familia con Natsu, era un mar de emociones que frotaban en su interior pero algo era claro que era volverse más fuerte si llega a ser parte de la selección de este año.

Todos sus compañeros aplaudían a esto ya que ahora los que se habían ido durante siete largos años habían vuelto, los magos y magas de Fairy Tail estaban felices por sus amigos y del otro lado estaban Milliana, Beth, Arania y Risley cobrando lo de su apuesta con grandes sonrisas.

Desde lo más alto del edificio principal estaba Mavis mirando con una gran sonrisa cuanto ha cambiado Fairy Tail para bien y la gran relación que tenía con Mermaid Heel esperando con ansias que les tenía preparado el futuro.

 **FIN CAPITULO 8.**

Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, regaños y más en los Reviews y pido con esto termina la presentación de mis OC ya que con este y el capítulo anterior ahora espero que tengan una mejor idea de cómo son y la magia que usan, además de la nueva magia de Natsu para ver quien de todos los que leen esta historia traten de averiguar que magia es.

Aun faltaran unos cuantos capítulos para el arco de los juegos mágicos pero espero ponerme a escribir todas las vacaciones y actualizar rápido.

Y bueno los veo la próxima mis estimados y queridos lectores con el siguiente capítulo: capítulo 9: acercamiento.

Los veré la otra mientras tanto Konohasahringan se desconecta diciéndoles sayonara.

Capítulo 9: acercamiento


	9. Chapter 9

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

 **POR FAVOR LEAN TODA LA INTRODUCCION Y LAS NOTAS AL FINAL, SE LOS PIDO POR FAVOR.**

Bien estoy de regreso con el capítulo 9 de EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA, sé que me tarde y pido perdón pero la universidad no es fácil y lo explico al final del episodio pero de todos modos estoy feliz de actualizar esta historia que tanto me gusta y también quiero decirles que ya está en marcha mi siguiente historia y lo explico todo al final del capítulo para dejarlos mientras en suspenso (jajaja, siempre quise escribir eso).

Bueno mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios desde el 5 de junios que fueron **"diegokpo30", " ", " 888", "Artamiel19", " ", "Zeref slayer99", "Hollow2 (me gusta tu imagen de perfil)", "Nightmare Darck", "Ayanami99", "Xgokuma78", "tyrant t 103", "Shin Akuma1", "Sanfl", "Vergil Uchiha (tu duda será respondida al final del capítulo)", "Vergil Uchiha", "Flarius( si he visto SAO y me encanta y Tsuky la cree de manera inconsciente y después me di cuenta)", "kazuto alejandro", "uzuky12", "danxd1507" y para terminar "Tremormkx"** que fue mi último comentario que ya no tiene que esperar más y les pido perdón otra vez

Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo 9: acercamiento, disfruten.

EL DRAGÓN Y SU SIRENA CAP.9: ACERCAMIENTO.

MAGNOLIA.

FAIRY HILLS.

La mañana había llegado y los rayos del sol se filtraban en las habitaciones de las magas de fairy tail que después de las duras luchas que tuvieron algunas como fue Juvia y Erza y de seguro Mira estaba en las mismas condiciones ya que fueron apaleadas por los que ahora son sus nuevos compañeros no solamente de fairy tail que eran Fudo, Kazuki y Elisabeth, si no las magas de mermaid como era Kagura, Marin y Aoi que demostraron lo poderoso que eran los magos de esta época mientras que ellos tenían siete años perdidos por lo sucedido en la isla Tenrou pero eso ya no importaba lo que importaba ahora eran los grandes juegos mágicos dentro de tres meses pero aún tenían dos semanas para descansar y ver cuanto a cambiado su alrededor en estos siete años y poder conocerse mejor con sus nuevos amigos/rivales que hicieron ayer.

CUARTO DE ERZA.

La peli-roja se despertó temprano mucho antes que las demás, aun tenia algunas vendas en su cabeza que la maestra Tsuky le coloco para estar más segura que a pesar de haberla sanado aún estaba adolorida por la pelea contra Kagura y se quedó hasta tarde dándole mantenimiento a sus destruidas armaduras y espadas y se levantó temprano para elegir de su galería algunas armaduras que le ayudaran de remplazo ya que su armadura rueda del cielo, emperatriz del fuego y fairy terminaron destruidas mientras que la armadura ala negra y emperatriz del rayo estaban muy dañadas y se despertó temprano para seguir reparándolas pero con una única meta en la cabeza que era volverse más fuerte y por lo que vio ayer era inferior a Kagura que era mejor usando una espada que ella y lo peor es que nunca desenvaino fue vencida por alguien superior a ella pero también más lista ya que la peli-roja se lanzó sin saber nada sobre la magia de Kagura ni sus habilidades, entro a una pelea con la cabeza llena de cosas innecesarias pero sabía que era otra de las miles de cuestiones por la que perdió pero sabía que si iba en su mejor forma….aun así perdería, ella dio todo lo que tenía en sus condiciones actuales mientras que Kagura solo la vio como un juego según ella.

8:00 A.M. DOS HORAS DESPUÉS.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más mientras que la reina de las hadas siguió ordenando su arsenal hasta que vio la hora y se detuvo-será mejor que deje esto por ahora-dijo al tener enfrente a su aún dañada armadura rueda del cielo que ya solo tenía unas grietas pero eran las más serias.

Erza usando su magia se desvistió y entro a su baño para darse una ducha caliente-preguntare si alguien quiere entrenar conmigo-se dijo a si misma esperando que alguien entrene con ella para preparase para los grandes juegos mágicos y le llegaron a la mente lo que fue Laxus, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel o Gray que habían perdido y conociéndolos deben estar más motivados que nunca.

Después de unos minutos salio de su baño, se vistió con su clásica blusa azul sin mangas, falda azul y sus botas retirándose los vendajes de la cabeza, desayunar algo y salir rumbo al gremio.

EN MAGNOLIA.

Erza toco en la puerta de Juvia para preguntarle si quería entrenar con ella pero nadie contesto por lo que asumió que ya se había ido.

Después fue con rumbo a la casa de Mira, Lisanna y Elfman pero tampoco había nadie por lo que ahora se dirigía al gremio-"donde estarán"-pensó al no encontrarlas caminado cerca del bosque ya que la casa de Mira estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad-"tal vez debería preguntarle a…"-pensaba pero en ese momento un gran estallido se escuchó y provenía del bosque mientras que la temperatura bajaba rápidamente-GRAY-grito al reconocer el frio proveniente del bosque.

Rápidamente corrió al bosque con una espada siguiendo el ruido-Gray, estas…bien-se detuvo al ver una gran bola de hielo que por lo que se ve había derribado varios árboles y al lado suyo estaba Marin con una sonrisa-lo hiciste muy bien pero tus creaciones siguen careciendo de resistencia-dijo la peli-menta examinando el hielo.

El azabache tenía una expresión de fatídico ya que se lo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez-entonces que debo hacer para que sean más resistentes-pregunto arto de esto ya que desde el día de hoy empezó a entrenar con Marin para volver más fuerte su magia a cambio de que él le enseñe a hacer creaciones con el hielo.

-lo que debes hacer en crear algo y cuando lo hagas solamente es cuestión de que la fortalezcas con tu magia-dijo creando su oz de hielo que empezó a liberar magia de color verde-y cuando ataque no detengas el flujo de magia porque si lo haces es más fácil que tus creaciones se rompan-explico deteniendo su magia y dejando caer su arma que al tocar el piso de rompió en mil pedazos-vamos, otra vez-dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda a Gray que se tambaleo un poco-para que después me ayudes con el Ice Make-dijo recibiendo un "si" por respuesta.

Erza estaba oculta detrás de un árbol escuchando la conversación de los dos magos de hielo viéndolos entrenar juntos y aprendiendo mutuamente como si ya fueran buenos amigos ya-parecen ocupados, tal vez le pregunte a….-pero de la nada proveniente del otro lado del bosque se escuchó un poderoso sonido que retumbaba en todas partes que hizo que los tres se taparan los oídos.

-ese cabeza de lata, cuando lo vea no escapara de la paliza que le daré-dijo Gray arto ya que era la tercera vez que sucedía.

Marin rio un poco por el temperamento de su nuevo amigo ya que le recordaba a Natsu-calma, Elisabeth le pidió a Gajeel que entrenaran juntos y por lo que me dijo no fue fácil que aceptara-dijo la peli-menta-bien volvamos al entrenamiento-dijo antes de centrarse en sus cosas pero Erza había desaparecido de la zona para ver a Gajeel.

PARTE SUR DEL BOSQUE.

Erza recorrió todo un trayecto en búsqueda de Gajeel que por lo que logro escuchar estaba en una sesión de entrenamiento con la dragon-slayer del sonido-"espero que Gajeel esté bien, después de todo es el que menos soporta el sonido"-pensó Erza ya que quería ver qué tipo de entrenamiento tenia al lado de la castaña.

Unos minutos más de recorrido llego a un prado con varios cráteres y pedazos de metal mientras que en el centro todavía estaba Gajeel recibiendo varios golpes por parte de Elisabeth que estaban cubiertos de su magia sonora mientras que Gajeel con sus escamas de hierro que reducían un poco el efecto causado por las ondas sonoras pero aun así sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotar pero a diferencia de ayer se veía en mejor forma pero lo único que podía hacer era protegerse ya que aunque los ataques no fueran muy rápidos eran muy poderosos ya que en ningún momento dejo de usar su magia y que siempre que contraatacaba usaba su escudo sónico para defenderse-vamos Gajeel-dijo dándole un poderoso derechazo pasando la defensa haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, tomo aire inflando un poco sus mejillas –RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE SONIDO-grito liberando un poderoso rugido de color plateado cuyo sonido era tan fuerte que Erza se tapó los oídos por lo poderoso que era, después de unos segundos el ruido se detuvo y vio a donde se supone debería estar Gajeel pero para su sorpresa y la de la castaña solo había un pilar de hierro partido por la mitad-que donde…ahh..-fue cayada por un pilar de hierro que la golpeo en su brazo derecho y lo único que vio fue a Gajeel caer del cielo y entender la situación como aprovecho su choque contra el árbol para escapar dejando un pilar como sebo-"pensó rápido y aprovecho cuando baje la guardia"-pensó cayendo al suelo mientras sostenía su brazo lesionado.

Gajeel corrió hacia ella-BASTON DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO-grito mientras su mano se volvió un bastón de hierro que la volvió a golpear en el estómago lanzándola a un árbol detrás de ella-ya conozco como peleas-dijo convirtiendo su mano izquierda en una espada pero la castaña se levantó rápidamente y desapareciendo de su vista-no otra vez-dijo para luego ser golpeado en la nuca-tsk…demonios-dijo cayendo al suelo noqueado.

Elisabeth veía a Gajeel desmayado y se preocupó al ver que no se movía -aaahh, Gajeel….estas bien, despierta-dijo preocupada ya que era la segunda vez que lo dejaba inconsciente.

Erza veía a los dos y sonrió por la forma de actuar de su compañera y lo duro que entrenaba pero se veía que le agradaba Gajeel y el a ella-parece que se está esforzando-dijo al ver a sus compañeros entrenar; Pero justo en ese momento una gran nube negra apareció en el cielo y cada vez más y más nubes aparecían en el cielo del cual salían varios relámpagos que empezaban a impactar en la tierra-ese es…-Erza reconoció que sucedía pero en ese momento.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH-volteo para ver a Gajeel que estaba de pie y después volvió a caer al suelo debido a que un rayo le cayó debido a que aún estaba usando sus escamas de hierro.

-Gajeel…-dijo Elisabeth al verlo más lastimado que antes-Fudo esto es tu culpa, tuya y de Laxus-san-dijo al ver a su pareja de entrenamiento que ahora ya no solo estaba lastimado por su entrenamiento si no que ahora estaba quemado por culpa del relámpago.

Erza salió rápidamente de la zona para dirigirse a la parte este de bosque de donde provenían los rayos-que es eso-dijo al ver como del suelo salía una gran luz dorada, re-equipo su armadura de Alamantio y uso su gran escudo para defenderse de la onda de choque que veía con la luz-que poder, no puedo ver nada-dijo ya que la luz era muy fuerte que no le permitía abrir los ojos.

Después de unos segundos la luz se detuvo y la onda de choque termino re-equipo a su armadura normal y después corrió para legar a una zona del bosque completamente destruida con árboles destruidos y un gran cráter y dentro de él estaba Laxus sin camisa y con muchos golpes y muy magullado y sentado en el tronco de un árbol derivado-aun te falta mucho, eres confiado y principalmente-desapareció y aprecio dentó del cráter-engredio-dijo tomado al rubio inconciente del brazo y sacándolo del cráter-tu magia de rayo te permite mucho pero eres tan narcisista que dejas de lado el aprender más cosas ya que piensas que con un solo ataque vencerás a cualquiera que se ponga enfrente de ti-dijo tirándolo a un lado del tronco en el que estaba sentado.

-porque no te callas de una vez-logro pronunciar Laxus pero después Fudo le piso la cara-Mal..MALDITO-dijo pero el pelinegro lo piso con más fuerza.

Fudo se agacho para verlo más cerca-entiende, sabes como el maestro Natsu llego a ser maestro, él nunca se detuvo siempre sigue entrenando, aprendiendo de cada persona con la peleo y eso es por lo que no puedes vencerme, por lo que no puedes vencer al maestro Natau, porque aunque tú me digas que no, te pusiste un límite al que no te atravez cruzar ya que si lo cruzas tienes miedo de perder la posición que tienes en el gremio como el gran Laxus Dreayer y solamente cuando seas sincero contigo mismo y descubras que aun tienes cosas que aprender va ser el día en que te vuelvas de los mejores magos del mundo-Fudo le recrimino levantándose-que esperas ponte de pie y pelea o te quedaras todo el día hay tirado-dijo creando una esfera de luz dorada con su mano-RAFAGA SOLAR-grito mientras que impactaba la esfera en el suelo y un gran pilar del luz dorada parecido al anterior saliera disparado al cielo dispersando todas las nubes de tormenta.

Erza que había tomado distancia se refugió detrás de un árbol preocupada ya que Fudo no tenía piedad con Laxus-"que poder es este"-pensó Erza ya que la onda de choque y la luz eran muy poderosas.

Cuando la luz se normalizó Erza vio a Laxus creyendo que había sido golpeado por ese ataque, pero otra vez había un cráter del mismo tamaño del anterior pero Laxus no estaba en ello como si hubiera desaparecido-dond…-Fudo fue interrumpido cuando Laxus lo golpeo en la cabeza con ambas manos.

-MANDIBULA DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO-grito mientras que ahora los rayos salían de sus puños incrementando el daño causado a Fudo cuyo rostro fue directo a golpear con el suelo-que te parece eso-dijo respirando con dificultad ya que tuvo que forzar mucho su cuerpo para poder escapar del ataque de Fudo y poder atacarlo con más fuerza que antes.

Fudo se levantó y se alejó tomando distancia entre los dos mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire y la mantenía en su boca; Laxus al ver que iba a pasar solo hizo lo mismo.

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE RAYO/BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DEL SOL¡-los dos dispararon sus respectivas técnicas, Fudo lanzo un poderoso haz de luz dorada mientras que Laxus un rugido amarillo de electricidad.

Erza aun con su armadura de Alamantio volvió a protegerse de la poderosa ráfaga causada por los dos pero no duro mucho hasta que el rugido de Laxus fue cancelado por el poderoso rayo solar de Fudo-demonios….NNOOOO¡-fue lo último que dijo Laxus antes de ser golpeado por el bramido de Fudo y terminar con una gran explosión.

Erza solo vio como Laxus estaba inconsciente mientras que Fudo apenas respiraba con dificultad y apenas tenía unas cuantas heridas superficiales, esto la dejo sin habla ya que si Laxus cayó ante el entonces ella con su nivel actual y sin una armadura que fuera efectiva contra su magia duraría menos que Laxus-"los slayer sí que son sorprendentes"-pensó recordando las ultimas peleas, todas esas magias reunidas en dos solos lugares como eran Fairy Tail y Mermaid Hells, no por nada eran los gremios número uno y pensar que Natsu volvería a las andadas uniéndose a Kagura y sus discípulos le causaba terror ya que en si ellos serían de los más fuertes en todo el reino por debajo de los magos santos pero si Natsu llego a ser el maestro significa que ya estaba a su nivel además de que ahora tenía esas extrañas llamas blancas y entre él y Kagura compartían sus magias.

Lentamente se fue alejando del lugar hasta que estaba fuera del bosque, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia mientras que un gran número de personas murmuraba al verla o se ponía feliz de verla ya que se supo que el grupo de magos de Tenrou habían vuelto-señorita Scarlet-dijo una anciana que se veía de unos 80 años-es bueno que usted y sus amigos estén de regreso-dijo mientras se acercaba a un estante de un pequeño puesto de flores del cual tomo algunas, todas eran rosas de diferentes colores, rojas, blancas y rosadas y luego dárselas-tome estas son para usted-dijo dándole las flores que recibió con mucha alegría y enviarlas a su dimensión personal y sacarlas una vez que esté en casa-a por favor espere un segundo-dijo la anciana volviendo a ir a su estante tomando otro ramo de flores-por favor podría entregar estas a una maga de su gremio-dijo la anciana y Erza sin saber nada más las acepto.

-si, a quien se las doy-pregunto ya que no sabían.

-estos claveles son una orden semanal desde hace más de siete años, son para Kagura-san y Natsu-san-dijo la anciana al ver como Erza paso de una sonrisa a una cara de shock-los claveles significan el matrimonio-dijo la anciana al decirle lo que representan las flores-yo tuve el honor de hacer los adornos florales en su boda y desde ese día siempre les doy cada semana un ramo de claveles, gracias por hacer esto-dijo la anciana antes de entrar a su casa dejando sola a Erza en la calle como si se hubiera quedado paralizada, la gente pasaba a su lado sin prestarle atención pero ella no sabía qué hacer, que pensar…solamente se quedó parada en ese mismo lugar mientras su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos y unas pequeñas lagrimas escurrían por su cara cayendo al suelo-porque…porque…-susurro apretando un poco con ambas anos el tallo de las flores y empezaba a temblar.

EN FAIRY TAIL: BIBLIOTECA.

En el segundo piso del edificio de Fairy Tail Kagura estaba parada enfrente de un estante donde estaba un libro que fácilmente se veía más antiguo que todos los demás y tenía el estampado de un dragón en la portada, se volvió a tocar el cuello cuando volvió a sentir ese extraño e incómodo calor que salía de su marca, se acercó al libro lentamente-sabía que estabas aquí-

-Natsu-volteo para ver a su esposo que no traía su capa ni sus guantes y en su mano izquierda tenía su anillo de compromiso-yo estaba….-no sabía que decir solamente se angustia mas ya que no sabía que era ese calor.

Natsu camino hasta estar frente al libro y tomarlo-ven, yo también sentí ese extraño calor el otro día-dijo sorprendiendo a su esposa-y pensé que tal vez tú también lo sentiste….lo siento, no quise decirte nada porque no quería preocuparte…lo siento-dijo sentándose en una mesa de la biblioteca mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su ojo-siempre causo que te preocupes-dijo el peli rosa.

Kagura camino para luego abrazar su cabeza dejándolo descansar en sus pechos mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en la parte superior de la suya-yo también lo siento, tuve miedo y no note que tú también lo tenías….lo siento-dijo mientras consolaba a su esposo que sabía que se preocupaba mucho por ella y por Aki.

Estuvieron unos segundos así y después se sentaron ella se sentó al lado suyo y abrieran el libro buscando entre las paginas la que hablaba del sello del dragón-aquí esta-dijo Natsu al encontrar la sección-el sello del dragón-era una página entera donde había un dibujo (como los del mural donde se vía a Natsu peleando contra Acnologia) una pareja ambos con el sello del dragón, ambos tomados de la mano y debajo de ellos a otra mujer-el sello del dragón es una magia que solamente los dragon-slayer pueden realizar marcando a alguien como su única pareja para toda la vida, eso ya lo sabemos-dijo al leer lo que ya conocían.

Kagura siguió leyendo hasta encontrar algo muy curioso-Natsu mira esto-señalo a la mujer de debajo de la pareja de la ilustración-hay extraños casos que solo se dan en los dragon-slayer masculinos donde son capaces de tener….hasta…dos…parejas-dijo deteniéndose por partes mientras que su respiración empezó a ser caba vez más agitada sintiendo como se hiperventilaba y su magia empezaba a incrementarse lentamente hasta tener niveles peligrosos mientras su respiración se volvió normal y ahora solo gruñía mientras pequeñas escamar rojas aparecían en sus manos y a los costados de sus ojos-que se supone que significa….QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO-grito mientras su magia de gravedad empezaba a hacer estragos en la biblioteca mientras los estantes empezaban a rechinar al no poder soportar su peso y la temperatura subía cada vez más y más pero lo que más preocupo a Natsu fue ver como empezaba a llorar.

Actuó rápido y la abrazo por el frente-Kagura, cálmate, por favor cálmate-dijo en un tono de súplica para calmarla ya que lo recién descubierto la altero mucho-recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche-dijo recordando la noche que le propuso matrimonio, abrió sus ojos y la gravedad se normalizaba-a partir de ahora no solamente mi magia te pertenece mi vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que tú quieras…-

-y siempre iré contigo con cada gramo de mi ser….-le siguió ella mientras volvía a la normalidad.

-ya que eres la persona más importante en mi vida/ ya que eres la persona más importante en mi vida-los dos dijeron al unísono-ya que tú eres quien amo-concluyeron los dos mientras que ahora la espadachina se apegaba a su esposo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras que este le acariciaba la cabeza y sus cabellos.

Natsu sabía que ella sufría y tal vez todo por no querer ver esa parte, el únicamente se centró en los ataques y técnicas, que no le paso por la cabeza en estos sietes años, vio a la mujer debajo de la pareja en la ilustración del libro-mira, hay algo mas-dijo pero Kagura se negaba a soltarlo y él lo entendía; de manera ágil tomo el libro para leer lo que decía-la segunda pareja de un dragon-slayer no es elección suya…si no de su primera pareja-dijo haciendo que Kagura se separara rápidamente y tomar el libro.

-las parejas de los drago-slayer por su naturaleza posesiva son capaces de sentir cuando alguien invade o corteja con su pareja aunque este no le haga caso-dijo recordando lo que ya sabían y unas cuantas ocasiones en las que Natsu tuvo que pagar por daños causados por los instintos de Kagura-pero si otra persona aparte tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por el dragon-slayer y tiene un lazo con él y la primera pareja, estos sentimientos son percibidos por ella y después por el dragon-slayer atravez del sello y dependiendo de cómo se sienta esta otra persona es la sensación que perciben los dos y van desde una inmensa alegría que se manifiesta como una sensación agradable que el sello manifiesta o si ella está triste y abatida los dos sentirán una sensación desagradable e incómoda-Kagura azoto el libro contra la mesa ya hay afuera había alguien que era la causante de todo esto pero en si no sabía que hacer se sentía enfadada de que alguien que los dos conocen tenga sentimientos por su esposo y triste de que ahora esa persona este sufriendo…no sabía qué hacer..

Natsu se sentía igual pero podía sentir todas las emociones de Kagura, la confusión causada por esto, la ira y la tristeza que la azotaban y esto también lo afectaba a él en especial él se sentía muy dolido ya que hay alguien afuera que siente algo por el-Kagura-la tomo por la espalda.

Kagura estaba ajetreada y aun confundida ero algo la saco de ese estado….lagrimas-Natsu…-después una oleada de sentimientos mucho más grandes a los suyos la golpearon como una gran ola y después entendió -recuerda, yo siempre te amare y los dos somos culpables por no darnos cuenta de esto antes…no importa si ahora hay otra persona que pronto estará al lado tuyo y mío…yo te seguiré amando con todo mi corazón...tal y como lo he hecho desde que me ayudaste ese día en el bosque, el poder conocerte fue mi salvación y tú y Aki son mis más grandes tesoros-dijo antes de darle un pequeño y rápido beso y le limpiaba las lágrimas, esta era una situación complicada pero no debían olvidar que se tenían el uno al otro y tenían a su hija.

Estuvieron juntos un segundo hasta que oyeron unos pequeños pasos que venían de las escaleras-Otoo-san, Ka-san, que pasa-Aki llego a donde estaban sus padres ya que sintió como la magia de su madre se elevó y como ella era una dragon-slayer en entrenamiento se preocupó.

Kagura vio a su niña preocupada y camino hacia ella y luego se arrodillo para estar a su altura-todo está bien mi amor, solamente sucedieron unas cuantas cosas, pero no pasa nada-dijo intentando calmar a su hija que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Natsu sabía que Aki era muy intuitiva y podía percibir varias cosas de manera muy fácil a pesar de solamente tener cinco años, era muy lista para su edad y al mismo tiempo era muy curiosa, empezó a usar su magia de fuego a los tres y a los cuatro su magia de gravedad además de que ya sabía leer sin dificultad alguna, su niña era una prodigio-"ella llegara lejos"-dijo al ver a su esposa e hija-"las protegeré a las dos no importa que"-después desvió la mirada al libro para leer la parte restante del texto-"la única forma de que la otra persona que está interesado en el dragon-slayer se vulva su segunda pareja es que derrote a su primera pareja ya que de esta forma la primera la reconocerá, pero si esta pierde nunca podrá recibir el sello"-fue lo último que decía el libro ya que había una manera de acabar con esto pero lo primero era encontrar a la otra persona-Aki por que no vas abajo te espero en el campo de practica-dijo a la pequeña-hoy te enseñare la garra del dragón-dijo poniendo feliz a la niña.

-enserio, gracias Otoo-san-dijo con alegría y entusiasmo de que aprenderá una técnica nueva.

Kagura sabía que había algo más-que pasa Natsu, encontraste algo-dijo esperando buenas noticias que fueron confirmadas.

-si mira esto-le dio el libro y ella lo leía-parece que esta es la única manera de que todo esto acabe-le dijo a su esposa que empezó a liberar magia otra vez-aaa….Kagura-san-dijo al ver su magia elevarse pero esta vez con un aura de entusiasmo y sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Natsu a partir de mañana volveremos a nuestro entrenamiento y Aki también entrenara con nosotros-dijo incluyendo a su hija que sabía tenía un gran potencial y los ánimos y la terquedad de ambos para no rendirse pero tendría que preguntarle después-iré con ella y le enseñare mejor prepárate para que mañana entrenemos todo el día-dijo muy animada Kagura y estaba por salir pero Natsu la tomo del brazo-Natsu no hay…-fue detenida por un beso furtivo que la desconcertó y después se lo regreso, ambos estuvieron así unos segundos más hasta que se separaron-y eso porque fue-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no necesito una razón para besar a mi esposa-dijo sonriendo-además hace un tiempo que no tenemos algo de privacidad-le susurró al oído dejándola completamente roja y el reía por el comportamiento de ella….su esposa-te amo….te amo mucho-dijo abrazándola de manera gentil y ella le devolvía el abrazo pegándose a él.

-lo mejor será ir con Aki debe estar esperándote-dijo mientras Natsu colocaba el libro en el estante.

-bien pero primero llevare a Aki a la florería a recogeré las flores y entrenaremos cerca de casa-dijo antes de darle un último beso a Kagura-te veo en casa-dijo bajando las escaleras dejando sola a la peli-purpura mirando fijamente el libro de los dragones.

-"defenderé a mi familia para que todos sigamos juntos"-saco de un bolsillo una pequeña foto donde estaba Kagura acostada en una cama vestida con ropas de hospital sosteniendo a una Aki recién nacida envuelta en una sábana rosa mientras sus pequeños mechones rosa y purpura sobresalían y ha Natsu a su derecha mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor suyo y este tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría y una gran sonrisa al igual que Kagura ya que fue el día que su tesoro más grande llego a su lado.

CON ERZA.

Erza caminaba a paso lento el resto del camino hacia el gremio mientras sostenía con sus dos manos el ramo de flores pero con una cara que solo expresaba tristeza y se contenía de apretar las flores y dañarlas ya que no quería, después de eso entendió que su lucha iba a ser más difícil que nunca que tenía más de siete años de atraso y que Natsu había cambiado mucho pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al entrar al gremio donde estaban Milliana, Beth, Rishley y Arania preparándose para salir-ah, buenos días Erza-dijo su amiga felina saludándola.

Erza noto que iban en una misión-van a salir-pregunto al verlas.

-si Erza-san se trata de proteger un cargamento-dijo Beth a la maga peli-roja.

-después nos iremos a Mermaid Heel-dijo Arania ya que planeaban volver a su gremio después del trabajo-la maestra Tsuky se fue ayer en la noche ya que pasaron muchos días que estamos fuera-explico la maga arácnida.

-además de que los cobradores de los bares y casinos ya debieron haber olvidado todo lo que la maestra les debe-dijo la maga de gravedad y afro recordando las múltiples veces que se embriagaba su maestra y era igual que desatar todo un caos y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-por cierto donde esta Aoi-san no la he visto ni tampoco a Juvia-dijo al no verla en ninguna parte del gremio y sabía que Gray estaba entrenando con Marin.

-Juvia está entrenando en la playa con Aoi-despues de eso un gran estruendo azoto todo el lugar-y creo que Aoi acaba de matar a Juvia-dijo después de escuchar ese gran ruido provenir de la parte trasera del edificio.

Después se veía a Aoi entrar con una inconsciente Juvia en su hombro derecho-Juvia-san-Wendy fue la primera en correr al ver a su amiga inconsciente-que le paso-pregunto al verla con muchas magulladuras, golpes y moretones casi iguales a los del día pasado y por lo visto Aoi también estaba un poco herida.

-tranquila solo esta inconsciente la llevare a la enfermería crees poder ayudarme Wendy-chan-pregunto muy amable la peli-vino con una sonrisa.

-si Aoi-san vamos-dijo ayudándola con Juvia llevándola a la enfermería.

Erza veía ahora a Juvia inconsciente pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y las heridas de Aoi mostraban que en tan solo un día empezaba a progresar al igual que Gray que trabajaba con Marin para mejorar su resistencia y mejorar en el control de su magia, Gajeel trabajaba con Elisabeth para aprender a reforzar su hierro y su resistencia, Laxus recibía "lecciones" por así decirlo del god-slayer del sol que por desgracia para él era no solamente más fuerte que el si no que su forma de enseñar era muy dolorosa pero Laxus mejoraría al final en muchas cosas y Juvia al ser entrenada por Aoi que tenía mejor control sobre el agua que ella y era más experimentada aprendería mucho pero también noto que no había rastros de Mira ni Kazuki y eso solo podía significar una cosa-"si Mira ni Kazuki están aquí eso significa que.."-sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver en el cielo una gran llamarada de fuego negro con toques rojos-vino de la montaña-

EN LA MONTAÑA DE MAGNOLIA.

La nieve caía lentamente sobre un gran cráter en medio de la montaña en donde se ve un rastro de destrucción y algunas pequeñas llamas empezando a apagarse y en el fondo de ese gran cráter estaba Mira completamente noqueada y fuera del hoyo estaba Kazuki y la maestra de Mermaid Heel Tsuky que había mentido para seguir a sus tontos magos sabiendo que el castaño era un idiota sin remedio y Mira y lo perseverante que era según Natsu y aunque ya no hacia muchas misiones seguía siendo una de las magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail-demonios solamente me das problemas-dijo la peli-negra cansada de esto ya que tuvo un día muy duro ayer curando a todos y ahora también debido a que los dos querían entrenar para volverse más fuertes-estaría muy cómoda en mi gremio tomando una botella de sake si no hubiera sido por ti-dijo con desprecio ya que por naturaleza ella era muy perezosa.

-porque me regaña solo a mí también fue idea de Mira-declaro intentando defenderse-además creo que la entiendo….el ser derrotada le dio muchos ánimos y yo no podía decirle que no-dijo viendo ese fuego ardiente en sus ojos que le recordaban a él en aquel entonces.

Tsuky suspiro sabiendo y entendiendo sus razones-ufff…tu siempre tan idiota pero no te culpo-dijo terminando de curar a Mira-estará inconsciente unos horas-la levanto y la apoyo sobre su hombro-ven te ayudare a llevarla hasta Magnolia y después me iré-dijo haciendo una seña para que la ayudara.

Los dos empezaban a dejar la montaña y volver a Magnolia terminando con el entrenamiento.

EN FAIRY TAIL.

Erza estaba sentada en la barra con las flores esperando a que Natsu bajara por las escaleras mientras veía las flores mientras que el bullicio seguía como todos los días, a pesar de que el edificio era más grande y había más magos pero el espíritu de Fairy Tail seguirá siendo el mismo siempre, después vio desde su banco la pared llena de fotos y trofeos donde estaba Fudo, Kazuki, Elisabeth, Marin, Aoi y en la primera foto de los primeros juegos mágicos estaban Natsu sujetando la copa al lado de Kagura mientras todos celebraban la que fue su primera victoria pero había algo que llamo más la atención de Erza y fue una pequeña foto más pequeña que las demás, donde estaba Kagura con un vestido blanco muy sencillo sentada en un sillón y con su vientre ligeramente más grande y Natsu sentado al lado suyo ambos tenían sus manos en su vientre….era la foto del primer trimestre de embarazo de Kagura ambos estaban felices de que iban a ser una familia, Erza solo quería ser la que estuviera en ese lugar en vez de Kagura quería ser la esposa de Natsu, quería ser la madre de una linda niña como Aki, quería una familia y eso fue algo que siempre quiso desde que acepto sus sentimientos por Natsu y el ver a otra mujer al lado del solamente le causaba dolor-"yo y mi estúpido orgullo….si hubiera aceptado que quería a Natsu seria yo la que este al lado suyo pero me importo más mi posición en el gremio, como maga clase-s y mi estúpida reputación….YA NO ME IMPORTA"-aunque no podía despotricar en medio de todos sus compañeros sus sentimientos la carcomían.

-Erza, estas bien-Lucy llego al verla en el muro de los trofeos.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza-sí, estoy bien Lucy solo veía las fotos y todas las veces que hemos ganado en siete años-dijo calmándose.

-si no hubiera sido por la alianza que Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heel no hubiéramos hecho esto solos-dijo alegre de que los dos gremios fueran hermanos al igual que Erza ya que ambos eran los gremios número uno en todo Fiore con los mejores magos.

De la nada Marin y Gray entraban por la puerta del gremio, Grey con algunas vendas y sin camisa ya que se hizo añicos durante el entrenamiento, detrás de ellos venían Fudo arrastrando a Laxus que seguía noqueado y con una cara de frustración-parece que les fue bien en su entrenamiento-dijo Lucy de manera socarrona sabiendo cómo iban a terminar.

Después entraron Gajeel tapándose los oídos mientras que Elisabeth tarareaba feliz de los sonidos que había ,logrado hoy y por ultimo Kazuki que traía en su espalda a Mira que fue asistida por sus hermanos, Kazuki les conto que la maestra Tsuky la había curado y que solo necesitaba descansar y con cada herida en todas las parejas, cada disgusto, reabierta pero también las risas, las pequeñas platicas los iban uniendo cada vez más y más empezaban a crecer juntos sin importarles de que gremio fuesen se ACERCABAN para volverse más fuertes.

Erza seguía viéndolos como después se fueron a respectivas zonas del gremio para seguir comiendo, hablando o riendo, todos a pesar de haber pasado un día ya empezaban a mejorar y ella seguía igual pero no sabía por dónde empezar; pensó y reflexiono sobre cómo debería entrenar para los siguientes tres meses y estar lista para los grandes juegos mágicos pero donde encontraría a alguien que la ayude y después como si fuera una señal de las escaleras bajaba una maga de vestimentas blancas, una katana y una bella cabellera purpura donde sobresalía un mechón rosa-ah, Erza-la saludo Kagura deteniéndose antes de bajar por completo las escaleras y notar las flores en su mano y ella lo noto igual.

-una florista me pidió que te las diera a ti y a Natsu-el caballero le entrego el ramo de claveles.

-gracias Erza-coloco las flores en agua y después volvió con Erza que se ve quería preguntarle algo-sucede algo Erza-pregunto a la peli-roja que apretaba sus puños con más fuerza.

-"todos trabajan duro y yo no debo quedarme atrás…..tengo que preguntarle….es mi única opción"-lo que iba a hacer no imagino pedírselo a alguien jamás-ah...Kagura…quería pedirte si tú y Natsu me ayudarían a entrenar-dijo en un tono neutro y a la vez de vergüenza ya que pedirle a ella que la entrene con la espada era lo más vergonzoso, ella aprendió con practica y error y salió muchas veces victoriosas pero ante Kagura y Natsu era inferior. La peli-purpura miraba a Erza y sabía que mostraba esa mirada: ira, vergüenza e impotencia por haber perdido en lo que era mejor pero había algo más que no podía entender y ella estaba al tanto de que todos los que pelearon ayer empezaron a entrenar a pesar de tener dos semanas de descanso antes de que todos empezaran a entrenar enserio pero no les importaba seguían a pesar de estar cansados de ayer, aprendían y crecían pero Erza no tenía alguien con quien entrenar solamente ella y Natsu; Kagura tomo sus cosas y se dirigía a la entrada-Kagura….-hablo al verla salir sin una respuesta-"así que no acepto….por…"-

-vas a venir o te quedaras-dijo volteando a verla con una cara de no entender-Natsu y Aki están ahora en casa y por como es mi esposo y mi hija deben estar entrenando o leyendo-esa última parte desencajo a Erza ya que Natsu no era de los que leyeran por gusto pero mucho cambio así que no debería sorprenderse-ven o empezara a anochecer-dijo caminando fuera del edificio seguida de Erza- comenzaremos con lo básico y durante el entrenamiento solo necesitaras una espada-decía caminando por la calle y Erza detrás de ella que asentía a cada palabra que decía no la veía a la cara solamente decía que sí.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar salieron de Magnolia para entrar al bosque y seguir el mismo sendero que los llevaba a la casa de Natsu-"recordaba las pocas veces que fue a su casa y todas las veces que la invito a entrar pero ella lo rechazo ya que en ese momento iba en misiones en solitario para volverse una maga clase-s pero ahora se arrepentía de no llevar a Natsu en esas misiones o entrar a su hogar cuando tuvo la oportunidad y después recordó algo muy importante que recientemente le contaron en el gremio y tenía mucho que ver con ella-Kagura quería preguntarte algo….sobre Simon-dijo el nombre del hermano de ella y por un momento se quedó quita-quería saber si ya…-

-se quien mato a mi hermano-termino por ella-si…fue Jellal Fernandes, fue arrestado durante el incidente de Nirvana y un año después en lo que estaban atrapados en la isla escapo-le dijo lo que ella ya sabía pero no más de lo necesario a pesar de tener mucha más información del peli-azul inclusive como escapo y en donde estaba-que sucede con el-dijo en su típico tono neutro y Erza no se atrevía a decir más ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar-no he perdonado a Jellal pero no tengo intenciones de lastimarlo-dijo sorprendiendo a Erza ya que tenía todo el derecho de vengarse.-hace siete años Natsu vino a verme, pero se veía diferente, triste, abatido y molesto-dijo deteniéndose completamente pero sin ver a Erza-me contó que había encontrado a mi hermano…estaba feliz….pero….después me conto el resto; como Jellal mato a Simon-dijo con un poco de odio en su voz-durante ese tiempo Natsu se echaba la culpa, decía que si hubiera llegado antes hubiera detenido a Jellal y Simon seguiría vivo él se torturo mucho tiempo por su muerte….después ocurrió lo de Nirvana y se volvieron a encontrar con él, Natsu me conto que tuvo que aceptar su ayuda al comer su magia y cuando nos volvimos a ver él no podía ni verme a los ojos ya que sabía que quería matar a Jellal y él pudo haberlo hecho-dijo cambiando a una expresión melancólica y recordaba las palabras que le había dicho- él dijo esto….lo tenía enfrente indefenso, débil y sin nadie en las condiciones para detenerme y aunque le dijera a mis piernas que se acercaran no me respondían y cuando los guardias se lo estaban llevando le dije que él era mi compañero….quien mato a Simon y te hiso tanto daño a ti, a Erza y mis amigos y no pude matarlo….estaba listo para quitarte esa carga de encima y no pude….eso muestra lo inútil que soy…..-dijo viendo a Erza que no creía lo que escuchaba Natsu decir esas palabras y pensar en matar a Jellal no lo creía-él estaba listo para dejarme libre de mi deseo de venganza aunque eso le costara todo, su libertad, sus amigos, su gremio….yo lastime a Natsu de una manera que nunca me perdonare….todo por el odio que le tenía asía una sola persona él estuvo dispuesto a mancharse las manos de sangre con tal de que yo no hiciera aunque eso le costara, deje ese sentimiento de venganza y me dispuse a seguir adelante con Natsu que ya había pasado por mucho y todo porque fui una cobarde y no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar jamás…prefiero saber que ese maldito de Jellal está vivo a que Natsu tenga que sufrir por mi culpa otra vez-dijo de manera fuerte y clara para que Erza lo entendiera que tan dispuesta estaba para defender a su esposo y como Natsu sufrió con tal de que ella se librara de su odio; Erza No sabía que decir solo se quedó muda de la impresión mientras que Kagura recuperaba el aliento-vamos ya no sigamos hablando de esto; estamos cerca vamos-dijo retomando el rumbo a su hogar seguida de Erza que apretaba los dientes y los puños a no más poder pensando en lo inútil que era ya que aunque ella sufrió durante unos años en la torre del cielo y perdió un ojo el dolor físico no era nada comparado al dolor espiritual que estuvieron cargando por una persona y sus objetivos.

-"Jellal, ya no sé qué pensar de ti pero algo si se y es que me volveré fuerte y cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte le diré a Natsu lo que siento"-con sus metas fijas siguió caminando sin darse cuente con lo que se iban a encontrar con lo que se iban a encontrar llegando a su casa.

CASA DE LOS DRAGNEEL.

Unos minutos más de caminar habas llegaron y Erza no se creía lo que veía-es…enorme-dijo al ver la gran diferencia la pequeña casa de Natsu, ahora había una especie de mansión estilo oriental (imagínense a la casa de Elfen lied) rodeada de los árboles del bosque daba una imagen daba un claro imagen de tranquilidad y paz alejada del ruido de Magnolia-"cuando construyeron esto"-pensaba viendo la entrada de la casa que era de dos pisos y fácilmente 10 veces más grande que la antigua casa de Natsu.

Pasaron por la puerta de la pequeña muralla que dividía la casa del exterior y entre esa puerta y la otra había un pequeño camino de piedra con un pequeño patio lleno de algunas flores que llevaban a la puerta corrediza estilo oriental y al entrar Erza vio unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso y a la izquierda de ellas un pasillo que llevaban a la sala donde había algunos muebles entre ellos unos sillones, unas repisas y una mesa de centro y un librero lleno de grandes libros la mayoría muy antiguos pero lo que llamo la atención de Erza fueron las fotos en una mesita, eran cinco cuadros de diferentes tamaños en el primero estaba Natsu saliendo con Kagura de la iglesia recibiendo felicitaciones de todos sus compañero y amigos….era el día de su boda, en el segundo estaba Kagura sentada en las piernas de Natsu y este mismo se recostaba en un gran árbol pero en los brazos de Kagura sostenía a la pequeña Aki de apenas seis meses de edad dormida en el pecho de su madre mientras que Natsu estaba igualmente dormido mientras que Kagura sonreía al ver a los dos dormidos.

En la tercera foto estaba Aki en la actualidad siendo abrazada por Aoi y Elisabeth mientras que Marin estaba a la derecha de Aoi, Kazuki a la izquierda de Elisabeth y Fudo detrás de ellos todos sonreían mientras que el God-Slayer del sol tenía una sonrisa extraña y un poco chueca.

En la cuarta estaba Natsu y a su derecha estaba Tsuky ambos fuera de Mermaid Heell que se tomó el año pasado, pero la última fue la que más quería ver que inclusive tomo-esta es….-dijo al reconocer la foto era la misma que ella tenía de cuando eran más jóvenes y al lado había una nota-"espero verlos pronto y que puedan ver cuanto a cambiado Fairy Tail"-era la letra de Natsu deseando que todos volvieran y por el decoloro del papel y lo rasgada que estaba mostraba que lleva mucho tiempo al lado de esa foto-"nos esperaste mucho tiempo…Natsu"-dijo con una pequeña lagrima traicionera aferrándose a la foto.

Kagura busco por todo el primer piso al no encontrar a su familia hasta que un gran ruido igual a una explosión se escuchó en la parte de atrás de la casa dentro del bosque; Erza devolvió la foto al escuchar la explosión-vamos Erza ya se en donde están-dijo Kagura entrando en la sala donde estaba Erza esperándola…..ambas salieron de la casa y volvieron al bosque pero esta vez salía un pequeño humo a donde iban que era un prado abierto, una zona libre de árboles con algunas rocas de gran tamaño, el lugar perfecto para entrenar-mira, hay están-le dijo al ver a Aki enfrente de una gran roca que era 3 veces más grande que ella y Natsu viendo a distancia sentado debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-dijo la pequeña de cinco años que era la mitad de la edad que su padre pero ya mostraba progresos muy rápidamente: la roca recibió de lleno el golpe creando un pequeño cráter en ella pero no rompiéndola y ella caía sentada viendo la roca que después de recibir varios golpes y fracturarla han estaba lejos de que se rompiera-porque no te rompes-dijo dándole una pequeña patada antes colocarse en postura poniendo su mano derecha en la cintura y la izquierda de frente mientras que Kagura detuvo a Erza ya que quería acercarse a Natsu; Aki respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos y su mano derecha se cubrió de fuego mientras que Natsu se levantaba del árbol para ver mejor a su hija-"ahora"-pensó la de cabellera rosa y mechones purpura antes de arremeter contra la roca-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO¡-grito lanzado un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores que incluso su mano atravesó la piedra que de donde la golpeo empezaron a salir varias gritas que se formaban en toda la roca-AAHHHH¡-siguió gritando hasta donde le dieron sus pulmones creando más fuego que antes…..y cuando menos lo esperaba la roca se rompió en pedazos mientras ella fue lanzada por la onda de choque hacia tras justo donde estaba su padre lista para atraparla-ah, Otoo-san-dijo al ver a su padre con una sonrisa, después la coloco en el piso y vio como ya no había roca solamente fragmentos de esta-yo hice eso-dijo señalando los pedazos de piedra.

-claro, te costó un poco al principio pero lo lograste-dijo limpiándole el cabello y la ropa ya que le habían caído un poco del polvo en la cabeza y la ropa-ven, parece que Kaa-san llego-dijo volteando a ver a Kagura que veía con una mirada de orgullo lo que había logrado Aki y detrás de ella una Erza con la boca semi-abierta ya que no creía que una niña de cinco años tuviera tal poder.

-Kaa-san, cuanto tiempo llevas hay-pregunto a su madre llegando hasta donde estaba antes de ser levantada y abrazada.

-lo hiciste muy bien, mañana te enseñare un poco más de la magia de gravedad-dijo ella alegrando a Aki que esperaba con ansias mañana pero ahora solo quería descansar tanto que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y quedarse dormida con -"aún es muy joven para todo ese esfuerzo peor que una niña de cinco como ella ya tenga tal poder es increíble-duerme bien mi niña-dijo cargando a la pequeña que respiraba profundamente-lo hace muy bien a este paso llegara a clase-s en su primer intento-dijo a Natsu que caminaba a donde estaban las féminas reunidas

Acaricio la cabeza de su hija-sí, llegara lejos, será la mejor maga que Mermaid Heels ha tenido-dijo viendo a su esposa.

-enserio, creí que ella sería la mejor maga de Fairy Tail-dijo con una pequeña risa.

-bueno aún tiene tiempo para decidir, lo mejor será llevarla a la cama-dijo para después ver a Erza que los miraba a la distancia-yo, Erza que haces aquí-pregunto a la peli-roja que estaba procesando lo que acababa de ver aun.

-ah…es que le pedí a Kagura si podría entrenar con ella y contigo un tiempo-dijo esperando una respuesta positiva por parte se Natsu que la veía con intriga y a pesar de solamente haber envejecido dos años debido al sello del dragón era unos centímetros más alto y ahora debía verlo hacia arriba-eh…-dijo cuándo Natsu coloco su mano en su cabeza y despeinándola como si fuera una niña.

-está bien, mañana iniciaremos a entrenar ya se me hacía extraño que no le hubieras pedido ayuda a nadie-dijo quitándole la mano de la cabeza.

-espera ya sabias de que los demás habían pedido ayuda a pesar de que tú y el maestro les dijeron que tenían que descansar-dijo recordando la orden de ayer de que todos tenían estas d semanas para descansar antes de entrar de lleno los siguientes tres meses.

-algo que aprendí cuando fui maestro es que no puedes detener a nadie, todo debe seguir su curso y quienes deciden ese curso son las decisiones y el esfuerzo y dedicación que se pone en cada cosa que se hace-dijo recordando las múltiples veces que Fudo, Kazuki y Elisabeth estaban lastimados y de todos modos seguían entrenando para llegar al lugar donde están hoy en día; Nunca creyó jamás en su vida escuchar a Natsu decir algo así y tenía razón lo único que ella ha estado haciendo y pensado fue cuanto a cambiado todo y ver como todos se esforzaban por mejorar menos ella le daba rabia pero ya entendía que no debía quedarse quieta y seguir avanzando-deberías volver a casa ya está anocheciendo, te quiero ver aquí mañana al medio día para que Kagura y yo empecemos a entrenar-le dijo caminando con rumbo a su hogar dejando a Erza atrás que solo veía los destrozos dejados por Aki que aun creía imposible que fuese tan fuerte y solamente le recordaba a su pelea con Kagura que desde un principio nunca tuvo oportunidad.

EN FAIRY HILLS

Erza había vuelto a su cuarto en Fairy hills ´para terminar de reparar sus armaduras y ahora estaba sentada en su cama mirando una de sus mejores espadas, una Katana larga con protector dorado circular con toques de jade, mango negro y rojo con un tres cuencas rojas cargando en la parte final del mango esta espada era en si su favorita la misma con la que venció a Asuma de los hermanos del purgatoria y peleo contra Hades, había pasado barias cosas con esa katana-" _LOTO CARMESI….FORMA CORTANTE: GARRA EXPLOSIVA_ "-recordaba el último ataque de kagura analizando todo lo que paso, su ejecución, su poder, su postura, todo-no perderé la próxima…..lo prometo-dijo tomando la funda de la espada y guardarla para estar lista mañana.

CON NATSU Y KAGURA.

Después de que la familia llegara a su hogar y dejaran a Aki en su cuarto para descansar los esposos se dispusieron a sus "actividades" conjúgales que duraron más de 4 horas de placer para los dos y ahora con la luna en lo más alto los dos estaban descansando tranquilamente abrazados los juntos pero seguían despiertos-había pasado un tiempo…-dijo recuperando el aliento-pero valió la pena esperar…-dijo viendo a Kagura que estaba muy pensativa –estas bien, que pasa dime-dijo acomodándole el cabello para verla mejor.

-nada….es solo que después de lo de hoy, lo del libro y lo de la segunda pareja-dijo aun intentado procesar todo lo que habían descubierto hoy-tu siempre me miras a los ojos cuando lo asemos….me miras con mucho amor y cariño y siempre me haces sentir como la mujer más feliz del mundo….pero pensar que lo agás con otra mujer y que la mires como me miras a mí….me asusta…que te alejen de mi…me da miedo, Natsu-dijo empando a llorar al imaginarse a Natsu hacerle el amor con alguien más que ella; la abrazo y la coloco más cerca mientras ella solo se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas-no quiero….no quiero que te lleven lejos de mí-dijo entre sollozos.

Natsu intentaba tranquilizarla–escucha….-dijo poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas y limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas-eso jamás pasara, nadie me alejara de ti ni de Aki….nunca-dijo abrazándola y volverse a acostar-nunca te vallas de mi lado-fue lo último cerrando los ojos.

Kagura le secundo-si…siempre estaré contigo…-dijo más calmada-"no importa quien seas, te venceré y no dejare que te acerques a Natsu…"-

CON ERZA

Erza acostada en su cama miraba por la ventana la luna aun sosteniendo su espada-"me volveré más fuerte y le demostrare a Natsu lo que siento por el"-después vio a su mesa de centro con un florero encima y un clavel blanco en el

IMAGINEN QUE LA PANTALLA SE DIVIDE EN DOS A LA IZQUIERDA KAGURA Y A LA DERECHA ERZA.

-"ganare, tengo que ganar"-era el pensamiento final de la peli-purpura.

-"te derrotare Kagura, lo prometo"-era lo último que pensó la peli-roja antes de quedar dormida.

Las declaraciones fueron hechas y las ahora rivales volverán a pelear una para mantener las cosas que siempre han sido y la otra para poder estar cerca de quien ama pero solo una podrá ganar aunque destruya las esperanzas de la otra.

FIN CAPITULO 9.

Bueno al fin termine y pido perdón por atrasarme con actualizar ya que como dije en mi otra historia aún me estoy acomodando a estar lejos de casa y los nuevos horarios pero el resultado me gusta y espero que a ustedes mis queridos lectores les guste, déjenme sus críticas, comentarios, ideas o regaños en los Rewies….a y antes de que se me pase les quiero comentar que estoy trabajando en mi siguiente historia, será una historia de Fairy Tail sobre otro emparejamiento poco usual y las historias que lo abarcan están en pausa en estos momentos, son olvidadas o descuidadas por sus autores o deprano son dejadas y borradas…se trata de una pareja con mucho potencias y se trata de un NATSU X FEM ACNOLOGIA y sé que muchos dirán los que siguen el manga que Acnologia es hombre y lo sé pero este tema tiene mucho potencial y puede dar mucho más de lo que piensan y también quería pedirles su ayuda en estos mis estimados lectores, déjenme en los Reviews los que estén interesados un nombre para esta historia y el nombre ganador será el nombre de la historia.

Sé que muchos de los que ven esta página que es fanfiction les gusta mucho las historias que hay aquí y sé que muchos tiene buenas ideas y que no se atreven a publicarlas por temor a que no sean bien recibidas y yo pase por eso aún tengo mi manuscrito en papel del primer capítulo que hice de EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA o EL HEREDERO DE KONOHA y antes de darme cuenta ya las estaba pasando a la computadora y publicarla y me da gusto que sigan lo que hago a pesar de que me atrase en algunas ocasiones para actualizar pero ver que les gusta me inspira y motiva tomando cualquier espacio para escribir y ustedes que tiene ideas de una historia escríbanla y verán que hay personas que esperaban algo nunca antes visto y espero que los que se animen me digan el nombre de esa historia para que pueda leer, sé que habrá errores al principio y que habra criticas malas pero no olvides que hay personas esperando para volver a ver que se te ha ocurrido, que giro dará la historia o no sé cuánto más pero háganlo con cariño, pasión y diviértase haciéndolo ya que no hay nada más placentero que terminar un capitulo, publicarlo y que todos disfruten al igual que tú lo haces al escribir.

Y como último punto antes de irme porque no he comido nada desde la mañana es que muchos se han preguntado que pasara con Erza-san y Kagura-san y aquí vuelven a entrar ustedes mis lectores ya que esta es la segunda votación de que pasara con estas dos y les pido que dejen sus votos en los Reviews también ya que no sé cómo poner la barra de votaciones o si alguien sabe dígamelo y se trasladara, las votaciones estarán abiertas todo el tiempo y cuando se cierran eso será un misterio pero el rumbo futuro de esta historia está en sus manos ya puse las bases de eso en este capítulo y como ven las cosas estarán mucho más intensas entre estas dos.

Sin más que decir les digo hasta al rato y les dejo con el nombre del siguiente capítulo que será; **capitulo 10: la selección, los juegos comienzan.**

Konohasharingan se desconecta diciéndoles sayonara.


	10. Chapter 10

ANUNCIO.

bueno mis lectores se que este no es el capitulo, pero debido a cuestiones de la escuela no he tenido suficiente tiempo y en especial ahora que es fin de semestre y los que están en la universidad saben lo difícil que es.

como recuerdan inicie una votación para ver si la historia sigue siendo un Natsu x Kagura o Erza es agregada; y las votaciones continuaran en los reviews. Ahora vamos con los votos que se llevan hasta ahora y recuerden las votaciones siguen abiertas. de todos los reviews del capitulo 9, 8 personas dejaron sus votos y seran comentados quienes fueron en el siguiente capitulo ademas de los respectivos saludos de siempre.

1.- los que quieren que se mantenga el Natsu x Kagura: 5 votos.

2.- los que quieren que se agregue Erza: 3 votos.

bueno hasta el momento el Natsu X Kagura va ganando y Erza no ha recuperado mucho terreno pero esta cerca si ustedes lo deciden, dejen sus votos en los reviews, comentarios, criticas y sugerencias y les doy las gracias por mantenerse fieles a esta que es una de mis historias favoritas que estuve incluso construyendo mucho antes del heredero de konoha y me permitió de inspiración para el fuego del caos.

todas las preguntas que tengan envíenme un PM y contestare lo mas rápido que pueda.

bueno me despido por el momento, desenme suerte para pasar de semestre bien y aqui Konohasharingan se desconecta diciéndoles cuídense y sayonara


	11. Chapter 11

EL DRAGÓN Y SU SIRENA.

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **Bueno estoy de regreso, al fin después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora que sé que no reprobé ninguna materia y termine mi trabajo de vacaciones puedo publicar el capítulo 10 del "EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA" la selección, los juegos comienzan.**

 **Bien agradezco a todos los que dejaron en los "reviews" sus comentarios, críticas y votos desde el 28 de noviembre que fue el primero hasta el 26 de diciembre del ya viejo año 2016 y les doy las gracias por entender por qué no pude publicar antes y les agradezco a mis estimados lectores y ahora vamos con algo un poco más importante…los votos.**

 **Contando los votos anteriores y los más recientes hay 69 votos hasta el momento y la votación va de esta manera hasta el momento.**

 **1.- se mantiene el Natsu x Kagura tiene 34 votos hasta el momento.**

 **2.- que se agregue a Erza tiene 35votos.**

 **Bien sigan votando para decidir el futuro de la historia y disfruten de este el capítulo 10, disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 10: la selección, los juegos comienzan.**

CASA DE LOS DRAGNEEL (7:00 A.M.)

Después de todo lo ocurrido el día pasado, la luz del sol iluminaba la casa de la familia Dragneel donde los tres miembros ya estaban listos para entrenar.

La pequeña Aki iba a entrenar un par de horas bajo instrucciones de sus padres que son sus únicos maestros debido a sus afinidades a la magia heredada por los dos, a tan corta edad ya tenía un manejo y entendimiento de sus poderes siendo más joven que sus padres…una prodigio a la vista de muchos pero a la vista de sus padre esto les daba tranquilidad ya que sabía que podía cuidarse sola y nada les daba más tranquilidad que eso.

Los tres habían salido de su hogar con rumbo a su campo de entrenamiento (el mismo prado del día pasado), el clima era perfecto para entrenar no había ninguna nube en el cielo y no temían a ser preocupados por nadie-bien Aki hoy seguiremos entrenando el cambio de gravedad-dijo su madre a la pequeña actualmente sentada en el pasto escuchando a su madre-tu meta de hoy será poder incrementar la gravedad diez veces más-dijo Kagura viendo a Natsu parado a unos metros de distancia de ellas-y también papá nos ayudara….incrementa la gravedad y mantenla durante un minuto-dijo a su hija conociendo sus límites y hasta donde podía forzarlos que era lo último que ocurriera y el ejercicio de ahora sobrepasaba sus límites.

-pero, mamá, yo solo puedo aumentar la gravedad cinco veces y durante unos segundos-dijo recordando que la gravedad aumentada cinco veces y con un máximo de 40 segundos era el control que tenia de la magia de gravedad-no sé si pueda hacerlo-dijo viendo al suelo la pequeña.

Su madre sonrió por lo honesta que era su niña y tenía razón pero, la demostración de ayer fue la prueba de que ya podía manejarlo-sabes que nunca te pediría algo que te hiciera mal y tu padre tampoco, pero, el poder que mostraste ayer es la prueba de que puedes lograrlo yo creo en ti y tu papá también y Aki, se lo que sientes ya que yo pase por lo mismo, tenía miedo de seguir adelante pero siempre tuve a alguien que siempre creyó en mi-dijo viendo a Natsu que escuchaba todo desde donde estaba-tuve a la maestra Tsuky y buenos amigos y por ellos me esforcé para ser alguien en quien se puedan apoyar cuando más lo necesiten y tú tienes todo para eso-dijo hincándose y verla a la cara-tú tienes un gran corazón y eres más lista que muchos de lista niños de tu edad y eres tan terca como tu padre y yo…..sé que puedes, por eso nunca dudes de ti misma-dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña que escuchaba atenta lo que decía ya que no se imaginaba a su madre, una de las más fuertes del reino en su lugar pero algo era claro….no se rendiría sin intentarlo cuantas veces sean necesarias hasta lograrlo.

-entiendo mamá, te quiero-dijo sonriendo igual que su padre sacándole una sonrisa a ella también.

-bien concéntrate, es importante enfocar el lugar u objeto específico para aumentar la gravedad-dijo viendo a Natsu que también las veía-piensa en cuanto va a aumentar la gravedad, en este momento estamos practicando la precisión pero en una batalla debes adaptarte al tipo de entorno y enemigo-le dictaba todas las indicaciones muy clara y entendiblemente para que no se perdiera ninguna-respira y…hazlo-dijo para que debajo de Natsu un circulo morado apareciera y la gravedad cambiara.

Natsu era el conejillo de indias en la mayor parte de los entrenamientos ya que podía evaluar más fácilmente el progreso de su hija y nada mejor que sentirlo en carne propia-"la gravedad si esta aumentada diez veces, ahora solo queda esperar"-pensaba al sentir su cuerpo estar más pesado por la gravedad pero no lo suficiente para hacer que se doblegue-"vamos aquí, concéntrate"-decía al ver a su hija con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos levantadas señalando a donde estaba Natsu.

El tiempo paso y los segundos se volvieron eternos para Aki que le costaba controlar la magia pero estaba cerca de romper su record tanto en poder como en tiempo-falta poco hija-decía Kagura al ver a su hija y de manera inconsciente recordó cuando era una niña, un par de años mayor a Aki pero pasando por lo mismo y esto le daba felicidad el saber cómo su niña se esfuerza a una edad tan temprana a pesar de que Natsu y ella querían que esperara unos años más para poder entrenar, pero siendo su hija de Natsu y ella era claro que los iba a desobedecer y un día la encontraron practicando su magia de dragon-slayer y después de un pequeño suspiro sabían que su hija estaba lista para entrenar-ya pasaste el minuto-le dijo desde atrás –puedes parar ya-dijo pero no se detenía y al ver a Natsu se veía como el piso debajo del ya estaba totalmente aplanado y Natsu le sonrió con un gesto de aprobación que ella entendió-bien Aki, sigue hasta donde puedas-dijo a la niña que asintió feliz.

Después de otros veinte segundos con un total de un minuto y medio, y duplicando su tiempo original al igual que las veces que podía aumentar la gravedad superándose a sí misma-haa…-dejo escapar un suspiro al ya no poder más y cayo sentada al suelo-estoy cansada…-decía jadeando la pequeña antes de que sus padre llegaran a donde estaba-lo hice-dijo con una sonrisa brillante que asemejaba a la de su padre pero unos pequeños rasgos de una sonrisa de Kagura.

Esa pequeña sonrisa mostraba que su hija estaba bien y feliz-lo hiciste bien, ahora descansa y es una orden-dijo Natsu colocando su mano en su cabeza y sentándose al lado suyo al ver como la oji-miel quería levantarse sabiendo que se pondría a entrenar.

-mamá, porque la gente me dice prodigio-pregunto viendo a su madre y ella vio a Natsu y el la veía igual-que es un prodigio-dijo sin saber aún el significado de la palabra pero la escuchaba mucho, en especial cuando pasaba por la ciudad con sus padres.

Kagura y Natsu sabían por qué el gran potencial de su hija, venia en el libro de los dragones y Natsu y Kagura recordó una etapa muy hermosa y a la vez muy agitada en su vida como padres-bueno un prodigio es una persona más hábil que otras y te dicen eso porque tu aun eres muy pequeña y ya controlas la magia de gravedad y la de dragon-slayer-dijo Kagura sentándose a su lado-eso le tomaría años aprender a una persona normal y perfeccionarla aún más-recordó ella que en un momento a ella le decían del mismo modo por aprender la magia de gravedad que relativamente es una _lost magic_.

-pero aun no tengo tanta habilidad como tu mamá o tu papá-dijo la pequeña viendo una pequeña llama que había creado en su mano que le costaba crear algunas veces y mantenerla bajo su control.

Natsu froto su cabello despeinándola-yo no creo que seas una prodigio-dijo confundiendo a la pequeña-solo creo que eres diferente-dijo viendo la llama en su mano-tienes talento, por eso las personas dicen que eres una prodigio, pero el que tengas acceso a tu magia a esta edad no quiere decir que lo seas y personalmente esa palabra es una tontería-decia viendo una llama que había creado en su mano también-no hay persona en este mundo que no necesite esforzarse y nunca habrá una persona que nazca y jamás se esfuerce-dijo al darle forma a las llamas haciendo que jugaran y cambiaran de forma-a muchos magos les hubiera gustado poder usar la magia a tu edad, pero eso no asegura que logren volverse grandes magos-dijo desapareciendo las llamas-por eso eres diferente y eres muy parecida a tu mamá y a mí para empezar a entrenar aunque quisiéramos que esperaras un poco más-dijo riendo recordando las veces que salía en las mañanas o entrenaba en secreto detrás del gremio y al ver esto no tuvieron más que entrenar con ella y evitar que se lastime y esas secciones de entrenamiento se volvieron una gran manera de ver crecer a su hija.

Kagura veía a Aki crear llamas e intentar hacer lo mismo que Natsu con ellas pero no aun no lo lograba, pero verla esforzarse era algo muy lindo y su hija por naturaleza deba ternura-bien, sigamos entrenando un rato más Aki antes de que llegue Erza-dijo Kagura poniéndose de pie al igual que Natsu y Aki.

Natsu volvió a cubrir sus manos completamente de fuego-seguiremos practicando con el _colmillo del dragón de fuego_ y después el _puño de hierro_ –dijo Natsu a su hija.

Aki cerró sus ojos para activar su magia de fuego que cubrió sus dos manos-Aye-dijo la niña emocionada ya que esas son las técnicas que más controla y cada día que pasaba era mejor en estas y en las demás técnicas de un _dragon-slayer_ y esto lo notaron sus padres y que a este paso ya podría iniciar con las técnicas más avanzadas, pero debían tener cuidado ya que no quieren que valla aun a misiones ya que llamaría mucho la atención de unas cuantas personas del _consejo mágico_ que hace años tenían su vista puesta en ellos y especialmente en Aki incluso antes de que naciera, por eso sabían que deban enseñarle para que se defendiera y supiera que incluso en la luz hay oscuridad y que se esconde detrás de supuestas buenas causas; por eso cuando creciera supiera tener buenos amigos que darían la vida por ella y ella por ellos y un buen lugar para aprender esto es dentro de un gremio.

EN FAIRY Tail. (11:30 A.M.)

La maga peli-roja de re-equipar de Fairy Tail se levantó desde temprano para prepararse para su entrenamiento con Kagura. Ella siguió todas las indicaciones que le dieron como que solo llevara una única espada y que estaba prohibido usar su magia y se lo tomo muy enserio ya que esa misma mañana se vistió como una persona normal en lugar de usar su magia. Después de eso llego al gremio y ahora estaba hablando con Fudo, Kazuki y Elisabeth que le contaron como se unieron a Fairy Tail y como se volvieron clase-s en años consecutivo; también quería hablar con Aoi y Marin que eran las dos únicas magas de Mermaid Hels pero parece que estaban entrenando con Juvia y Gray.

-Erza, puedes venir un minuto-dijo Mira desde la barra llamando a su amiga.

Erza estaba aún sentada hablando con los protegidos de Natsu debido a que quería preguntarles más cosas y que más había cambiado durante los siete años que no estuvieron-lo siento debo irme, espero hablar después con ustedes- dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomando su _katana_.

-no hay problema, también iba de salida tengo trabajo en Haregon-dijo Kazuki tomando sus cosas.

-cuídate de los problemas, lo que menos quiero es que el maestro Makarov y el gremio tengan problemas-dijo Fudo recordando como él tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de su compañero ya que cuando iniciaban ellos formaban equipo y siempre que el castaño destruía algo escapaba y deja a Fudo cargar con los daños y perdiendo su paga.

-cálmate Fudo, si algo paso el maestro Makarov lo aplastara igual que como hacia el maes…digo Natsu- corrigió ya que aún no le entraba a la cabeza que el que fue su maestro se convirtiera en un miembro más y que pudieran hacer misiones con el los emocionaba.

Erza noto esto –son muy apegados a Natsu y Kagura-dijo Erza levantándose por completo.

-aunque ahora él sea un miembro más del gremio él y Kagura siempre serán nuestros maestro-dijo Kazuki.

-y no solo nuestros…de Marin y de Aoi también-dijo Fudo tomando un trago de su taza-siempre serán nuestros maestros-dijo aun con su seriedad clásica que lo identificaba-al ser los únicos con magia _Slayer_ y ellos al ser los que más experiencia tenían nos mostraron como usarla-dijo el peli-negro recordando sus entrenamientos.

-cierto…entonces si Gajeel, Laxus y Wendy nunca hubieran quedado atrapados ellos también serían nuestros maestros-dijo Kazuki volviéndose a sentar-y si eso huera sido así, Gajeel hubiera sido tu maestro Elisabeth-dijo en un tono pícaro y juguetón causando que la castaña se sonrojara.

-qu..que que dices…porque dices eso-balbuceaba la castaña cuando le dijeron esto.

Erza escuchaba a los tres con una gota en la cien-creo que yo me retiro-dijo antes de irse y ellos ni siquiera lo notaron.

-solo digo que ahora estas pasando mucho tiempo con Gajeel últimamente-siguió insistiendo olvidándose por completo de su trabajo.

-lo siento Elisabeth pero él tiene razón, cada vez pasas más tiempo con el-apoyo Fudo a Kazuki que celebraba en silencio.

La castaña cada vez más roja se ocultó detrás de sus manos ya que ella se sonrojaba fácilmente-CALLENSE-grito sin darse cuenta que había usado su rugido destruyendo todos los vasos de todo el gremio iniciando una pelea entre todos-LO SIENTO-grito volviendo a usarlo ahora destruyendo las ventanas.

Erza había llegado a la barra evadiendo las sillas y mesas voladoras-siete años y ahora son los alumnos de Natsu los que hacen desastres-dijo Mira aun con unas cuantas vendas y parches en la frente y la mejilla.

-estas bien Mira, porque no le dijiste a Wendy que te curara-pregunto al ver a su amiga.

-se lo pedí pero dijo que tardaran un día o dos en sanar completamente-dijo recordando su entrenamiento del otro día- además pronto volveré a hacer misiones como antes-dijo con una sonrisa.

Erza se animó por escuchar esto-enserio, porque-pregunto a la albina.

Antes de que pudiera hablar todos los vasos, tazas, copas y platos de la barra se rompieron dejando un caos en la cocina y en ese momento ya sabía el por qué exacto de esto-digamos que necesito salir un poco...-dijo con una sonrisa y recordando lo que iba a decirle-el maestro te busca en su oficina, creo que es algo relacionado con la selección para los juegos mágicos de este año-dijo mirando las escaleras.

-gracias Mira espero que sean los seleccionados-dijo esperando que la selección de fairy tail este lista.

Tomo su _katana_ y empezaba a subir por las escaleras-"te espera una sorpresa muy grande Erza"-dijo esperando a que los juegos mágicos lleguen.

OFICINA DEL MAESTRO.

El maestro Makarov estaba sentado en su escritorio retomando su vida como maestro y ahora tenía que lidiar con el papeleo que gracias a Natsu no habia mucho y ahora estaba leyendo en su escritorio un vejo archivo que tenía relación con el-"misión conjunta: atrapar y desintegrar al gremio _raven tail_ por múltiples crímenes contra el reino y su gente…..Jose"-pensaba viendo el nombre de su hijo en el archivo al igual que su foto y la de sus magos que decían en sus expedientes _encerrados_ en tinta roja, todos menos una chica de cabellera roja lacia y de piel un poco pálida que decía _exonerada_ en tinta verde; iba a seguir leyendo hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta-pasen-dijo para que se abriera y Erza entrara –ah, Erza te estabas tardando-dijo el anciano desde su escritorio.

-lo siento maestro, pero para que me necesita-dijo Erza tomando asiento en la silla frente al escritorio.

Makarov dejo el expediente de lado antes de verla-si te llame para explicarte unas cosas sobre los juegos mágicos-dijo abriendo un cajón-como sabes no somos los únicos gremios que participan-dijo refiriéndose a la alianza de fairy tail y mermaid heel-por lo que se hace una prueba para seleccionar a los participantes y este año nos toca representar a la alianza de Fairy Tail y Mermaid y tu Erza ya estas dentro de la selección de este año por recomendación de Natsu y Kagura-dijo sorprendiendo a Erza que no esperaba ser la primera de la selección.

-entonces quienes más vamos a competir maestro-pregunto deseosa de saber de quién iba a estar a su lado en los juegos mágicos.

-los equipos constan de cinco miembros y unos de respaldo si sucede algo pero por ser parte de una alianza debe haber inclusive magas de mermaid en el equipo-dijo recordándole que iban a tener que hacer equipo para seguir manteniendo el nombre de los gremios más fuertes del reino-de eso se encargara la maestra Tsuky pero estará distribuido tres miembros de Fairy Tail y tres de Mermaid para llenar todos los espacios-dijo sacando del cajón dinero y unos pases-estos pases son para una posada en la playa, un buen lugar para entrenar durante los siguientes tres meses espero que para hoy en la tarde ya estén todos reunidos para decir a los miembros de Fairy Tail, dalo todo de ti Erza, sé que darás lo mejor y más-dijo con una sonrisa dándole el dinero y los pases.

Erza sonrió ante lo que dijo el anciano-si, daré lo mejor de mi maestro, no lo voy a decepcionar-dijo feliz.

-sé que lo harás-dijo también sonriendo-Erza que no tenías que ir con Natsu y Kagura-dijo viendo la hora y como si hubiera sido una cubeta da de agua lo recordó.

-qué hora es-después vio al reloj de la pared para ver que eran las doce y cinco minutos-no, voy tarde-dijo corriendo a la puerta-gracias maestro-se despidió al salir corriendo de la oficina.

-sé que han crecido, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo a sí mismo y como ha pasado el tiempo.

CON NATSU, KAGURA Y AKI (12:15)

Aun en el bosque detrás de su hogar seguían entrenando Natsu y Kagura con sus respectivas espadas mientras que Aki miraba desde la distancia, ya que una vez terminado el entrenamiento del día de ella ellos empezaron su rutina que consistía en entrenar primero de combates cuerpo a cuerpo donde peleaban sin usar magia y sin espada, después entrenaban sus magias y varias técnicas y últimamente estaban intentando perfeccionar la _unison raid_ y al final venia su entrenamiento de _kenjutsu_ donde mejoraban sus respectivos estilos-algún día tendré una _katana_ como papá y mamá-se dijo a si misma con los ojos iluminados de ver a sus padre entrenar esperando que al crecer pueda entrenar a su lado-ya quiero que llegue ese día-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de su pequeño sueño y meta-que es ese ruido-escucho venir del bosque alguien corriendo ya que con sus sentidos de dragón lo sabía.

Erza corría lo más rápido que podía y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento de Natsu y Kagura-"demonios, llegar tarde el primer día de entrenamiento, ya se lo que sentía Natsu cuando lo obligaba a leer"-dijo recordando cuando Natsu llegaba tarde a sus lecciones cuando eran más jóvenes y como ella lo maltrataba o lo castigaba-"debí ser más comprensiva en ese momento y más cercana….tonta"-pensaba corriendo para llegar al mismo prado de ayer y sorprenderse con lo que veía.

-Erza, eras tú-dijo Aki al ver a la peli-roja aparecer al lado suyo.

Erza bajo la mirada para ver a la pequeña oji-ambar-Aki que haces aquí-pregunto al verla sentada en especial en un lugar que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

-mamá y papá me trajeron para que pudiera entrenar-dijo y Erza al verla más detenidamente noto un poco de polvo en su ropa y su cabello estaba un poco desaliñado pero nada grave

-" _shigure soen ryu: quinta forma ofensiva: samidare (principio de verano)"-_ se dijo mentalmente engañando a Kagura cambiado su Katana de mano derecha a la izquierda y amenazando con un tajo horizontal.

-"no caeré en eso otra vez"-pensó haciéndose para atrás ganando distancia.

Natsu dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada-normalmente caes en eso-dijo burlándose de ella.

Ella sonreía de manera desafiante-no olvides quien te enseño a usar esa espada… _otto(esposo en japonés)_ –después se colocó en posición y correr a donde estaba a una gran velocidad- _FORMA CORTANTE_ -grito antes de llegar a donde estaba y blandir de diferentes maneras su _katana_ a una velocidad irreal y mientras que Natsu la bloqueaba a una velocidad similar.

Erza veía asombrada el nivel de Natsu-"increíble apenas puedo seguirlos"-pensó al no ser capaz de ver la mayor parte du sus movimientos debido a la velocidad de estos-"que pasa"-pensó al ver a Natsu saltar y ganar distancia.

-FORMA FUERTE-grito Kagura amenazando con un tajo horizontal mientras que Natsu había colocado la punta de su espada en el suelo.

 _-segunda forma defensiva: sakamaku (torrencial)-_ dijo en voz baja levantando su espada de abajo hacia arriba tan rápido que había bloqueado el ataque de Kagura y por la increíble fuerza del bloqueo había lanzado a la peli-purpura hacia atrás-nunca olvidare que tú me enseñaste todo lo que se-dijo con una sonrisa retadora que fue correspondida por otra igual-terminemos con esto…maestra-dijo de manera desafiante.

Kagura dejó escapar una carcajada por lo que su _otto_ dijo-bien, que hacia sea-dijo colocando su espada a la altura de su cintura-prepárate-

Natsu coloco su espada detrás de su cabeza en una postura que a vista de Erza era ineficiente ya que dejaba en su totalidad descubierto y desprotegido a Natsu-que técnica hará ahora-dijo en voz baja.

-papá hará el _Shinotsuku_ –dijo Aki al reconocer la postura-y mamá hará el _juicio_ –dijo también al reconocer la postura de su madre; Erza no entendía por lo que solo se quedó viendo.

En ese momento los dos empezaron a caminar, primero lento y después fueron ganando velocidad hasta estar a unos pocos metros de distancia-OCTAVA FORMA: SHINOTSUKU (lanzamiento)-grito Natsu moviendo su espada de arriba hacia debajo de manera horizontal.

Kagura movió desde su cadera su _katana_ a una velocidad irreal-JUICIO-grito antes de que ambas armas chocaran generando una gran onda explosiva.

Erza bloqueo las ondas de choque con su brazo debido a la fuerza de este-"que poder…no me imagino cuanta destrucción harán si usaran magia"-era el pensamiento al ver como un simple entrenamiento era muy parecido a una pelea real.

Aki por su parte dejaba que el viento moviera su cabello viendo con admiración a sus padres.

Después de que el viento y el polvo se calmaran Kagura y Natsu parados mientras sus respectivas espadas seguían en contacto y el suelo debajo de ellos se había agrietado y mientras ellos se miraban directamente a los ojos con una mirada desafiante; después de eso Natsu parpadeo y cambio su expresión se suavizo y la de ella también-creo que el tiempo que pasaste en ese escritorio no afecto tu habilidad-dijo bajando su _katana_ y guardarla en su empuñadura.

-se necesita más que unos años de reposo para olvidar todo lo que me enseñaste-dijo guardando su espada en la funda de su espalda.

-mamá, papá-Aki llego corriendo a ellos; Kagura se adelantó a ella y la atrapo-eso fue asombroso, cuando me enseñaran a usar la espada-pregunto con una mirada iluminada que le saco una sonrisa los dos.

Natsu le froto el cabello-cuando seas más grande-dijo a la pequeña que reía de la forma que la trataba su padre y su madre.

Erza veía a la familia y lo unida que era y ver a Aki le recordaba a Natsu cuando era más joven-Erza-dijo Kagura caminado hacia ella seguida de Natsu y Aki.

-llegue tarde, lo siento-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-no te disculpes…a veces pasa-dijo Natsu cargando a Aki-entonces el maestro te conto de los juegos-dijo dando en el clavo.

La peli-roja levanto la cabeza y recordó que él fue el maestro-así que sabias que no llegaría a tiempo-dijo al ver a los dos que ya sabían-corrí todo el camino del gremio hacia aquí-dijo con un poco de enojo.

-lo se….eso fue para que calentaras y fuéramos directo al grano-dijo Natsu tomando Aki y montándola arriba de su cabeza-no la lastimes mucho-dijo viendo a Kagura que se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso a él y uno a Aki-nos vemos en unas horas, despídete de mamá y Erza-dijo a la pequeña.

-adiós Erza, adiós mamá-dijo la pequeña que se despidió de su madre y Erza y los dos iban alejándose para ir al gremio.

Kagura y Erza los veían alejarse mientras que la esposa y madre los veía con una sonrisa cálida y maternal - estas listas Erza, entrenaremos y crearemos una rutina para que los siguientes tres meses puedas prepararte para los juegos mágicos - dijo enfundado su kagura. - todo el que llegue a los juegos principales es un gran rival, nunca hay que confiarse - dijo caminando al centro del prado - compiten magos con diferentes rangos y magias, inclusive compiten magos santos y no es fácil pelear contra ellos-dijo recordando sus primeros juegos y sorprendiendo a Erza que no creyó lo que dijo.

-has peleado contra un mago santo-pregunto ya que nadie en todo Fiore se atrevería pelear contra los magos santos-quien era y ganaste-pregunto nuevamente ya que quería saber más de esto.

-ya lo conoces... Es Jura de Lamia Scarlet-dijo recordando su pelea que fue una de las más duras que tuvo - y si me tomo mucho pero gane-dijo afirmando algo que seguía Erza sin poder creer.

-"derrotó a un mago santo sola... Increíble, que tan fuerte es ella"-pensó apretando los puños al sentir que la impotencia al lado suyo.

Kagura se colocó en posición con su _katana_ enfundada delante de ella-será simple, será una pelea de practica donde mejoraremos todo en lo que fallas como espadachína-dijo viéndola-ya que tú puedes tener muchas espadas pero el tenerlas es diferente a saber usarlas y tu puede que hayas vencido a muchos, pero solo lo blandes de una manera sin estilo o bases…por eso perdiste ese día contra Natsu y contra mí-dijo recordando su pelea con ella-si en lo que peleamos demuestras que puedes crear tu propio estilo de pelea en lugar de blandir a lo loco podrás seguir en la selección-dijo con su típica expresión seria y centrada-pero si al final de esta pelea no me lo muestras …alguien más tomara tu lugar-dijo sorprendiendo a Erza y que quedó paralizada por un instante-así que ven con todas tus fuerzas-Después de eso la peli-roja desenfundo rápidamente y se lanzó al ataque con un tajo vertical, pero la peli-purpura solamente levanto su _katana_ bloqueando el ataque con mucha facilidad-dije…que vinieras con todas tus…FUERZAS-grito antes de poner más fuerza antes de darle un poderosos golpe cubierto de fuego y Saliendo Erza disparada hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol-de pie o eso es lo más lejos que puedes llegar-dijo mientras su puño derecho estaba cubierto de fuego y mantenía en su mano izquierda su _Archenemy_.

Erza se levantó con dificultad debido al poderoso golpe-no…solo estoy empezando-dijo colocándose en posición-"no perderé mi lugar en la selección….no lo permitiré"-pensó con rabia y decisión a mostrarle que podía tener un verdadero estilo de pelea-ven…te detendré-dijo aun con dificultad.

Kagura con su expresión seria se lanzó al ataque de manera frontal con su puño cubierto de fuego y Erza también con su espada mientras que las dos corrían a toda velocidad estando a metros de colisionar-AAAAHHHHH/AAAAAHHH-gritaban las dos antes del choque entre las dos generando una gran explosión.

EN FAIRY TAIL (HORAS DESPUES).

Después de la destrucción y la limpieza todo volvió a la normalidad, todos bebían, comían y reían.

Se veían a los magos entrar en salir con solicitudes de empleo y unas cuantas magas de Mermaid haciendo equipo con magos y magas de Fairy Tail; todo era normal…entre comillas, pero se notaba la falta de algunas personas como Cana que no estaba en la barra y ningún de barril de cerveza estaba vacío. Juvia que no se mostraba desde ayer al igual que Gajeel.

Laxus y la tribu del rayo estaban también ausente y después de que Mira terminara de ayudar en la barra salió con una solicitud de trabajo dejando a Laky y Kinana a cargo mientras que el maestro Makarov después de terminar con el papeleo estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo al lado de Natsu-increíble que hayas logrado todo esto en siete años-dijo el actual maestro Makarov a Natsu que estaba a su derecha igualmente bebiendo algo-seguro que no quieres volver a ser el maestro-pregunto de manera legre pero al ver el círculo mágico rojo debajo de el –olvidado-dijo tomando otro sorbo de su taro.

-nadie está más preparado que usted maestro, además es mejor que este haya afuera haciendo misiones que estar detrás de ese escritorio-dijo con una sonrisa viendo hacia una mesa donde estaba su hija y al lado estaba Levy y Asuka la hija de Bisca y Alzack y al parecer la peli-azul les estaba leyendo un libro mientras que Jet y Droy hablaban con los padres de la niña peli-negra-tenga maestro-dijo sacando una hoja de papel de su bolsillo-son las tres miembros de Mermaid que formaran parte del equipo-dijo dándole la hoja que tenían el nombre de las tres magas, sus magias y otros datos.

El maestro leía viendo que eran buenas opciones con experiencia y magias muy adaptables a cualquier situación-ya le di a Erza dinero y unos pases para una posada en la playa para que puedan entrenar-dijo el octogenario esperando que den sus _hijos_ todo de sí y así será-por cierto como lo está haciendo Erza con su entrenamiento-pregunto el maestro a Natsu.

En ese momento solamente veía al techo –no lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-que quieres decir que no lo sabes-pregunto el actual maestro al no entender.

-Kagura se está encargando de ella ya que no hay nadie más capacitada para ello-dijo viendo a todas partes buscando alno anormal (más de lo usual, pero la normalidad es aburrida) en la aptitud de todos en especial en las magas presentes y esto lo noto el maestro-"quien es…"-pensaba viéndolas a todas con detalle y gracias a su audición mejorada intentaba captar las conversaciones pero no notaba nada diferente.

El maestro sabía que era algo que afectaba a Natsu y tal vez sea personal así que no interferiría-la vida de casado te sienta muy bien-dijo al ver a la hija de Natsu-tienes una linda niña, nunca me lo hubiera imagina-dijo sacándole una sonrisa a Natsu.

-si...ella y Kagura son lo mejor que me paso-dijo feliz de tener la vida que tiene-"y nadie va a cambiar eso"-pensó volviendo a su búsqueda de anormalidades entre las mujeres pero todo seguía normal-"esto será muy difícil"-pensó siguiendo viendo y oyendo las conversaciones sabiendo que pronto tendrían que hacer un viaje a Mermaid Heel para seguir buscando pero en este caso sería Kagura la que buscara mientras que el sale en un trabajo según su plan para encontrar a la pretendiente-"me pregunto el entrenamiento ya acabo"-pensaba al ver un reloj y notar que ya habían pasado más de dos horas.

CON KAGURA Y ERZA-TRES HORAS DESPUES.

El prado había sido testigo de una gran batalla; árboles derribados, cortados por la mitad o incinerados al igual que la hierba de este y en el medio del campo estaba Erza con las rodillas y manos en el piso manteniéndose mientras que su _katana_ estaba tirada enfrente de ella y en muy mal estado teniendo fisuras en toda la hoja y toda magullada, la empuñadura estaba sucia y se estaba desprendiendo y las cuencas que colgaban de esta estaban rotas…su mejor espada era inservible ahora y le costará mucho repararla.

Mientras que enfrente de ella estaba Kagura viéndola con su clásica expresión seria-ya lo entiendes, verdad-dijo a la peli-roja sin siquiera levantar la cabeza-tu normalmente usas las armaduras y varias armas para pelear y dependes del poder que te dan estas, por eso nunca has tenía un verdadero estilo de pelea-al oír esto Erza recordó todas sus peleas recientes y como lo que decía era cierto; su pelea contra Ikaruga, su pelea contra Azuma y contra Hades, a todos los había vencido con una espada pero solo era para rematarlos y siempre tenía que apoyarse en más de un arma diferente y diferentes armaduras…ella siempre fue un caballero preparada con las herramientas y la fuerza, pero nunca ha sido una espadachina que con una espada y un estilo pudiera adaptarse a cualquier situación como la hacía Kagura y Natsu- vámonos…hay que ir al gremio-dijo la peli-purpura poniendo su espada al lado de su cintura mientras caminaba para salir del prado dejando sola a Erza que aún no quería ponerse de pie.

Erza apretó los puños tomando entre ellos un poco de pasto-"de seguro le dirá al maestro esto y perderé mi lugar en la selección"-pensaba recordando lo que le dijo al principio"-en ese momento se puso de pie y tomo su espada y la guardo en su dimensión de armas-porque no puedo vencerla…porque-dijo con frustración y enojo debido a que durante toda la práctica no pudo hacer nada para hacerle frente y enojo debido a que perdería su lugar en los juegos mágicos.

EN FAIRY TAIL.

Erza había llegado al gremio después de atender las pequeñas heridas que tenía –Erza, como te fue en el entrenamiento-dijo Lucy recibiéndola en la entrada-creo que nada bien-susurro al verla con unas cuantas vendas y gasas en las manos y una currita en la mejilla-ven el maestro va a decir los nombres de quienes participaran en los juegos mágicos-dijo la rubia llevándola adentro.

-no Lucy…sé que no estoy entre ellos-dijo en voz baja y en un tono depresivo que sorprendió a Lucy ya que normalmente Erza era fuerte y decidida y al verla así le preocupaba.

-estas segura que estas bien-pregunto pero no recibió respuesta alguna de su amiga-Erza…-

-Lucy, Erza-Las dos voltearon a ver a Happy que volaba hacia donde estaban las dos-vengan ya va a comenzar-dijo el gato alado.

-vamos ya van a decir la selección-dijo la rubia llevando a Erza al centro de la sala donde estaban reunidos la mayor parte de los magos del gremio viendo al escenario donde estaba el maestro Makarov y detrás de él estaban Aoi, Marin y Kagura a su derecha y a su izquierda estaba Natsu, Fudo, Kazuki y Elisabeth.

Erza no perdía de vista a Kagura que estaba enfrente de ella.

Varios de los miembros del gremio estaban esperando para ver quienes competirán y los más emocionados eran Elfman, Alzack, Romeo, Max, Warren, Droy, Jet y Gray además entre otros de los miembros más recientes pero con mucho potencial, pero no estaban por Gajeel, Laxus, Cana, Juvia e incluso Mira que aún no volvía del trabajo que tomo-bien como la mayoría ya están presente, procederemos a decir quienes participaran en los juegos mágicos de este año-dijo el maestro ganándose vitoreos y grito por todos los presentes.

El maestro se hizo para atrás para que Marin se colocara en medio del escenario-las magas de Mermaid que participaran no están presentes por el momento pero ya están enterradas y ellas son Milliana-dijo para que Erza se animara al igual que Lucy, Gray y Wendy de que ella haya sido elegida-la siguiente es Arania y la última miembro es Beth-dijo para que todos los presentes aplaudieran y gritaran ya que sabían lo buenas que eran ellas.

Después de eso Natsu pasó al centro mientras que Marin volvía a su lugar-los magos que participaran este año son Gray-dijo para que el mago de hielo gritara de la felicidad mientras que los que estaban a su alrededor lo felicitaban-la siguiente es Lucy-dijo para que la rubia se quedara sin palabras.

-QUE….YO-grito señalándose a sí misma ya que no lo creía.

-genial, Lu-chan-dijo Levy felicitando a su amiga.

-lo harás bien Lucy-dijo Erza a su amiga ya que estaba feliz por ella.

-lo intentare-dijo aun sorprendida.

Después de los gritos de ánimo Erza bajo la cabeza con una expresión triste-"estoy aquí por mis amigos, pero si ellos no estuvieran aquí en este momento ya estaría en mi habitación"-pensaba triste sabiendo que no logro pasar la prueba y solamente se quedaba para ver quien tomaría su lugar.

-el último miembro será el capitán del equipo y es…-todos escuchaban atentos-Erza-dijo para que todos gritaran de alegría de la elección final mientras que había un pequeño grupo de magos y magas que lloraban por no ser elegidos-recuerden, todo puede pasar en los juegos por lo que es importante que todos estén listos ya que no sabemos en qué momento puedan intervenir….prepárense por que la preparación para los juegos mágicos empieza hoy-dijo el mago de fuego ganando gritos y aplausos de todos.

Erza por otro lado no entendía, estaba anonadada y no creía lo que escuchaba y después noto que Kagura la veía directamente a ella con una sonrisa y deduciendo lo que significa - "me engaño, jamás le iba a decir al maestro que me sacará de la selección, porque" - pensaba aun sin lograr entender por completo por qué la había engañado.

-vamos a festejar y desear que este año también ganemos los juegos mágicos - dijo el maestro mientras que todos volvían a gritar antes de iniciar un gran festejo.

Erza estaba feliz de poder participar pero primero quería saber por qué la habían engañado.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS.

La fiesta duro varias horas hasta llegar la noche y todavía seguía con las peleas, la bebida y más donde se festejaba la selección de este año; Juvia llego unas horas después y Erza les conto sobre la posada en la playa donde se pusieron de acuerdo Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charly, Levy, Jet, Droy y Happy claro que con consentimiento de Natsu ya que quería pasar más tiempo con la exceel de pelaje blanco.

Después de mucho festejar Cana había vuelto y ahora estaba atacando los barriles de cerveza; era una de las mejores fiestas que había tenido el gremio, pero después de algunas horas más la mayoría estaba desmayados o dormidos en el piso, mesas y en cada piso del edificio y en una silla estaba Natsu dormida y arrida de el esta Aki que también estaba dormida, ella lentamente se empezaba a acostumbrar a las típicas fiestas del gremio y mientras ellos dormían eran observados por Kagura desde una mesa viéndolos con una sonrisa-está bien que ella se duerma tan tarde-Erza dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Natsu me convenció, pero solo será esta noche-dijo sabiendo que tenía más que decir-te preguntas porque te engañe-dijo dándole en el clavo-tu porque crees que te dije eso-ahora ella le pregunto pero ella no tenía una respuesta-las personas siempre sacaran lo mejor de sí en situaciones desesperadas, el temor a perder algo importante, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y que lastimen a las personas que quieres es cuando uno debe sacar lo mejor de sí mismo-dijo viendo a su familia y esto lo noto Erza y dedujo que algo había sucedido en el pasado que los incluía a ellos.

-les paso algo a Natsu y Aki-pregunto mientras que la peli-purpura negaba con la cabeza, pero ya entendía por qué la había engañado.

-no quiero hablar de eso, pero te diré que hubo muchas personas que querían llevarse a Aki y Natsu lejos de mí y desde ese momento prometí que jamás volvería a pasar eso…jamás-dijo viendo a su familia que empezaban a despertar-Erza tú tienes mucho potencial, pero tienes que elegir….si eres un caballero o un espadachín y yo no te puedo ayudar en eso-dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Natsu y su hija y prepararse para volver a su hogar.

Erza después de darle una última mirada a la familia se dirigió a salir del edificio e ir a su cuarto en Fairy Hill para prepararse para mañana y por pedido de Kagura y Natsu que descansara los días que libres que aun tenia, pero ella iba a hacer algo que sorprendería a todos.

CASA DE LOS DRAGNEEL.

Cuando la familia volvió a su hogar y llevaran a su hija en su cama para que pudiera dormir bien la pareja fue directamente a su cuarto y se preparaban para dormir.

Su cuarto era como el de muchas parejas casadas las paredes eran de un color crema, tenían un armario para su ropa y también guardaban unas cuantas, tenían una cama King Sainz con sábanas blancas y cobijas moradas y dos mesas de noche cada una con una lámpara y con su propio baño y para cerrar tenían una ventana que apuntaba al patio trasero, era un lugar donde ellos podían estar seguros y mostrarse su amor de una manera más carnal y también era su centro de operaciones para cuando algo sucediera y pudieran contarse todo sin temor a que alguien los escuche y en la cama ya estaba Narsu que solo llevaba una pequeña playera blanca y un pantalón para dormir negro-no escuche y vi nada fuera de lo normal-dijo suspirando el peli-rosa de no encontrar nada.

Kagura estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño vestida con un camisón blanco sencillo y con pequeños encajes, se acercó hasta el filo de la cama del lado derecho-seguiremos buscando, mañana iremos a Mermaid y yo seré la que busque-dijo desatando su listón y ponerlo en la mesita de noche.

-será difícil, muchos tomaron varios trabajos al mismo tiempo y no volverán en algunas semanas-dijo al recordar los archivos de las ultimas misiones que habían tomado varios magos y equipos donde iban varios magos y magas de ambos gremios a hacer varios trabajos de diferentes rangos-buscare otra manera…solo necesito pensar-dijo el peli-rosa poniéndose las manos en la cara pensando en otra forma de encontrarla a la oponente de su esposa; después Kagura se acuesta y se cubre con las cobijas.

La peli-purpura tomo los brazos de Natsu y retiro sus manos de su cara para que la viera-la encontraremos…juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho-dijo sonriendo al mago de fuego que se calmó y después ambos se acostaran y apagaran las luces mientras que esta vez ella tomo su cabeza y la acurruco contra ella y después de unos minutos él se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ella empezó a jugar con sus cabellos rosas y purpuras mirándolo dormir tranquilamente, recordando el día que lo conoció por accidente y creer que ese niño se volvería su esposo y el padre de su hija y verlo echarse la culpa por lo que pasaba le dolía, le recordaba esos días en los que no pudo matar a Jellar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero esta vez ella detendría esto –"no se quien sea, pero quiero que me perdones ya que si la única manera de evitar que Natsu siga sufriendo es vencerte en una pelea, peleare con quien sea"-en ese momento Natsu se movió acurrucándose más cerca de ella sacándole una sonrisa-descansa…-fue lo último antes de quedarse igualmente dormida-

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES.

Las dos semanas antes de los tres meses de entrenamiento intensivo pasaron rápidamente; muchos de los miembros de ambos gremios se la pasaron haciendo misiones para ganar dinero, ya que durante todo lo que duran los juegos la capital se vuelve un festival con muchas cosas interesantes y lugares para visitar.

Los seleccionados de este año se la pasaron entrenando con sus compañeros, Gray y Marin siguieron entrenando para que pudieran mejorar, Gray pudo mejorar la fuerza de sus creaciones y Marin ya podía hacer diferentes figuras con su hielo.

Juvia y Aoi, Gajeel y Elisabeth y Laxus y Fudo estaban desaparecidos durante los últimos días; Cana, Mira, Elfman y Lisanna se habían puesto de acuerdo para irse a entrenar a las montañas durante los siguientes tres meses y mientras tanto Gray, Wendy, Charly, Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy y Happy con autorización de Natsu iban a ir a la playa a entrenar de manera exhaustiva.

Natsu y Kagura siguieron su plan y el día después de esa noche se fueron con Aki acompañados de Happy a Mermaid Heel y seguir con la investigación; Natsu se iba de misiones y Happy jugaba con Aki al igual que las demás miembros del gremio Kagura se centró en buscar con sus sentidos de _dragon-slayer_ , buscar un cambio de actitud en las magas con una relación estrecha con ella y Natsu, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal por lo que después de unos pocos días volvieron.

Erza por su parte siguió entrenando por su cuenta tomando como referencia sus últimas peleas contra Natsu y Kagura ya no solo entrenando esperando conseguir una respuesta a la pregunta que le había dicho Kagura…tenía que decidir si era un caballero o una espadachina y aun no la había encontrado, pero ahora solo tenía sus ojos puestos en ganar los juegos mágicos y eventualmente encontrar la respuesta.

PUERTA DEL GREMIO.

Todos los grupos estaban reunidos fuera de Fairy Tail listos para partir, todos con sus cosas antes de irse a su entrenamiento intensivo para estar listos para los juegos mágicos mientras que Natsu, Kagura, el maestro Makarov y los demás miembros del gremio para despedirlos y desearles suerte-estoy impresionado, creí que solo los seleccionados se irían de viaje de entrenamiento-dijo el Maestro Makarov al ver a Mira, Elfman, Lisanna y Cana listos para irse pero todo lo que decía era fingido ya que sabía que el porqué de su viaje y por lo que le contaron era bueno saber que había más miembros preparados en caso de algún "inconveniente" que según parece ellos tiene mucha experiencia con estos.

-sí, no queríamos quedarnos sin hacer nada, verdad Elf-nichan-dijo Lisanna a su hermano mayor.

-entrenar es de hombre-dijo animado-a pesar de no estar en la selección-después se desanimó ya que él quería estar en los juegos.

-ya, ya, será el año que viene-dijo ya una borracha Cana dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda-bien hora de irnos Mira-dijo a la albina mayor que asintió.

-mina, cuídense y los veremos en la capital-dijo a el grupo principal que sonreían.

-tú también cuídate Mira, nos veremos en tres meses-dijo Erza que lideraba el grupo principal donde quería que estuviera Milliana, Beth y Arania pero según las magas de Mermaid ellas estaban bajo un régimen de entrenamiento especial de la maestra Tsuky.

-no causes problemas Happy y no gastes todo el dinero en pescado-dijo Natsu viendo a su felino amigo que estaba más centrado en seguir comiendo su salmón que escuchar.

-no se preocupe Natsu-san no lo dejaremos-dijo Wendy mientras que Charly le quitaba el pescado.

-escucha en lugar de comer gato tonto-dijo la gata blanca regañando a Happy.

-AYE…sir-dijo al ver su salmón siendo lanzado al horizonte mientras que todos reían de la desgracia del gato-no es gracioso-dijo viendo a todos.

-ten Happy-dijo Aki con otro pescado en las manos.

El gato se apresuró a tomarlo y comerlo-que mal que no vengan no nosotros-dijo Lucy a todos-enserio no puede cerrar el gremio unos días-dijo ya que según parece en esta época era poco viable.

-lo siento, pero últimamente han llegado más trabajos y de muchos clientes importantes-dijo Kinana viendo como los tableros estaban llenos hasta el tope.

-estaremos bien, los veremos en la capital-dijo Kagura mientras que después vea Erza-quiero ver cuánto creces en este tiempo…Erza-dijo con una sonrisa desafiante que correspondió igual.

-te lo mostrare…"solo espera"-dijo de manera desafiante recordando todas las peleas de entrenamiento que tuvo con ella al igual que Natsu.

-bien creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Gray mientras que Juvia se apegaba a su brazo.

-recuerda lo que entrenamos-dijo Marin a Gray que sonreía por lo que dijo.

Aoi y Juvia estrecharon las manos mientras que las amigas sonreía-dalo todo Juvia-dijo Aoi sonriente.

-Juvia le demostrara a todos lo fuerte que se puede volver-dijo también sonriente lista para entrenar.

-bien, nos veremos pronto-dijo Natsu dándoles la despedida final –nos vemos en tres meses-dijo antes de que todo empezaran a irse con cosas para los siguientes tres meses con diferentes motivaciones y una sola meta.

Todos en el gremio los despedían con la mano y ellos correspondían igual hasta que dejaron de estar a la vista y todos volvieran a sus actividades normales y justo cuando los _dragon-slayer_ de fuego entraran Macao y Laky salen con un pequeño paquete- Natsu, Kagura les llego esto…creo que son de ellos-dijo seria antes de entregarlo ya que el paquete era del tamaño de una pequeña caja y tenía un símbolo que los dos conocían-también traía esta carta-dijo dándoles la carta sin nombre de quien la enviaba y con el mismo símbolo.

Aki veía a sus padres pasar de alegres a serios-papá, que pasa-dijo al ver a su padre que sostenía el paquete-pasa algo malo mamá-después vio a su madre también seria.

Kagura se inclinó a la altura de su hija volviendo a sonreír-no pasa nada, es solo un trabajo…que será un poco problemático-dijo viendo a Natsu y lo que significaba el paquete y la carta.

-perdona si te preocupamos pero no hay nada por qué temer-dijo Natsu viendo a su hija que tenía un rostro de preocupación que no le gustaba ver…nunca.

-lo prometes-dijo la niña viendo a sus padres que también la veían.

Los dos se vieron un segundo y sonreír-te lo prometemos, no tienes que preocuparte, para eso son los padres-dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en su pequeño hombro.

-sí, nada nos pasara-dijo Kagura acariciándole la mejilla calmando a su pequeña ya que una de las cosas que heredo de ella fue esa expresión triste y de preocupación que era idéntica a la suya y después de que le dijera eso la pequeña se calmó y volvió a sonreír sabiendo que sus padres nunca habían roto una promesa-porque no vuelves adentro parece que Asuka y Romeo te están esperando-dijo señalando la entrada y la pequeña entro al edificio mientras los dos la veían entrar-tenemos que ver nos enviaron-dijo la peli-purpura acercarse a donde estaba Natsu que tenía el paquete.

-entremos y averigüémoslo…cuando se trata de ellos es mejor darnos prisa-dijo antes de que los dos entraran al edificio y buscaran un lugar privado.

BIBLIOTECA: UNAS HORAS DESPUES.

Cuando la pareja entro al gremio fue directo a la biblioteca y se establecieron en una mesa aparatada para que nadie los viera; del paquete sacaron notas, mapas y fotografías de varias personas, locaciones y una gran objeto y todas un solo lugar….la capital del reino de Fiore…Crocus, donde las fotografías eran de una persona…una mujer muy conocida…la princesa Hisui.E Fiore la hija única del rey y futura heredera del reino y después de leer todas notas aun no sabían qué relación tenía la princesa y ese objeto que les llamaba mucho la atención o cual era su plan y averiguar si no tenía ninguna relación con los juegos mágicos-que hacemos-dijo Kagura viendo las fotografías y leyendo nuevamente las notas-no podemos decirle esto al consejo, yo me niego a eso-dijo con su clásica expresión neutra analizando y pensando que se puede hacer.

-lo mejor será que no se lo contemos…por el momento, hay que esperar que los grupos vuelvan de entrenar y creo que necesitaran que ella despierte su potencial-dijo sorprendiendo a Kagura y a lo que se refería.

-crees que sea lo indicado, ellos no saben mucho de que paso durante estos siete años que estuvieron congelados, pero decirles de ellos-dijo recordándoles que la identidad de ellos debía seguir en secreto e incluso pocos de ambos gremios sabían quiénes eran ellos.

-lo sé, pero es mejor que estén preparados para cualquier situación-dijo ya que en sí, no sabían a que se enfrentaban si la familia real estaba involucrada y Kagura lo sabía.

Ella suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón-está bien pero no sabemos dónde está el grupo de Mira, se fueron a las montañas pero no sabemos exactamente donde están-dijo recordando su última conversación-lo mejor será pedirles que intercepten al grupo de Erza-dijo ya que sabían dónde estaban con exactitud.

3 MESES DESPUES.

En la playa donde los magos de Fairy Tail entrenaban, todos estaban tirados en la arena mientras que debajo de una palmera estaba atada Virgo de rodillas con varios bloques de piedra sobre sus piernas que presionaban contra una madera con desniveles-se acabó, no podemos ir a los juegos mágicos como estamos-dijo Lucy ya que en sí, una pequeña fiesta de unas horas en el mundo de los espíritus les costaría sus tres meses de entrenamiento-lo mejor será volver y decirle al maestro lo que paso, de seguro alguien tomara nuestro lugar-dijo dándose por vencida y era lo que pensaban Levy, Jet, Droy y Happy.

-DE NINGUNA MANERA¡-grito Erza que estaba en el mar blandiendo sus espadas entrenando como loca-todos confían en nosotros y no importa si es un día o dos entrenaremos todo lo que podamos pero no vamos a renunciar-dijo seriamente-"no permitiré que una oportunidad como esta se nos escape de las manos"-pensaba recordando los rostros de Fudo, Kazuki, Elisabeth, Marin, Aoi y por último la de Kagura.

-Erza, cálmate debe haber otra manera-dijo Gray al verla y entenderla pero esta manera no ayudaría.

-Gray-sama tiene razón, Erza-san debemos encontrar otra manera-dijo la peli-azul que quería ayudar a todos.

-NO HAY OTRA MANERA-grito mientras que todos se estremecían-no tenemos tiempo…esforzarnos es lo único que nos queda-dijo apretando la empuñadura de sus espadas.

Jet saco un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo recordando que era algo importante, pero no veía un momento adecuado para mostrarlo-Erza dejaron este mensaje hoy, creo que deberían verlo, todos-dijo el mago de velocidad dándole el papel a la espadachina y llamando la atención de todos.

Erza leía la nota dejándola confundida-que dice Erza-san-pregunto la pequeña Wendy con curiosidad.

-es un llamado, dice que nos encontremos con alguien más tarde en el bosque-dijo confundiendo a todos más-no dice quién pero dice que es importante y que no faltemos-dijo guardando sus espadas.

-en la posada no nos dijeron quien envió el mensaje, solo dijeron que era un encapuchado-dijo Jet recordando.

-que hacemos Erza-pregunto Lucy a la peli-roja que estaba pensativa.

En esta situación no sabía qué hacer y el mensaje era sospechoso pero no perdían nada-está bien, vamos tal vez sea importante-dijo para que todos asintieran de acuerdo.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES.

Luego de que descansaran unos minutos recorrieron el camino que decía la nota pasando por un puente no muy seguro y adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque y alejándose de la posada y la playa-este es el lugar-dijo Erza leyendo la nota mientras que todo el grupo llegaba a un pequeño prado rodeado de árboles.

-no veo a nadie-dijo Gray mientras que Juvia se aferraba a su brazo-no puedes oír nada Wendy-pregunto a la pequeña peli-azul que negó.

-lo siento Gray-san pero mis sentidos no son tan buenos como los de Natsu-san o Gajeel-san-dijo bajando la cabeza al no poder ser de ayuda mientras que Charly y Happy la consolaran.

-no hay necesidad de seguir buscando-

Todos voltearon a ver como de los arboles salían tres figuras encapuchadas-quienes son…muéstrense-exigió la peli-roja re-equipando una espada.

Uno de los encapuchados se movió y se colocó delante de sus compañeros y a unos metros y aunque nadie pudiera ver su rostro ella sentía que conocía a ese sujeto-ha pasado mucho tiempo…Erza-dijo descubriendo todos que se trataba de un hombre joven pero, la peli-roja a pesar de haber pasado siete años sabia de quien era esa voz.

-Jellal, eres tu-dijo bajando su espada sorprendiendo a todos.

En ese momento se quitó la capucha demostrando que se trataba del peli-azul tatuado-imposible-dijo Gray recordando todo lo que paso entorno a él en la torre y Nirvana mientras que Wendy, Levy, Lucy se escondieran detrás de Erza, Gray, Juvia, Jet y Droy.

-no puede ser se supone que estaba en prisión-dijo la rubia que tenía a Happy en sus brazos.

-bueno digamos que pasaron varias cosas-dijo otro encapuchado reconociendo la voz de una mujer que reconoció el mago de hielo-te vez bien Gray-en ese momento bajo su capucha para ver que se trataba de Ultear.

-Ultear, como, que haces con Jellal y quien es ella-dijo señalando al último encapuchado.

-no te dijeron que señalar es grosero…me alegra verte….Juvia-dijo la otra encapuchada que sorprendió a algunos en especial a la maga de agua.

-Meredy-dijo Juvia al ver ese largo cabello rosa y esos ojos verdes (recuerden los ojos de Meredy cambian en la primera y segunda temporada) y ver cuánto había crecido y volverse esa bella y atractiva mujer que capto a Jet y Droy.

-hola Juvia…que bueno que volviste-dijo caminando para abrazar a su amiga que regreso feliz el abrazo mientras las dos recordaban su pelea en la isla y como Juvia ayudo a Meredy-los esperamos durante tres meses pero desaparecieron-dijo viendo a todos y todos veían a Lucy que veía la llave de virgo aplastándola con las manos-creo que no quiero saber-dijo la peli-rosa con una gota en la nuca.

-bien pero que hacen aquí y que significa ese símbolo-dijo Erza al reconocer el símbolo que tenía la nota y estaba en la ropa de Jellal.

Los tres magos prófugos se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a verlos-la verdad es que nosotros tres formamos el gremio independiente _crime sorciere_ –dijo el peli-azul desubicando a todos.

-somos un gremios que existe para eliminar a todos los gremios oscuros que intenten dañar a las personas-dijo Meredy feliz de lo que han logrado como gremio.

-nos unimos los tres para pagar nuestros pecados y enmendarlos volviéndonos algo positivo-dijo Ultear también sonriendo mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban felices por ellos y como habían dado un giro completo a sus vidas.

-pero eso no responde porque están aquí-dijo Gray sabiendo que o habían contestado –debemos entrenar todo lo que podamos para los juegos mágicos-dijo recordándoles a todos su problema actual.

-por eso mismo estamos aquí-dijo Ultear sacando su lacrima que frotaba arriba de su mano-para haceros más fuertes-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos por lo que dijo.

-como es imposible, no importa que entrenamiento tomemos solo nos quedan unos días-dijo Lucy al no creer una manera de ser más fuertes en tan poco tiempo.

-tiene razón…no hay manera-dijo la gata blanca desanimando a todos.

La peli-purpura dejo escapar una carcajada al darse cuenta que aún tenían mucho que aprender de lo que paso durante los siete años que perdieron-si la hay…hace poco se descubrió que todos los magos tenemos dos contenedores de magia en lugar de uno…..el segundo origen, pero el problema es que no podemos acceder a ese poder pero con mi lacrima puedo liberarlo y duplicaran su poder-dijo mientras que todos no creían lo que escuchaban.

-pero hay algún efecto secundario-pregunto Levy anotando todo lo que dijo en una libreta y para su mala suerte Ultear asintió.

-el único problema es que cuando se esté liberando su segundo origen sentirán un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo hasta que se termine-dijo mientras que Jet y Droy retrocedieron-y que dicen aceptan-dijo esperando una respuesta de los interesados ya que no iba a forzar a nadie.

Todos murmuraron entre ellos menos Erza-"es la única opción segura que tenemos….no la dejare pasar"-en ese momento Erza se pone enfrente de ella con una mirada seria y determinada-yo acepto-dijo para que Ultear y Jellal sonrieran.

-yo también-dijo Gray alegrando a la hija de su maestra.

-si Meredy dice que es seguro Juvia lo hará-dijo la maga de agua que confiaba en su amiga y Meredy sonreía por esto.

-qué más da yo también lo hare-dijo Lucy esperando que con lo que sufrirá compense su error por no saber lo que pasaría al ir a esa fiesta.

-yo también lo hare-dijo Wendy con determinación y fuerza.

-Wendy estas segura no escuchaste lo que dijo-dijo Charly preocupada por ella ya que no quería verla sufrir.

-lo siento Charly pero esto es algo en lo que no pudo decir que no, necesito volverme más fuerte si quiero usar las técnicas que Grandine me dejo-dijo recordando las notas con las nuevas técnicas que su madre le había dejado a Polrlyusica.

-pues está decidido lo haremos todos-dijo Erza hablando por todos a exención de Jey, Droy y los gatos alados.

Ahora todos les daban las gracias a los magos por esta oportunidad a exención de dos de ambos grupos que solo se veían seriamente.

EN LA NOCHE.

Después de varias horas de sufrimiento en la activación de su segundo origen Erza al ser la primera termino antes y a pesar de que Ultear había dicho que se sentirían cansados y débiles por un tiempo ella se veía bien y ahora estaba en la playa al lado de una persona que no creyó ver en muchos más años…Jellal-dijo la peli-roja con un vestido azul caminando al lado del mago a las orillas del mar y a su otro lado estaba el bosque donde las flores empezaban a cerrarse sin antes dejar una última fragancia de su dulce perfume-increíble que Ultear y Meredy te sacaran de prisión-dijo ya que él le había contado que después de un año recupero la memoria.

-sí, ahora mismo mi meta es enmendar mis pecados…ese es el objetivo de _crime sorciere_ -dijo sin detener su caminata pero no se veían, Erza veia el piso y el veía el camino.

En ese momento recordó algo importante-Jellal como sabían que estábamos aquí-pregunto deteniéndose al igual que él.

-Natsu nos llamó y pidió que los ayudáramos a entrenar-dijo para que los dos se vieran directamente.

-Natsu…no nos dijo nada-dijo sorprendida de que Natsu los conociera y cuando lo viera tenía una larga plática con él, que era algo que quería hacer hace mucho-debe tener sus razones….en espacial con lo de Kagura-dijo mencionando a Kagura que no sabía si ella estuviera enterada de esto.

-ella también lo sabe, pero queremos permanecer ocultos-dijo Jellal dándole otra razón válida.

-bien sigamos-dijo el peli-azul empezando a caminar para seguir con su caminata pero Erza quería hacerle más preguntas.

-espera-dijo tomándolo de una parte de su ropa pero, sin darse cuenta sus sandalias se atoraron con algo en la arena empezando a caer y llevarse a Jellal consigo, dieron un giro y Erza cayo a la blanda arena y Jellal estaba arriba de ella viéndola directamente a la cara estando a unos centímetros de la del otro.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar en su totalidad en el horizonte y de las flores empezaban a salir unas bellas luces doradas que salían de las flores flotaban de manera ascendente…el escenario perfecto.

El peli-azul decidió tomar la iniciativa colocando su mano en la mejilla de Erza pero no podía ver sus ojos ya que su cabello rojo los tapaba y cada segundo Jellal se acercaba más y más a sus labios y Erza estaba paralizada hasta que movió sus brazos colocando sus manos en los hombros de él dejando que se deslizaran.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos para Erza esperando algo que había desea hace mucho, cerró los ojos pero en ese momento ciertas memorias volvieron a su mente de uno de los momentos más felices de su vida…

FLASBACK. AÑOS ATRÁS.

Erza daba un paseo al lado de Natsu ya que habían terminado sus lecciones y ya sabía leer y escribir y se dirigían al gremio; a pesar de ser aun unos niños Natsu ya había cumplido un año en el gremio donde pasaba buenos momentos y al pasar por la cuidad la gente los confundía con una joven y linda pareja.

Erza se apenaba por estos comentarios ya que no le gustaba que dijeran cosas que no eran ciertas…o le gustaba que dijeran que estaban juntos, estos pensamientos siempre estaban en conflicto dentro de su mente y en parte era cierto ya que siempre se la pasaban hablando (Erza regañando a Natsu) o entrenando.

Natsu por otra parte no le afectaban mucho estos comentarios ya que el tenia a Kagura y Erza solo era su mejor amiga por arriba de los demás del gremio.

Al pasar por las tiendas vieron a un señor mayor con un banco y fondo blanco y una cama-pasen hoy las parejas no pagan-decía esperando que alguna pareja decidiera tomarse una foto y en ese momento ve a los niños caminando cerca de ellos-ustedes niños, porque no se toman una fotografía-dijo llamando la atención de los dos que se desviaron para ver de qué se trata.

-hola, que ocurre-dijo el joven Natsu ya que no entendía muy bien que sucedía.

-porque no se toman una fotografía-dijo el señor apuntando la cámara y el fondo.

-claro, porque no-dijo el chico de cabello rosa sentándose en el banco-ven Erza-dijo para animar a su amiga ya que no tenía una fotografía con ella exclusivamente.

La peli-roja lo pensó unos segundos antes de tomar asiento al lado del muchacho y el fotógrafo se preparaba-bien…sonrían-dijo tomando la fotografía mientras que el flash se apagaba y Después de que tomaron la fotografía el señor se veía disgustado-que pasa, la foto se estropeo-pregunto Erza al verlo.

-no es solo que el flash reboto con su armadura y salio toda borrosa-dijo mostrando la fotografía donde Natsu y Erza no se veían, solo la luz blanca del flash que reboto con el peto metálico de Erza-porque no se quita la armadura, solo será un momento-dijo el señor pero la peli-roja se vio insegura por la petición ya que no le gustaba estar sin su armadura.

-pero, por qué no quitamos el flash-dijo buscando otras opciones pero el señor negó.

-lo siento pero como ya es de tarde la luz no es muy buena, por eso necesitamos el flash-dijo dando una razón válida y Erza suspiro derrotada.

-será solo un segundo Erza-dijo Natsu sonriendo convenciéndola; después de eso ella uso su magia quedando en su blusa blanca de botones pero ahora se veía muy nerviosa-estas bien Erza-pregunto al verla hacer una mueca de inseguridad y con la mirada baja.

-es…estaré bien, so…solo démonos prisa-tartamudeo un poco. Natsu no sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir segura hasta que se le ocurrió algo que si fallaba le costaría la vida-qu…que haces-dijo al verlo levantarse de su asiento y ponerse atrás de ella y envolviéndola con sus brazos.

-si te sientes insegura, yo te daré la seguridad que necesitas…Erza-dijo sonriéndole estando muy cerca de su rostro.

El señor vio con una sonrisa y cuando la peli-roja volteo aprovecho para tomar la fotografía, plasmando uno de los más bellos momento de la vida de esta.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

En ese instante tomo a Jellal por los hombros y lo alejo rápidamente-lo siento…no puedo-dijo desviando la mirada pero en sus ojos cafés se reflejaba que desde un principio no lo iba a dejar hacerlo.

El sol se había ocultado, las flores se cerraron al final y las luces flotantes se habían extinguido y nada había pasado pero fue la revelación que los dos necesitaban y el mago celeste entendía lo que esto significaba-está bien, mi novia me mataría si se entera de esto-dijo para que Erza se hiciera para atrás sorprendida-bien creo que es una despedida…Erza-dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano.

Erza negó y se levantó por si misma mientras que los dos se veian mientras que la noche los envolvía en su velo.

MINUTOS DESPUES.

Después de Jellal se fuera con Meredy y Ultear Erza se quedó sola contemplando la noche-oye Erza-volteo para ver a Happy con una rama y un dibujo de corazón roto en la arena.

Erza veía al gato azul burlarse y ella no hizo nada solo se inclinó a su altura-las estrellas son muy bellas esta noche-le dijo antes de caminar dejándolo solo.

-es verdad, son hermo…AYYYEEEEEE-de repete sintió un poderoso y destructivo golpe llegarle por la espalda enviándolo a volar desapareciendo en el cielo.

Era Erza que había pateado al gato azul-un día mas y los juegos empezaran y los ganaremos-se dijo a si misma volviendo a la posada con un nuevo poder y una nueva determinación separada de ganar el torneo.

El inicio del evento más grande del reino de Fiore estaba por empezar todos los gremios de este se estaban preparando para salir a la capital a luchar por el honor de su gremio y su gente sin darse cuenta que algo oscuro y terrible iba a ocurrir este años y muchas verdades serán reveladas y solo los magos serán capaces de resolverlo.

FIN CAPITULO 10.

Bueno y con esto termina el capítulo diez y espero que les haya gustado y pido perdón por la tardanza y estar ausente por un tiempo pero espero estar más conectado y poder publicar pronto.

Les agradezco a mis lectores por seguir mi historia y dejen sus comentarios, críticas y más en los reviews.

Recuerden la votación sigue y las cosas están más parejas de lo que predije.

Además el siguiente capítulo será un OVA, mi primer OVA y por el título del nombre pueden deducir que va a tratar y su nombre es:

OVA 1: 9 MESES, UN BELLO REGALO.

Con esto me despido por el momento y los veré pronto, Konohasharingan se desconecta diciéndoles cuídense y feliz año nuevo.

OVA 1: 9 MESES, UN BELLO REGALO.


	12. OVA 1

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

 **-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

OVA 1: 9 MESES, UN BELLO REGALO.

Bien estoy de regreso mis estimados lectores con este que es mi primer OVA de esta historia de "El dragón y su sirena" donde este no será mi uno OVA ya que pienso hacer para todas mis historias pronto.

Este será el último capítulo de las votaciones donde se decidirá si la historia se queda únicamente como Natsu x Kagura o Erza es agregada, esta vez no diré el número de votos hay ahora de votos ya que cuando suba el capítulo 11 que será el inicio de los juegos mágicos la votación acaba.

Bien mando saludos a todos los que dejaron en los rewies su voto, critica o comentario y recordarles que si tiene alguna pregunta déjenmela en los PM, bien los que dejaron sus rewies o votos son "Dan112JD", " ", "dark slinker", "aten92", "Dragon saku", "madarax", "Rygart16", "CJosh", "Anonimus Alv v", "diegokpo30", "Alonzo Carlitos", "Armagedon 150", "kevin", "Kaiser kai charlychan500", "kaneki Akatsuki", "Minato Uzumaki", "Naruto akuto", "Kirito Okumura", "Kirito Dragneel", "Deysi", "Kirito Okumura", "bimbo-0101", "Bryan", "kaneki dreyvar" y "jimsop098".

En este capítulo los que esperan un Lemon pues no habrá ya que pienso centrarme más en las etapas del embarazo y otras cuestiones que pueden dar contexto y resolver unas dudas que había en los Rewies, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo si habrá un Lemon…LO PROMETO. Además de que al final del capítulo dejare un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capítulo marcado en **negritas para quienes quieran leerlo.**

Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo mi primer OVA, 9 meses un bello regalo. Buenos disfruten.

OVA 1: 9 meses, un bello regalo.

AÑO 785, UN AÑO DESPUES DEL ATAUQE A TENROU.

MAGNOLIA.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en un año luego del ataque a la isla Tenrou. Varios miembros de Fairy Tail se fueron por la pérdida de su maestro y sus miembros más fuertes pero, un cierto peli-rosa terco al lado de su prometida espadachina le dieron un enorme giro al gremio evitando que cayera en la desesperación y mostraran que aunque no sabían cuando volverían sus amigos su familia los esperaría siempre con los brazos abiertos y ver como su familia se había vuelto más grande con la llegada de las magas de Mermaid Heels.

El tiempo paso donde se unieron nuevos miembros como era Fudo, Kazuki, Elisabeth y Aoi que al lado de Marin se volvieron protegidos de Kagura y Natsu ya que ellos eran usuarios de magia _Slayer_ igual que ellos.

Kagura había logrado dominar casi en su totalidad su magia de _dragon-slayer_ acercándose casi al mismo nivel que Natsu.

El peli-rosa por su parte ya era casi un maestro con su magia de gravedad y su espada pero aún le faltaba para perfeccionar su estilo personal con la espada pero a tenia unas cuantas formas y un nombre del cual aún no estaba todo convencido pero sonaba bien y con su típica sonrisa tonta dejo de lado ese tema ya que ahora en Fairy Tail se llevaba a cabo un gran festejo, tal vez el más grande que hayan hecho hasta el momento donde las magas de Mermaid Heels y a que se debía esto, porque la alianza entre las hadas y las sirenas dieron frutos ganando los primeros juegos mágicos en la capital.

Estos juegos se harían cada año reuniendo a los mejores gremios del reino y donde el ganador mostraría ser el número y el mejor entre todos. En estos primeros juegos la alianza solo podía participar bajo un nombre por lo que decidieron intercalar donde un año usarían el nombre de Fairy Tail y el siguiente el Mermaid pero los magos de ambos gremios podían participar por lo que el equipo formado por magas de Mermaid y magas y magos de Fairy fue el más completo mostrando superioridad ganando ante todos.

Baile, música, risas, las clásicas peleas y más pero una pura atmosfera de alegría y fraternidad se respiraba en el aire y envolvía a todos por igual. En boca de los que no pertenecían a ninguno de estos gremios según ellos ya no había diferencia entre los gremios ya que eran todos tan unidos que a la vista ya eran un solo gremio…una gran familia.

Natsu y Kagura estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de sus alumnos viendo a algunos de los miembros de ambos gremios en una de sus clásicas peleas donde también las magas de Mermaid habían aprendido y tomado la costumbre de Fairy Tail de sus pequeñas, amistosas pero igualmente caóticas peleas. Kagura veía el trofeo en un pedestal al lado de un muro lleno de fotografías donde ahora estaba la foto donde se muestra al equipo de este año ganando en nombre de Fairy Tail ya que el siguiente pelearían por Mermaid- aun no creo que te hayas disfrazado del rey de Fiore y que casi nos echaran a todos-Kagura veía a su esposo con la cara pegada a la mesa ya que debido a su broma la alianza de gremios casi era echada del palacio pero por no ser de que el rey Thomas,E Fiore tenía sentido del humor todo siguió con normalidad donde la pareja bailo, comió y hablo con los demás magos de otros gremios y ahora Kagura estaba regañándolo ya que era un buen momento. El ser listo no significa no ser un idiota algunas veces y Natsun era la prueba viviente ya que aunque ahora fuera más serio aun hacia una que otra broma diminuta pero esta fue la peor.

Natsu sabia salir de estas situaciones muy bien-pero si yo era el rey entonces tú serias mi reina Hime-sama-dijo viéndola a los ojos fijamente usando su viejo apodo que ya usaba muy poco. En ese momento la peli-purpura imagino en su mente lo que Natsu había dicho donde se veía con ropa de la realeza sentada en un trono al lado de su rey que en este caso sería Natsu- además Levy me conto una vez que cuando gente de la realeza se cazaba tenían que consumar el matrimonio ya que eran recién cazados-le dijo incrementando un ya enorme sonroja en la cara de su esposa.

-pe…pero no somos recién cazados-dijo antes de que su sonrojo bajara y se formara una sonrisa –ya tenemos un año cazados-dijo recordándole a Natsu que su aniversario fue a media semana durante los juegos mágicos por lo que no participaron en los eventos de ese día para pasear por la cuidad teniendo muchos lugares donde pasar el tiempo ya que todos estaban más atentos del torneo.

Pasearon, hablaron, rieron y en la noche demostraron cuanto se amaban y como ese amor a un año de cazados seguía creciendo y seguirá creciendo-ha sido un gran año…-dijo tomando la mano de su esposa dándole un confortable apretón que fue correspondido. Era un bello momento donde la pareja mostraba sus sentimientos en público pero ningún momento así dura mucho en especial con cierta peli-negra que estaba detrás de los dos.

-ara…que hacen aquí…porque no van a celebrar con los demás-dijo una borracha Tsuky que acababa de ganar un concurso de bebidas contra Wakaba y Macao que ahora estaban tirados en el piso cerca de barra.

-maestra…creo que no debería tomar mas-Kagura le dijo a su maestra ya que durante todos los juegos mágicos ella llegaba borracha a la posada o perseguida por cobradores de los casinos o dueños de lugares que destruyo accidentalmente.

La maestra del gremio de mujeres empezó a llorar a mares por lo que dijo-porque siempre me critican…porque…-la maestra era del tipo que cuando bebía era muy bipolar y sensible ante cualquier comentario-tengan…malagradecidos…estoy feliz de que sigan juntos…ja ja ja-paso del llanto a la alegría y a reír sin control. Les había dado a la pareja una botella de vino pero que por alguna razón no tenía etiqueta-es mi regalo…lo compre en la capital-dijo la maga usuaria de _corpuris_ antes de irse a buscar más alcohol y ahora golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a todo que se metiera en su camino.

La pareja veía con una gota de sudor en la cien a Tsuky antes de ver la botella que a preña vista era una simple botella de vino sin saber que lo que estaba dentro no era vino.

HORAS DESPUES. CASA DE NATSU Y KAGURA.

La noche estaba en su cúspide siendo ya las 9 de la noche ya que el festejo duro desde la mañana y ahora todos los magos estaban en sus respectivos hogares y ahora vemos a Kagura en su sala nueva ya que tomo varios meses para que la casa de Natsu fuera terminada volviéndose increíblemente grande y ahora la casa de Kagura estaba siendo remodelada y que de esa manera ahora tenían dos lugares en Fiore donde quedarse y sentirse cómodos.

Kagura estaba leyendo el libro de los dragones mientras que Natsu seguía en la cocina que parecía buscaba algo-las encontré- Natsu salía de la cocina con dos copas.

Ellos no tenían una rutina debido a que eran magos y a veces las misiones se alargaban y estaban fuera por días, pero algo que siempre hacen es sentarse en su sala antes de dormir y hacer cualquier tipo, hablar, reír o simplemente disfrutar la mutua compañía de estar al lado del otro-increíble que la maestra Tsuky hiciera una buena compra borracha-dijo Kagura ya que siempre que la peli-negra tomaba tenían que huir de un lugar o pagar por los daños que hizo.

Natsu reía al recordar esos momentos-está bien-dijo abriendo la botella-si no se emborrachara no sería la maestra Tsuky-dijo sirviendo un poco de vino que al salir de la botella era normal en tanto color y textura pero tenía un raro aroma unido con el del vino normal-huele extraño-dijo Natsu viéndolo de cerca y Kagura también noto el aroma irregular, como algo dulce-no debe ser nada-dijo antes de darle un pequeño sorbo teniendo un sabor un poco irregular pero dulce y un poco adictivo.

Kagura al darle un sorbo sintió ese raro y dulce sabor dándole un toque especial al sabor de las uvas-delicioso-dijo dándole otro sorbo un poco más grande.

-qué clase de vino será-dijo Natsu antes de servirle más a Kagura que acepto con gusto-tiene un sabor com…ugg..-Natsu bajo su copa al sentir como por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía extraño.

Kagura también lo sintió…un raro calor recorrer su cuerpo en especial en cierta parte íntima y en sus pechos generando que empezara a jadear y un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en su rostro-Natsu…ha…me siento rara…mi cuerpo se siente caliente-dijo al sentir como su calor corporal empezaba a aumentar y Natsu sentía como su lujuria empezaba a aumentar pero ahora Kagura era su prioridad y debía saber que estaba bien.

Natsu movió su mano para ponerla en su frente y sentir su temperatura y como si fuera una descarga eléctrica que recorría el cuerpo de Kagura, su cuerpo estaba increíblemente sensible-Kagura…-dijo al ver como se alejaba de él.

-lo siento…puedes seguir-dijo la peli-purpura tomando la mano de su esposo mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Natsu siguió antes de mover su mano a la mejilla de Kagura ambos ya respiraban con dificultad e inconscientemente Kagura coloco su mano en la mejilla de Natsu y ambos se acercaban más y más antes de darse un pequeño y rápido beso que envió descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de Kagura mientras que Natsu ya no podía contenerse antes de volver a besar de manera más apasionada a la peli-purpura que correspondió moviendo sus manos por su musculoso abdomen y pecho liberándolo de su chaqueta mientras que Natsu hacia lo mismo.

Se movían lo suficiente como para dejar huecos entre sus labios y permitir que el aire entrara y no separarse.

Kagura que parecía la más afectada por el extraño vino se lanzó sobre Natsu acostándolo sobre el sofá mientras que ella quedaba arriba de él. No decían en ningún momento ni una sola palabra ya que sus cuerpos estaban mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos y una fuerte lujuria que ninguno de los dos creyó tener.

La noche era joven y lo que les esperaba en la mañana va a ser algo que ninguno de los dos imagino hacer de manera consiente como pareja.

EN LA MAÑANA, EN CIERTO HOTEL DE MAGNOLIA.

En una extraña habitación de un hotel de Magnolia los rayos del sol empezaban a salir filtrándose por una ventana del cuarto donde se podía ver que era en su totalidad de un color rosa fuerte con muy pocos muebles o decoración a excepción de un gran espejo en una de las paredes, una puerta que daba a un baño en uno de los costados de la habitación y en el piso de la habitación se veía lo que parecía un vestido blanco y en traje negro y en el centro de la habitación se veía una rara cama circular cubierta con sabanas rojas y blancas y aun dormidos en esa cama estaban la joven pareja de _dragon-slayers_ dormidos mientras se abrazaban cariñosamente como si anoche hubiera sido una gran noche.

Los rayos del sol se siguieron filtrando hasta llegar a la cama y darle directamente a los ojos s la peli-purpura que le molestaban y empezaba a abrir los ojos y ver a su querido peli-rosa abrazarla y con eso ya era suficiente para que supiera que todo estaba bien hasta que noto que no estaban en su hogar.

Al notar esto se levantó rápidamente y notar exactamente que no estaban en su hogar-donde...estamos –dijo al ver la extraña habitación y notar que estaba desuda al igual que Natsu-porque no puedo recordar nada-dijo al intentar recordar que sucedió anoche pero no podía, en ese momento ve al piso y ver su vestido de bodas y notar que ella tenía el velo puesto, unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta antes de sus codos y unas medias blancas con detalles florales generando un enorme sonrojo también al ver la habitación con más detalle-que hicimos…-dijo notablemente sonrojada antes de volver a la cama y mover un poco a Natsu para que despertara.

Natsu sintió como alguien lo movía y sintió como el sol le daba directamente en los ojos y al abrirlos pudo ver el rostro de Kagura que se veía como la llamaba y notar que usaba un velo blanco-buenos dias…-dijo antes de ser lanzado de la cama.

-NADA DE BUENOS DIAS ¡-grito antes de lanzarle los pantalones de su traje.

Natsu no entendía nada y mucho menos al ver la habitación y notar que estaba desnudo al igual que Kagura que se había cubierto con las sabanas-Kagura…donde estamos…porque estas vestida así-dijo al ver que solo llevaba el velo, guantes y medias blancas y ver su vestido de bodas en el piso. Vio a la otra parte de la habitación y notar su propio traje a excepción de los pantalones que se estaba poniendo-que sucedió…porque no recuerdo nada-dijo sentándose en el piso y ella al lado suyo-lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en casa y…me sentí extraño y ese raro vino…-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Kagura también trataba de recordar pero no podía. Sabía que debían salir de donde quiera que estén pero únicamente tenían el traje de Natsu y su vestido, pero luego vio como en la entrada de la habitación había una maleta negra que usaban para viajar-parece que vinimos preparados-dijo señalando la maleta. Natsu se levantó y fue por ella pare abrirla y ver dentro antes de volver a cerrarla de golpe al ver lo que había habiendo todo tipo de objetos que Kagura clasificaría como indecentes en todos los niveles posibles. Tomo la maleta en una sus manos con fuerza antes de quemarla y dejar que la maleta con todo lo que llevaba dentro se volviera cenizas y volteara a ver a Kagura con una expresión de miedo, vergüenza y más y ella entendió que no quería saber que había dentro o que acababa de quemar- debemos salir de aquí-. Volteo para ver la camisa del traje y el saco sabiendo que haría para salir pero aun llamarían mucho la atención.

La maga tomo su vestido que para suerte de ella y Natsu estaba bien, se quitó el velo, los guantes y se colocó su vestido y arriba de él la camisa de Natsu que le quedaba grande. Natsu simplemente se colocó el saco y lo abotono y cuando estaban por salir vio una pequeña lacrima con una luz roja que parpadeaba. La tomo reconociendo de que se trataba y esperar que le dé respuestas pero ahora tenían que salir.

Al abandonar la habitación pasaron por un pasillo con varias puertas y hasta el fondo se veían unas escaleras, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo tenue y en el piso había una alfombre igualmente roja y varias puertas blancas de las cuales se podía escuchar como había personas dentro de estas que por sus sonidos estaban en medio de sus actividades intimas generando que apresuraran el paso.

Cunado bajaron las escaleras vieron la salido y la recepción y por desgracia tenían que devolver la llave y también podrían descubrir que sucedió. Caminaron hasta le recepción donde había un portero esperando-queríamos devolver la llave…-dijo Natsu al lado de Kagura que tenía la cabeza baja para que no vieran su sonrojo-también queríamos saber…-no sabía que decir pero según parecía el portero ya había estado en esta situación varias veces para su buena o mala suerte.

-llegaron alrededor de la media noche, perece que iban a celebrar su boda o algo por el estilo ya que usted llego cargando a su esposa que parecía que no quería soltarlo-dijo tomando la llave mientras los dos escuchaban-estaban muy sonrientes y según parece que la señorita dijo que estaban celebrando su noche de bodas antes de que entraran a su habitación-dijo para que la pareja les siguiera creciendo la duda de como sucedió esto-bien…vuelvan pronto y recomiéndenos-se despidió con una sonrisa.

Cuando los dos salieron vieron que se trataba de un hotel del amor que habían veían cuando regresaban de un viaje debido a que estaba cerca de la estación de trenes.

Ten rápido salieron fueron directamente a su hogar y gracias a que apenas estaba amaneciendo había pocas personas en las calles pero las pocas personas que había los veían de manera extraña apresurando el paso hasta llegar a su hogar donde les esperaba otra sorpresa.

CASA DE NATSU Y KAGURA.

La pareja llego a su hogar sin saber que les esperaba hasta que abrieron su puerta donde todo se veía en oren hasta que llegaron a la sala donde encontraron su sorpresa-que nos pasó…-dijo Natsu al ver su sala destruida. Kagura subió las escaleras para ver su alcoba mientras que Natsu veía todo más a fondo, su sofá estaba derribado al igual que la mesa de centro donde sus fotografías estaban en el piso al igual que varios de sus objetos personales, las cortinas estaban tiradas y en el centro encontró la lencería blanca de Kagura al igual que sus boxers. Recogió las prendas antes de subir ya que no escuchaba ningún ruido-Kagura…estas bien…-subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos-Kagu…ra…-si su sala era un desastre su habitación era una zona de guerra donde ninguna cosa estaba en su lugar, su cama era un desastre, su closet estaba abierto y vacío donde la ropa de los dos estaba n el suelo en especial la ropa interior de Kagura y ahora la peli-purpura estaba de rodillas en el piso viendo todo sin entender que paso y él lo sabía por su expresión de vergüenza y duda-creo que esto nos dará respuestas-dijo sacando la lacrima antes de ayudar a su esposa a levantarse.

-si…pero primero tenemos que limpiar…-dijo viendo su cuarto creyéndole que ellos hicieron todo esto.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES.

La limpieza fue tardada donde limpiaron, acomodaron y organizaron todo terminando a medio día. Kagura encontró la botella de vino de lado y con poco líquido que ahora olía fuertemente a ese raro aroma dulce por lo que decidió recogerlo ya que talvez ese vino fue la causa de todo esto.

-fue cansando…pero terminamos-dijo Natsu derrumbándose sobre el sofá de su ahora ya limpia sala y sacar la lacrima de video-veamos que ahí aquí-dijo activándola pero en ese momento viene bajando Kagura que se dio una ducha y venia vestida con su ropa normal-como te sientes…-pregunto al ver a su esposa que ya se veía menos confundida.

-estoy mejor y creo que ya encontré la causa-dijo mostrando la botella de vino –parece que había algo además del vino…-dijo tomando lugar junto a Natsu-se la llevaremos a Porlyusaca…-dijo antes de ver la lacrima que el peli-rosa tenia-eso es…-

-si una lacrima video…estaba en la habitación de ese hotel…creo que grabo todo lo que hicimos-dijo dándosela a Kagura-porque no descubrimos que hicimos…-dijo ya que tenían que saber que sucedió anoche no importa que tan pervertido sea.

Kagura dudo un minuto antes de activar la lacrima-está bien pero después borraremos…to…do-se detuvo al empezar a ver el video ganando un enorme sonrojo al igual que Natsu que no creían lo que hicieron y la cantidad de fetiches que los dos demostraron fue perturbador y a la vez hipnótico ya que querían detener el video pero sus manos no respondían.

Las horas pasaron ya empezando a atardecer ya que el video duraba varias horas ya que mostraba desde el inicio de su acto sexual en su hogar, como salieron y consiguieron en una tienda especializada los juguetes y más que Natsu quemo y su arribo al hotel grabando todos los momentos y conversaciones sorprendiendo a Kagura por los increíbles detalles y como usaron la lacrima que nunca dejo de grabar y después de horas termino mostrando la escena de los dos cayendo agotados en la cama del hotel.

Kagura cubría su cara completamente roja para evitar que Natsu la viera-Kagura…que pasa-pregunto recuperando por completo tono normal de piel-que suced…-intento tomarle la mano pero ella se apartó quedando del otro lado del sofá.

-no me mires….-dijo en un tono un poco chillón y de vergüenza –te casaste con una pervertida como yo…no me mires-dijo ya que en el video se mostraba como Kagura tuvo la mayoría de las ideas y fetiches hecho que también sorprendió a Natsu pero no le importaba.

Natsu coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para consolarla ya que en si no sabían qué clase de situación era esta-no eres una pervertida…viste el video yo también soy un pervertido entonces-dijo tratando de consolar a la peli-purpura ya que su postura seria, centrada y firme fue desecha-vamos…hagamos esto-dijo logrando de manera lenta quitar las manos de su rostro y ver como tenía una expresión de extrema vergüenza-no le diremos a nadie menos que a Porlyusaca para que descubra que es esto-dijo tomando la botella antes de dejarla nuevamente en la mesa ya que el olor empezaba a volver a hacer que se sintieran raros nuevamente por lo que la alejaron lo más que pudo para evitar que volviera a suceder-y después nos hablaremos…muy seriamente con las maestra Tsuky…muy seriamente…-dijo en un tono un poco diabólico pero por alguna razón Kagura tenían en manos su _Archenemy_.

-me gusta la idea…va a pagar por lo que nos hizo…-dijo aprobando la idea empezando a planear una forma de vengarse por las vergüenzas que los dos pasaron por culpa de su "regalo".

EN MERMAID HEELS.

La maestra del gremio de mujeres se relajaba en su oficina con un té hasta que sintió un escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo-que fue eso…-dijo cambiando de calmada a preocupada-no fue nada…creo que me dio frio de repent…-no termino de hablar ya que al poner su taza en la meza su agarradera se rompió y para empeorarlo era su taza favorita y ella siendo altamente supersticiosa se puso más nerviosa a tal grado que empezaba a sudar-porque siento que algo malo me va a pasar...-en ese momento ve en su anaquel de pociones y ver faltar una botella y como si su en su cabeza hiciera "clic" recordó breve y vagamente algo que hizo en la fiesta de anoche en Fairy Tail involucra a cierta pareja-creo que tomare unas vacaciones…-dijo antes de caminar a la puerta de si oficina y salir de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa sabiendo que tendría que desaparecer durante un tiempo

CASA DE PORLYUSACA.

La pareja logro convencer a la doctora peli-rosa de que examinara ese extraño vino y ahora estaban esperando de qué clase de sustancia se trataba para que actuaran de esa manera. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la escoba de la médico pero al ver la botella sabían que no venían a una consulta inútil y ahora estaban dentro de su hogar viéndola trabajar-mocosos, quien les dio esto-pregunto sin quitar la vista del trabajo.

-la maestra Tsuky-dijo Kagura recordando cómo se la dio hace una noche. Porlyusaca sabía que ella era una borracha y a veces no media o recordaba lo que hacía en ese estado-que clase de vino es ese-pregunto Kagura para cerrar el círculo de que sucedió.

-esto no es vino-dijo viendo el líquido y la botella-este es un poderoso afrodisiaco…tal vez el más fuerte que he visto-dijo generando un enorme sonrojo en Kagura mientras que Natsu oía atentamente pero por dentro le carcomía la vergüenza de igual manera-su sabor es igual al vino normal solamente que más dulce, por eso pensaron que era un vino normal pero no, esta mezcla libera todos esos deseos lujuriosos ocultos de quien lo toma y como efecto secundario genera amnesia temporal-dijo explicando porque no podían recordar nada-pero conociéndote mocosa entonces no hicieron nada del otro mundo-dijo viendo a Kagura que al verla toda roja sabía que la imagen que tenia de ella no volvería a ser la misma-bien, no me importa lo que hicieron pero ahora quiero que salgan de aquí…odio a los humanos-dijo señalando la puerta y con su escoba en mano salieron rápidamente de la casa de doctora-y no olviden esto…-dijo lanzando la botella con el afrodisiaco teniendo suficiente poción para dos vasos más que Natsu atrapo y con eso ultimo cerro su puerta dejando a la pareja en el bosque.

Habían perdido un día entero en arreglar todo y el sol empezaba a ocultarse en horizonte-los muchachos estarán enojados de que no fuimos a entrenar con ellos-dijo Natsu recordando la sesión de entrenamiento que tenían hoy con sus alumnos.

-está bien, mañana entrenaremos el doble con ellos pero no podemos decirles lo que ocurrió-dijo la peli-purpura ya que no quería que nadie supiera jamás lo que paso.

Natsu rio por esto-ya se nos ocurrirá algo…por lo tanto…-su estómago gruño debido a que ninguno de los dos había comido nada en todo el día y Kagura también se resentía del cansancio de sus actividades nocturnas y la limpieza por lo que buscar un lugar un lugar donde comer no era mala idea.

De esa manera la pareja junta de la mano fue en busca de un restaurante para cenar algo y después ir a su hogar sin olvidar lo que paso pero intentando guardarlo en lo más profundo de su memoria como una experiencia que no sabían cómo clasificar.

CASA DE NATSU Y KAGURA. HABITACION PRINCIPAL.

La pareja estaba ya alistada para ir a dormir cunado Natsu termine lo que estaba haciendo que incluía al afrodisiaco-porque no nos deshacemos de esto-pregunto el peli-rosa que guardaba la botella dentro de una caja y metía en la parte más profunda de su closet y luego cerrarlo.

-será en recordatoria…de lo que soy capaz de hacer…-dijo refiriéndose a la noche pasada mientras que Natsu se metía con ella a la cama frotándole la cabeza.

-no importa…te sigo amando aunque seas una pervertida-dijo con una risita ganándose una mirada amenazante de parte de su esposa que sostenía su katana en manos generando que Natsu empezara a sudar.

Luego de unas miradas amenazantes más apagaron las luces dejando lo que sucedió en el pasado pero incluso el pasado puede alcanzar el presente y crear un nuevo futuro.

DIAS DESPUES.

Natsu y Kagura fueron al gremio el día siguiente al gremio ganándose pregunta por parte de sus compañeros de _donde estaban_ y _que hicieron_ donde contestaron que salieron en una misión que tomaron el día anterior que Tsuky les dio por lo que estuvieron ausentes todo el día. Esto se lo creyeron todos aprovechando que la maestra del gremio de mujeres disfrutaba unas vacaciones indefinidas en algún lugar lejano de Fiore hasta que esa sensación de peligro que cubría a su gremio y Fairy Tail desapareciera.

Pasaron unas semanas y todo era normal, sus sesiones de entrenamiento, sus misiones y sus actividades fuera del gremio. Lo único extraño es que Kagura empezaba a sufrir mareos aunque estuviera no estuviera en un transporte, también tenía pequeñas náuseas y sentía un raro antojo de que querer comer las llamas de Natsu que no se había animado a pedir.

Ahora la pareja volvía de una misión de cazara unas bestias que aterrorizaban a unos campesinos y después de cobrar la recompensa estaban en su camino de volver al gremio e informar sobre su éxito pero algo había llamo la atención de la maga de gravedad ya que por alguna razón extraña se sentido fatigada a pesar de que las criaturas no eran muy poderosas y ahora empezaba a sentir nauseas tambaleándose un poco extrañando a Natsu-que ocurre Kagura-dijo sosteniéndola ya que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer-quieres que vallamos a un doctor-pregunto ya que esos mareos le empezaban a preocupar.

Kagura negó con la cabeza sosteniéndosela-no…estoy bi…gruu-cerro a boca al sentir la sensación de querer vomitar. Se zafo del agarre de Natsu corriendo a unos arbustos que estaban cerca-GRUUU…-vomito fuertemente en los arbustos.

Natsu se apresuró a donde estaba y recoger su cabello-decidido iremos con Porlyusaca ya-dijo antes de que Kagura se calmara asintiendo con la cabeza-está bien…vamos…-dijo antes de que Natsu la ayudara a caminar ya que el mareo un le persistía-que me pasa Natsu…-pregunto ya que en toda su vida se hubiera enfermado de esa manera.

Natsu esperaba que no fuera nada serio y por suerte tenían a la mejor doctora cerca de ellos-estarás bien…te mejoraras, lo prometo-dijo antes de que los dos cambiaran su curso para dirigirse al bosque y la casa de la ermitaña que le daría respuestas.

CASA DE PORLYUSACA.

Tan rápido los llegaron Natsu toco fuertemente la puerta y aunque Kagura ya se sentía mejor no podía esperar más tiempo. Al abrir vio en especial a Kagura que se veía terrible a pesar de que se sentía mejor. Al pasar a su casa le hizo a la peli-purpura pruebas de varios tipos descartando que este bajo algún hechizo, efecto de alguna poción o veneno o si tenía alguna enfermedad pero todas dieron negativo menos una que le causó sorpresa.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y la pareja esperaba una respuesta-mocosos dejen de preocuparse-dijo saliendo de una de las habitaciones-no estas enferma o bajo ningún riesgo-dijo aliviando a los dos pero aún tenían dudas de que causaba los mareos y el vómito-creo que tiene que saberlo cuando lleguen a casa-dijo dándoles un sobre sellado-ahora fuera, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo para que los dos magos agradecieran y salieran rápido ya que no querían ser víctimas de su escoba-"buena suerte…aunque creo que no la necesitan…serán buenos guías"-pensó con una pequeña sonrisa ahora deseando vivir un par de años más para que su escoba golpe nuevas cabezas.

CASA DE NATSU Y KAGURA.

La pareja llego a su hogar extraños con lo que acababa de suceder. Fueron al gremio a dar informes de la misión a Macao y retirarse y ahora estaban en su sala viendo el sobre aun extrañados-si no es nada grave porque nos dio esto-dijo Natsu viendo que era un sobre normal.

-vamos a abrirlo-dijo Kagura que volvía del baño ya que sufrió otro ataque de mareos acompañada de vomito-si no tengo nada grave…gru…sigo vomitando…-dijo tapándose la boca calmando apaciguando las ganas de vomitar y sentándose al lado de Natsu.

El peli-rosa sin más que esperar abrió el sobre del cual saco una carta con la letra de la doctora peli-rosa-los exámenes hechos en la maga Kagura Mikazuki dieron negativo en cuestiones de alguna enfermedad, virus o veneno-hablo Natsu calmándolo a él y a Kagura -también los estudios mágicos muestran que no hay nada raro en su magia o rastros de alguna magia extraña que afecte su salud…-dijo quitándole otro peso de encima a los dos pero aun había un párrafo más en la carta-todas las pruebas dieron negativo menos una de sangre que salió positiva…-Kagura recordó cómo le saco un poco de sangre-la prueba dio positiva para el…-no leyó esa parte en voz alta ya que al leerla el mismo cayo desmayado en el sofá.

Kagura se preocupó ya que de repente Natsu había caído desmayado-NATSU…-lo movió pero no respondía pero tenía una pequeña lagrima y una boda sonrisa. La carta se cayó al piso que recogió rápidamente y leer la parte final sin creer lo que decía pero sintiendo un nuevo sentimiento, una felicidad inmensa que por la última expresión que dio Natsu antes de desmayarse él también la sentía ya que sintió una enorme ola de alegría antes de que cayera postrado.

HORAS DESPUES.

Natsu seguía dormido en el sofá ahora en una posición más cómoda y empezaba a dar señales de viva nuevamente al mover los parpados pero aun sin darse cuenta de su situación-dormites bien-dijo Kagura que tenía a Natsu descansando tranquilamente en su regazo con una gran sonrisa que parecía que nunca se desvanecería.

-entonces no fue un sueño-dijo Natsu sonriendo de igual manera hundiéndose más en el regazo de Kagura que ahora había movido sus manos a su vientre y de manera cálida frotarlo.

Con unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad y de sorpresa…tal vez la más grande de su vida-vamos a ser padres…Natsu-dijo sonriendo al igual que Natsu que ahora le limpiaba las lágrimas pero sin separarse de ella ni su vientre que ahora portaba una nueva vida.

-déjame estar así…un rato más…-dijo sin dar rastros de querer moverse lo más mínimo abrazando la parte baja de la espalda de Kagura sabiendo que no solo abrazaba a su esposa si no a ahora también a su bebe.

Con esas palabras los dos permanecieron de esa manera un tiempo indefinido ya que quería experimentar más esa alegría de que ahora esperaban a un bebe de su sangre que es el fruto de un gran amor que seguirá y seguirá creciendo y de la misma manera que ira cambiando y se hará más fuerte.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

La pareja juntos de la mano caminaba con rumbo a Fairy Tail para contarles a todos la noticia y que Natsu dejara en claro unas cosas. Caminaron unos minutos más hasta llegar al gremio donde a pesar de ser tan temprano ya se escuchaba el ruido de sus clásicas peleas que no tenían causa y parecían no tener fin-espera…me hare cargo de esto…-dijo Natsu adelantándose a la entrada mientras que Kagura sabía que iba a pasar.

-no mates…-

-LLAMA BRILLANTE DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO ¡-se escuchó el grito de Natsu resonando por todo afuera del edificio y todas las ventanas eran destruidas y salía fuego de estas.

-KYYYYYAAAA/HAAAAAAAAA ¡-se escuchaban las quejidos de las magas de Mermaid y los magos y magas de Fairy Tail durante todo el tiempo que duro el fuego hasta apagarse.

-a nadie…-pudo la futura madre terminar su oración ya tarde después de las acciones de su esposo-tienes un padre un poco caótico-dijo la peli-purpura frotando su vientre antes de ver a Natsu salir haciendo una señal de que podía entrar y que no encontraría nada peligroso.

Al entrar vio como una gran cantidad de los magos de Fairy Tail en especial los hombres estaban en el suelo con quemaduras graves mientras que las magas femeninas de ambos gremios se resguardaron detrás de la barra del bar que gracias a Marin y su magia logro soportar pero eso no salvo que se chamuscaran un poco-Natsu-sensei, porque hizo eso-pregunto Aoi que salía debajo de la barra junto con Kazuki, Elisabeth y Fudo.

También estaba Kinana, Laky, Redus que logro salvar sus pinturas, Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Bisca y Alzack cuyo sombrero se volvió cenizas. Kazuki que estaba también chamuscado ya que las llamas a pesar de ser el _Demon-slayer_ del fuego no pudo soportar el fuego-cierto, porque fue eso Natsu-sensei…-se detuvo al ver a su maestro serio antes de volver a ocultarse bajo la barra pero fue levantado por Fudo.

-no te escondas, sensei tiene algo que decir…verdad sensei-dijo el God-slayer del sol tomando del cabello al castaño.

-sí, tenemos noticias-dijo Kagura entrando a al gremio pasando por los cuerpos de los magos que aún estaban desmayados y quemados-y son muy buenas…-dijo llegando a la barra donde los sobrevivientes ya habían salido de su escondite-nuestra familia se va a hacer más grande…pero tomara un tiempo…-dijo sonriendo cálidamente frotando su vientre.

Las mujeres reconocieron a que se referían saltando hasta llegar a donde estaba Kagura con grandes sonrisas-enserio…es verdad-dijo eufórica Aoi llegando a donde estaba su compañera y sensei.

Elisabeth se inca para poder poner su oreja en el vientre de Kagura que por alguna razón no se vio extrañada por esto al igual que Natsu –no escucho nada…pero ahí está…su bebe Kagura y Natsu sensei-dijo viendo a sus dos maestros.

-grandioso, seré el mejor sensei que pueda-dijo Kazuki ya que si Natsu que es el padre le estaba enseñando a él entonces pensaba que cuando nazca el seria el sensei del bebe.

-idiota, Kagura y Natsu sensei le enseñaran a su propio bebe, no necesitan de un alborotador distraído como tú-dijo Fudo serio antes de que Kazuki chocara su frente contra la de él.

-a quien dices distraído, emo vestido de blanco-le grito en la cara al peli-negro que ahora también empujaba.

-acaso vez a otro idio…-no pudo terminar ya que Natsu los tomo por la cabeza e hizo que chocaran entre ellos cayendo sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor.

-mientras Kagura este aquí no quiero que pelen…entendido…-dijo viendo a todos los magos que empezaban a recuperar la conciencia estando felices por él bebe pero ahora atemorizados por la amenaza del futuro padre.

-por cierto, cuando va a volver la maestra Tsuky, quiero darle las buenas noticias-dijo Kagura esperando que su maestra de gremio ya estuviera de vuelta de sus vacaciones (escape) de ella y Natsu.

-envió una carta-dijo Kinana con un papel en manos-dice que volverá en unas semanas, es raro, porque la maestra Tsuky se ausento así de la nada-desde hace días tenía esa duda en su cabeza al igual que las magas de Mermaid.

-conociéndola debe estar huyendo de un cobrador o alguien cuyo bar fue destruido-dijo la maga de madera y lentas ya sabiendo la actitud de la maestra peli-negra.

Natsu y Kagura reían ya que sabían que estaba escapando de su ira, pero ahora no era un momento de pensar en eso, si no en su futuro.

Cuando ya todos estaban bien decidieron celebrar de una manera menos violenta donde todas las magas de ambos gremios hablaban con la pareja mientras los hombres tomaban pero no más de lo necesario si querían volver a probar el alcohol o casarse. Bisca le pedía a su marido Alzack un bebe también hecho que lo sonrojo de golpe ya que si Natsu del que menos se esperaban que tuviera una esposa y ahora este por volverse padre porque ellos no.

Los meses venideros serán difíciles pero todo lo que valga la pena siempre será difícil.

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la noticia del embarazo y las noticias vuelan a tal grado que el periodista estrella Jason del hechicero semanal al enterarse estuvo acosando a Kagura y Natsu inundándolos con una lluvia de preguntas que no se detendrían hasta que tuviera respuestas.

Volvieron a ser el foco de atención nuevamente en todo Fiore generando escándalo en todos los gremios del pequeño bebe que dentro de un tiempo estará en el mundo.

El embarazo iba bien, los vómitos estaban cesando y apenas se notaba una como el vientre de Kagura era un poco más grande de lo normal siendo prueba de que él bebe estaba creciendo sanamente.

Ahora los dos se preparaban para descansar. Era una noche lluviosa siendo muy raro debido a que estaban en primavera. Natsu espera a su esposa para ir a dormir ya que se alistaba en el baño. El peli-rosa para variar estaba leyendo el libro de los dragones hasta que escucho algo caer al piso y romperse alarmando a Natsu-Kagura…que sucedió-dijo levantándose de la cama y caminar rumbo al baño donde vio a Kagura derrumbada en el suelo-KAGURA…-se apresuró para verla respirar con dificultad y un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-ha…Natsu…-no pudo decir más ya que cayo desmayada en brazos de Natsu que sintió el miedo más profundo que jamás había sentido en toda su vida. Kagura respiraba con dificultad en brazos de Natsu que rápidamente cargo para sacarla del baño. La peli-purpura ya tenía un camisón blanco muy sencillo y su característica cinta en el cabello.

Natsu tomo su chaqueta para cubrir a Kagura debido a que la lluvia no daba señales de parar, tomo el libro de los dragones y se apresuró a salir de su casa para buscar a Porlyusaca.

Al salir la lluvia estaba en su apogeo donde inclusive algunos relámpagos se escuchaban al caer a la tierra. Natsu veía cada tiempo a Kagura que gracias a la chaqueta evito que la lluvia la mojara demasiado-"falta poco…aguanta…Kagura…"-pensaba viendo a Kagura aun respirar con dificultad y de manera inconciente junto sus manos en su vientre que ya daba señales de crecer.

CASA DE PORLYUSACA.

Era la media noche exactamente cuando la doctora peli-rosa escucho como alguien golpeaba desesperadamente su puerta. Armada con su escoba camino a la puerta-quien será a estas…horas-al abrir vio a Natsu que cargaba a Kagura que parecía desmayada y solo se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

-por favor…ayúdela…-dijo desesperadamente el peli-rosa que gracias a la lluvia daba la apariencia de que estaba llorando.

Porlyusaca se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a la pareja. Tan rápido coloco Natsu a Kagura en la cama de pacientes la médico del gremio le pidió que le diera espacio y que le diera el libro de los dragones que traía en manos también. Se sentó Natsu a regañadientes ya que no quería separarse de su esposa, una vez la puerta del consultorio se cerró solo podía esperar lo mejor.

HORAS DESPUES.

La lluvia nocturna se había detenido dejando que el sol empezara a aparecer siendo cerca de las 5:30 según el reloj de la casa de Porlyusaca. Natsu seguía esperando noticias de que Kagura esté bien-mocoso ya puedes pasar-de repente la medico hable la puerta llamándolo-antes que empieces no te preocupes, ella está fuera de riesgo al igual que él bebe-dijo contestando todas las dudas que le importaban-pero tendrá que estar bajo cuidados…entra los dos deben saber esto…-dijo para que Natsu entrara y viera a Kagura ya despierta pero su conectada atra vez de su brazo a una intravenosa.

-Natsu…-Kagura dijo antes de que Natsu la abrazara fuertemente-lo siento…-dijo la peli-purpura.

-no digas eso…no fue tu culpa-dijo separándose y viéndola y notar que aún tenía el sonrojo y aun respiraba con dificultad.

-no se alegren aun-dijo Porlyusaca entrando a la habitación-lo que paso es algo que es muy común en casos de embarazos como el tuyo…-dijo sosteniendo el libro en manos-tu pasas por una etapa que podría llamarse enfermedad el embarazo-dijo mientras los dos escuchaban atentos.

Kagura sentía miedo de que algo le pasara a su bebe-que es lo que causa…-dijo con un tono un poco preocupada sosteniendo su vientre.

La doctora dejo escapar un suspiro-la enfermedad del embarazo se da en casos donde la madre aún es muy joven…como tú- dijo viendo a Kagura-no importa que tan fuerte seas peleando o que tan rápida seas eso no cambia el hecho de que aun eres muy joven y tu cuerpo no se adapta bien al tener estar embarazada…-explico sintiendo los dos miedo nuevamente-aunque se diga que es una enfermedad no lo es, solamente te sentirás débil y fatigada hasta que se cumplan las diez primeras semanas de embarazo donde no podrás hacer esfuerzos grandes ni sobresaltarte…además-dijo sacando el libro-tu bebe no está en riesgo y por lo que dice aquí tu tampoco-dijo mostrando una sección del libro que estaba casi hasta el final cuyo nombre decía _embarazos_ y varias páginas que decían el cambio del cuerpo de una _dragon-slayer_ embarazada-aquí dice sobre los cambios que pasaras al estar embarazada-dijo dándole a Kagura el libro-ahora…-dijo quitándole la intravenosa-fuera…debes descansar y tu…-dijo viendo a Natsu dándole una lista de cosas-consigue esto rápidamente y cumple con todo lo que dice si no quieres que volver a pasar por lo mismo-dijo mientras que Natsu tomaba a Kagura en brazos-ahora váyanse ya pase mucho tiempo con ustedes y saben que odio a las personas-dijo mostrándoles la salida.

Los dos sabían que esa era su manera de decir cuídense.

Una vez fuera Natsu llevo a Kagura a su hogar donde lo primero que hizo fue recostarla en la cama. Por suerte las cosas de la lista eran cosas de uso común por lo que tenían la mayoría de ellas.

El día pasó lentamente ya que Natsu cumplió con todos los cuidados al igual que Kagura que aunque se sentía mejor el cansancio sin razón, la fatiga y más la seguían reteniendo-Natsu...estaré bien…ve a decirle a los todos que no podre venir ir en un tiempo…-dijo Kagura pidiéndole a Natsu que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

Estaba Natsu por decir algo cuando se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta-veré quien es, no te muevas-dijo Natsu saliendo de la habitación dejando a Kagura sola que estaba leyendo la sección sobre embarazos del libro de dragones.

Al llegar a la puerta vio a Marin, Elisabeth, Aoi, Fudo y Kazuki-yo, Natsu-sensei-dijo Aoi con su clásico tono alegre.

-queríamos venir a visitarlos-dijo Kazuki viendo que Natsu no se veía tan animado como siempre y esto lo notaron todos.

\- sensei…que sucede…donde esta Kagura-sensei-dijo Elisabeth al no ver a Kagura-que paso-pregunto ya que la expresión en cara de su sensei le inquietaba al igual que los demás.

-vengan, tenemos que hablar, Kagura esta arriba-dijo permitiendo que sus alumnos pudieran entrar. Ya conocían el hogar de sus senseis por lo que subieron las escaleras y llegar a la habitación de los dos donde veían a Kagura comer un cubo de hielo mientras estaba postrada en la cama.

-mina…que hacen aquí-dijo intentando reincorporarse pero fallando por lo que recibió ayuda de Natsu y todos no entendían que sucedía-les explicaremos todo…-dijo Kagura para que sus compañeros y alumnos pusieran toda su atención a lo que los dos les iban a decir.

Les contaron desde el incidente en el baño, la noche en casa de Porlyusaca y como les conto de su condición y que ahora estaría inhabilitada durante casi todo su primer trimestre de embarazo-sentimos escuchar eso Kagura-dijo Marin que al ver como los cubos de hielo se estaban por acabar creo más con su magia-decidido…vamos a ayudarlos…-dijo la maga de hielo a sus compañeros.

-esperen…no es necesario-Kagura contradijo ya que ellos no tenían porque perder su tiempo con ella.

-claro que es necesario, ustedes nos han enseñado cuando nadie más podía-dijo Aoi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ustedes perdieron mucho tiempo en nuestro entrenamiento, esta será una forma de pagarles-dijo Fudo en su típico tono serio y sin vacilaciones.

-no seas tan serio, son nuestros amigos incluso antes de volverse nuestros senseis-dijo Elisabeth a la pareja que escuchaba a sus compañeros sabiendo que no importa que dijeran ellos se quedarían para ayudarlos.

-gracias, les prometo que se los pagaremos de alguna forma-dijo Natsu a los cinco que negaron a su declaración-creo que no será necesario entonces-fue la última palabra antes de que todos empezaran a reír incluso Fudo que era algo raro.

Sus amigos, compañeros y alumnos habían aprendidos a ser tercos por parte de Natsu y disciplinados por parte de Kagura y ahora todos mostraban refregado eso que aprendieron. Kagura y Natsu sabían que su bebe tendría grandes figuras a las cuales admirar cuando creciera de los cuales aprendería mucho de ellos al igual que ellos aprendieron de Natsu y Kagura.

SEMANAS DESPUES.

La noticia del estado de Kagura llego a oídos de todos los demás por lo que constantemente Kagura y Natsu eran visitados por sus compañeros de gremio como Milliana, Arana, Beth, Risley, Laky, Max, Jet, Warren, Kinana entre otros. La maestra Tsuky había vuelto de sus vacaciones (fuga) para enterarse de todo lo que sucedió desde el embarazo de Kagura que la hizo muy feliz hasta su estado actual. Ella al visitarla vio como estaba postrada en cama con Natsu cuidando de ella. Kagura podía hacerse cargo de sus cuestiones de higiene personal pero no podía hacer otras actividades además de caminar que inclusive si solo caminaba un pequeño tramo se cansaba fácilmente pero al pasar los días que se volvieron semanas su fuerza y salud empezaba a mejorar además de que los constantes chequeos de Porlyusaca y Tsuky confirmaban que su bebe suyo y de Natsu estaba creciendo sanamente y que después de que haya recuperado toda su fuerza empezaría a sentir los cambios más notables del embarazo desde el cambio de humor, el crecimiento de busto y varios más.

El tiempo paso hasta que las diez semanas se cumplieron donde la futura madre ya había recuperado todas sus fuerzas. Natsu estaba feliz de que esa dura etapa terminara y lo único que quedaba como recuerdo era una foto que Marin tomo donde estaba Natsu acariciando el vientre de tres meses de Kagura que vestía con un vestido blanco ambos sonrientes y ahora…inician los verdaderos problemas para el peli-rosa.

FAIRY TAIL.

La pareja después de no poner un pie un pie en el gremio estaban felices de poder volver y esperaban que pronto pudieran ir a Mermaid pero por el momento todo era normalidad entre comillas. Natsu había ido a una misión con sus alumnos de derrotar a unos mostros y ahora que está de vuelta lo primero que vio fue a Kagura sentada en una mesa al lado de Kinana que según parecía le había servido un plato un poco peculiar. Camino hasta la mesa donde estaba Kagura- oh, Natsu, como fue la misión-pregunto la peli-purpura comiendo del plato mientras recibía miradas de Kinana y Laky ya que tenía que responder.

-fue sensilla…"eso es…carbón"-pensó con pánico al ver el carbón en el plato que según parece salía humo de este como si hubiera tenido fuego-Kagura-san…que estas comiendo-pregunto extrañando a su esposa por el honorifico.

Termino de mascar y tragar sorprendiendo a Natsu y los demás al verla comer carbón-es carbón…tuve un raro antojo por comer carbón…-dijo siguiendo comiendo del plato que estaba casi vacío- pensé que era raro pero Porlyusaca me dijo que era normal ya que soy una _dragon-slayer_ y que durante el segundo trimestre tendré antojos raros de comida ligada a mi elemento-dijo antes de tomar el ultimo carbón, meterlo en su boca, masticar y tragar como si nada-dice que está en el libro, Kinana me puedes traer más por favor-pidió Kagura a la camarera peli-verde que se apresuró ya que había otra cosa que no le había contado aun a Natsu y que el gremio ya tuvo el placer de presenciar.

-aunque lo haya dicho, crees que es sano para e bebe comer carbón-pregunto ya que aunque Porlyusaca dijera que si a él le inquietaba. Sin darse cuenta provoco acababa de meterse en un problema-Kagura…que pasa-pregunto inquieto al ver como empezaba a llorar pequeñas lágrimas.

-crees que soy rara...solo porque comí algo raro-dijo de manera jadeante y entrecortada-me odias…-dijo causando que Natsu se sobresaltara ya que no entendía que sucedía al igual que sus alumnos que habían desaparecido.

-parece que durante esta etapa ya están empezando los cambios de humor por lo que conto-le dijo Laky ya que les conto una parte de sus cambios físicos y hormonales durante el embarazo.

Natsu no sabía que hacer-no…eso no es cierto…es que me sorprendí un poco-intento consolarla y que al parecer estaba funcionando ya que había dejado de llorar para abrazarlo furtivamente tomándolo por sorpresa con una sonrisa. Tenía que leer el libro de los dragones llegando a casa.

-enserio, gracias…gra…ci…-paso nuevamente de alegre a estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-NO LLORESSSS ¡-grito a los cielos resonando su voz por todo el gremio y gran parte de Magnolia.

HORAS DESPUES. CASA DE NATSU Y KAGURA.

Al llegar a su hogar Natsu se dispuso a descansar pero no por la misión, tenía un gran cansancio psicológico debido a todo los cambios de humor de Kagura pasando de feliz a enojada, de seria a triste y por varias más. Ahora ya era de noche y la pareja ya había cenado y Natsu estaba leyendo el capítulo de embarazos del libro de dragones. Descubrió que las _dragon-slayer_ pasarían por cambios de humor de manera más drástica que una embarazada normal y que terminarían hasta terminar el segundo trimestre-parece que tendré que tener cuidado con lo que diga un tiempo- se dijo a si mismo sentado en su sala antes de volver a su lectura-dice que en esta etapa Kagura pasara por cambios corporales…como…-

-Natsu-Kagura lo llamo bajando por las escaleras interrumpiendo su lectura-crees que mañana podamos ir a comprar ropa-dijo con un sonrojo por alguna razón.

-claro, ya quieres comprar ropa para él bebe-dijo suponiendo que ya quería iniciar las compras de artículos para cuando naciera él bebe.

-no…para mi…es que…mis sostenes ya no me quedan-dijo y en ese momento entendió a qué clase de cambios se refería el libro y al ver a su esposa en su ropa para dormir (una piyama morada, como la de Erza) noto que apenas podía abotonar los botones ya que sus senos habían crecido un par de tallas extra-es que me siento incomoda-dijo ya que la ropa de embarazo estaba diseñada para el vientre de Kagura que se veía notablemente más grande pero no que sus senos crecieran de tal manera como era su caso-además…me duelen un poco-dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre ellos haciendo que parecieran más grandes.

-"no otra vez…"-Natsu recordó lo que paso hace meses y se sentía en la misma situación nuevamente-claro…vamos a la cama y veremos qué podemos hacer…-dijo dejando el libro en el sofá quedando abierta en una página del mismo capítulo que decía.

- _durante algunos meses, el deseo de las embarazadas se saldrá de control debido a los cambios hormonales y de su cuerpo, donde en este caso la pareja debe saciar su deseo sin importar que momento sea-_ decía la página del libro antes de que la pareja se dirigiera ye encerrara en su cuarto para iniciar sus actos maritales.

MESES DESPUES.

Natsu había sobrevivido al segundo trimestre de embarazo donde los cambios de humor se habían detenido y los antojos casi habían acabado. Natsu sufrió debido a los antojos nocturnos debido al que siempre quería comer carbón y varias comidas extrañas y cuando no las conseguía terminaba seriamente herido debido a que durante el embarazo la magia de Kagura no estaba por completo bajo su control cuando la usaba aumentaba drásticamente la gravedad a tal punto que sentía como sus huesos estaban a punto de romperse o como tenía que lidiar con incendios que causaba de manera accidental, pero ahora en su séptimo mes las cosas estaban ya más calmadas.

Ahora el joven matrimonio descansaba en su cama siendo las 3:00 a.m. pero Kagura tenía problemas para dormir debido a una cuestión que rondaba por su cabeza desde que sufrió la enfermedad del embarazo-Natsu…estas despierto-llamo la espadachina a su esposo que empezaba a despertar.

-que sucede…no puedes dormir…-dijo moviéndose en la cama para verla a la cara que parecía que algo le inquietaba-que ocurre…te sientes mal…-estaba por salir de la cama pero Kagura lo detuvo.

-no, me siento bien…es solo que he pensado en algo desde hace mucho tiempo…que me he pregunto…-dijo aun acostada viendo a Natsu directamente-te puedo preguntar algo-dijo en un tono un poco dudoso raro en ella.

-claro, cualquier cosa-dijo moviendo el cabello de Kagura que bloqueaba sus bellos ojos color ámbar que tanto amaba.

Kagura lo pensó un poco buscando una manera de formular la pregunta- crees que vaya a hacer buena madre-dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu.

El peli-rosa no sabía que decir exactamente-po…por…porque dices eso-dijo de manera tartamuda.

Kagura hizo una mueca frotando su vientre-es que aunque más trate no puedo recordar a mi madre, su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de ser…no puedo recordar nada de ella-dijo volteando a ver a su _Archenemy_ que era el único recuerdo de su madre-Simon siempre estuvo conmigo, el me crio cuando era pequeña…pero no recuerdo nada de mis padres…por eso me pregunto que si alguien que no tuvo padres como yo puede ser madre-dijo tratando de no llorar.

Natsu la abrazo y coloco su mano en su vientre encontrándose con la de ella-yo no recuerdo a mis padres y hasta la fecha no se si tengo una familia…una madre, un padre, un hermano o más pero algo si se y lo aprendí contigo-dijo apegándose mas a ella sintiendo su calor-a mí me crio un dragón, no sabía nada sobre niños pero de todas formas cuido de mi-dijo recordando su vida con Igneel y Kagura recordaba las historias que él le conto de ello-serás una gran madre ya que eres la persona más amable que conozco además que eres cariñosa, cuidadosa y atenta-dijo Natsu algunas de sus cualidades-y cualquiera que diga que no serás una mala madre se las verá conmigo…-dijo sonriendo antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y abrazara a Natsu y el a ella.

-"tienes a un gran padre y me esforzare para ser una madre igual de buena que el"-pensó Kagura sintiendo como sus dudas desaparecían sabiendo que ni Natsu ni ella sabían nada sobre ser padres pero sabían que eso no importa, ninguna familia es perfecta y ellos no serán la excepción pero serán buenos padres.

DIAS DESPUES. MERMAIND HEELS. SIETE MESES Y MEDIO DE EMBARAZO.

Kagura después de esa noche se deshizo por completo de sus dudas al igual que Natsu. Ahora estaban en Mermaid Heels junto con Marin y Aoi que les ayudaron a comprar cosas para él bebe que ya estaba pronto a nacer. Los padres estaban emocionados de que pronto su bebe llegaría al mundo y Kagura ya quería tenerlo en brazos. También se adelantaron en conseguir cosas para Bisca y Alzack ya que se enteraron que pronto también serán padres. Las cosas transcurrían con normalidad entre (entre comillas). Ahora junto con Tsuky, Marin y Aoi estaban pensando nombres para él bebe que falta, Natsu estaba fuera en una misión pequeña por lo que no tardaría en llegar, pero la paz no duraría mucho-que es eso…-dijo Kagura desde la mesa la que estaba sentada al escuchar fuertes pisadas.

-Kagura, que pasa-pregunto Tsuky al ver como Kagura veía a la puerta del gremio y Kagura pasaba de alegre a seria-que suce…-

La puerta se del gremio se abrió fuertemente mostrando a dos hombres del consejo mágico acompañados y varios de sus magos-buscamos a Kagura Mikazuchi, que se presente ahora-grito el primer hombre del consejo de cabellera verde oscuro peinado en un estilo de samurái, ojos color purpura claro y lentes, ese hombre era Lahar, tal vez el hombre más fiel al consejo mágico.

Todas las magas presentes se colocaron se pusieron a la defensiva al igual que la tropa de magos esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento-que quieren unos cerdos del consejo aquí, esta es propiedad privada-dijo Tsuky seria y amenazantemente antes de voltear su mirada a el hombre que estaba al lado de Lahar que parecía cabizbaja pero podía reconocer-en especial una basura como tu…Mest o perdona me equivoque…Doranbolt, el que se infiltro en Fairy Tail para que el consejo los espiara-dijo Tsuky recordando lo que en algún momento le conto Macao ya que el mismo Mest les dijo les que paso en la isla aprovechando que Natsu y Kagura no estaban ese día.

Las magas del gremio femenino ya conocían la historia de Doranbolt o Mest Gryder y como a pesar de tener magia de tele-transportación y que pudo salvar a los magos de la isla Tenrou y por su expresión se notaba que a casi dos años de eso aún se sentía culpable-por favor, maestra compórtese conforme a su puesto-dijo Lahar haciendo enojar más a Tsuky que se contenía de destruirlo y sus títeres-lo que queremos es que la maga Kagura venga con nosotros-dijo señalando a la peli-purpura que estaba siendo protegida por Aoi y Marin.

-que quiere exactamente el consejo conmigo-dijo Kagura aun detrás de Aoi y Marin ya que desde que ocurrió la alianza de los dos gremios no han tenido problemas graves con el consejo ya que intentaban evitarlos.

Lahar saco un pergamino con el sello del consejo-por esta orden, el consejo y los consejeros del rey Thomas. E Fiore han tomado la decisión de llevar a Kagura Mikazuchi a la capital de inmediato donde será tratada, cuidada y vigilada hasta el momento que dé a luz donde su presencia ya no será necesaria-dijo exactamente cada palabra que decía el pergamino mientras que Kagura empezaba a sentir terror de lo que decía y cuál era el objetivo de llevársela-el niño se pondrá bajo cuidado del consejo y del reino donde será criado y educado para que cuando llegue el momento se vuelva guardia de la familia real-

-AL DEMONIO EL REY Y EL CONSEJO-bramaron MarIn y Aoi que ya habían activado sus magias al igual que la mayoría de las magas que al escuchar los planes se preparaban para la batalla.

-no…no se llevaran a mi bebe…-dijo Kagura sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban ya que el consejo quería llevarse a su bebe.

Tsuky llego a su límite y tomo por las ropas a Lahar y en ese momento fue rodeada por los magos del consejo-sabes que no importa cuántos sean…no son rivales para nosotras-dijo Tsuky intentando mantener su poder mágico bajo control pero ver esa expresión despreocupada y sin sentimientos en la cara de Lahar se lo hacían más difícil.

-lo que hace se considera traición al consejo y al reino de Fiore-dijo Lahar generando que la peli-negra pusiera más fuerza en su agarre-serán delincuentes ante los ojos del reino y su gremio será destruido-

En ese momento todos los magos del consejo cayeron al piso como si sus cuerpos pesaran una tonelada, todos menos Dorambolt, Lahar, la maestra Tsuky y las magas de Mermaid. Kagura se calmó al ver de quien se trataba.

-si nos volvemos criminales en Fiore iremos a Bosco o cual otro continente pero nadie amenaza a mis compañeros-era Natsu que estaba detrás de todos los magos del consejo-pero nadie lastimara a Fairy Tail o Mermaid y mucho menos se llevaran a mi esposa ni a mi bebe-dijo Natsu llegando a donde estaban los enviados del consejo.

-es una orden de los concejales del rey-dijo mostrando el pergamino que se volvió cenizas-malditos magos, como se atreven a desobedecer al rey, deberías sentirte honrado de que tu hijo será el guardia del re…-no termino de hablar ya que recibió un poderoso golpe que mando a volar a Lahar fuera del gremio.

-LAHAR…-Dorambolt uso su magia para transportarse a donde estaba y verlo completamente noqueado-Nats…-no dijo mas ya que una poderosa patada lo golpeo en la cara pero no quedo noqueado como su compañero.

-vuelve al consejo y dile a todos que no importa que o cuantas amenazas manden o si el rey busca un guarda espaldas no dejare que nadie separe…a nuestro bebe de nosotros-dijo Natsu abrazando a Kagura que llego a donde estaba-no dejaremos que vuelvan un objeto a nuestro bebe y dile esto al rey…Mest-dijo usando el nombre falso que una vez había usado-no importa si manda al consejo o a los magos santos no dejare que lastimen a mis compañeros y mucho menos que separen a mi familia…ve huye es lo único que sabes hacer-fue su última palabra mientras Mest, Dorambolt o cual fuese su nombre recordaba el acto cobarde que hizo.

Los magos del consejo se fueron y mientras tanto las magas del gremio gritaban que no volvieran o pusieran un pie en Fairy Tail o Mermaid. Kagura se apegaba a Natsu y él se aferraba a ella ya que jamás imagino que eso sucediera.

SEMANAS DESPUES.

Mest había vuelto esta vez a Fairy Tail con un mensaje del rey donde desistía de su intento y que no sabía lo que sus concejales habían hecho, aparte de eso envió una foto de el mismo con una chica de cabellera verde esmeralda, era su hija la princesa Hisui mostrando que él también era un padre que se preocupaba por su pequeña y que según parece esto se transverso generando el problema. No muchos creyeron esa historia al igual que Natsu y Kagura pero el saber que ya no serían perseguidos o a su bebe los calmaba.

La fecha se aproximaba por lo que ahora todos en ambos gremios estaban alertas de cualquier cosa para actuar rápidamente, el único problema es que ni Kagura o Natsu estaban en el gremio si no en la playa que estaba detrás de el-Fudo si Natsu y Kagura-sensei están afuera no deberíamos estar con ellos-dijo Elisabeth que ahora estaba vestida de enfermera al igual que todas las magas siendo un mangar para la vista de los magos masculinos que vestían de bata blanca y también tenian cosas para atender un parto.

-los hemos acosado este último mes, un momento solos no hará daña-dijo Kazuki con cubre bocas y guantes.

-aunque me cueste aceptarlo el idiota tiene razón-dijo Fudo causando la furia del castaño.

-ya, no pelen-dijo Tsuky bajando de la enfermería del gremio que ahora después de ser equipada parecía más un mini-hospital-no falta mucho…solo hay que esperar-dijo viendo por una ventana al ver como Aki (otoño) empezaba.

EN LA PLAYA.

Kagura con un vientre de ya nueve meses estaba sentada junto a Natsu, ambos parecían disfrutar del paisaje de medio día frente a ellos y en la arena había varios nombres escritos en ella ya que se les olvido pensar en uno ya que no sabían qué iba a ser, niño o niña pero se dejaron de preocupar por eso y solo disfrutaban de la vista-ne, Natsu, alguna vez te sentiste en tanta paz-dijo Kagura frotándose el estómago sintiendo últimamente pequeñas pataditas.

Natsu con su mano en el vientre de ella sintió como pateaba-no…nunca y me gustaría que así fuera siempre-dijo Natsu sabiendo que su vida siempre fuera así. Él siempre se la pasaba en peleas pero Kagura siempre estaba a su lado y ahora que estaba a días u horas de volverse padre desearía que el mundo fuera más pacífico pero él sabía que eso era algo imposible. El mundo era muy extenso como para verlo en una sola vida y tal vez mas haya de Fiore haya alguna amenaza por lo que cuando su hijo o hija naciera y tuviera edad suficiente le enseñarían para que si ella lo decide se uniría a Fairy Tail o Mermaid o hacer lo que quiera hacer pero el saber que estaría preparado para cualquier cosa sería suficiente para ambos.

-creo que será mejor volver-dijo Natsu levantándose-está empezando a hacer frio-dijo ayudando a Kagura que se sentía rara. Sintió como si le doliera el estómago antes de caer de rodillas-que pasa…Kagu-no pudo terminar ya que la peli-purpura uso su dedo para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-ya va a nacer…Natsu…-dijo empezando a sudar debido al dolor que sentía-vamos hay que volver…gruu…-Kagura se apoyó en Natsu que parecía recordar algo y sacar de su bolsillo algo parecido a un silbato-Natsu…que haces-pregunto empezando a sentir como el dolor empezaba a aumentar.

Natsu soplo el silbato escuchándose por toda la playa-ya lo veras-.

BOOOOMMM.

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión provenir del gremio y ver como llegaban Fudo, Elisabeth, Marin, Kazuki, Aoi y Tsuky con material médico-ya es hora…no estamos preparados-dijo una alterada Aoi que era controlada por Elisabeth.

-sensei, cuando empezaron las contracciones-pregunto Fudo que le temblaban las manos-por favor responda…es…es impor…por…tente-empezó a Tartamudear sin razón.

Kazuki lo tomo por lo hombros para sacudirlo-cálmate, nada a pasa aun-Kazuki intentaba que volviera a su aptitud calmada pero no podía.

Marin buscaba algo entre todas las cosas que trajeron pero parecía no hallar nada-Natsu…se supone que cuando alguien da a luz debe ser en un lugar tranquilo…-dijo apretando su mano de forma demoledora porque el dolor del parto se empezaba a volver insoportable-más vale que hagas algo…YAAA-grito al sentir una fuerte contracción y Natsu caía al suelo al dejar de sentir su mano.

Tsuky apoyo un brazo de Kagura en ella –tranquila, ya los muchachos prepararon la enfermería solo tenemos que ir…KYAAAA-grito al sentir como su Kagura tomaba su hombro y se lo comprimía sintiendo que se lo iba a romper-vamos rapi…KYYAAA-volvió a gritar mientras que Natsu contenía los gritos ya que ahora tenían que llegar rápido a la enfermería.

ENFERMERIA.

Al llegar aún vivos los dos, despojaron a Kagura de su vestido blanco para vestirla con la ropa de hospital mientras que Milliana ya tenía la cama lista. Tsuky estaba aunque curara a los magos no era una médico pero se había preparado para esta situación-tu puedes Kagura, puja-le indicaba la peli negra-lo haces bien, solo un poco más-dijo dejando que Kagura respirara un poco.

-Natsu…ha…tengo miedo-dijo mientras Natsu sostenía su mano.

-todo estará bien…no tengas miedo-dijo Natsu que estaba a su lado-te prometo que nada te pasara, ni a nuestro bebe-dijo viendo a Tsuky y la cara de cansancio y dolor de Kagura.

Tsyky sabía que era el momento-vamos, el último esfuerzo…vamos puja…PUJA…-dijo mientras que Kagura pujaba.

-GRUU…AHHHH…-pujo con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que casi se desmayaba.

-GUUAAA….GUAA….AAHHHH-Kagura abrió los muy grandemente y empezaba a llorar al oír el llanto que no era suyo.

La maestra del gremio veia con asombro al pequeño bebe-ya…ya paso…eres muy bonita linda niña-dijo mientras que Kagura y Natsu veían a su hija en brazos de Tsuky-Milliana…-llamo a la chica gato entregándole la bebe.

La castaña hacia unas cuantas caras graciosas antes de llevar a la pequeña a una tina con agua para limpiarla-ya quedaste limpia verdad-dijo suavemente la enfermera improvisada envolviendo a la niña en una sábana rosa. Kagura no podía detener su llanto silencioso y Natsu no había dicho nada pero las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos decían todo lo necesario-ten...es tu bebe…su hija-dijo Milliana que estaba al borde del llanto-nya…-

Kagura había parado antes de recibir a su hija y tenerla en brazos-lo siento…no sé qué decir…-dijo viendo a la pequeña que había parado de llorar antes de mover sus bracitos como si intentara alcanzar a su madre que se acercó para que la recién nacida tocara su mejilla-estas aquí…al fin estas aquí-dijo Kagura sonriendo a su pequeña antes de ver a Natsu que no apartaba la mirada de las dos-vamos papá…te quiere saludar…-dijo juguetonamente antes de que entregarle a la pequeña niña de pequeños cabellos rosas y purpura.

Natsu había perdido la voz pero no su sonrisa, tenía a su hija en sus brazos viéndose muy pequeña-eres muy pequeña…nuestra niña-dijo viendo a Kagura que se había limpiado las lágrimas-mis procesas-dijo dándole a la bebe que empezaba a sonreír a su madre.

Los dos estaban tan inmersos en el momento que no notaron cuando Milliana había tomado una fotografía de los tres-y ya pensaron en el nombre nya-pregunto a los nuevos padres.

En ese momento de la ventana entro un pequeño e inofensivo viento y entrando en la habitación llegando hasta la cama una pequeña hoja café que aún mantenía un poco de su tonalidad verde.

Kagura sintió como si el nombre perfecto hubiera llegado con ese viento-Aki (otoño)…Aki Dragneel-dijo viendo a Natsu que le gusto el nombre-nuestra pequeña Aki…bienvenida-dijo Kagura viendo a su hija sonreír.

Una nueva vida ha llegado al mundo sin saber cuál grande seria su futuro pero tenía a los mejores padres padre y a los mejores gremios para enseñarle a la pequeña Aki.

La historia de la familia Dragneel Mikazuchi iniciaba ahora donde el futuro era un camino borroso e incierto pero sabían que nada los separaría.

FIN OVA 1.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y pido disculpas por la demora pero creo que este primer OVA es muy bueno además de que requirió de mucha investigación y se muestra el nacimiento de la pequeña y querida Aki.

Bien como dije este es el último capítulo de la votación del rumbo que debería tomar la historia ya que cuando el capítulo 11 cuyo nombre será: los juegos mágicos comienzan. **Es hora del pequeño spoiler así que si no quieren spoiles no lean las negritas. La razón por la que no hice un Lemon en este OVA fue que el Lemon ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo ya que como leyeron el aniversario de Natsu y Kagura ocurre durante los juegos y alguien muy especial sin querer será expectante de este acto de amor mutuo.**

Bueno déjenme en los Reviews sus comentarios, criticas, votos o amenazas y les como siempre les digo que se cuiden y recomienden esta y mis demás historias que pronto estaré actualizando.

Sin más que decir Konohasharingan se desconecta diciendo sayonara y nos veremos pronto.

Capítulo 11: los juegos mágicos comienzan.


	13. Chapter 13

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

 **-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando. METER A FLARE EN ESTE CAPITULO.**

 ** _Capítulo 11: los juegos mágicos comienzan._**

 ** _Bueno volvemos con el capítulo 11 de esta historia que pido perdón por la tardanza pero es que estaba en temporada de exámenes y créanme que en un día tuve que escribir más páginas de ensayo que las páginas de uno de los capítulos que escribo, pero al fin ya estoy de salida._**

 ** _Bueno como dije en este capítulo doy el resultado de las votaciones y pido que todos respeten la decisión del resultado, que por favor si están enojados dejen eso que sienten en los reviews o en un PM y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia tan lealmente como siempre ya que amo mucho escribir esta historia para ustedes y me motiva más sabiendo que tengo su apoyo y no soy el único, otros compañeros que también escriben en esta página siempre se siente muy felices leyendo sus comentarios y siempre mejoramos por ustedes._**

 ** _Los resultados están al final de este capítulo para que disfruten del capítulo._**

 ** _Bueno mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus críticas, votos, comentarios y más en los reviews desde el capítulo pasado hasta la fecha y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia._**

 ** _Bueno también les anuncio que estaré eliminando todos los anuncios dejando únicamente los capítulos y de esa forma en todas mis historias._**

 ** _Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo 11 del dragón y su sirena…disfrute._**

 ** _Capítulo 11: los juegos mágicos comienzan._**

3 MESES DESPUÉS. MAGNOLIA.

CASA DE LOS DRAGNEEL. 10:00 A.M.

El tiempo de entrenamiento y descanso habia terminado y ahora los tres miembros de la familia Dragneel Mikazuchi ya estaban fuera de su hogar listos para partir hacia Crocus.

Eso significaba que tenían que salir antes que los demás ya que los tres al ser _dragon-slayers_ únicamente podían soportar la mitad del trayecto, por lo que tenían que iniciar la mitad del trayecto caminando y la otra mitad en algún trasporte.

-mamá porque vamos a ir caminando y tomaremos después el tren-dijo la pequeña Aki que estaba preparada para el viaje con una pequeña mochila en su espalda-porque no lo tomamos ahora-dijo por lo que le parecía la mejor manera de viajar.

Kagura veía sonriente a la pequeña ya que lo que dijo era verdad pero no podían-sí, es verdad, pero no podemos ya que tú papá se marea más fácilmente que nosotras-dijo Kagura recordándole que Natsu no podía soportar un trayecto tan largo como ellas que se mareaban pero resistían más que él.

Aki rio recordando las veces que vio a su padre tirado en el piso del tren conteniendo las ganas de vomitar-es gracioso-dijo riéndose contagiándole la risa a Kagura que se trataba de contener pero no podía.

De la puerta de la casa Natsu apareció-sí, pero no para mí-dijo Natsu que cerró la puerta de su hogar-ya quiero ver cuando seas mayor y sufras lo mismo que yo-dijo Natsu que se agacho y cargo a la pequeña sobre sus hombros-bien, tenemos que irnos es un largo camino-dijo Natsu a su hija que sonreía por lo que dijo.

La familia empezó a caminar para ir a la salida de Magnolia y tomar la ruta más rápida-crees que nos encontremos con los demás en el camino-pregunto Kagura ya que los demás iban a salir más tarde pero antes tenían que asegurar unas cosas del gremio antes.

-no lo sé, pero creo que si nos encontraremos con todos cuando lleguemos y llegaremos a tiempo para que podamos pasear un poco antes de dormir…verdad-dijo Natsu y esa parte se lo dijo a Aki que parecía feliz por esto.

La pequeña asintió feliz por esto-bien, duerme un poco más adelante para que puedas resistir en la noche-dijo Kagura que también traía una bolsa de viaje tipo saco blanca y Natsu traía su clásica mochila de viaje en su espalda donde también tenía guardado el _libro de los dragones_ -"de los grupos que se fueron a entrenar aun ahí algunas chicas que no hemos investigado"-pensaba Kagura en lo de la segunda pareja que ya habían seguido e investigado si alguna de las magas de Fairy Tail o Mermaid tuvieran sentimientos por Natsu.

Los dos al no sentir nada en los últimos tres meses pensaron que la candidata estaba en los grupos que fueron a entrenar pero ahora eso era secundario ya que dentro de poco seria su aniversario que esta vez seria en el primer día de los juegos mágicos ya que por cuestiones de preparación se movieron los eventos unos días después de lo normal y eso tenía emocionados a los dos ya que siempre hacían algo ese día los dos juntos y en la tarde hacían algo con Aki que esa noche siempre se quedaba con Milliana o Beth para que los dos se demostraran de manera física su amor…no podían esperar.

La familia se alejaba más de su hogar para ir hacia la capital donde esperaban ganar por séptima vez los juegos mágicos, pero también resolver el misterio que ahora envuelve a estos y el gran peligro que esto significa para todos no solamente la alianza las magas y magos de Mermaid y Fairy Tail si no que para todo el reino.

 ** _Crocus._**

 ** _En la tarde._**

El primer grupo de magos que de Fairy Tail formado por Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Charly, Grey, Jet, Droy y Happy estaban llegando a la gran capital del reino de _Fiore…la ciudad de Crocus_ lugar donde cada año son los _grandes juegos mágicos_ …la mayor competencia de todo el país que reunirán a cada gremio legal para competir por uno de los lugares principales y de cientos de gremios solamente unos podrá ser considerado el número uno de todos.

-Erza…como es que…como es que no estas cansada-dijo Lucy jadeando ya que el viaje fue muy largo y cansado.

-de que hablas Lucy, no fue un viaje muy largo-dijo Erza volteando a ver a sus compañeros tirados en el piso por el cansancio y algunos de ellos estaban en peor estado debido al dolor sufrido por la activación de su _segundo origen_ -vamos debemos buscar la posada, ahí nos darán indicaciones según la nota del maestro-dijo Erza leyendo una nota que les dejo el maestro antes de partir.

-Juvia…no puede…seguir-dijo la peli-azul que sin darse cuenta se estaba transformando en agua.

-JUVIA-SAN-dijo Wendy alteada al ver a su amiga volverse agua.

-hey gato idiota…levántate-dijo Charly a Happy que también estaba tirado en el suelo pero él estaba boca abajo.

-pescado…pez…pescado-balbuceaba el Exceel azul.

-danos un minuto…Erza-dijo Grey que también estaba cansado.

-no hay tiempo para eso-Todo el grupo voltearon al oír una voz desconocida-tienen que estar en la posada antes de media noche-

-quien eres tu-pregunto Levy al ver que se trataba de una chica.

Era una mujer de compresión delgada y piel pálida; vestía con un vestido rojo únicamente que era pegado a su hermoso y voluptuoso cuerpo; su figura en esa cuestión podía rivalizar con la de Lucy. El vestido tenía una apertura frontal dejando ver la parte frontal de su estómago y ombligo y exponía lo suficiente su gran busto; en su peche derecho había una marca que según parecía no pertenecía a ningún gremio que ellos conocieran.

Tenía unas definidas y hermosas piernas que el vestido permitía ver gracias a una apertura que tenía en la pierna derecha; tenía en ambas manos unos guantes de tela roja que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus codos y en el brazo izquierdo antes del hombro tenía una cicatriz en forma de "X".

Pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos fue ver que poseía un hermoso y sedoso cabello rojo anaranjado que estaba atado en dos grandes trenzas que caían de frente junto a los lados de su gran busto; su rostro era igualmente hermoso teniendo rasgos un poco filosos pero suaves y unos igualmente bellos ojos rojos que junto a la sonrisa un poco sombría que tenía ahora era la viva imagen de algo hermoso y peligroso a la vez.

-Flare…tu-Jet y Droy dijeron y después fueron rápidamente a ocultarse detrás de Levy que veía a los dos intrigada.

-la conocen-dijo Levy viendo como la chica de ojos rojos caminaba hasta donde estaba el grupo.

-ha pasado un tiempo y creo que ustedes son los magos que volvieron de la isla _Tenrou_ …verdad-dijo Flare que ahora estaba cara a cara con Lucy que se sentía incomoda-no es verdad rubia-dijo Flare invadiendo el espacio de Lucy.

-si…es verdad…ah…etto…estas muy cerca-dijo Lucy que se alejaba un poco de Flare pero ella seguía acercándose más y más.

-oye…no nos has dicho quién eres-dijo Grey ya que según parece Jet y droy la conocían a ella.

Flare volteo a ver al resto del grupo-lo siento…me deje llevar-dijo volviendo a ver a Lucy que al ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos rojos sintió escalofríos-ellos ya me conocen y se me hace descortés que no les hayan dicho de mi-dijo ahora viendo a Jet y Droy que estaba muy temerosos-mi nombre es Flare Corona, maga independiente de _Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heel_ -dijo Flare presentándose ante los que no la conocían.

-espera, maga independiente-dijo Erza ya que no sabía nada de esto.

-el maestro me explico de eso-dijo Levy-según parece nuestra alianza tiene bajo su cuidado varios magos independientes que si lo deciden pueden o no hacer misiones en nombre de _Fairy Tail o Mermaid Heel_ pero que no son miembros oficiales como tal-dijo Levy recordando una plática que tuvo con el maestro.

-exacto…Natsu y Kagura me enviaron a que los buscara porque estaban tarde-dijo Flare viendo a Erza que se congelo un minuto al escuchar los nombres de Natsu y Kagura-vamos…el maestro Makarov les dará indicaciones…vengan…les ayudo con eso-dijo antes de que su cabello empezara a moverse tomando las maletas de todos menos las de Erza.

- _magia de cabello_ …es la primera vez que la veo-dijo Lucy asombrada de ver una magia de la que únicamente había leído-es increíble-dijo tocando el cabello rojo de Flare que se sentía tan sedoso y suave-increíble…es tan suave-dijo Lucy causando que todas las magas femeninas menos Erza tocaran el cabello de Flare.

-a Juvia le gustaría tener un cabello como este-dijo Juvia frotando el cabello contra una de sus mejillas.

-es muy suave…como lo logras-dijo Levy viendo a Flare que solo movía su cabello levantando las maletas.

-es por mi magia…me permite tenerlo cuidado y protegido siempre-dijo Flare empezando a caminar-vamos tenemos que llegar y yo tengo que decirles algo a Natsu y Kagura-dijo mientras el grupo empezaba a seguir a la maga independiente.

Erza no pudo contener su curiosidad por la que decía ser su compañera-Flare…desde cuando conoces a Natsu y Kagura-pregunto la peli-rojo a la otra peli-roja que volteo a verla.

-hace dos años…cuando desintegraron el gremio de _Raven Tail_ -dijo causando intriga en todos.

- _Raven tail_ , que no es un gremio oscuro Flare-san-dijo esta vez Wendy escuchando lo que dijo.

Flare vio a la pequeña _Slayer_ del cielo-si…era un gremio oscuro…y yo era parte de él-dijo causando sorpresa en todos los presentes menos Jet y Droy que asintieron a su declaración-Natsu y Kagura fueron enviados en una misión especial para desintegrar el gremio por sus crímenes hacia el reino y aprender a Ivan Dreyer-dijo Flare causando intriga en Erza.

-el hijo del maestro…lo único que sabíamos es que fue exiliado-dijo Grey recordando algo que todavía le toco vivir cuando apenas había llegado al gremio-no sabía que tenía un gremio-dijo el mago de hielo.

-lo tenía…era un lugar cruel y oscuro-dijo Flare un poco triste-Ivan me recluto cuando estaba vagando sola por el reino…hacia trabajos ilegales ya que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir…fingía que me gustaba pero lo odiaba-dijo recordando malos tiempos-un día la puerta estallo en llamas y aparecieron ellos…dos figuras con espadas y fuego a su alrededor-dijo recordando cuando Kagura y Natsu empezaron el ataque.

-entonces Natsu y Kagura desintegraron un gremio oscuro ellos solos…increíble-dijo Lucy asombrada de Kagura y Natsu.

-y…eso no es la gran cosa-dijo Grey que ocultaba su envidia y celos por su rival.

Flare rio por lo chistoso que eran todos los de la isla _Tenrou_ –si, ellos descubrieron que nunca me gusto estar ahí por lo que me dieron la opción de unirme a ellos-dijo Flare caminando por las calles acompañados de todos-acepte, pero sabía que tenía mucho que hacer para pagar por lo que hice...además…mi aldea tenía problemas por lo que decidí volverme la primera maga independiente de _Fairy Tail y Mermaid_ …por eso no tengo la marca de los gremios-dijo la peli-roja que ya sabía que estaba cerca de la posada.

-entonces, esa marca de que es-pregunto Juvia a su compañera-Juvia nunca había visto a alguien del gremio con una marca igual-dijo la peli-azul ya que esa marca no era ninguno de los dos gremios que forman la alianza.

Flare rio un poco-no…como maga independiente no puedo usar las marcas de ningún gremio-dijo Flare dando vuelta en una esquina y los demás la seguían-esta es la marca de mi pueblo natal…el _pueblo del sol_ –dijo la maga de cabello.

-nunca escuche de él-dijo Erza que aún no confiaba del todo en Flare.

-es un lugar un poco alejado y que muy pocos conocen-dijo notando en el tono de Erza que no confiaba en ella, pero eso sería algo para después ya que estaba cerca de la posada en la que siempre se quedan los miembros de _Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heel_ –miren, ahí está la posada-dijo señalando con su mano la posada donde se hospedarían.

Era una posada situada en medio de otros edificios pero lo que más sobresalía de esta era un gran cartel con forma de sol con una cara y que debajo de este decía _SUN_ -bienvenidos a la posada _sun_ …la posada oficial de la alianza-dijo una voz femenina que salía del interior antes de que Milliana saliera de estas-se estaban tardando-dijo la maga felina viendo a sus compañeros.

Milliana dirigió su vista a los Exceel que antes de que pudieran hacer algo fueron atrapados por Milliana-HAPPY, CHARLY...los extrañe mucho, nya-dijo Milliana abrazando y frotándose contra los dos gatos alados que trataban de huir-a Natsu, Kagura, el maestro Makarov y la maestra Tsuki los esperan dentro…dicen que tiene algo que decirle a los que van a competir-dijo la castaña levantándose y volviendo a la entrada.

-que es lo que nos quera decirnos Natsu-dijo Lucy antes de que Flare les entregara su equipaje.

-que me importa lo que flamita tenga que decir, se cree mucho porque fue el maestro durante el tiempo que no estuvimos-dijo Grey de manera arrogante-si pudiera pelear contra él lo vencería como ant…AAHHH- Grey no pudo terminar al sentir como su cuerpo se empezó a sentir como si pesara una tonelada y entonces en el suelo vio un círculo mágico rojo.

-siete años y sigues siendo muy hablador Grey-dijo Natsu que salía de la entrada apareciendo ante todos y detrás de él venía Kagura y a su lado Aki-yo te recomendé con él maestro para que pudieras participar este año-dijo Natsu antes de que el círculo mágico debajo de Grey desapareciera.

-Juvia, porque no llevas a Grey a la enfermería de la posada-la maestra Tsuki salió también de la entrada de la posada-ten, aquí tienes las llaves para que nadie interrumpa-dijo la maestra del gremio femenino que tenía las llaves unas llaves en su mano.

Juvia a una velocidad más rápida que la de Jet y Laxus tomo a Grey del piso y la llave-vamos Grey-sama, Juvia cuidara muy bien de ti-dijo la peli-azul con corazones en los ojos llevando a Grey que estaba atrapado en una esfera de agua.

-estoy bien…suéltame Juvia…SALVENME ¡-grito Grey antes de congelar el agua y salir corriendo al interior de la posada.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en la cien viendo a los dos mientras que la pequeña Aki se reía del rival de su padre-vamos, entren tenemos que decirles unas cuantas cosas-dijo nuevamente Tsuki entrando a la posada.

Después de esto pasaron Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Milliana que tenía en brazos a Happy y Charly que había dejado de pelear-espéranos adentro Aki…tu papá y yo tenemos que hablar con Flare antes-dijo Kagura viendo a su niña que asentía sonriendo.

-si mamá, despues iremos a ver la ciudad-dijo la pequeña oji-ambar a sus padres que sonrieron por esto.

-claro que iremos sabes porque-dijo Natsu viendo a la pequeña.

-porque lo prometieron-dijo Aki recibiendo una sonrisa de su padre.

-porque las promesas siempre se deben cumplir…no tardaremos mucho y después aremos unos cuantos destrozos ahora que ya no soy maestro-dijo Natsu cargando a la pequeña que rio por esto.

Kagura le dio un pequeño golpe a su esposo-nada de destrozos…recuerda lo que le paso al parque acuático-dijo Kagura recordando un pequeño…incidente con el parque de atracciones acuáticas de la capital que recién había sido reconstruido-entendido-dijo Kagura en un tono serio y amenazante.

Natsu se estremeció antes de bajar la pequeña-si…entendido-dijo Natsu temeroso de su vida mientras que su hija se reía por esto nuevamente antes de dirigirse a la entrada.

Erza era la última en entrar por lo que pudo lograr escuchar lo que dijo Kagura antes ver a la pequeña Aki entrar a la posada.

Flare al fin se había quedado sola con Kagura y Natsu-entonces Milliana y yo cuidaremos de Aki-chan esta noche-dijo Flare con un tono y mirada picara; Erza que no había logrado entrar por completo y al oír esto se estremeció.

-si…solo será por esta noche…-dijo Kagura sonrojada por el tono que uso Flare y su mirada-es que…es que…Natsu y yo tenemos un trabajo que hacer y pensamos en el camino que adelantaremos nuestro aniversario-dijo Kagura recuperado la vergüenza mientras que Natsu asentía.

-debe ser algo grande para que decidan eso-dijo Flare con duda ya que según parecía ser algo muy importante-de que se trata esta vez-pregunto la maga de cabello a los dos que pasaron de alegres a serios antes de que notaran que los dos movían sus ojos hacia la entrada donde se podía ver un mechón rojo; rápidamente entendió porque no podían decirle más-entiendo…Milliana y yo cuidaremos de Aki-chan, estaré husmeado por la ciudad si necesitan algo-dijo Flare a lo que los dos asintieron.

-gracias Flare, te puedes unir a _ellos_ e investigar…ten, estarán aquí esta noche, solo sigue el mapa-dijo Natsu entregándole un pedazo de papel doblado.

Flare guardo los datos-no les dirán a los demás-dijo Flare ya que normalmente le dirían a todos para estar listos para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-primero tenemos que asegurarnos de todo, pero la maestra, Elisabeth, Kazuki, Fudo, Aoi y Marin ya están enterados…pero seguiremos hablando después-dijo Kagura volteando levemente la cabeza a la entrada de la posada donde el mechón rojo había desaparecido-gracias nuevamente por cuidar de Aki-dijo feliz la peli-purpura que Flare los ayudara cuidando a la pequeña.

-no será problema…no queremos que Aki vea algo que no sea apropiado para su edad-dijo Flare causando un sonrojo masivo en Kagura y un poco en Natsu-bien, me voy, vendré luego para que llevar a Aki al cuarto de Milliana-dijo Flare ya que sabía que las habitaciones de los hombres estaban un piso abajo del de las mujeres.

Pero en este caso el cuarto de la familia estaba en la última planta, un lugar apartado de los demás donde nadie escucharía nada. Flare se despidió antes de volver a caminar por las calles de la ciudad dejando solo a la pareja.

-vamos, escuchemos los anuncios y luego llevaremos a Aki a alguna parte-dijo Natsu tomando de la mano a Kagura que sonrió por esto-lamento que tengamos que pasar menos tiempo con Aki esta vez-dijo Natsu ya que Kagura se sentía igual,

-lo se…pero ella entendió cuando se lo dijimos…es muy lista para su edad-dijo Kagura ya que la última persona que conocía la situación era Aki que entendió rápidamente el peligro que estaba cerca; los esperaban que se enojara, hiciera llorara pero no…ella sonrió.

Su pequeña hija sonrió y les dijo que todo estaba bien…que no quería que nada le pasara a nadie-cada día me sorprende más y cada día es más como nosotros-dijo Natsu.

-determinada y seria-dijo Kagura con orgullo y una sonrisa.

Natsu rio levemente-pensaba más en terca y necia-dijo Natsu riendo antes de que Kagura le diera un golpe…pero tenía razón, la pareja era muy terca y siempre hacían lo que ellos consideraban correcto-será una gran maga-dijo Natsu también orgulloso.

Kagura paso nuevamente de enojada a feliz ya que sabía que era serio y lo confirmo ese día cuando empezó a entrenar por si misma-lo se…solamente quiero que valla un poco más lento…que disfrute lo que nosotros nunca tuvimos-dijo Kagura ya que quería que la pequeña no fuera tanto como ellos, pero sabía que la normalidad no estaba en sus genes-no quiero saber que a los seis años ya haya destruido una aldea-dijo Kagura sabiendo que a este ritmo pronto podría ir a misiones.

-no destruirá una aldea entera…tal vez media aldea-dijo Natsu recibiendo una mirada asesina de su esposa-lo siento…pero, estará bien…-dijo Natsu a Kagura.

-como lo sabes-dijo Kagura mientras ya ambos estaban enfrente de la puerta.

Natsu usando su mano derecha le froto la mejilla-porque ella nos tiene a nosotros…sus padres…lo que nosotros nunca tuvimos…-dijo Natsu con una de sus clásicas sonrisas causándole una sonrisa a Kagura también.

-siempre sabes que decir-dijo Kagura respondiéndole a Natsu-se meterá en problemas…eso no lo podemos evitar pero sabrá decirnos cuando necesite nuestra ayuda-dijo Kagura sabiendo que no siempre le resolverán todo a Aki y ella también lo sabe tanto como sabía que si algo grave pasaba ellos estaban para ella.

-tienes razón…pero nos estamos adelantando mucho no crees-dijo Natsu antes de abrir la puerta-aún falta mucho para que los _caballeros runa_ nos traigan las deudas de lo que Aki destruya-dijo antes de entrar rápidamente a la posada antes de Kagura que seguía procesando lo que dijo Natsu.

Cuando termino de procesar lo que Natsu dijo se enojó nuevamente-oye…Natsu-dijo entrando a la posada donde ya estaban todos esperando a que los dos entraran.

Cuando la pareja estaba ya dentro ya estaba Grey, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Happy y Charly que fueron soltados por Milliana; también estaban las magas seleccionadas de _Mermaid_ que eran Milliana, Beth, Arania y Risley; todos reunidos en el gran salón principal de la posada.

-bien, ya con todos reunidos aquí…les diremos de que trataran los juegos de este año-dijo Tsuki a todos-según parece este año será un poco diferente-dijo la maestra de ojos-bicolor con un tono juguetón viendo a todos los presentes.

Los que ya conocían a Tsuki nunca les gustaba ese tono y esa mirada; Tsuki sostenía una hoja de papel que según parece tenía información de los juegos-primero…nosotros por haber ganado todos los años anteriores no necesitamos hacer la prueba-dijo la maestra causando que todos los que ya sabían que significaba eso sonrieran.

-eso es bueno…estoy harta de hacer una prueba distinta cada año-dijo Risley alegre de esto-verdad-dijo viendo a todos que asintieron por lo que dijo la maga de gravedad.

-recuerdo la de hace un año…era muy húmeda-dijo Milliana con escalofríos recordando la prueba del año pasado-no quiero volver a pasar por eso-dijo la castaña fanática de los gatos.

-no festejes tan rápido…ya que solo será por este año-dijo Tsuki dándole el documento-es la manera en que el rey nos da las gracias por lo del año pasado-dijo la peli-negra.

-Natsu, que paso el año pasado-dijo Lucy preguntándole a Natsu que estaba a su lado.

-tuvimos que cuidar de su hija como guardia real-dijo Natsu a su compañera que se sorprendió por esto-la princesa estaba bajo amenaza y la cuidamos durante todos los juegos mágicos-dijo Natsu explicando lo que paso-de paso atrapamos a quienes querían secuestrarla-dijo con una sonrisa.

-de paso también destruimos el parque acuático-dijo Kagura recordándole como destruyeron el parque acuático-pero ya está reconstruido-dijo Kagura recordándole a Natsu sus destrozos del año pasado.

-hicieron mucho en estos años-dijo Lucy viendo a la pareja.

-y eso nos costó los 30 millones de ese año y un año más de deudas-dijo la maestra Tsuki viendo a Natsu específicamente-como sea, normalmente cada año se hace una prueba para calificar a los juegos ya que durante este tiempo todos los gremios del reino viene para tratar de ganar uno de los ocho puestos, bueno seis-dijo Tsuki confundiendo a todos.

-que quiere decir con seis puestos maestra-dijo el maestro Makarov viendo a su colega.

-según parece que por cuestiones de fuerza mayor se redujeron el número de puestos y eventos pero el premio de 30 millones sigue siendo el mismo-dijo Milliana leyendo el documento que le dio su maestra-no lo entiendo…porque harían esto tan repentinamente-dijo Milliana volviendo a confundir a los miembros que ya habían competido antes.

-eso no tiene sentido…esto podría generar disturbios entre los gremios-dijo Arania sabiendo que siempre ha existido tensión entre todos los gremios.

-podría generar peleas-dijo Beth nerviosa-siempre han pasado incidentes antes de la prueba-dijo la maga de control de verduras-son más de 100 gremios legales, pero todos buscan pasar la prueba y pensando que con menos magos se les será más fácil tener un lugar-dijo la castaña con pecas a todos los que iban a participar por primera vez.

-pero la prueba siempre es un infierno…cuando se pone el primer pie en ese lugar las oportunidades de pasar siempre son pocas…la primera vez quedamos en ultimo-dijo Arania recordando con nostalgia ese año.

-que es la prueba-pregunto Grey ya que todo el grupo de _Tenrou_ –ah, lo siento-dijo Tsuki-es que cada año se hace una prueba donde todos los aspirantes a competir en el evento principal participan, todos los años es diferente y únicamente ocho bueno, en este caso ahora seis equipos son los que pasan a los eventos principales-explico Tsuki a todos-la prueba inicia hoy a la media noche…pero como ya tenemos nuestro lugar asegurado…pueden hacer lo que quieran-dijo la Tsuki con una gran sonrisa causando que todos sonrieran.

-pero no se excedan…ya que mañana inician los juegos…por lo que los quiero en buena forma a todos…entendieron-dijo el maestro Makarov.

-AYE ¡-todos dijeron con alegría.

El maestro dio otro vistazo a todos-bien…pues disfruten de la ciudad y no se metan en problemas-dijo el octogenario sacando un taro lleno de cerveza.

-vamos Aki…vamos a pasear…y buscar algo de comer-dijo Natsu viendo a su hija que sonreía por la idea.

-vamos, ya que después te quedaras a dormir con Milliana y Flare y no quiero escuchar que quemaste su cuarto…otra vez-dijo Kagura recordando algo que paso el año pasado también.

-fue un accidente-dijo la pequeña oji-ambar a su madre que rio por esto.

La familia se dirigió a la puerta para salir y disfrutar de la ciudad al igual que todos los demás; uno por uno fueron saliendo de la posada listos pero ahora estaba Erza en el gran salón principal-que pasa linda-Erza se sorprendió al escuchar como la llamaban por detrás-no piensas salir-era Tsuki y a su lado estaba Milliana-porque no nos acompañas íbamos a pasear y revisar que no ocurriera ningún problema-dijo la mujer de ojos bicolor a la peli-roja que se veía un poco confundida.

-lo siento…es que quería quedarme y prepararme para mañana…soy la capitana-dijo Erza excusándose a sí misma y el hecho de que quería estar sola.

-vamos Erza…hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas-dijo Milliana atrapando a su hermana por el brazo-por favoooorrrr-dijo la maga de atadura viendo a Erza con ojos parecidos a los de un gatito-Nya-.

Erza no soporto más por la ternura de Milliana y la insistencia de la que ahora también era su maestra-está bien…"Salir me hará bien"-dijo Erza haciendo sonreír a Milliana y a Tsuki.

-muy bien…tenemos que ir a muchos lugares y ver que no haya problemas en la ciudad-dijo la maestra Tsuki caminando a la salida seguida por Milliana que jalaba del brazo a Erza-Milliana…creo que iremos primero a ese lugar-dijo Tsuki de manera picara a Milliana-"este aniversario será memorable para ustedes…Kagura…Natsu…ya quiero verlo mañana"-pensó Tsuki confundiendo a Milliana y a Erza personalmente no le importo mucho…solo quería volver, dormir y estar lista para mañana.

Pero las cosas esa noche no serían como ella pensó.

Calles de la ciudad.

11:00 P.M.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que todos salieron a divertirse por la enorme capital del reino; los últimos en llegar se encontraron con sus amigos; Grey y Juvia tuvieron un encuentro sorpresivo con Lyon y Jura que venían acompañados de Sherria Blendy, una maga que se unió a _Lamia Scale_ en el tiempo que estuvieron atrapados.

Levy se había reencontrado con Gajeel y Lyli y pasearon los tres juntos por la calles de la ciudad sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo seguidos por Jet y Droy.

Wendy, Lucy, Charly y Happy se encontraron con Lisanna, Mira y Elfman en el jardín imperial donde disfrutaban de las bellas flores que nunca antes habían visto y Lucy, Wendy, Charly y Happy se dieron cuenta que el entrenamiento en las montañas había dado sus frutos ya que ahora era más musculoso que antes, pero aún seguía deprimido por estar en las reservas y no en el equipo principal pero lo estaba superando.

Cana al lado de Wakaba y Macao estaban vaciando todos los bares de la capital y justo ahora estaban compitiendo contra los magos de _Quatro Cerberus_ que según Cana no estaban a su nivel ni el de sus mentores.

Laky, Kinana, Arania, Risley y Beth huían de Hibiki, Eve e Ichiya, el equipo de _Blue Pegasus_ donde aún faltaban unos miembros como lo eran Ren que pasaba tiempo de calidad junto con Sherry; Jenny por otra parte estaba de compras por toda la ciudad.

Todos se divertían e incluso Erza que ahora estaba únicamente con Milliana debido a que la maestra Tsuki tuvo que ir a otro lugar pero pronto se reuniría con ellas-esto es divertido, debimos hacer esto hace mucho no crees, Erza-dijo Milliana alegre de ver que su amiga de la infancia se divirtiera.

-es verdad, no creí que en la capital hubiera tan buenos herreros, mis armaduras parecen nuevas-dijo Erza ya que al pasar por una armería todo un equipo se encargó de limpiar, pulir, afilar y reparar sus armas y armaduras; aunque no lo tenía planeado se estaba divirtiendo; pero su diversión no duraría mucho.

Las dos estaban en la plaza central de la cuidad donde había varios tipos de comercios ambulantes desde comida, flores, regalos, ropa y más y según parece en medio de la plaza había una gran cantidad de personas que según parece rodeaban algo…o alguien.

-enserio…eso es lo mejor que pueden dar-dijo la voz de un joven en medio de todos-venimos mejor que nunca este año-volvió a decir desde el centro de la multitud que parece que eran lo que observaban.

Las dos magas se sintieron curiosas por esto por lo que se acercaron a ver, pero Milliana ya tenía una idea de quien o quienes se trataban-disculpen-Erza fue la primer en llegar al escándalo; varios magos de distintos gremios noqueados en el suelo y todos alrededor de dos personas-oigan…que significa esto-Erza pasando al frente pasando a los magos que estaban en el suelo.

Eran dos personas, dos hombres jóvenes uno de cabellera rubia puntiaguda y ojos verdes y otro de cabellera negra lacia que cubría su ojo derecho y solo podía ver que su ojo izquierdo era rojo y con una mirada filosa.

Los dos voltearon; el chico rubio vestía unas raras botas negras que según parece se sostenía de su cintura y cubrían lo que era un pantalón de mezclilla gris; tenía una pequeña camiseta de color café claro que únicamente cubría sus pectorales dejando sus torneados músculos abdominales; tenía un chaleco azul con bordes dorados y felpudo gris en los bordes internos de estos; tenía unos guantes azules que cubrían en su totalidad sus manos y gran parte de sus brazos dejando únicamente la parte de sus hombros descubierta donde en el hombro izquierdo había una marca de gremio blanca parecida a un tigre.

Tenía un pendiente en su oreja derecha parecido a un prisma y una marca horizontal sobre su ceja derecha; sus rastros faciales eran definidos y un poco filosos y junto con esa so risa engreída se veía un poco amenazante.

El muchacho de ojos rojos y cabellera negra estaba al lado del mago rubio y vestía de una forma un poco más complicada ( _no sé cómo describir su ropa y personalmente no quería describirla para no gastar más hojas…lo siento será la única vez que pasa esto además de que el atuendo inicial de Rogue necesita muchas descripciones y los demás que usa en el manga y anime se me hacen más fáciles de describir_ ).

-quienes se creen para hacer esto-Erza estaba enojada de ver a tantos magos de distintos gremios en el suelo-"parece que ellos son de los que la maestra hablaba…magos que eliminan la competencia"…si lastiman a alguien más…se las verán conmigo-dijo Erza invocando una espada en su mano apuntando al rubio.

El joven se acercó a la punta de la espada hasta poder tocarla con uno de sus dedos-se quién eres…Erza Scarlet… _Titania_ , creí que eran rumores pero según parece tú y los otros magos siguen vivos-dijo el mago rubio moviendo la espada aun lado viendo a Erza con una mirada amenazante-debiste quedarte tú y tus compañeros en esa isla o todo lo que Natsu-san y Kagura-san han logrado se vendrá abajo con miembros tan patéticos como ustedes-dijo de manera arrogante haciendo enojar a Erza por lo que dijo.

Erza claramente estaba enojada y lo reflejaba con sus ojos-que dijiste…te reto…vuelve a decirlo-dijo Erza con enojo e invocando otra espada que estaba en el cuello del rubio-y para empezar quien eres para decir todo eso-dijo Erza poniendo presión y más fuerza en ambas espadas.

El mago rio un poco de esto-mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, mago de _Sabertooth_ y el _Dragon-Slayer de la luz_ -dijo sorprendiendo a Erza que no lo mostro pero estaba sorprendida.

El mago peli-negro se acercó a donde estaban los dos-además, nosotros no iniciamos la pelea, ellos nos atacaron de la nada-dijo el peli-negro a Erza que también lo veía de manera amenazante-lo siento, no me presente…mi nombre es Rogue Cheney…el _Dragon-slayer de las sombras_ -dijo el ahora conocido Rogue.

-y juntos somos los _dragones gemelos_ el dúo más fuerte de _Dragon-slayers_ por debajo de Kagura-san y Natsu-san y sus alumnos-dijo Sting sintiéndose honrado de esto y eso extraño a Erza un poco ya que nadie le gustaría estar debajo de nadie-y ahora que te veo sé que todos los rumores de que ellos no competirán son verdad…tú y el resto de los inútiles competirán-dijo Sting mientras que Rogue suspiro afirmando esto.

Erza estaba por hablar cuando sintió un enorme poder mágico venir detrás de ella-un año ha pasado y sigues siendo un mocoso engreído-Erza volteo para ver a la maestra Tsuki y a su lado Milliana que sostenía una pequeña caja. La maestra se abrió paso por todos los magos noqueados hasta llegar a donde estaba Sting y Rogue-tal vez ellos no estuvieron durante mucho tiempo, pero son parte de _Fairy Tail_ y al igual que en _Mermaid heel_ los considero mis hijos e hijas y no permito que nadie…nadie…hable mal de mis hijos-dijo tomándolo del chaleco con una enorme fuerza demoledora.

Sting veía serio a la maestra de las sirenas pero internamente estaba aterrado de ese enorme poder-lo siento mucho…no volverá a pasar-dijo Rogue a Tsuki que veía amenazantemente a Rogue ahora-solo os defendíamos-dijo Rogue viendo a los magos que empezaban a despertar.

Tsuki soltó a Sting luego de que Rogue pidiera por su vida y la de su compañero-no me importa sus pequeñas peleas…-dijo la peli-negra volviendo al lado de Erza y Milliana-lo único que quiero es verte llorar cuando mis hijos que no estuvieron durante un tiempo te derroten…-dijo Tsuki poniendo su mano en el hombro de Erza y Milliana.

Sting vio enojado como las tres si iban dejándolos solos-entrene tanto para al fin poder vencer a Natsu-san y Kagura-san y terminan diciendo que no competirán-dijo Sting enojado mientras las personas que los rodeaban empezaron a dispersarse.

-cálmate Sting…lo más importante es ganar, es lo único que importa al final…no importa contra quien pelemos, este año nnos preparamos para vencer a los magos más fuertes que conocemos, el equipo actual de _Fairy Tail y Mermaid_ no son nada contra nosotros-dijo Rogue dando la vuelta-vámonos, tenemos que estar en la posada para la prueba de este año-dijo el mago de sombras a su amigo.

-para que, siempre pasamos la prueba todos los años-dijo el rubio siguiendo a su amigo que lo había ignorado-está bien…vamos-dijo Sting siguiendo a Rogue listos para la prueba de este año-"mírame bien Natsu-san y Kagura-san…verán a sus amigos caer ante nosotros y también perderán el titulo como los mejores gremios del reino…ya no puedo esperar"-pensó ansioso esperando que ya fuera de mañana donde las cosas iniciaran de verdad.

 ** _12:10 p.m._**

 ** _Cerca de la posada._**

La prueba o evento pre-eliminar había iniciado siendo esta vez un gran laberinto flotante sobre la ciudad; el objetivo era encontrar la salida que sería la llegada al _Domus Flau_ o el estadio principal donde serían los eventos de los siguiente cinco días.

Erza veía asombrada por las _lacrima-vision_ de las calles de la ciudad; veía como los más de cien gremios peleaban contra si para tener uno de los cinco puestos ya que la alianza de los gremios de las hadas y las sirenas tenían su lugar asegurado seguían disfrutando de la noche y la ciudad.

Milliana se encontró con Flare durante su paseo por la ciudad por lo que fue con ella a la posada para ir a encontrarse con Natsu, Kagura y la pequeña Aki que cuidaran de ella esa noche. Después de eso Erza y la maestra Tsuki decidieron pasear un rato más por las calles deteniéndose a ver cómo iba la prueba, pero ahora iban directo a su posada.

 ** _Posada SUN._**

Las dos magas llegaron a su posada donde o había nadie en el gran salón a ecpecion de Kinana que según parece estaba terminando de lavar los taros de cerveza-oh, maestra, Erza-saludo la camarera a ambas.

-Kinana, estas sola aquí-pregunto Tsuki a la camarera que asintió.

-la mayoría ya está en sus habitaciones ya que el maestro Makarov dijo que se levantaran temprano para mañana y aún hay algunos afuera pero llegaran pronto, Laky, Jet y Droy me ayudaron a limpiar y salieron un poco más-dijo la camarera terminando con la losa-Milliana y Flare llegaron hace poco con Aki, cenaron y se fueron a dormir-dijo Kinana caminando a donde estaban las dos.

-y donde están Kagura y Natsu-pregunto Erza por la pareja.

-Aki dijo que tuvieron que hacer unas cosas pero que no tardan en llegar-dijo Kinana bostezando un poco-lo siento-se disculpó la peli-purpura.

-ve a descansar Kinana, mañana será un día ocupado-dijo la maestra Tsuki a Kinana.

-si maestra, hasta mañana que descansen-dijo Kinana antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación.

Ahora únicamente estaban la maestra Tsuki y Erza; la peli-negra le entrego a Erza la pequeña caja que antes llevaba Milliana-ten Erza, puedes dejar esto en el cuarto de Natsu y Kagura…junto con esto-dijo dándole una pequeña tarjeta con un moño rojo-es un regalo por su aniversario…yo voy a salir a cobrar una apuesta y por un trago-dijo la peli-negra dirigiéndose a la puerta-hasta mañana Erza-se despidió Tsuki lista para seguir disfrutando de la noche y la ciudad y ahora únicamente estaba Erza sola en el salón.

Erza ya sabía cuál era la habitación de la pareja por lo que decidió darse prisa para ir a la suya.

En lo que subía las escaleras y pasaba por todas las habitaciones pensaba en que pasara mañana, contra quien podría pelear o qué clase de evento y sus reglas tendría que enfrentar; pasando el primer piso de las habitaciones de los barones y el segundo de las mujeres estaba terminando de subir las ultimas escaleras y llegar al tercer piso donde estaba la habitación de la familia.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta esperaba que estuviera cerrada pero no, estaba abierta-disculpen-dijo Erza viendo la habitación que era casi igual a las demás, la única diferencia era que esta tenía una cama grande matrimonial y una cama individual donde supuso era donde dormía la pequeña Aki; el cuarto tenía un espejo al igual que todos, un tocador con unos cuantos cajones y unas mesitas de noche con unas lámparas de noche y un gran armario donde estaba el resto de sus ropas y pertenencias.

Erza vio la gran mochila de Natsu con la que salían ambos de misión junto a los demás, un bolso de viaje rosa pequeño que era supuso de la pequeña Aki y otro bolso blanco de mayor tamaño que dedujo que era de Kagura.

Erza coloco la caja y la tarjeta arriba de esta que de Tsuki para ambos en una esquina de la cama; una vez listo esto Erza estaba lista para salir cuando vio eso en el tocador.

-qué es eso-dijo al ver algo lo que parecía ser un libro de un tamaño considerable, hecho de piel y con lo que parecía un estampado similar a un dragón en él. Erza dominada por la curiosidad inconscientemente tomo el libro y se sentó en el filo de la cama matrimonial de Kagura y Natsu. Sin darse cuenta había tirado la caja al suelo.

Al darse cuenta de esto vio que se abrió mostrando lo que había dentro-qu...que...que es…esto-dijo tomando lo que era un collar, un collar tipo canino de color purpura y al lado ver lo que parecía una tarjeta de presentación; era de color purpura oscuro y con letras rojas en una fuente manuscrita-"sex-fiore, cumple tus fantasías"-leyó Erza toda roja por el regalo de su maestra a la pareja-como puede darle esto a ellos…"Aki no estará esta noche, todos están dormidos…esto"-pensó viendo nuevamente el collar mientras las manos le temblaban.

La perilla empezó a girar pero la puerta no se abría-porque esta cerrada la puerta-Erza escucho la voz de Kagura del otro lado de esta.

Erza se alarmo por esto y rápidamente volvió a colocar el collar en la caja y ponerla otra vez en su lugar-espera, tengo a llave-ahora escucho a Natsu que había dicho que tenía la llave.

Puso la tarjeta que le dio la maestra antes nuevamente y el libro otra vez en el tocador-"que hago…me descubrirán…hyaa"-grito internamente la escuchar el seguro de la puerta liberarse; en ese momento vio el closet que estaba abierto-"demonios"-pensó Erza apresurándose a entrar al armario y cerrándolo.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió mientras la pareja entraba a su habitación-mira…la maestra otra vez-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa boba tomando la caja que estaba en su cama-eso explica la puerta-dijo Natsu deduciendo de que por eso estaba cerrada su puerta.

-cuánto tiempo más hará eso-dijo Kagura con un pequeño sonrojo ya que sabía de qué se trataba-NO LA ABRAS ¡-grito Kagura al ver a Natsu que empezaba a abrir la caja. Kagura le arrebato la caja a Natsu antes de guardarla dentro de uno de los cajones-es lo mismo cada años, siempre, siempre, siempre…-dijo Kagura murmurando esto ya que no era la primera vez que se encontraban con uno de los _regalos_ de su maestra en su aniversario.

Natsu estaba sentado en el filo de la cama riendo al ver a su esposa-sabes que nunca dejara de hacer esto cada año-dijo Natsu recibiendo una mirada amenazante de Kagura.

Erza solamente veía atraves de las rendijas del armario a la pareja, veía y observaba todo lo que hacían y según pareja-"tengo que salir de aquí"-el armario era muy espaciosos lo suficiente para que Erza este de pie. Erza veía a la pareja hablar, reír y más; caminaban cerca del armario y esto le generaba miedo de que la encontraran, pero esto la desviaba de sus sentimientos, se sentía triste por ver a la pareja ser tan unida, enojada consigo misma por no ser clara y abierta en su momento esperando que eso tan siquiera hubiera hecho un cambio y por más cosas.

Esto le destrozaba el corazón y ahora se sentía físicamente como se había sentido desde que volvió…atrapada en un pequeño espacio únicamente viendo a la persona sin poder abrir la puerta para salir no porque no pudiera, sino porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo-"que pasa"-vio como los dos se sentaban en el filo de la cama.

Natsu y Kagura apagaron la luz principal dejando únicamente la de las lámparas de noche; Natsu y Kagura juntaron sus frentes dejando que estas se tocaran; Erza solo podía ver y aunque ella no quisiera tenia curiosidad de que pasaría ahora.

 ** _Inicia el LEMON._**

-han pasado muchas cosas…pero siempre que estoy así contigo…siento que eso se desvanece-dijo Kagura viendo directamente a los ojos de Natsu y perdiéndose en ellos al igual que Natsu en los bellos ojos color ambas de ella-gracias por un año más de estar conmigo-dijo Kagura en un tono bajo.

-recuerdas lo que te dije hace muchos años…siempre estaré contigo…te amo-dijo Natsu antes de besar a Kagura rápidamente.

Luego de eso Kagura volvió a besar a Natsu pero de una manera más profunda y apasionada; Natsu coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Kagura mientras que ella rodeo el cuello de Natsu con sus brazos.

En ningún momento rompieron el beso pero dejaban pequeños espacios y huecos para poder respirar; Erza solo veía atenta todo el acto entre los dos-"no debería ver esto…pero"-en ese momento por las rendijas vio como los dos se pusieron de pie y Kagura despojaba lentamente de su abrigo a Natsu-"no puedo dejar de ver"-pensó la peli-rojo viendo cómo se movían por la habitación empezando a liberarse de sus prendas.

Natsu le había quitado su chaqueta blanca a Kagura y ella el cinturón; los dos llegaron a una de las paredes donde Natsu era quien apoyaba su espalda en esta y empezaba a desabrocharle los botones a la blusa de Kagura y ella misma se quitaba sus guantes y también a Natsu; Erza observaba como cada vez los dos tenía menos ropa y no podía evitar sentirse excitada al verlos a los dos.

En ese momento Erza vio como los dos por primera vez se separaban dejando un fino hilo de saliva que brillo con la poca luz que había; esto la sorprendió ya que esto solo lo leyó una vez en una de sus novelas pero no creía que las parejas de verdad lo hicieran en la vida real y podía jurara que los ojos de ambos solo había lujuria.

Inconscientemente mientras los veía besarse, tocarse, acariciarse y escuchaba los pequeños gemidos que Kagura hacia ella llevo su mano derecha a sus partes íntimas. Los dos ya se habían desecho de sus ropas en casi su totalidad; Kagura tenía aun sus medias y su ropa interior que eran unas bragas de color purpura y encaje negro; un sujetador de color purpura y encaje negro que tapaban sus enormes pechos coda "D"; Erza veía las largas y esculpidas piernas de Kagura.

Su estómago no daba señales de que si alguna vez haya estado embarazada, pero tenía lo que parecía un corte en el lado derecho de este de manera vertical que según parece era de alguna batalla; el ver sus grandes pechos y como resaltaban gracias a su sujetador y su cabello lacio purpura; los únicos asesorios que tenía era el brazalete que Natsu le había dado y su aniño de compromiso y para completar tenía un sonrojo volviéndola la imagen de la lujuria para un hombre, pero Erza estaba más atenta en Natsu.

Natsu que ahora únicamente contaba con unos bóxer negros y su collar de _Fairy Tail_ y su anillo de compromiso. Estaba parado enfrente de Kagura viéndola fijamente; Erza desde que volvió noto que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto pero no mucho y ahora que no tenía técnicamente nada de ropa podía notar que sus músculos estaban más tonificados que antes, no eran más grandes si no que únicamente más definidos y más fuertes que antes.

Ahora también podía ver que gran parte de su cuerpo tenía varias cicatrices de diferentes tipos, tamaños y formas; piernas, torso, brazos, manos y ahora otra nueva cicatriz en su cuello que cruzaba la que tenía antes y formaba una "X" y esto no se podía notar gracias a su abrigo pero ahora podía verla.

Erza se sentía muy excitada al ver a Natsu y ver el gran bulto que sobresalía de su boxer y empezar a perderse a sí misma dentro de sus pensamientos lujuriosos-"de qué tamaño será ahora"-pensó de manera pervertida-"no…no pienses en…eso"-se detuvo al ver a Natsu abrazar a Kagura y empezar a desabrochar el sujetador de Kagura y ella tomar el bóxer de Natsu y bajarlo lentamente.

Al mismo tiempo el sujetador y el bóxer cayeron al suelo mostrando lo que ocultaban; en el caso de Kagura mostraba sus grandes y firmes pechos de los que relucían sus hermosos pezones rosas, pero a Erza lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el miembro de Natsu.

-"enorme"-pensó toda sonrojada y jadeando un poco por lo que veía, el miembro de Natsu era fácilmente de unas 13 pulgadas y aun no estaba completamente erecto. El groso, el tamaño y su forma, Erza antes estaba atenta a lo que ocurría pero ahora estaba hipnotizada, no podía apartar para nada los ojos de lo que ocurría.

Natsu se agacho bajándole la lencería inferior de Kagura y cuando ya no había nada que bloqueara su feminidad-haa…Natsu…-Kagura gimió al sentir la lengua de Natsu lamer su feminidad-Natsu…-Kagura gemía mientras cerraba los ojos-HYAAA…¡-gimió más fuerte cuando sintió la lengua de Natsu introducirse dentro de su vagina.

-estas húmeda…-dijo Natsu deteniéndose un segundo viendo a Kagura que tenía una mueca de vergüenza junto a su sonrojo por lo que dijo-es dulce…muy dulce…-dijo Natsu volviendo a degustar los dulces jugos de Kagura que seguían fluyendo más que antes.

Las piernas de Kagura se movieron y cayó sobre la cama mientras que Natsu no se detenía en ningún momento-haa….hyaa…-Kagura sentía como se convulsionaba su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama-Natsu…Basta…no…no….soporto más…-dijo Kagura sintiendo como estaba cerca de su clímax.

Natsu al escuchar esto movió su mano para tocar ligeramente su botón rosa-AAAHHH….-grito levemente al sentir como y su espalda se arqueaba al sentir como ella se venía sobre Natsu que seguía degustando los nuevos jugos de Kagura. La mirada de Kagura estaba perdida y un pequeño rastro de saliva se deslizaba de su boca.

Erza inconscientemente se daba placer a si misma con sus dedos que frotaba contra su feminidad atravez de su lencería que ahora estaba toda húmeda con sus jugos y no podía dejar de ver por las rendijas.

Natsu se levantó y se metió a la cama junto con Kagura-siempre terminas muy fuerte…pero-

-HAAA…hyaa…si ¡- gimió al ver a Natsu levantándola y ponerla arriba de él quedando debajo de ella teniendo una vista perfecta de su húmeda vagina y su enorme trasero.

-esto aún no acaba-dijo colocando sus manos en su enorme culo y volviendo a degustar de su húmeda feminidad y sentir la suavidad que sostenía en ambas manos.

Kagura respiraba pesada y cortadamente por el placer que sentía pero ahora frente a ella estaba el recto miembro de Natsu que palpitaba levemente. Ella se movió un poco logrando usar su mano derecha para tomar y rodear apenas una parte del grueso pene de Natsu.

-creo que también debería entrar…ah…entrar…en ello-dijo dándole una lamida a la punta del gran miembro palpitante de Natsu. El peli-rosa reacciono a esto deteniéndose por un momento de lamer la vagina de Kagura y ella lo sintió. Kagura ahora lamia desde la mitad hasta la punta de diferentes ángulos y de diferentes maneras enredando su lengua dándole placer a Natsu-te conozco bien…hyaa…-gimió y abrió los ojos al sentir como Natsu cambiaba de técnica.

-y yo también-dijo ahora empezando a chupar y estirar su clítoris que era víctima de los labios y lengua de Natsu.

-ah…ahhh…no pue…hay…no…-gemía y respiraba más pesadamente que antes sabiendo que estaba por venirse nuevamente. Rápida y furtivamente levanto su cabeza y atrapo metiendo lo mayor que pudo del pene de Natsu dentro de su boca.

-AAH…Kagura…-Natsu fue ahora el que respiraba pesadamente sintiendo un gran placer superior al anterior y desde su ángulo veía como Kagura subía y bajaba de manera rítmica su cabeza pero en ningún momento dejar de lamer el ahora completamente erecto pene de Natsu-"demonios…no aguanto más…"-pensó Natsu listo para llegar a su clímax por el placer que Kagura le producía y sabía que ella también estaba cerca de acabar.

Natsu rápidamente volvió a lamer el clítoris de Kagura a un ritmo más feroz que antes; ella sentía que Natsu se lo arrancaría por la succión pero ahora sentía dentro de su boca como el palpitar era cada vez mayor y su grosor y dureza era también mayor.

Erza que nunca dejo de ver seguía dándose placer a si misma al ver a los dos haciendo algo tan erótico, atrevido y sensual-"no soporto más…AAHHH…ME CORROO…ME CORROO…NATSU…NATSU…ME CORROOOOO ¡"-pensó completamente excitada corriéndose con fuerza dentro del armario y bloqueando sus gritos con su mano.

-AAAHHH….KAGURAAA…¡-Grito muy fuerte Natsu levantando su cadera introduciendo en la profundidad de la garganta de Kagura su pene y corriéndose dentro de su boca.

-MMMNNNNN….¡-Kagura al sentir la enorme oleada de verterse en su garganta combinada con el placer de su vagina también termino en la cara de Natsu.

La carga de Natsu era tan enorme que no podía tomarla toda, lentamente fue liberando el miembro de su esposo y al mismo tiempo escurría de su boca pasando por sus labios el semen blanco y caliente de Natsu. Cuando ya estaba por la punta en un ruido de ventosa dejo escapar un pequeño hilo de semen. Sus piernas, brazos, abdomen y el resto de su cuerpo se convulsionaban nuevamente del placer.

La peli-purpura sentía la pesada respiración de Natsu que la arujaba; Natsu sintió un gran placer por esto pero aun no era el fin.

Erza dentro del armario sentía como sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerza y apenas podían mantenerla de pie, bloqueaba sus gemidos y suspiros con su mano y era la primera vez que se apartaba de las rendijas del armario.

Kagura que respiraba agitadamente vio el aun erecto pene de Natsu y sonrió por esto-aún sigue tan grande-dijo Kagura en un tono lascivo y con una mirada únicamente centrada en el enorme miembro.

Natsu sabía que ahora Kagura estaba inmersa en su deseo y no se podía detener en ese estado. Erza volvió a ver por la rendija después de recuperarse un poco y ahora ver como Kagura se levantó moviéndose arriba de Natsu, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a colocar arriba de él nuevamente pero ahora estaba arrodillara enfrente del pene erecto de Natsu y él se degustaba con la hermosa vista de tener a Kagura enfrente de él.

Podía ver todo de ella: desde sus hermosos senos, su definido abdomen, el bello color de su piel, su cabello purpura que aún tenía su cinta blanca y su bella cara donde gracias a la escasa luz de la habitación sus ojos ambas brillaban sobresaltándolos.

Era la viva imagen de la sensualidad, lujuria y hermosura femenina; Kagura también veía a Natsu que estaba debajo de ella; sus músculos, sus ojos color ónix, sus cicatrices que le traían algunos cuantos recuerdos del pasado y ese cabello rosa salmón que tanto le gustaba y el enorme miembro palpitante que le ha dado tantos momentos de placer de diferentes maneras y ella a Natsu por igual.

No se podía contener más, se levantó un poco para que sus caderas quedaran por encima del pene de Natsu alineado con la entrada de su vagina. Erza que seguía viendo estaba viendo a Kagura descender lentamente hasta que la gruesa punta del miembro de Natsu tocara sus labios inferiores.

Los dos dejaron escapar un suspiro de placer al mínimo contacto y Kagura suspiraba más y gemía más mientras más bajaba y el duro y grueso pene de Natsi era introduciendo en su vagina moviendo y expandiendo sus paredes internas-Gruu…mmnnaa…-sus suspiros y gemidos eran cada vez más audibles mientras más bajaba y apenas estaba dentro la mitad y respiraba pesadamente como si estuviera saliendo de un duro combate.

Natsu rápidamente se incorporó sentándose y viendo la oportunidad le dio un beso furtivo y coloco sus manos en sus glúteos y de manera rápida bajo rápidamente las caderas de Kagura haciéndola recorrer todo el camino de su pene –MMMMMNNNNNHHH….¡- gracias al beso ahogo su gran grito mientras abría los ojos por esto y sus brazos se entumieron en el aire y luego de unos segundos los dejo caer como si toda su fuerza hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Erza no podía creer que ese gran pedazo de carne pudiera entrar en su totalidad dentro de la vagina de Kagura que se había separado del beso-no…no es justo…ahh-logro decir Kagura antes de que Natsu empezara a moverse a su voluntad moviendo sus caderas haciendo rebotar los enormes pechos de Kagura.

-no podía…ahh…no podía esperar más…mmmn-Natsu dijo sintiendo un gran placer al escuchar los gemidos y suspiros de Kagura. Su pene salía y volvía a entrar golpeando contra todos los puntos sensibles de Kagura-estás muy apretada-dijo Natsu gimiendo del placer y bufaba como una criatura salvaje en selo.

-tu eres…eres…muy grande…mmmnn…haa…-gemía de placer Kagura ahora cerrando los ojos y teniendo una sonrisa.

Kagura rodeo el cuello de Natsu con sus brazos y hundía su cabeza en sus enormes pechos siendo envuelto por la suavidad de estos. El peli-rosa al ver la oportunidad logro tomar el pezón izquierdo de Kagura en su boca empezando a lamerlo y succionarlo degustándolo y aun manteniendo sus manos en los muslos de Kagura moviendo sus caderas dándole más placer a ella.

Kagura también empezó a mover sus propias caderas para aumentar el placer de los dos y ahora también envolvía sus piernas a la cintura de Natsu evitando que el gran pene saliera de ella.

Erza seguía viendo como los dos al fin habían entrado completamente en ello; ahora vio como Natsu tiraba a Kagura sobre la cama y él arriba de ella cambiando de posición; en esa posición Natsu era el único que movía sus caderas dándole un gran placer a ella.

Kagura podía ver como el pene de Natsu entraba y salía de ella produciendo un gran éxtasis que su mirada reflejaba-MAS FUERTE…MASSS…¡-gritaba mientras que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, una gran sonrisa con la boca abierta y un pequeño camino de saliva que se deslizaba por uno de los lados.

-me aprietas…tan fuerte...-dijo Natsu bufando del placer que sentía y al que era adicto.

-TE AMO…TE AMO, TE AMO…-gritaba Kagura antes de que Natsu se detuviera confundiéndola; Natsu tomo la pierna izquierda de Kagura la levanto y la coloco en su hombro y ponía de lado a Kagura antes de volver a moverse-esto…HYYAA…es diferente…-dijo Kagura ya que era la primera vez que hacían ese postura.

-es nuestro aniversario….Mmn…tenía que ser algo especial-dijo Natsu deteniéndose retirando una gran parte de si miembro dejando únicamente la punta dentro.

-NOO…que haces…-dijo Kagura viendo como Natsu tenía una mirada picara y un poco sombría sabiendo que eso no era bueno.

Natsu jugo un poco más con ella moviendo la punta causando alaridos de Kagura de que sabía cómo moverse y jugar con ella; Natsu al ver cómo había bajado la guardia en un fuerte y rápido movimiento introdujo todo su duro miebro hasta la base.

-AAAAHHHHHH…¡-al sentir el gran pene entrar hasta la base en ella pudo sentir como se hacía paso por su cérvix llegando a su vientre; -GAA…AAHH…-no podía decir nada ya que su cuerpo se volvía a convulsionar y tensar ya que se estaba corriendo nuevamente.

Natsu respiraba pesadamente ya que la vagina de Kagura lo succionaba y atrapada y no lo iba a dejar ir. Kagura al recuperarse un poco ella volvió a mover sus cadera ahora tomando la iniciativa; se vio por completo la vuelta quedando en _cuatro_ y movía sus caderas asiendo gimotear a Natsu ahora.

-DAMELO…DAMELO NATSU ¡-gritaba Kagura inmersa en el placer al igual que Natsu coloco ambas manos en la cama cayendo sobre la espalda de Kagura siguiendo su ritmo.

Erza no podía evitar masturbarse con lo que veía; sus piernas habían cedido y ahora estaba sentada en el armario moviendo todas las prendas que estaban colgadas; usaba su blusa blanca y su mano derecha para cubrirse la boca y alaridos y su mano izquierda para introducir sus dedos en su vagina.

-Mnts (Natsu), Mnts (Natsu)…-decía la peli-roja que no sabía cómo termino en esa situación; pero sabía que nunca podía olvidar jamás esta noche.

Ya habían pasado ya algunas horas; Erza veía con intriga todas sus fantasías sexuales y lo que leyó en sus novelas eróticas y ahora veía como Natsu sostenía los brazos de Kagura manteniéndola en el aire aun estando en una variante del _misionero_.

-Kagura…no soporto más…me vengo-dijo Natsu causando que Erza abriera los ojos al oír eso.

-"enserio…se vendrá dentro…pero…pero"-pensaba alarmada ya que algo de ese tamaño como el miembro de Natsu significaba una gran corrida.

-SIII…VENTE…CORRETE DENTRO-dijo Kagura mientras ambos aumentaban el ritmo de sus envestidas.

-pero…"no aguanto más"…pero-trataba de decir Natsu ya estando al límite.

Kagura movió su cuerpo abrazando a Natsu y él a ella-está bien…hoy es seguro…así que vente…CORRERTE DENTRO DE MÍ-grito Kagura aumentando de manera extrema y radical sus sentones sobre el miembro hinchado de Natsu que aunque no se viera externamente empezaba a liberar más liquido pre-seminal.

Natsu usando sus brazos aumento el más el ritmo al fin llegando a su límite al igual que ella; Erza también estaba en su límite.

-ME CORROOOO / ME VENGOOOO ¡-los dos gritaron llegando al clímax los dos; Natsu cerró los ojos por la fuerza de su corrida que combinada con la de Kagura era el cielo.

Kagura también cerró los ojos y saco la lengua, ambos sintiendo como sus cuerpos se convulsionaban y tensaban por esto. Kagura sentía como el gran pene de lanzaba sus chorros de semen caliente sobrecargando su vientre. Había pasado un minuto entero y aun no se paraba de correrse y esto lo mostraba ya que su vientre se estaba hinchando y elevando por ser sobrellenado.

Erza también se corrió más fuerte que la vez anterior al ver el vientre hinchado de Kagura y la expresión de Natsu. Se las arregló Erza para no dejar que sus jugos cayeran en el armario.

La pareja callo rendida en la cama y Natsu lentamente sacaba su miembro del Kagura; cuando lo saco una oleada de semen salió detrás-es mucho…-logro decir Kagura sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse con unos pocos espasmos y Natsu que respiraba pesada y entrecortadamente a su lado mientras que su erección desaparecía, pero su pene no dejaba de parecer demasiado grande.

Erza miro todo el acto desde el inicio hasta este final; no recuerda cuantas veces se vino, cuantas veces se imaginó a ella en lugar de Kagura recibiendo todo ese placer y éxtasis, pero no era así…solo podía ver y ahora veía como la pareja levantaba las sabanas del suelo y se cobijaban en estas.

-gracias por soportarme un año más-dijo Natsu de manera burlona a Kagura que estaba acostada a su lado y ambos se veía directamente a la cara.

-te amo…nunca te dejare de amar…-dijo Kagura con una dulce sonrisa-"y no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi"-pensó eso para sí misma sabiendo que ahora había problemas que resolver pero sabía que podrían resolver lo que sea-siempre estaré junto a ti-dijo Kagura de manera feliz algo que Natsu sintió por su conexión.

-recuerda Kagura…yo soy tuyo-dijo Natsu cerrando los ojos para entregarse al sueño.

-y yo tuya-dijo Kagura la última palabra antes de abrazar la cabeza de Natsu acercarse para sentir el confortable calor de Natsu que la arujaba y caía dormida al lado de su amado.

Con ello la noche envolvió toda la capital y las personas que en ella habitaban listos para el inicio del evento más grande dentro del reino.

Erza espero un momento para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidos y ahora el único ruido que escuchaba era el del viento que entraba por la ventaba de la habitación.

Una vez arreglado el armario asegurando de no dejar rastros de que estuvo ahí salió de su escondite viendo toda la ropa tirada en el suelo por todas partes y vio como los dos estaba completamente dormidos y al verlos venían a su cabeza las imágenes de hace unos pocos minutos.

En ese momento su vista se pone en Natsu y no pudo evitar recordar ese enorme monstro que el poseía-"no…tengo que irme"-pensó agitando la cabeza antes de volver su mirada a la puerta de salida-"soy una pervertida…lo admito"-Pensó Erza al fin aceptando que era una pervertida.

Cuando estaba ya en la puerta una fuerte brisa entro por la ventana abriendo el libro que estaba en el pequeño taburete. La pasta del libro al abrirse y chocar con la madera del mueble causo un ruido bastante visible.

Erza se incoó ya que esperaba a que Kagura y Natsu se levantaran y la descubrieran pero no fue así. Vio que la pareja solo se movió un poco en la cama pero seguían profundamente dormidos.

Erza se levantó y sabía que no debía haber señales de que algo hubiera pasado por lo que volvió a recorrer el camino a donde estaba el libro-"estúpido…libro"-pensó enojada pero como tan rápido se enojó ese enojo se desvaneció al ver el capítulo en el que estaba-" _el sello del dragón"-_ se sintió intrigada por esto y al ver las imágenes de este y ver que había un listos marcando dicho capitulo.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo pero tenía que descubrir que era esto. Leyó lo más rápido que pudo; cada palara y cada oración que formaba y su significado detrás de estas y con la ayuda de las imágenes podía comprender más rápidamente todo. La pareja se movió unas cuantas veces alarmándola pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no podía irse hasta terminar.

Con cada palabra sus ojos se abrían más y más sin poder creer lo que leyó. Cuando termino su rápida lectura cerró el libro y en lugar de salir por la puerta dio unos pasos rápidos para llegar a la ventana y saltar saliendo de la habitación.

Erza _re-equipo_ a su armadura _rueda del cielo_ y surcar los aires del paisaje nocturno. Erza tenía una sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos-"segunda pareja…Natsu puede tener una segunda pareja…"-pensó volando recordando todo lo que descubrió, sentía que sus esperanzas eran más fuertes que nunca, pero aun había algo que tenía que hacer para si quería que se cumpliera su meta.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos llegando a los límites de la ciudad tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

 ** _Posada SUN._**

 ** _Habitación de Natsu y Kagura._**

Kagura estaba parada enfrente de la ventana únicamente con una de las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo, observaba la noche y la luna. Ella ahora sabía que su búsqueda había y la de Natsu había terminado…la candidata había sido encontrada.

En su mente recordaba todo lo que había visto. Aun no estaba completamente dormida cuando escucho ruido venir del armario; estaba lista para atacar cuando logro ver a Erza salir de ahí; se sorprendió por esto ya que eso significaba que había visto todo lo que paso, se quería morir de vergüenza.

Estaba lista para hacer algo cuando vio como Erza se paró enfrente de su cama en especial del lado de Natsu que según parece quería ver más de cerca una parte en específica del él; esto la confundió y alarmo. Después vio como agito la cabeza y volvió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir una ráfaga de viento entro y eso abrió el libro justo en el capítulo que el separador marcaba.

Miro como Erza volvía y parecía que estaba por cerrarlo cuando se detuvo y parecía que empezaba a leerlo y mientras más leía sintió ese desagradable calor que hace más de tres meses ella y Natsu no habían sentido. Natsu también parecía sentir esto ya que se movió un poco y hacia pequeñas muecas de incomodidad y dolor y ella también.

Luego lo que lo confirmo…vio a Erza ir a la ventana sin hacer ruido y saltar por ella, pero lo que sintió después fue lo que la confirmo…el desagradable calor se convirtió en uno grato y agradable…eso lo confirmo, Erza era quien estaba enamorada de Natsu; era la única con una relación con ella y Natsu y aunque no lo quisiera notar era la que más rara actuaba.

Kagura tenía ahora muchas más cosas en la cabeza que antes. Volteo y ver a Natsu dormido profundamente y ver como en su mano izquierda brillaba con la luz de la luna su anillo de compromiso que nunca en ningún momento se quitaba. Kagura volvió a donde estaba Natsu y toco su anillo; lo movió un poco y en ese momento la mano derecha de Natsu se movió y sus dedos volvían a colocar bien el anillo.

Kagura vio esto y se puso muy feliz, de seguro su dedo estaba más pálido que nada e incluso inconscientemente no dejaba que nadie tocara ese anillo, la prueba de su matrimonio-Kagura…Aki…las amo-dijo Natsu dormido sin darse cuenta de que ahora Kagura estaba derramando lágrimas de alegría, de felicidad y más, el la amaba y a su hija también y sabía que era incapaz de serle infiel.

Kagura tomo la sabana y cubrió más a Natsu, se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a la ventana para darle un último vistazo a la luna.

 ** _CON ERZA._**

Erza ya fuera de la ciudad tomo otra gran bocanada de aire-Kagura…te venceré…-dijo Erza con determinación en su voz.

 ** _CON KAGURA._**

Kagura tomo la ventana –"Erza…no me vencerás…no importa que tan fuerte seas ahora…lo juro…"-pensaba Kagura empezando a cerrar lentamente la ventana-"te considero como una hermana y quien me dio la vida que tengo y te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi como sé que tu darás lo mejor de ti y por el respeto que te tengo daré todo en esa pelea…no sé cuándo ni dónde será…pero…"-

 ** _PANTALLA DIVIDIDA A LA MITAD. ERZA A LA IZQUIERDA Y KAGURA A LA DERECHA._**

-TE VENCERÉ/" TE DERROTARE"-Erza grito y Kagura pensó antes de cerrar por completo la ventana y volver a la cama junto con su esposo.

 ** _FIN CAPITULO 11._**

 ** _Bueno con esto termina este capítulo y ahora los resultados._**

 ** _1.- Erza volverse la segunda pareja tiene: 77 votos._**

 ** _2.- la historia sigue únicamente Natsu x Kagura tiene: 80 votos._**

 ** _Con eso todo llega a su fin, la historia seguirá siendo Natsu x Kagura, espero que todos respeten este resultado y perdonen si algunos están decesionados por esto, pero ese es el resultado, pero no será todo ya que pienso poner la querida pelea de celos de Erza vs Kagura y unas cuantas escenas y momentos Erza con Kagura y Natsu._**

 ** _Dejen sus críticas, regaños, comentarios y más en los reviews y si tiene preguntas envíenme un PM y se los contestare lo más pronto posible._**

 ** _Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Capítulo 12: la plática de hermanas. El escondite de magos._**

 ** _Sin más que decir Konohasharingan de desconecta diciéndoles cuídense, los volveré a ver luego y sayonara._**

 ** _Capítulo 12: la plática de hermanas. El escondite de magos._**


	14. anuncio

AVISO.

primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón...se que muchos esperaban el siguiente capitulo y yo también, ya estaba por terminarlo pero mi computadora se descompuso ya que no quería cargar ademas de que el archivo de esta y de mis otras actualizaciones se perdieron, pero ya logre en dos días hacer cerca de 12 paginas y espero que para este fin de semana o el de la siguiente ya este subiendo este capitulo y el de mi otra historia "el credo de Natsu" que también perdí la mitad y apenas lo estoy volviendo a hacer.

la otra razón por la que no podre terminarlo esta semana es debido a que ya me están empezando a dar información para mis exámenes y trabajos de final de curso y esta semana esta muy ocupada.

perdón nuevamente y espero que disfruten su semana...cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
